


夜火红月

by sissikahn



Series: 武林妖人谱 [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Wuxia, 年下, 无绝无续, 武侠, 赤目血魔
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 15:15:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 70
Words: 134,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17046056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sissikahn/pseuds/sissikahn
Summary: 原创《武林妖人谱》之 赤目血魔构思于上个世纪末，成文于近十年前对于自己的武侠世界摸索的初次尝试，整体风格比较传统，渗透强烈的个人价值观已完结





	1. Chapter 1

夜火红月

 

1

 

前朝皇族遗子大乱武林妄图复辟的祸事已经过去一百三十多年了，其间江湖上分别窜出来几股势力，打着不同的名号闹腾一番，终不成气候，搅不起血雨腥风。时至去年春末，天河流谷一带传出“赤目血魔”的称呼，据传此人十日之内血洗流谷百里内的村落，流谷深处的霞云观内的道人们无一幸免，霞云观周遭一里内花木不存。

此事一经传开，武林中不论正邪一片肃然，不知真假。位居正道之首的张钰晖遣人暗中慎查了数月，只得到“霞云观之变属实”的口信，其后便再无这些负责查办之人的消息。

未及初秋，邪道众人间就口传若干异人能士投奔这“赤目血魔”麾下——就算不清楚赤目血魔的本领，一听那些投奔而去的名字，武林上下一阵惶恐，且不论真假，若想让如今的江湖不稳，几个名字足矣。顿时正邪两派都闯出些有志义士，或结伴而行或各自出发，誓讨血魔。

后来，这些人都从江湖上消失了。据说有些是死了，有些则归顺了赤目血魔，没有一个能伤血魔一分一毫。

红色的阴霾由最初的流谷霞云观扩散开来，新年尚未到来就弥漫在整个武林上空。最可怕的并不是失踪的武林人士越来越多，而是这个赤目血魔登场几近一年，江湖间没有一人能说出此人来历，当然也没人了解此人武功套路，师承何人。猜测血魔乃异域妖僧的声音越来越大，毕竟霞云观清曲道人的做派众人皆知，若说是他惹怒异教狂徒招致灭门之祸确有道理。

怀疑一派的言辞也愈发尖锐，异域之人为何卷入我地纷争？先前一派援引“人不犯我我不犯人”之理驳斥，江湖间论争激烈，入冬以来闹出不少事端。

直到年前那条惊天动地的消息传出——正道之首张钰晖与赤目血魔相约一会，交锋后张钰晖不敌血魔，失己右臂才得以保全性命——一时间武林哗然。张钰晖是何等人物，先不计其如何约见血魔私斗，用剑之人断了右臂，尚不知还有没有其他伤处，正道中人顿感群龙无首，散沙一般，连武林上的邪门歪道耳闻都人人自危，不知所措。

幸而此时赤目血魔没有趁机带领手下人等扫荡武林——新春佳节来临，无人不默叹一句，后怕不已。

多事之秋。

 

袁青诀是一出生就被父母送往太山虚梁殿修行的，师傅在他很小时就教训过，等过了十岁方能下山归家一趟，其后每三年下山一次，每次需有师兄陪同。到今年，袁青诀这才是第三次回家。

父母兄弟和家里的屋子无论怎么看都熟悉不起来，袁青诀也没太多挂念；只是全家所居的荡雁谷林樾与太山上的绝不相同，多有特异之处，自从第一次回家，袁青诀平日在虚梁殿修习时总在午夜梦回，莫名思念。这些日子跟三师兄燕平升沿着天河走了百里，渡了河，刚入了南云山地界就骤降大雪，路堵了一日，师兄弟二人只能在附近客栈里盘桓。燕平升喜欢热闹，总拉袁青诀在客栈大厅里与人闲聊，这一日满耳都是“赤目血魔”的话头，袁青诀接不下去，只听燕平升瞎扯。

“你们前两日在路上大概不知道，张钰晖的徒弟中有人透出来，那日血魔确实来见张钰晖了，不过交手的另有其人！”刚认识不久的陆姓剑客是昨日才离开自家门派的，说的都是最新的消息。

燕平升听了大惊：“血魔尚未出招张钰晖就失掉右臂？！这与张钰晖交手的是何方妖孽！这么说要是血魔亲自出手，张钰晖的性命可就……”

住在袁青诀师兄弟二人隔壁那个略通江湖事端的行商李楚秋赶忙咳嗽两声，左顾右盼一番，压低声音提醒：“燕兄你还当张大侠是正道执掌么？出门在外别伤了和气。”

虚梁殿非僧非道，前后历史不过百二十年，不是什么武林大派，主事的是袁青诀师傅的师弟，鲜少掺和武林中事，徒弟们言语上也都不大在乎，下山说起事来显得轻慢，袁青诀虽然才第三次出山但也习以为常了。师傅说过，青诀不似平升等人，懒于世事，或可谓修习良才；师傅又说过，青诀懒于世事是不通不懂，等有一日真被牵扯进去，或心魔障目，或心如死灰，总是不好，不如毕生在太山修习心法秘术，或能感通仙道。

袁青诀年及十七，也能体会到师傅说的这些本不应是自己每三年才能在师兄“看管”下归家一次的原因。虚梁殿以修内为主，手上摆弄的那些招式不尽平庸，袁青诀十二、三岁便能敌过大师兄，在师兄们眼中不免傲慢；但他并不像二师兄那样巴望着师叔的位置，也不像燕平升这样整日做梦闯荡江湖，山下种种，与太山、荡雁谷近旁的山林之趣决不能比。

“……替血魔与张钰晖交锋的那个人，身份疑点颇多，不过两日江湖上就有人透露说是年轻女子，还有种不知来处的说法，那人的武器不是身外之物，而是头发……”陆姓剑客话未说完，燕平升就惊呼出声，显然无法相信这等奇事。

“……居然能用头发大败张钰晖，这，这这……”

“三师兄，”满心装着家中景色，袁青诀无暇听燕平升他们闲扯武林，看外面大雪渐止，他就想钻入南云山探路，能早一天回家就早一天，“三师兄，你先在这边坐，我进山去看看路。”

不想还没走出两步就被燕平升扯住，袁青诀听他道：“青诀我可不能让你落单——这不是我信不信你的问题，我是怕师傅聪明，有什么办法识破这一时半会儿的疏忽，吃苦头的就是我啊……你等我会儿！”

总是如此。师傅为何要关照师兄们寸步不离，袁青诀不能理解，燕平升也不会。袁青诀只当师傅尚觉他年少，要人护着——自己骗骗自己还成，说出来就像笑话了。

在客栈门外等了半晌，才看见燕平升裹了件衣服又披了草垫出来。“青诀你还真是不怕冷的小子，在山上我最多看你披两件单衣，现在遇上这么大的雪，你怎么还不多穿点！”燕平升一出门就冻得缩手缩脚，恨不得扯着袁青诀一起钻回客栈里去。

“师傅没教过你御寒的心法？腊月里的太山也不是个暖和的地儿。”袁青诀走在前面，脚步越来越快。

“师傅冬天就闭关修炼去了，谁不知道冬天咱们都偷懒躲在屋里啊！那什么御寒的心法，师傅自己不也没多少用处？”

袁青诀不再顶回去，加快步伐，不到一刻就来到昨日被积雪封堵的地方。远远地看见前方有人折返，心中一沉，想是仍不得前路。可等奔过来的挑夫近了，袁青诀就听那人直嚷：“出人命啦！出人命啦！雪里埋了个死人！不得了哇！”

人命？死人？袁青诀也不管燕平升反应，快步向前，还没凑近就看见几片鲜红的东西，以为是血迹；定睛一看，原来只是残破的布料，挂在缀满白雪的树枝上。而在那树下，厚厚的雪堆里，一只冻得青紫的手破雪而出。

怎么会有人被埋在雪里？照理说来，雪下了几日，没人敢靠近此处，难道说这人降雪之前就……袁青诀想着，手上不停地扒开那只手臂周围的雪；还没来得及仔细思考，袁青诀就为自己的发现怔住了。

——雪里这人竟然还有气息！


	2. Chapter 2

2

 

袁青诀想不了那么多，连忙喊：“三师兄！快来帮我！这人还有救！”

等雪里那人的头脸都露了出来，袁青诀也没见燕平升上来帮忙，扭头一看，明白了——燕平升虽然嘴上厉害，总让人觉得他有多少江湖阅历，但像这样的场面是头一回见，加上山里寒冷，早在一旁两腿发软了。等袁青诀瞪了他许久，燕平升才反应过来，上前救人。

雪里埋的是个男人。袁青诀看着觉得奇怪：理应是被埋了几日早已冻僵，手上脸上那些青紫颜色都算正常，可那嘴唇却是殷红的。管不了那么多，不多会儿袁青诀就跟燕平升一同将男人从雪堆里扯了出来。

男人身上是牙色里衣，看上去很是单薄。袁青诀想起先前挂在树上的红色布片，想找找有没有其他衣物，可雪积得太厚，实在没有办法。

正想着，燕平升在一旁道：“青诀你准备拿此人如何？难不成我们一路带着他？先别说，他救不救得回来还是个问题……”

“回客栈。”袁青诀心中定了法子，脱下衣衫给冻僵了的男人罩上，紧了紧领子，作势要将他背起来，“三师兄，帮个忙。”

燕平升愣了一会儿才过来，把那人扶上袁青诀的背：“不是我说你，青诀，你这样行走江湖可不行呐……”

袁青诀不语，只背着那个僵硬的身体。很重，不知道是因为冰雪的缘故还是其他，袁青诀走了几步就觉得吃力，可还撑着向山外走。刚才他远远看了，觉得南云山的雪虽然停了，但积雪深厚今夜肯定过不去；而背上这个男人……袁青诀说不清楚是怎么回事，他从不认为自己是个行侠仗义救死扶伤的善人，他也知道等以后出入江湖多了，自己一定会更加冷漠，但这个男人他不得不救。

道不明的熟悉感，袁青诀在感觉到男人一息尚存的瞬间被没来由的一阵暖意冲遍了身体；那微弱的气息里没有什么武功内力的痕迹，但袁青诀又像产生了错觉一般认定这冻僵的躯体里饱含着某种力量，对自己来说，那可能是意义非凡的。

袁青诀从小就能感觉到师傅师叔对待自己与对待师兄们有着细小的差别，也能感觉到每次运功时一种奇异的气流在体内蠢动；无论他怎么问师傅，都得不到正面的回答，习以为常，袁青诀懂了，也不再问了；而现在，这个陌生而熟悉的男人出现了，会不会让他离答案越来越近？

在雪中埋身数日还能保有嘴唇血色的男人，袁青诀觉得奇怪；等到了客栈安顿下来，更加奇怪的事情接踵而至。

燕平升说要吩咐小二准备热水，水还没送来，原本冻僵的男人竟转醒过来。

男人睁开眼，一触及袁青诀发现他动静凑过来的面孔，猛地清醒了，瞪大了眼睛紧盯着一会儿，缓缓地抬起手臂。袁青诀以为那眼神说明他认识自己，想起刚才的熟悉感，便开口追问：“我们是不是在哪儿见过？”

男人像是没有听见这个问题一般，将视线转移到抬起的左手上；看了一会儿，他又抬手从自己先前被冻成绛紫眼下渐渐恢复的脸上抚过，垂下手去，合眼静静歇了歇才说：“这位小兄弟肖似一位故人，教我认错了。”说完想了想又道，“方才是二位将我救出？此等大恩真不知该如何答谢……能否请教二位恩人名姓、师出何门？”

虽然声音尚有些微弱，但袁青诀听得出其中气魄，沉稳而睿智，颇有名望侠士之感。可袁青诀觉察不出此人身上有何武功，倒是自己跟燕平升是习武之人被对方洞悉了去。

袁青诀依旧满心疑惑，但也不愿遮掩，正要自报家门，不想燕平升上前一步，欠身作揖道：“鄙姓燕，师弟姓袁，师承太山宾途老者，不知前辈如何称呼？”

看不懂燕平升举动，袁青诀只当师兄是多有提防，便也跟着作揖，不提别事。那边的男人一听“前辈”二字，费力地扯着嘴角笑出来：“前辈不敢当，只学了些花拳绣腿防身，怎敢在少年英雄面前妄称前辈。”

此人确实奇异，从进屋至今，须臾间脸上就渐有好转。袁青诀心中不觉避讳，仔细看看，那人大约三十多岁，体态高挑，面貌端正，就是五官轮廓淡些，乍看之下没什么特点。可能是埋在雪中太久身体虚弱的缘故，男人的眉眼间很是柔和，犹似袁青诀在太山寺里见过的佛像，满是慈悲气质。

仍是那样，没有缘由的熟悉。袁青诀虚度的十七年光阴里本应不存在这样的男子，今天南云山里的一切只能用上“巧遇”二字。

“不才不通诗书礼韵，不懂武艺套路，只在安德开了一间茶铺，姓韩。此次出门拜会友人，归途山中坠雪遭困，多谢二位相救。他日两位恩人路过安德，可到店中一坐，韩某必定好好招待。”男子边说边回礼，听上去很是热情，“不知二位少侠翻过南云山，要往何方去呢？”


	3. Chapter 3

3

 

“年关将至，我与师弟一路回家，过了南云山向西南去。”燕平升也不直说，仅提了方向。韩姓男子并不追问，只道：“那就是要分道而行，实在可惜。”

过了南云山，荡雁谷在西，而安德在东，袁青诀二人与其分道扬镳也属自然。袁青诀心中莫名唏嘘，刚想插进来聊聊天气能否让他们顺利归家，燕平升就挡下他说：“在雪中多日，韩兄想必是饿了，待我与师弟去弄些吃食上来。”说罢就赶忙拉着袁青诀出门。

“……依我看，”正要推门出去，身后男子突然说道，引得袁青诀回过头去，“只要今晚不再落雪，南云山山路明天肯定能通畅，两位大可放心。”

袁青诀看清了那人眼神，分明是看向自己这边的，不觉心头一慌，胡乱点了点头便随燕平升出去。没走开多远，就听燕平升嘀咕起来：“这人不对，绝对有蹊跷，怎么这样短的时间声音动作都能恢复正常……”

“三师兄，你疑他是深藏不露的高手？”袁青诀直问。

“……还高手……我疑他是妖怪！”燕平升语带恐吓，“埋伏在山里专等心地良善之辈施舍善心，入夜了就爬起来把人生吞活剥了！”

“三师兄你闲书看多了。”袁青诀只笑。

“你还笑！等你连骨带肉连魂带魄都没了看你还能笑得出！”燕平升平日玩笑多了去，现在说话也难分真假，“就算是高手，哪有高手会被山中落雪埋了几日爬不出来的？”

袁青诀不和他争论，顺着说：“是啊，就算是高手，盯上我们这种无名小派虚梁殿的小字辈们有何用？相信这位韩兄只是落难商贾而已，身板有些像习武之人，可全无内功迹象，想来只是少年时靠体力营生而已——三师兄你多虑了。”

燕平升不服，还要争辩防备。正巧隔壁李楚秋迎面上来，说正要邀他们一同用膳，燕平升便也不提。席间问起安德城里是否有姓韩的商贾，李楚秋立即想起安德茶商韩得元，可年纪对不上；袁青诀插嘴细问，李楚秋隐约记得韩家小辈里有经营茶店的，年近四十，出入不大。燕平升这才略放下心，偶尔嘴上提醒袁青诀两句。回屋也不说别的，入夜无事，到了次日，就听客栈里的人嚷着路通了，楼上楼下一片热闹。

传到袁青诀屋里，燕平升赶紧收拾东西，恨不得跳下楼去。袁青诀手上不停，却想起什么，问早于他们醒来独自坐着的男子：“韩兄可与我们一同过去？”

那人微笑：“你们赶路回家，我再歇一日，安德路途不远。”

燕平升听了，就跟死囚得赦似的，巴不得赶快出门；袁青诀拉住他，行礼作别：“不知韩兄名讳，日后去了安德拜访怕找不到……”“韩赫。”自称单名赫字的男子回礼，“到安德城报这名字，自然能找到。”

这下袁青诀拗不过燕平升只得走了。刚出客栈大门，想想不对，假托落了什物，转折回去，敲门进去。

韩赫仍坐在原位，仍看着门边，见袁青诀进来也不多疑，似乎一切都是理所当然。

“……可否请教一下，”袁青诀憋了许久才出声发问，“韩兄上次提及的故人，究竟是……”

“只是眉眼相似，其他并无多少共通之处。错认罢了。”

“或许是亲眷之中……”

“年岁差距太大，绝无可能。”韩赫将袁青诀的设想逐一堵了回去。袁青诀总觉得不对，但想想找不到更多说话的由头，僵在原地。倒是韩赫先开口：“至今不明袁少侠名讳，不知……”

“青诀。”一听对方这样问起，袁青诀立即仔细一说，“太山虚梁殿，袁青诀。”

韩赫将他名字念了一遍，像是记下了，忽然提醒他别让师兄等太久。袁青诀一想不好，赶紧下楼，却被韩赫一声唤回来。

“别忘了这个。”韩赫手上是一条玄色发带，乍看平凡，与袁青诀自己那条相似；等接过来一看，纹饰细密，不同寻常。袁青诀稍一犹豫便明白了用途，连声谢过，临走韩赫仍是那般神情。

下楼燕平升果然向他要上去取的什物。袁青诀拿出发带轻易糊弄过去，一路上时而想起韩赫沉稳男子风貌，心生羡慕，只可惜今后不知何时才有闲暇离开虚梁殿去安德城拜望他。


	4. Chapter 4

4

 

来到荡雁谷袁青诀才知道，大哥袁诚皓去年秋天娶了妻，住到安德附近的邑阳去了。过年带妻子回家，过了十五才回邑阳。大嫂本姓翟，袁青诀虽没见过几个女人，但觉得这其中大嫂绝对是最出众的一个了。

同行的燕平升却有不同看法。打从他跨进袁青诀家门以后，一得空就和袁青诀说起，大师兄二师兄他们说的没错，青诀你这样貌，都是你娘传得好。

虚梁殿里的师师徒徒面貌各不相同，总体看来，都能谈得上仪表堂堂；其中若说有谁突出，就要属袁青诀了。几个师兄议论时把古往今来描摹美男子的字眼都用了上去，师傅听见一反常态未加批驳，只是补了一句：“眼角斜挑，不怒自威。”那时燕平升就笑：“师傅你怎么把青诀说得跟皇帝似的。”

脸生成什么样，袁青诀倒不在意，只是被议论久了不免窘迫，一听这个话题就回避到林子里去。说来也怪，虚梁殿上上下下三十多个人，只有袁青诀一人是父母尚在有家可回的，当然会在过年时下山的也只有他一人。父母为何将他从荡雁谷送到太山一待就是十七年？袁青诀十岁以前一直想问这个问题，等到第一次回家时，突然就不问了。

荡雁谷是个什么样的地方？三面环山，东面为密林遮蔽。荡雁谷里住着什么样的人？远近十几里地，只有袁家而已。袁家当家何许人？主人袁珞璎，其夫何青。

袁家的院子不大，但也绝不是一般农家院落；荡雁谷里有田有地有畜有禽，看似与外界鲜有联系；女性当家，有入赘夫婿，育子三人，送幼子至数百里之外清修武学……不论如何猜度，袁青诀都明白，荡雁谷藏着的秘密不是他问父母一句就能得到答案的。

就像这次在路上遇见的韩赫，还有他口中隐约提及的“故人”……袁青诀总觉得自己身上埋着的谜团一个接着一个，想与人诉说，又怕是年少过虑，惹人讥笑。

十七年来袁青诀没有遇上什么大事，师傅师兄待他不错，武功修为日渐精进，偶回家中，父母兄弟一派和乐。年关一过，袁家餐桌上的禽鱼肉蛋没见哪天断过，袁青诀不觉很好，燕平升倒是日日快活，跟袁家人都熟识了，言语间顾忌也少。

“……我看，再过个三年，青诀回来就可以为他娶媳妇了！”燕平升在外没有师傅管教，贪杯妄言，“我这个做师兄的不愁青诀没有姑娘喜欢，就怕青诀没机会让那些姑娘们见着——成天藏在太山上，哪来的机会啊！”

袁青诀听了不接话，悄悄看父母的脸色。袁珞璎跟何青照例笑得爽朗，只字不提。这时大嫂道：“若是没有时机，不如我跟诚皓在邑阳寻寻；就是没有，娘家安德那边可有不少家世品貌都不错的姑娘，肯定有配得上青诀弟弟的。”

大嫂是个伶俐的女子，安德人，是袁诚皓帮邑阳的店铺去安德办事结识的。袁青诀初二时得空问了大嫂安德韩赫的事，大嫂说听过，只不过没真见着。后来人多，袁青诀也没问下去，心里悬着。想来如今韩兄也归家团聚，好不热闹……袁青诀心中忽地悔恨起来，当初不该顾忌三师兄草草离去，应当抓住时机追根究底。

饭桌旁热热闹闹，看来看去只有袁青诀一人心不在焉。等入夜，荡雁谷万籁俱寂，袁青诀眠浅，突然觉察窗外一阵动静，翻身下床在门旁守着，先前的感觉又没了；不禁疑惑，便摸出门去。

今夜的荡雁谷，今夜的袁家宅院，确实有什么不同之处。袁青诀站在院中面对满天满地的寂静，却觉得有些东西在满天满地地蠢动。不知是不是自己心生暗鬼，他警惕着挪了几步，没甚危险，但总放心不下，便想巡视一圈。

还没走上几步，袁青诀终于找到不一样的地方——前厅有人。

刚想着这么晚还有谁在前厅，就被一种陌生的气息逼得警醒起来。屏息伏在窗下，果然有人，而且是陌生人。

“……我知道国昭兄武功不再自有天伦，只不过眼下武林浩劫将至，你可不能撒手不管呐。”全然陌生的声音，说的是陌生的名字——“国昭”？那是谁？袁青诀贴近了些，但也没能听见另一个人出声。

“国昭兄，你可曾听闻‘赤目血魔’的名号？”说罢对方仍沉默不语，说者只得继续，“我虽不清楚其人来历，但偶然得知，此人的目标并不是武林大统，也不是江山社稷。”

就算是袁青诀这种不拿江湖物事挂怀的人一路上都听腻了赤目血魔的种种事迹，此人最奇妙的地方便是江湖人不论正邪都不知其底细；现在袁家的前厅里竟然站着一个声称了解血魔目标的男子，着实可疑。

“他要的是……”声音的主人向前走了几步，压低的音调，可掩不住刻骨的胁迫，只说了两个字，“‘无绝’。”

“无绝”？那是什么？袁青诀不能确定自己听见的是不是这两个字，他只觉得，这两个字应该有着非凡的意义。

“……你又如何知道？”前厅里的另一个人终于出声——那是何青的声音，所谓的“国昭”竟然是自己的父亲何青！

“本要会一会血魔，不想对手畏事，拿个女娃儿来戏弄我。没见到本人，但听见传音，说只派自己的女儿前来轻蔑我等武林中人……”正说着的事情，袁青诀听着耳熟，好像曾经听过差不多的，一时半会儿又想不起来，“那女娃儿确实厉害，但内功混乱，难成大器；只是血魔传音有些蹊跷，我虽不懂‘无绝’内情，可从传音中听到另一物的迹象……”

“你！你想说……”何青的声音陡然提起，袁青诀知道厅里二人话中尽是绝密，此处愈发紧追，心上惊悸，慌乱间差点露出破绽。

正是此时，屋里突然没了声息。

良久，才听方才陌生的声音意味深长地说：“……国昭兄，你府上的老鼠最近越发猖獗——而且绝不止一只两只。”

袁青诀只当自己在窗下的响动被里面察觉，不敢妄动；里面的人调转脚步，大概是要出门。那人刚推开门又转过去问：“对了，国昭兄可还记得‘宫寒飞’的名字？”

何青没有答话，说话的却好像已经达到目的，甩开门就走。袁青诀躲在墙边看到一个背影：高壮武人，浑身上下散发着凛冽的功力，也不收敛，竟任它们化成无端的戾气。袁青诀觉得有点异样，细看那人右边的袖管居然是空荡荡的……

血魔，交手，代战，女子，右臂……这些词交汇在一起，袁青诀只想起一个名字。

张钰晖。

鼎鼎大名的武林盟主都出现在荡雁谷了，袁青诀惊觉自己卷入的秘密，可能远比自己想象的深邃。


	5. Chapter 5

5

 

从此以后，荡雁谷袁家的每个夜晚都没宁静过。至少在感觉敏锐的袁青诀眼中，每夜都似有魑魅魍魉潜入，埋伏在角落里，窥视整个宅院。

过了初十，袁家人开始为了十五元宵准备起来，荡雁谷并不热闹，无论怎么做都只是一家人的热闹而已。袁青诀一连观察了父亲几天，找不到与往常不同的神色，自己也不能探问张钰晖的事或者“无绝”的事。

问燕平升，可知道什么是“无绝”，对方毫无反应——这让袁青诀略有欣慰，至少不止他一个是被蒙在鼓里的。

十二夜里，袁青诀远远听见一阵凄厉的嘶吼声，像是从荡雁谷外传过，又像是来自密林深处，似人，似兽。听在耳中，袁青诀仿佛经历刻骨之痛，身体呼应着那声音膨胀错位，骨肉分离；可伸手一摸，一切又都完好如初。想出门寻找声音的来源，但碍于母亲夜间禁令，不便离开。辗转了一夜，快到天明声音才弱了下去。

袁青诀起身去敲燕平升的门。燕平升睡得挺熟，半天才来开门。“三师兄昨夜可曾听见什么响动？”

“响动？”燕平升睡眼蒙眬，可声音大得出奇，“夜里出来小解听到你翻来覆去动静可大了，算不算什么响动？”

又是如此。回到荡雁谷，看见的东西听见的声音遇上的事情似乎都只是他梦中臆想，再没别人能够体察；什么秘密，什么危险，好像只有他一人被蛊惑了一般，浮想联翩。袁青诀越想越觉得昨夜嘶吼声应有处可循，或许就在荡雁谷东密林之中……

不如去查看一番。袁青诀内心迫切，也不管袁珞璎的禁令，暗自定下。待到夜晚，等了半晌没有动静，袁青诀也不再等待，决心离开袁家去林中探查。

一路听别人房里安稳，袁青诀也就放心出门。谁知一到门口，大门推开半扇，背后一阵冷冽之气袭来，不等袁青诀转身，就搭上他颈部脉门。

手段狠辣，不过显然不是图他性命。袁青诀镇静片刻，见扭头无望，才问：“……是谁？”

对方并不回答。袁青诀略想，明白身后应该是位女子。

“跟我来。”声音很轻，但每个字都是从牙缝中咬出来的，说完就擒住袁青诀走回后院，直奔袁珞璎何青的主屋。袁青诀方才只觉熟悉，等何青出屋一脸惊异时才想起，那是大嫂的声音。

袁珞璎紧随何青看见眼前场面，脸孔立即冷了下来。“……不管你是谁，放开青诀。”

“袁珞璎，现在不是由你提条件的时候。”往日聪慧温柔的大嫂完全变了一个人，搭在脉门上的手指看似若即若离，可袁青诀知道，稍有差池，他就有武功内力全毁的危险。

“你借诚皓之妻的名号混进荡雁谷为的是什么？”

“呵呵，起初我还不知道我为的是什么，前几日算是让我听着了……”大嫂轻笑，顿了一顿，“是叫‘无绝’吧？不管是什么东西，给我拿来！”说着指间重了两分，让袁青诀焦急不已。

袁珞璎听见“无绝”二字，脸上反倒放松下来：“待我想想……虽然你嫁给我的儿子，但会这么和我说话的大概只有那么几人……金竹娘，对不对？”

“你！”被袁珞璎唤出名号的金竹娘没想到这么快就会被看透，手下疏忽，斜抵脉门，袁青诀脸上一阵抽搐，苦吟泄露。

“过去恩怨暂且不提，我也不管你现在替谁卖命，”袁青诀从未听母亲说起过去跟江湖有所瓜葛，“我只劝你留心手下，否则，这次的悔意绝对是另一个三十年岁月抹不去的。”

“原本我只受人请托，现在听你一说我倒想知道，‘无绝’到底是什么东西。”金竹娘像是被点到死穴一样，语调疯癫起来，“受命于人果真不大爽快，得点别人微薄的恩惠和捏死你跟秦国昭的儿子比起来，还是后者更有意思。”

看来这个金竹娘轻易就被袁珞璎三两句话激怒，舍下原意，浑身腾起杀气，好像在等袁珞璎求饶似的，尖声大笑。袁青诀不知她武功路数，喉间气息寸寸抽离，手脚无力。但袁珞璎脸色不变，凛然不动；袁青诀瞥眼所见，她暗中按下何青手腕，静观其变。

来往间后院住的另几人也都奔出屋来，呆视眼前场面。袁诚皓唤了金竹娘先前的名字，金竹娘也不理会，只笑。

正当袁青诀担心自己会丧命此地之时，后院内忽然一片静寂，眼前红影闪过，颈上的压制就消失了——袁青诀双膝一软跪坐在地。

待院内众人反应过来，金竹娘已经仰面倒在地上，四肢翻折，经脉搐动。后院中央立着的，是一个穿着红绸、身形纤长的披发丽人，面容被几层薄纱隐去，只留一双冰寒彻骨的美目，眼梢藏进发间。

鬼魅一般。不论他人或惊愕或呆然，袁青诀能够确定的是，眼前这位从天而降的鬼魅出手救下他的性命。

“……你是何人？”红衣人的出现显然超出了袁珞璎的想象，不知虚实，厉声问道。虽然是在袁青诀身后，但他应该没有弄错，刚才此人没有触碰金竹娘身上的任一部位就将其置于死地。

是内功？袁青诀从未见过这种让连在一寸以内的人都感觉不到却能断其经脉的内功。

“来我荡雁谷却不报名姓的，你是第一个……”袁珞璎不知为何乱了阵脚，提高声量。红衣人并不回答，连看都不看袁珞璎，只把目光放在袁青诀身上；袁青诀立刻觉察，放开胆子回看，狠狠纠缠回去。

但红衣人的目光里毫无温度，怎么看都是袁青诀输了。

半刻时间，后院里无一人有所动作，屏息只等红衣人作为。那人像是看透了，移开目光，环视四周，盯住柴房门扉——门竟然由外向里开了，一截截柴末轰然一响，飞散出来。作罢，那人不顾众人惊惧，跃上屋檐，越门而出，来去无阻。

袁青诀第一个反应过来，直往大门奔去，想追上红衣人的步伐……“青诀！回来！”袁珞璎的声音满是威严，她等袁青诀服从地走了过来，吩咐袁诚皓燕平升去柴房一探。

“青诀我且问你，”袁珞璎脸上严肃，“此次回来，路上是否结识了什么人物？”

她一提，袁青诀心中就想起韩赫，心上还在犹豫是否如实相告，嘴上就应道：“除了歇脚时三师兄喜与行商同坐，其他并没有。”

“行商……”袁珞璎思忖一番，抬眼看他，“青诀，我信你。”

安德城，茶铺，将韩赫算作行商也说得过去。袁青诀不愿平添麻烦，但刚才金竹娘既然已经说出，那他也是顺口过问：“‘无绝’是什么？”

“你还未到，青诀，需等等，否则横遭祸端。”袁珞璎语似艰难地提起，“一过十五你就和师兄回太山……不，待我修书……”

“青诀！你嫂子在这边！”燕平升突然从柴房奔出，宣布这一喜讯，“刚才那个是假的！”

后面紧跟着袁诚皓，怀里抱着灰头土脸被捆得结实的翟氏，说是身上的绳索难以解开。“金竹丝……”袁珞璎细看，“金竹娘身上应有化丝浆。”

燕平升看了一眼地上金竹娘的惨状便畏缩回去，何青迟疑片刻上前搜索，顺利解脱。

“这金竹娘究竟何时混入袁家？我看她一人很难成此‘大计’。”袁珞璎念叨，眼神仍围着袁青诀打转。而袁青诀此时所想，是那红衣人如何知道大嫂被藏于柴房，又为何守在荡雁谷专拣这个时机杀了金竹娘。


	6. Chapter 6

6

 

随后两日袁珞璎强令袁青诀留于家中，不论日夜，连往日那般去谷东树林游憩都不允。袁青诀反驳不得，被逼急了硬问“无绝”或袁家身世，袁珞璎眉头紧颦，绝不应答，反说此次要请他师傅下山来领他回虚梁殿。

大嫂被金竹娘藏进柴房几日，身体虚弱，袁诚皓原定十五回邑阳的事也搁了下来，只能在荡雁谷养病。倒是十五一早，袁珞璎一反常态，让燕平升跟袁青诀即刻上路。

“今日出发，寸步不停，后日午后一定要翻过南云山——你们师傅明日会到南云山。不得耽搁！”

“后日午后……我们需连夜赶路？”袁青诀不信，若母亲是担心他，夜路不是凶多吉少吗？

“今日月盈，气缺，益无克有，极虚之境——千载难逢。”

袁珞璎所说，袁青诀只懂今夜是月圆，其他推断一律不明。母命难违，接过何青递来干粮什物，只得离家。

“青诀你家真是诡秘！师傅说你父母并非武林中人……上次来的那个金竹娘我就听过，一等一的毒妇！”燕平升一出门就跟袁青诀此行之事，“看上次情形，敢情是与你母亲有些私怨……啧，这样倒不知道你娘是正是邪……”

“先别说这些，三师兄你可听过江湖上有‘秦国昭’这名字？”袁青诀想那夜张钰晖称父亲此名，而金竹娘也提起过，若真是武林名士……

“‘秦国昭’？我记得太山西有个姓秦的拳师，经常去山脚附近练拳，不知是不是这个名字。”

看来不对。也罢，袁青诀想历经这些，就算袁珞璎能缄口不提，虚梁殿里的知情者绝不能藏。他甚至觉得，现在只要自己问出口，师傅都会愿意为他解惑。

那日被金竹娘挟持……他这两天无数次想起月下那个红衣人的双眼，尽管每次都会寒彻心底，还是会不断地回忆。就像是专门在荡雁谷伏杀金竹娘一般——刚听燕平升说起金竹娘身为邪道，袁青诀自然将那红衣人归为复仇一类。

可那究竟是什么样的武功……没有武器，没有凭借，连气都丝毫未至，就毁金竹娘经络，还凭空将柴房里的柴末全数逼出……

有如神力。

还有前夜令人毛骨悚然的嘶吼声……不多会儿袁青诀二人穿入密林，燕平升走着小径，袁青诀却不住地将两人脚步向密林深处的湖水边引去。快到湖边，燕平升忽然察觉：“这路不对。”

“……我想饮水歇息。”袁青诀自己也是不由自主，信口编造缘由。

“你怎么如此不济？”燕平升笑道，自己却坐下来，“你不说，我倒饿了。”

袁青诀任他吃干粮，自己转到湖边，顾盼一番，发觉并无异样，屈膝掬水。猛一抬头，倒影中自己身后竟有一缕长发垂了下来，进而是一双熟悉的眼睛，漠视着水面。袁青诀伸手却不得，反被什么从头顶撩过；即刻回头，不论身后还是树上，没有任何人。

燕平升就在不远处，正吃着干粮，但也没有发现方才有人来过；见袁青诀回身，以为他也饿了：“也分你点，咱们赶紧上路！”

再没有理由盘桓，袁青诀胡乱填了肚子，满腹惊疑地离开荡雁谷。燕平升谨遵袁珞璎说法，只管低头赶路，也不顾周遭，时不时和袁青诀探讨江湖中事，不忘赤目血魔之类。袁青诀想说张钰晖夜访，但觉水深露重，不便拖累。天色见晚，眼前便是南云山。

万籁俱寂，静得蹊跷。太阳落山，冷月挂霜，裹紧衣裳都抵不过。袁青诀脚下迟钝，往日赶路不会如此，好似浑身力气化为乌有，渐渐落在燕平升后面。这是从未有过的感觉，不出一里连腿都抬不起来，体内冰寒，又有灼热痛感纠缠在四肢上，仿佛烈火刀割。

这是什么缘故？多年修行，几次遭遇散神逆功危险，体内都不会有此冰火两重割裂之感，可是……

“……青诀！你……你怎么……”等燕平升冲过来扶他，袁青诀已经倒在地上。

“……”袁青诀想说身上感受，可连“师兄”都说不出来，硬直地倚在燕平升臂上；要抬手指向腿脚，却发现手臂已经不听使唤——全身上下已经没有一样是属于自己的。

“你究竟如何？”燕平升定心看察，一无所获，“连脉相都无异……你什么感觉？”

一个找不到异样，一个说不出想法，两个人急作一团，在南云山脚下停步不前。无法名状的痛苦，袁青诀突然想，若是现下能够发出声音，他大约也能发出那晚听见的嘶吼，断断续续地撕心裂肺。

十五圆月，缓缓爬上树梢，仿佛被冻结了一般圆润，挑不出一点阴暗之处。袁青诀看着看着觉得眼前昏晃，几欲合上眼睛，但身体里又有一种不来自他的力量，狠狠地吊着最后一线清晰。

混沌之中，冰白色透明的月亮上浅浅蒙上了一层绯红的影，努力辨别，似乎又是在眼前的。袁青诀这才发现，连他的眼睛也只能直视前方，那些角落里的东西都看不到了。

……那是……什么……圆月一会儿像是在水里倒映出来的，一会儿又像是被火光的边缘掠过的模样。

燕平升先前的呼唤声早从耳边消失了。耳朵有回声，只不过来回旋转着已经分辨不出原本的样貌。不知道经过了多久，都只有寒冷与灼热，反复撕咬吞吃着袁青诀的身体。

一个十七年来他从未思考过的东西牵扯着他最后的感觉，“死”。师傅说自己的师傅过世时虚梁殿里的所有东西都没有改变，只是大家都觉得山上空荡了一些，不过不用一年时间空荡的地方就会被填起来，不会有人再提起。“死”就像念一句入门的心法那般简单。以前袁青诀没有反思过师傅的话，现在突然想起，发现果然是对的……

眼前有些东西晃了过去，什么颜色的都有，后来就全成了黑色——就在袁青诀以为再也不会看见其他东西时，一片红色又覆盖上来。非常熟悉的殷红，泛着浅淡的光芒，折转着勾勒出图案……没等袁青诀仔细分辨，原本被冰寒吞噬的那部份中渐渐融入一缕缕暖意，一寸一寸地摩挲，好像唤起了他一度失去的感觉，但时强时弱，很快又被起先的寒意包裹吞没。

正当袁青诀一步步回归黑暗时，新的暖意不断从冰冷的最底部翻腾起来，将那些寒意排挤出去，一番争斗，逐步跟之前的糅合在一起，连四肢上的火烧炽痛都消退了。

脱胎换骨一般。

袁青诀还没找回自己的身体，还没触动任何一部分，就被新的冲击淹没在深潭中，眼中残留下笼罩着绯红色、倒着的月亮……


	7. Chapter 7

7

 

“呦，这回来得可真早。”开门见人，侧着脸的男人只停顿了一下便自如地应着。

“……”宫寒飞看他神情，这个人称“虎狼密医”的谷角，心里绝不会有脸上那般云淡风轻，“看见我你不觉得奇怪吗？”

谷角讪笑，凑上去轻拍宫寒飞肩头：“你什么怪状我没见过？现在可是你最普通的模样，不值得惊讶。”他好像通过拍肩这动作就明白了宫寒飞状况，斜倚药柜翻找起来。

“如果你是想让我问你为何过了十五还是这张面孔，你不如直接告诉我吧。”谷角头也不抬，看透了宫寒飞意思。

宫寒飞也不急，替谷角腾出一块儿地方自行坐下——身体像是被拆散了重新拼凑起来一般，支撑到这里再也维持不了脸面气度——噩梦般缠绕着他的痛苦缩短了周期，虽然知道原因，但碰上如今的情况还是没法平静以对。

宫寒飞在安德城里面有个名字，叫韩赫；在安德城外面，他有诸多称号，比如“赤目血魔”。可惜武林中能记得“宫寒飞”这名字的人寥若晨星，谁都知道安德茶商韩得元经营茶店的次子韩赫，谁都说不出赤目血魔从何而来为何而动。

“赤目血魔”，他宫寒飞从来就不想背上这样的称号。

偶尔有几个人记得一个“无绝”，还有一些则不愿提起在“无绝”以外还有一个“无续”。

宫寒飞之所以是赤目血魔，是因为他不仅知道“无绝”“无续”，而且深受其害。

所谓“无绝”，化虚为实，行无中生有之法；所谓“无续”，逆生成亡，行万物归一之道。

“无绝”“无续”可比内功，可比剑法，是任一武功典籍，又非任一典籍。修习“无绝”能够不凭借任何兵器置人于死地——化世间无形之物为有形，或逞凶，或护体；修习“无续”则将一切化为乌有，足以化解攻击，且能隐去自身武艺。两者应为上古流传的仙族秘法，若一人成双习练，功成，则已成仙。

此等绝技出世，本应成为武林中人、修仙名士必争之物，可想成就“无绝”“无续”绝非易事。

“无绝”易解，但难觅其踪；“无续”传世，但其意费解。江湖上曾一度风传，“无绝”为谪仙后裔一族独有，融于骨血，不留踪迹，众人终不得见。而“无续”曾几度现身江湖，惹来血雨腥风，由时任武林盟主与邪道正宗一同舍命以血封存，后世无人能读懂其中涵义。此后被武林遗忘在尘封角落中，逐渐不再有人提及。

宫寒飞年少时偶得“无续”图谱，图谱虽被血迹浸染，真假难辨，但他自有仙缘，几日间读通其间涵义，假以时日，如今大功已成。而“无绝”，却是因祸事坠崖，被一隐者救助，修得半幅图谱，抱憾多年。

到如今，若宫寒飞能选择，在通“无续”后就不应碰触“无绝”，甚至连“无续”图谱都不要看过。“无续”使他惹上杀身之祸，濒死之时被迫得到“无绝”根基，却没能参透全意。

“无绝”“无续”相生相克，古时多有两功同修者，但下场惨痛。能通读两功图谱之人尚且如此，更不用说宫寒飞“无绝”只见半幅。两功与自然周期密切相关，日月交替、潮汐涌动，需全面知掌，才能理顺体内功力。宫寒飞不能，这意味着在他得知“无绝”另半幅图谱之前，都必须经历非人的苦痛。

这不是正常的痛，正如两功之非凡。每逢两功体内相斗，疼痛来时，不仅令人察觉，而且使人更骨动筋——身形变化，容貌改换，都是正常之事。所以谷角会说起宫寒飞容貌异常——过去都是月圆之前开始有所变动，痛到十六，宫寒飞看上去就是另一人了。这样一变，一般要待十日才能功退，恢复原状。

谷角见他还不说话，取了药瓶过来：“你不说，我且问，你可到手了？”

宫寒飞摇头。

不为修仙，宫寒飞忍痛二十载，不得其法，只求“无绝”全谱，安享另二十载。

但此次出击……看他脸色，谷角了然于胸，想了想又问：“那我的药可还在身边？”

宫寒飞又摇头。

“那我就当你要在安德等它上门了。”谷角脸上喜悦，自觉得意。看他那副模样，宫寒飞心头阴郁，回了一句：“用是用了，可这次你手脚重了，我差点没救回来。”

“下手重点才有胜算——你当我称号里‘虎狼’二字是放着好听的？”谷角递来汤水，“我只好奇，既说药重了，你到底怎么救回来的？”

谷角说的药，算是当初宫寒飞应承救谷角之妻看中的东西——转功药引。

如何得到完整的“无绝”，宫寒飞从有先前半幅的人那里听到一句话，“一谷一人一画幅”，暗示“无绝”传人的下落；宫寒飞出入江湖调查多时，将“无绝”与百三十年前祸乱武林的前朝皇子之间的线索挖出，划出“荡雁谷袁家”的范围。袁家人不入江湖，但宫寒飞化名接触，并无“无绝”功底迹象——正要失望之时，袁家那个被“藏”在别处的幼子居然闯进他的视线。

以赤目血魔之名与张钰晖相约之时已过十五，体貌变化，只以另一面目示人；归途中，体内功力衰退，此乃宫寒飞最虚弱之时，过南云山被坠雪掩埋是真，在雪里恢复本来面目，以些微内功维持生命，待雪停后才被袁青诀发现，也算天意。

青诀青诀，听名字就知与“无绝”有点关系，更何况宫寒飞那日被他所救，仅靠在他背上，半截“无绝”就被诱引出来，神速回复——日后观察，袁青诀绝不知自己的“无绝”功底，宫寒飞也听过，一人修习“无绝”成功，功力融入骨血，代代相传，但并不绝对。袁家上下两代，宫寒飞没从其他人身上谈得“无绝”，倒是这个幼子天生具备，只不过至今未加精修。

原先想循着袁青诀到袁家可能有所发现，可是绝无消息。利用金竹娘潜入也不得要领，最终差点伤到袁青诀。

正愁袁珞璎经金竹娘之事提高警惕，竟然抓到她一着算错的机会。谷角所制的药引是宫寒飞预备下的最后手段。转功，将宫寒飞的“无续”功基分转到袁青诀身上，引发袁青诀体内“无绝”与残缺的“无续”之力相斗，一样的苦痛，宫寒飞坚信最终能逼出袁家与他交换“无绝”。

只不过，谷角这转功药引实在厉害，等宫寒飞接触到药性发作的袁青诀，对方已经命悬一线，原本哺血就能完成的过程被迫改换方法。

“……你怎么让我看见这种窘态？”谷角看他一会儿，略有惊奇，“药重了，这次用血不行了……好，我大概明白了，只是……你找到的身怀‘无绝’之人究竟是谁？”

“……”宫寒飞一向平和的面孔冷了一会儿，才说，“袁家幼子，天赋神功，自不得知。”

谷角听了一愣，忽地大笑一阵，道：“真真有趣！我原以为你要帮袁家兄弟一一娶上媳妇，没想到连自己都能赔进去！”

谷角说的没错，哺血不成，若要转绝续功，只得行夫妇之道。宫寒飞那时见袁青诀情状，魂魄只剩一缕，也管不了那么多，只能动手……事后想起，心中不快，但用尽早取得“无绝”摆脱痛苦抚慰一番，也能冷静面对。可是现在谷角非要提起，脸上自是难看。

“大事已成，功转，所以你这么早就恢复原貌——等等，这次不到月圆就已转变？”谷角突然发现不对。

“十二。大约是先前遇见此人被其功底影响。”宫寒飞回想起那日在荡雁谷两功相斗被迫转变的场面，至今觉得痛苦无助。

“‘无续’转了多少？”

“三成。过几日我得闭关固功。”

“为何不即日闭关？”谷角奇怪。

宫寒飞看他，眼神颇深，轻浅一笑：“这几日我有客人。”

袁青诀接了“无续”功基，无论如何也要先稳固住他这边。看着谷角不解的神情，宫寒飞暗想。


	8. Chapter 8

8

 

“客人？什么客人？”谷角只见过宫寒飞出门“访友”，不见有人来着安德城。

“袁家幼子。你当我救他一命事情就完了？”宫寒飞不管他疑问，心里盘算，“且等我送走他再谈固功之事。”

谷角倒不奇怪，反而笑他：“既然这人能来，你还需闭关固功么？”

“什么意思？”

“取他‘无绝’补你‘无续’——对你来说不算难事吧？”

确实不难。宫寒飞想起南云山相遇，仅凭微弱接触便能恢复体力，若是换种方法，补化固功一事倒也容易。只是方法……

“无绝”“无续”虽能凭空借力，但功力基地走的还是血脉：除非是宫寒飞那般解通两功图谱，袁青诀的“无绝”便是代代相传，如今得了“无续”也是与人媾合；宫寒飞要他“无绝”自补，看来看去，也只有这一种法子。

宫寒飞不是放不下身段，只是修习无绝无续已为逆天之举，再有此等事情……怕终究落下报应。

“怎么，堂堂赤目血魔也会犹豫起这种事情？先前葬身你手下的亡魂该回来讨命了！”谷角知他心中所想，反过来宽慰两句，“我用药替你招待客人，稳他‘无续’，乱他心神，趁着时机，任君滋补。”

宫寒飞没有答应，只端起药汤，一口而尽，把空碗扔给谷角，起身离去：“怎么我被你说得像采阳补阴的妖物似的？！有这闲工夫不如尽快配药吧。”

谷角知道，他这是定了主意；自己又想起什么，赶紧说：“宫寒飞，你让乐老六收敛着点；他这样玩下去，白天还好，晚上城里阴森得紧！”

 

安德城不大，但古时为两朝之都，颇有名气。城里著名的富商就那三四位，茶商韩得元年过六旬仍风光不减，操持事务比他几个儿子都强上多倍。长子常年在外，移居他地，三子二十五岁上受了风寒过世，四子谋了功名在京中供职，就留个次子韩赫跟在安德，三十有六，也不管家中事务，开一间聚贤茶铺，悠哉悠哉。

韩赫先前是个什么样子，大家都忘记了。如今的“韩赫”是宫寒飞，是武林上的魔头，能剩在城里的都是畏他服他的人，“韩赫”俨然是这安德城里的主子。

韩得元确实还在韩府打点生意，只不过，韩得元早已过世。邪道上有些狠名的乐六是照顾韩老爷子起居的人——乐六乐六，驱尸乐六，宫寒飞收他很是有用。就是乐六的癖好坏了点——白天安德城越发热闹，可来来往往的人都是乐六跟他那几个徒弟捣鼓出来的，最绝的是晚上还让它们各回各家，安德大大小小几个街市周围入夜便毫无生气，难怪谷角要抱怨。

如今的安德城是什么城？那是只属于赤目血魔的城池。可惜外头的、路过的没几个察觉的出。真有人发现了蹊跷，大约也被乐老六捉去作玩具了。

安德城里能见着宫寒飞的人不多，能见到韩赫的人不少。但“韩赫”不管江湖事，只开茶铺只聊天，出来主事的都是“赤目血魔之女”——实际上就是宫寒飞被“无绝”改换过面孔时的模样。宫寒飞第一次见到自己那张脸，觉得实在不能称为男子；宫寒飞年纪长了，那张脸却毫无变化，等宫寒飞一过三十，就觉得那张脸足以成为自己的孩子了，便谎称自己“女儿”。这么“女儿”、“女儿”地说着，到头来宫寒飞自己也分不太清楚他究竟是谁了。他就像被“无绝”“无续”强分成了两个人，分别生活在不同的时间之中。

昨天在南云山截住袁青诀和他师兄时，宫寒飞还是“女儿”。当时见袁青诀性命堪忧，他竟也乱了阵脚，当着那个师兄燕平升的面掳走了袁青诀，带往安德方向；后来转了功，他恢复了原状，正值最虚弱的时候，自然无法带着袁青诀进城，只得留他在安德近郊——宫寒飞清楚，城里有人喜欢清晨出猎，看见袁青诀必定会带到他面前。

果然，宫寒飞刚从谷角家里出来，还没踱到聚贤茶铺，就有人迎上来，说是救了韩先生一位友人，刚让人送去韩府。

那天南云山一别，宫寒飞见袁青诀托辞回来，便给他一条发带；那发带上的纹饰虽然不那么引人注意，但只要是安德人都知道，“青冥掩月绯自绕”，只有宫寒飞和他“女儿”才能有的东西。袁青诀身上带着这个，被安德人发现了，立刻就能送到宫寒飞手上。

接了“无续”功力，袁青诀现下还在昏睡着。宫寒飞遣人去催谷角的药，自己就在床边坐下，默默地看了袁青诀一会儿，若有所思。

给别人转功本就是险招，原先宫寒飞以为自己会留到最后才用，毕竟逼急了就是两败俱伤的事，竹篮打水一场空，就只将谷角配的转功药引一直放在身上。没想到遇见这身怀“无绝”之人才过半月，药引就用了，“无续”也去了三成。

不该如此急躁。宫寒飞怎么想都觉得不值，一来三成功力回复起来需要多少时日尚且不明，二来此举若是促成袁青诀身上“无绝”萌动，与残缺的“无续”有所反应，他等于是给自己造了个天敌。

更何况还用那种方法……宫寒飞一想起转功之事，眼神偏了偏，过会儿才转回袁青诀脸上。若没记错，这个袁家幼子是十七岁，自小在太山修行，难得下山，那些房中勾当自是不解；而宫寒飞当初未及十六便被害落崖，在崖下一待近二十年，还真没机会娶妻育人，以夫妻之道修习武功的事情都只是听闻，实践起来还是第一次。撇开转功不提，宫寒飞断不会与人这般，何况是让自己置于女位。

现在想来，那时哺血不成，靠宫寒飞身上的功力足以维持袁青诀性命，带回安德找谷角解药，他日再用药引。可为何如此慌乱，忘记了药性，只知以身体施救——虽说转功完成，但无论如何都心上不快。

而且若要省力，还需依此法来回复“无续”……宫寒飞看到袁青诀眉脚，想他虽被藏在深山，但掩不住不凡气度，假以时日，以其血脉中的“无绝”功力就能独步武林。宫寒飞给他“无续”，尚不知是祸是福，对宫寒飞自身来说，也是吉凶难卜。南云山相会时，宫寒飞看得出袁青诀心中热情，想来是神功相互呼应，自觉熟悉，难免亲近——这样也好，熟悉亲近都是好事，如此才能好好利用，逼出“无绝”图谱。

“一谷一人一画幅”，荡雁谷，袁青诀，剩下的就是那所谓的画幅。宫寒飞还要继续扮作“韩赫”，继续稳坐安德城，然后就是继续维持袁青诀的那种“亲近”……

正想着，差去的人带药回来，说是等袁青诀醒了，谷角会亲自来看一次。宫寒飞命人煎药，自己拿了药丸给袁青诀配水送下。不过一刻，人就转醒了。

袁青诀先睁眼，呆然一会儿再望望四周，自觉陌生。等触到宫寒飞面孔，脸上惊讶，挣扎一番，出声问：“……韩兄？……你怎么会在此处？”

是该问你自己为何在此吧？宫寒飞听他果然还记得韩赫，心中暗笑。眼前袁青诀睡眼蒙眬、神色疲惫，但面貌已经初具规模，大有俊朗侠士之气；加上眉眼点缀，自有风仪，自有威容。宫寒飞记得自己十七岁光景，藏身崖底，暗无天日，蓬头垢面，整日似鬼如怪，只知苦修神功自救；待重见天日之时，轮廓浅淡，五官规整，毫无特征，大约是那种让人见了都留不下记性的模样，不若袁青诀这般教人过目不忘——倒难为他还记得韩赫的样貌，连宫寒飞自己不看看镜子都偶尔会忘记。

真可笑，与黄毛小儿计较起长相，莫不是嫉妒起来？宫寒飞看袁青诀疑惑见深，便安抚道：“今早在安德近郊发现你昏迷路旁，不知如何，便先扶你来我府上休息。青诀你到底有何遭遇？可有什么困难？”

现在他宫寒飞就不是宫寒飞，是韩赫了。


	9. Chapter 9

9

 

袁青诀听他如此问，面露难色。宫寒飞知他昨夜濒死，肯定毫无记忆，到现在云里雾里；反倒是他这个始作俑者要问袁青诀缘故，摆明了欺负人。

“韩兄，今天什么日子？”袁青诀突然想起，问。

“正月十六。青诀你有急事？”宫寒飞是韩赫，要与眼前少年亲近，自然唤他“青诀”；如今喊了两遍，自己也觉得顺口，有点趣味。

“昨日我与师兄一同离家回太山，到了南云山地界忽觉身体不适，后来竟失去知觉……”袁青诀边忆边说，说着说着边艰涩起来，“……后来，后来就什么都不知道……醒来人就在韩兄府上了……”

“南云山到安德还有些路程，你当真不记得如何往来？”宫寒飞靠他近些，低声疑问。

“……当时还当自己是死了——确实一点都记不清楚了。”袁青诀为难，一想起昨夜感触，脸上痛苦。

宫寒飞怕他留存记忆，但韩赫不能如此：“青诀别这样，为兄不是为难你，只是怕你身有疑症，不敢让大夫配药。”说着还要轻抚袁青诀肩头，以表安慰，“我请的大夫过会儿就到，让他为你细细诊断。现在你先好好休息。”说着就要转身离去。

“韩兄，”袁青诀挣扎起身道，“我今日还需越过南云山去与师傅汇合，不应当继续叨扰……”他还没挺直脊背便软了下去，浑身上下毫无气力。

“你看，身体都这样了还怎么到处乱跑？”原来南云山那边有师傅接应……宫寒飞想起以前袁青诀师兄提过，太山宾途老者，江湖上不曾有人提起，但不一定是简单人物；扶袁青诀躺回去，宫寒飞抚慰道，“你与师傅约在何处？莫非还是上次那间客栈？我遣人去告知他，看他决定，如何？”

若你再说要走，那我只能下狠药强留了……宫寒飞心中暗想，不过袁青诀没再推辞，一脸感激地说道：“韩兄，多谢！实在是给你添麻烦了……”

“青诀不必将我当作外人，等你身体好些，在府里走走，有什么需要就吩咐下人，别说谢也别道歉，把我当作兄弟，可好？”宫寒飞心想本就是两不相欠的事情，非说起来还是他这边不占理，袁青诀反而称谢，多有折损，他心中不快。袁青诀当他熟稔，点头信任。屋里沉默了片刻，谷角来了，宫寒飞只当寻常大夫介绍，自己出屋，让谷角看诊。

因金竹娘一事败露，袁珞璎自然警觉，思索金竹娘背后有支使之人。只不过袁珞璎心想索要“无绝”之人必定是身怀“无续”，才选了十五月圆这一日让袁青诀出发；此日“无续”功底最弱，而“无绝”最强——宫寒飞遭“无绝”影响变化通常也在此间——袁珞璎以为无论如何肖想“无绝”之人都不可能在此日出击，才放心让袁青诀出门与师傅汇合。可她没有估计到宫寒飞身上的半幅“无绝”——这倒奇怪，那天在荡雁谷，宫寒飞以另一面貌示人，举手间便是“无绝”功力，袁珞璎竟不得而知？

还是袁珞璎以为有“无绝”者必定为袁家之后，与她立场相等，不会为谋“无绝”而伤害袁青诀？

……或者，袁珞璎并不了解真正的“无绝”功底，血传护功之类的事仅仅是家族传言，真见着了反而认不出来？

不论袁珞璎作何打算，宫寒飞已给袁青诀转功，只等他日绝续两功相斗，看袁青诀反应。

不用多久谷角就从屋里出来，拦了正要送煎好的汤剂进去的下人，吩咐两句，就过来找宫寒飞。一见面他便道：“恭喜魔头！这‘无续’的功基是打进去啦！”

“谷角你明知我不喜这个称号，存心惹我？”宫寒飞假作翻书，也不抬头。

“我看你最近心浮气躁，想是到了时间没有变成你‘女儿’，心上就跟女儿起来？”谷角从来就不是畏惧宫寒飞的主儿，玩笑道，“我看这袁家幼子确是少年英俊，你‘女儿’喜欢倒也是寻常之事，不必遮掩。”

谷角平时如何玩笑都不打紧，可一提这事就像掐上宫寒飞心里隐痛，不足为外人道，也不好发作：“你可打算抓住此事嘲我一世？我当你平时懂得分寸，不想今日……”“宫寒飞你别威胁下去，我可害怕着呢！你心里知道我盼你成仙盼得比谁都紧，还等你成仙了让我媳妇抱上大胖小子呢！”谷角满口好话地说着，满脸堆笑。

“那可不一定，如今能有绝续二功的人又多了袁青诀，说不定刚才你已换了主子，替他调药去了。”宫寒飞也顺着他玩笑，心上略觉轻松。

“那小子究竟能不能通修成仙不是操控在你手上么？你别诬我名声！”谷角也笑，“我正要问你，如何下药呢！”

“你怎么看？”

“他身上的‘无续’功基，我能用药保住，还能诱引出来，不算难事。我想问你用他固功一事……”谷角凑近了些，眼色神秘，“仅用迷药我觉得不好，不仅是他移了‘无续’身体问题，而且……”

“那你想如何？”

谷角又凑近了些——这让宫寒飞不适地退了退——声音又低了半分：“为你着想，我合计着加点戏药进去，你取他‘无绝’功力必定顺畅些，固功效果也好些。”

宫寒飞以为他有什么妙法，一听“戏药”二字先是一愣，待反应过来谷角所指何物，心中直想对他劈头盖脸一顿臭骂——还真当他宫寒飞乐在其中了不成？！

“谷角你满嘴低俗之事，回去以后漱净了才准来韩府！往后聚贤茶铺也不必露脸了，在家闭门熬药谢罪吧！”宫寒飞屏住火气，只让他速速回去，“惯常迷药便好，当心着别伤他两功基地就行！去吧！”

谷角笑笑，飘然而去，留下宫寒飞一人思考到底是不是做错什么，惹来这番戏弄。

正想着，谷角又在外厚着脸皮飘来一句：“对了，提醒着你，今日别急着用他固功，需等明夜良时，我先帮你调养他……”

话没说完，就被宫寒飞动用功力，封了声响，落得清净。


	10. Chapter 10

10

 

袁青诀是当真记不起十五那天究竟发生了什么。几近死亡的感觉一过，就什么都不知道了；眼睛一睁，韩赫便在眼前，自己也不知怎么就到了安德城。

倒在地上时燕平升还在旁边，也不知道他去了哪儿——或者说，袁青诀不清楚自己是如何离他而去的。

看样子与师傅约定的日子是赶不上了。袁青诀在韩府睡了一觉便是十七，勉强支撑着起来，脚下虚浮，想赶路是不大可能；整整衣服在院子里走走，还没走出自己住的小院，迎面就遇上韩赫。

韩赫说看他好转，介绍他与家父韩得元认识。袁青诀推说衣冠不整，不甚礼貌；韩赫不管，只道：“都是自家兄弟，父亲绝不在乎这些！”

进了厅堂，袁青诀才发现自己身着真是离谱。先前听说韩赫家里是安德富商，只是没想到如此奢华，袁青诀一身病服，显得格格不入。反观韩赫，似乎刚从府外回来，衣衫富丽，佩饰雅致，本就慈眉善目，如今优雅富贵，举止气度更是不凡，引得袁青诀一阵羡慕。

韩得元也是一脸和气，眉目间与韩赫三分相似，袁青诀觉得亲切。只是韩得元身边跟着的男人看上去让人不大舒服——年纪不过二十出头，苍白的面孔，五官虽然清秀但耷拉着眼睑，嘴角时而诡秘地上挑，一副病态。袁青诀探问韩赫：“那位是……”

“那是父亲的贴身管事，姓乐。别看他年轻，他可是从小跟在父亲身边的，能干着呢！”韩赫介绍着，那边姓乐的年轻人向这边点点头，也不招呼。

这韩家上下待袁青诀都很客气，袁青诀看他们也都和气，只这个管事有些奇怪——若真说起来，昨天帮袁青诀诊治的那位大夫也有些蹊跷，相貌堂堂，右边脸上却只有半截眉毛，像是被人硬生生剜去似的，让袁青诀吓了一跳。

韩赫知他觉得生疏，坐立不安，不多会儿就找个借口带他退下。转回花园，韩赫才说：“昨天是年后茶铺开张第一日，我去那边关照，冷落你这边，还望青诀不要怪罪。”

“哪敢哪敢！”袁青诀倒觉自己睡了一日颇为羞愧，“韩兄有事别管小弟便好。”

“改日青诀身体好些，也去我茶铺坐坐，那里常有江湖侠士光顾，我可替你引荐几位人物。”

听韩赫如此说，袁青诀顿觉他家茶铺定然高朋满座，说不定那些埋在自己心中的疑问很快就能解决……或许……

“小弟有一事想请教韩兄，”袁青诀突然想起，韩赫既是茶铺主人，也可能是江湖人物的老友，有些事情，不如问他，“韩兄可曾听过江湖上有‘秦国昭’这个名字？”

“‘秦国昭’？可是为红颜舍去盟主之位、自废武功的那个秦国昭？”

今日袁青诀一清醒，宫寒飞便赶回来会他；等到独处，袁青诀问起的第一个问题便是“秦国昭”是谁。

还能是谁？你袁青诀的父亲、荡雁谷何青便是此人。

要说起秦国昭，宫寒飞能说的本有很多很多，但现在他是韩赫，是个开茶铺的商人，说的只有道听途说的消息。为红颜舍盟主之位、自废武功，那都是二十几年前的事情，宫寒飞少年时不仅知道，还目睹一二，只可惜现下不能向袁青诀一一描述。

宫寒飞话一出，袁青诀的神色就告诉他，袁青诀知道这秦国昭就是自己父亲，只是他想不出袁青诀到底有何机会了解内情——莫不是从金竹娘那一两句话里就猜了出来吧？

他确实利用当年金竹娘与袁珞璎的恩怨，可惜没能估测这女人情恨当头就忘了赤目血魔的威严。

“怎么，青诀你与这位秦大侠相熟？”韩赫还得继续装下去，这一等二十年，宫寒飞有的是耐性。

“不不，只是路上听人说起，好奇而已。”袁青诀掩饰，只不过资历尚浅，拿到外面就会弄巧成拙。这样单纯的少年，又身怀绝技，他们袁家怎么舍得把他放出谷来，被宫寒飞这样的“邪魔”觊觎。

大概是袁青诀觉得尴尬，想了想又问：“我师傅那边可有消息回来了？”

“还没有。是不是他路上耽搁了？”还真是着急，宫寒飞想着，我也该急一些了。

袁青诀听了唏嘘一阵，也不便多问，生怕给韩赫添麻烦。

等谷角来为袁青诀诊视，宫寒飞径自回房，沐浴更衣清心静修——想来前次在南云山救人，宫寒飞虽是在山野间生活惯了的人，但也觉得浑身不适；若非情形紧急，断不该如此。选择了自己喜欢、可平日作“韩赫”不宜多穿的红色衣衫，看着那颜色就想起少年时有幸得见的“无续”图谱上的斑斑血迹，心中默念，为固功做下准备。有时他倒觉得，说不定那赤目血魔的“女儿”才是他的真性情，能穿着殷红衣袍，能不管别人眼色来去自如，能板起面孔懒于俗事，又能高高在上不被人惹恼侮辱。想着想着便又转回前次南云山的事情，联系起眼下情况一想——怎么倒像我乐意如此似的？！真是可恶！

心里一怒，宫寒飞扯下身上红衣，随手拣来平日衣袍披上，仍旧静坐。过了一个时辰推门出来，谷角正等在外面。

“我还以为你准备再坐一个时辰——可惜了此等良辰美景呐！”一日不见，谷角还是那副口角，丝毫不变。宫寒飞不理，只问：“可有什么要注意的？”

“你青诀小弟身上虚弱都是我造的假象，你尽管放心。”在这种时候，谷角总是极有用处，“不过还是得提醒一句——切勿纵欲。”

宫寒飞恼火，只当谷角不在院中，独自离去。等到了袁青诀房中便知，谷角自有手段，袁青诀现今看似昏迷，可体内的“无绝”功力让宫寒飞站在门口就察觉得出，不由欣喜。

站在床边看看袁青诀并无异状——这不像前日南云山下他吊着性命，如今真是像睡去了一般。宫寒飞相信谷角，知道这样的袁青诀不会不利于他，踢了软靴坐在床沿，略一运功，就要固功。

先前那是情急之下，宫寒飞自然不管那么多；眼前却不同了，虽说是为了固功，但袁青诀躺在那里鼻息自如，而他有所准备端坐身畔——怎么看都下不了手。

要让谷角听见肯定会仔细嘲笑一番。宫寒飞想着，心头一紧，明显是自己对自己用上激将法，才终于向袁青诀伸出手去，否则定要耽误固功时机。

不过，只要一靠近，一切都容易了。多年积怨，宫寒飞对“无绝”之力的渴望早到了饥饿的程度，上次谷角还说什么“戏药”，他自觉“无绝”就是最好的药，此时阵阵“药香”弥漫周身，不必多想就能攀附上去。

袁青诀少不经事，据说在太山上练的多是心法，身上没什么丑陋的疤痕，肌肤细密紧致，自有迷人之处，宫寒飞也不觉得不适，偶尔羡慕其年少，不似自己被岁月折损，惨不忍睹。上回在南云山，宫寒飞要令濒死之人性起，还真费了一番周折；今日倒好，怎么他一接近触碰，袁青诀便有动静？

……好个谷角，到底还是让你给掺进去秽物……宫寒飞心中暗骂，细想也有好处，不如放手一搏。褪尽衣物，分腿跪在袁青诀两侧，胡乱捣腾一番，一咬嘴唇便扶着袁青诀那物事坐了下去……

究竟谁想出这种法子固功……宫寒飞先前盘算好，等坐定了就赶快念动心法固功；可事与愿违，后面搅得厉害，总聚不住心神，宫寒飞撑着身体僵持在那里，一边顺气一边在心中咒骂。想是过去宫寒飞总在打转功的主意，上回转功显得得心应手，这次固功倒不知如何。脑中一团混沌，隐约想起曾有人提及，这等方法讲求的是全心投入浑然一体，至于内功上的事情，自然能找到通路；宫寒飞本还堵着体内感觉，拖得久了连袁青诀也似动弹起来——宫寒飞牙关稍一松懈，身后折磨顷刻淹没全身，搅和着“无绝”之力缓缓流入。

这下宫寒飞撑不住了，斜软在袁青诀身上，再无暇克制，贪婪汲取起来……其间袁青诀牙缝间几次转出类似轻叹的声响，宫寒飞听见本该警惕，也当是耳畔幻觉，极尽所能地翻动身体，渐渐便觉体内“无续”之力逐渐丰盈，稳在基盘上，可见固功成效……

……还真如别人所说，此等方法讲求浑然一体，不能强行克制……此次功成，宫寒飞披衣靠着床柱暗想，也不吩咐下人照料，稍一运功便知选对了法子。

闲来无事，扯过衣襟擦去仍昏睡着的袁青诀额上豆大汗水，宫寒飞突发奇想，若是对手主动转功供他运用，效果会不会更好？

惊觉这样不对，甩开妄想，运功定气。还得赶在袁青诀醒来之前让下人料理好残局。


	11. Chapter 11

11

 

等袁青诀在韩府住到第五天，觉得越来越呆不下去了。不是韩府的人亏待了他，而是他觉得再住下去自己心里就要生出鬼怪来。

都五天了，袁青诀还不知道身上到底是什么病症。几次问那位缺了半边眉毛的大夫，被灌了许多似是而非的词句，到最后还是不明就里。

病中嗜睡本来正常，袁青诀不疑有他，但睡着睡着又觉得不对——见过喜欢睡觉的，没见过他这种喜欢睡这样的觉的。

也不知道是在虚梁殿清修的五根清净，还是他生来如此，自小袁青诀就鲜少做梦，偶尔梦里清晰，也都是寻常光景，绝无偏移。这几日倒天翻地覆起来，睡时总不踏实，频频入梦；真到了梦里，那种种情状都是离谱的举动，待醒来回想，甚是心惊。

那都是些什么啊！袁青诀睁眼后想想，总要蒙头再睡，好忘得一干二净。肌肤之亲，牡牝之妙，袁青诀从前听师兄们说过，听久了觉得不雅，常借口回避；等年纪大了，若是身上有何变化，他自有办法念功化解下去，无甚大碍，不以为意。可这几日跟着了魔似的，一合眼就是这些勾当——梦里他自己似乎都清楚，想制止，可梦里就是梦里，梦里身体从不听神志指挥，只管动作。

若只是梦见还好，关键着梦境实在耽误事情。每天醒来就已经是太阳高照，几近午间；身上疲惫无力，前一天明明恢复得不错，过了一夜便又回退过去，连袁青诀都觉得自己羸弱不堪。昨天与大夫说了此般感受，探问是否与药性有关；大夫立即板起脸来，好像是他不信一般，发了脾气。袁青诀自觉不该怪罪大夫，都又不知如何排解心中郁闷——大夫看他还是不快，便要搬出韩赫解他疑虑。

一听大夫说要请来韩赫，袁青诀忽地紧张，赶紧按下大夫连声说大夫我自然信你，只请别劳烦韩兄了。那大夫立减一事，轻松笑笑，就让袁青诀耐心休息，赶明儿再来诊视。

起先袁青诀安顿下来，嘴上虽不说，但心里还巴望着韩赫能抽空见他一面，谈天说地，毕竟韩赫这般沉稳气度悠然风骨实属难得，袁青诀一青涩少年着实羡慕。可过了两天袁青诀整天担心的就是韩赫会不会来看他病状——若是突然出现，那他定要满心忐忑。

说到底，这几夜做什么梦都不要紧，梦里做什么事也不要紧，再怎么荒唐袁青诀都能替自己辩上几句，可千不该万不该，梦里那人竟成了韩赫！

……这等荒唐事……居然还和韩兄……这真是……袁青诀想起就一阵慌张，生怕被旁人察觉这些梦里的事情。

现在说起来，起初那人也不清楚，袁青诀梦里看得模模糊糊，只有个轮廓。可到第二日面目气息都熟悉了些，尽力分辨，那眉眼绝对是韩赫，不可能有第二个人；虽说梦中狂乱，也没个准数，与平日绝不相同，但那亲切的感觉不会骗人，从刚认识韩赫开始就在那里，让人总想近些近些再近些……

再等一日，梦里人物不换，却逐渐梦出花样儿来了；其中种种，眼下袁青诀靠在床头，愣神许久都没能琢磨出个头绪——若真是梦吧，怎么也不见他自己有所作为，尽被别人指使摆弄？

按理说，梦见这些勾当总会留下痕迹；可袁青诀每天醒来周遭并无异状，什么都没留下，只好像在室内弥漫着靡靡气息，挥之不去。一天挨着一天过，梦也一夜比一夜迷乱清晰，袁青诀觉着这韩府他是越待越慌了，也不敢留恋韩赫气度，想着如何逃出。

这第五天时，袁青诀照旧靠着静养心神，猛地想起第一日才醒便拜托韩赫的事，发现是个借口，赶忙下床披衣寻韩赫去。

今日正巧，韩赫没去茶铺，留在家里，下人说他是要静心读书。袁青诀让人求见，很快便答，袁公子可以自己过去，二少爷不便过来。

怎么个“不便”了？袁青诀紧张，猜想着过去，敲门询问，韩赫让他推门自便。

韩赫书房冷清，大屋，书册齐整，也没个桌子台面，就看韩赫在屋当中坐着，捧书默读，显得整间屋子空荡荡的。确实不便，他像是晚起来不及梳洗，随意扎束着头发；韩赫静静看书，浅色衣袍宽大，倒反衬着他有些清瘦。

……清瘦，这该死的清瘦……自从第一次相遇，袁青诀就不觉韩赫与清瘦二字能搭上边界——怎么如今不过几日就觉得“清瘦”了？他暗恨自己，只站在门边看着，突然觉得他袁青诀像是空落落的了。

不愿再多想那些梦中场面——平添烦恼——袁青诀只想快点弄清师傅去向。还没开口，韩赫就发现了他，抬脸看他：“青诀身体可好些？要我唤大夫过来看看？”

过去看韩赫眉眼只觉慈善，如今怎么多出份暧昧的熟稔，让袁青诀都不知道究竟是自己还是对方，总有一个眼神飘忽起来。

“韩兄关心，小弟多谢。不知我师傅那边到底下落如何，想来打听一下……”袁青诀斟酌许久才这么说道。

“遣去的人好像已经见到他老人家，我叫他们尽快领来安德，好让你们师徒重逢——只是现在还未到，许是路上人多，耽搁久了。青诀你再等等，先别想这边，将病养好。”韩赫放下书，照例一席抚慰之语。

袁青诀听惯了，不到一天的路途，真不知道师傅会在路上耽误几天，袁青诀只当是托辞，可惜不清楚究竟是韩府人员办事不力还是有人从中要隐瞒什么。

看他心中焦躁，韩赫起身过来邀他坐下，聊些江湖趣事；袁青诀见他靠过来，有些害怕，便向后躲躲——韩赫不以为冒犯，只说自己的，让袁青诀多少觉得自在，不知不觉便放松下来，也不顾忌，畅所欲言……

就在此时，门外忽然来人敲门：“二少爷，门外有人称是袁公子师傅，什么太山宾途老者的，要不要放他们进来？”

才刚想着，他们就到。袁青诀一阵喜悦，毕竟不用继续独自面对韩赫，免得又是一番胡思乱想。


	12. Chapter 12

12

 

“真是青诀师傅？”见袁青诀神态坦然，韩赫信服，“那快请进前厅，上好茶，待我们收整好便去！”

袁青诀本还怀疑多日寻不到师傅是韩府有人从中作梗——断不敢猜测韩赫另有居心，但如今看韩赫及其下仆应对自然，袁青诀知道自己错怪他人，心中道歉。毕竟要见客人，韩赫入内梳头更衣，却也不要袁青诀先去，隔着屋子问他：“不知青诀的师傅是何等侠士，为兄想来，定是不凡。”

“倒也不是。”袁青诀想起师傅面容，不觉有什么特别之处，“师傅剑法精妙，内力高人一等，理应成为武林要人；可自从我在山上就没见师傅下山过，只练剑修行，闲时教教我们师兄弟几人，想必是淡泊名利。”

“越是如此，越是高人。倒是他肯为你下山，实在难得。”韩赫说着，声音渐渐近了，不一会儿就出来——不用多久他就打扮齐整，靛蓝衣衫藕荷外袍，看来不像商贾，若再拿折扇一把倒似才子风流。

袁青诀愣了愣神，也没计较韩赫话中所说“为你下山”依据，抢在韩赫继续聊起师傅话题之前急忙说：“师傅严厉，让他久等不好，我先……”

“青诀别急，同去。”韩赫边走边理前襟，举止潇洒，竟一时走在袁青诀前面。袁青诀一路也不看他，在心里想着师傅，想着下山前师傅所教诸事，就差把剑诀的第八重默念一遍。

到前厅看见师傅宾途老者，袁青诀发现，师傅倒还是那样，就是三师兄一脸憔悴模样，坐立不安。他们一来，燕平升看见袁青诀立即扑了过来，拉着他上下看看。

“可急死我了！那天我还以为你死定了……呸！就当师兄什么都没说过！”

袁青诀先抚慰一通，转而想起，问：“三师兄，那日我究竟是如何离你而去，又是如何安然无恙的？”

“说到这事儿，那可奇了！青诀你可还记得在荡雁谷，金竹娘出来闹事那夜，那个红色衣衫的姑娘？”一说起这件事情，燕平升马上激动起来。

“那红衣的……姑娘？”袁青诀自然记得，可他只知道那人是红色衣衫，至于是不是“姑娘”，他真没仔细想过。

“就是她！你刚来到南云山就晕厥在地，鼻息渐弱……正在此时，那姑娘便飘然而至。我见她靠近你，慌了阵脚，先是护着，可后来看她又不像是要害你——她倒是比我还着急……总之她看了你状况就将你带走，也不跟我说清楚……她轻功了得，我根本追不上她……所以，后来我在南云山上如何都找不到你，还以为……”说着说着，燕平升又有些掌控不住自己，哽咽起来。袁青诀从来不知燕平升此等性情，正要劝慰，忽地师傅身后传来一句：

“这些小事，回太山再说；师傅尚未开口，还轮不到你们咋呼。”

袁青诀再熟悉不过，一看，果然是大师兄罗绍堂跟着师傅一起下山来接他了。

罗绍堂为人耿直，待人却又有些疏远，久而久之便冷着面孔，常常师傅还没发话，他就先一步训斥起小辈们来。几个师弟都知道他脾性，也不跟他计较。燕平升听他这么一说，收了声音，袁青诀也随他退至一边，等宾途老者说话。

宾途倒不说，略一打量袁青诀，便点点头，明白他已无事；又转向上座韩赫，盯了一会儿才说：“小徒不懂事，打搅数日，难言谢意。”

“我视青诀为己弟，不分彼此，还请您宽心。”韩赫一贯应对，谦谨得很。袁青诀看他们默默不语僵持一会儿，就要上前替韩赫介绍，不想被宾途拦下——想想也对，师傅能找到这里，肯定清楚韩赫何人。

“殿内有事，我需带小徒回去，调养之事便不劳烦韩先生了。”师傅与韩赫互相看了许久，竟说不出别的话来，直接起身就要走。袁青诀尴尬，觉得还应说上两句才算尽礼，正忙着找话，却见罗绍堂抽身上前，取剑出来，直向韩赫指去……

“小心……”袁青诀说着，就要阻挡。


	13. Chapter 13

13

 

过目剑诀！

……但用的只是第一重的力道与招式，在袁青诀看来，实在太慢又太规整了，容易被人抓住路数。

果然，连不懂武功的韩赫都能勉强躲过，只将藕荷色的外袍衣角划破，没有伤人。厅堂上顿时安静下来，袁青诀这次弄不清楚师傅和大师兄的目的，韩赫乃是他的义兄，就算将他留在府上多天之事有些可疑，但也不至于以剑试人，更何况韩赫还是个不懂武艺之人。

就算真有天大的仇怨，为何罗绍堂不直接用上更高阶的剑法，而只是动用这过目第一重？

韩赫面上还好，但似乎也被这一剑吓到，难解地瞪着罗绍堂与宾途，气息不稳；而罗绍堂大约只是照令办事，收了剑只说手上不好，让剑滑出鞘来多有冒犯，毁其衣物，不知如何赔偿；他身后的宾途脸上深邃，辨不清是非，若有若无地看着韩赫。韩赫略停一刻只说衣物不要紧，没伤及他人便好。宾途听了深行一礼，也不逗留，抽身只让袁青诀燕平升紧跟上去，要马不停蹄地回太山。

袁青诀觉得不好，看韩赫一人着破衣在厅堂里立着，眉眼间仍旧慈善，更觉得大师兄此举荒唐。若是平时，袁青诀必要前去安慰几句，可眼下却连与韩赫道别珍重的机会都没有，只能扭头眼神相交，多有不舍——不过，纵是这样，对袁青诀来说，也是好的。

回去路上袁青诀想师傅有此举动，定是疑惑韩赫有何蹊跷——而师傅的猜想，时常是确凿的。但等袁青诀转念想起临行时韩赫面孔，什么疑惑啊蹊跷啊都少了去，只想着此次拜访的结尾并不完满，于礼不符，他日定要向韩赫致歉。

而这位刚被剑指着的“韩赫”心里并不太平。袁青诀的师傅，太山虚梁殿的宾途老者，面容上确无特别之处，只是配不上“老者”这个称号——看来大约只比宫寒飞大上几岁；开始还想用山中修仙自有仙骨来替“老者”借口，可这宾途居然指使徒弟用剑威胁，破坏宫寒飞还想维持的和乐气氛，更是一举带走袁青诀，破坏他融汇绝续二功的对策。

宾途为何如此？宫寒飞自然明白。这个师傅肯定了解袁青诀特别之处，所以才会万般保护，生怕被他人拿去利用。这次袁青诀身边出现了一个“韩赫”，就算此人表面上没有武功，但也很有可能是觊觎“无绝”的“无续”修习者，自己功到，藏住了武艺。用武艺来试探武艺确是个方法，其中为防被高手利用，使上基础剑法里的基本招式试验，屡试不爽。

但宫寒飞不是普通高手，他身上无论“无绝”还是“无续”，想应付这等考验，易如反掌。刚才谷角正要来给袁青诀看诊，听说前厅有了客人，便来看看——巧了就撞上罗绍堂要刺宫寒飞，等虚梁殿的人都走了，才进来说事。

“不想你一片诚心竟遭刀剑相向。真乃凄婉怨情啊……”谷角嘴上这样说，其实担心宫寒飞状况，手下不停，查看宫寒飞状况。

“太山虚梁殿……这些人到底什么来头？江湖上从未有过名号，莫非都是深知绝续二功的主儿？”宫寒飞说着，想起袁珞璎曾将一出世的袁青诀送到虚梁殿上修行，其中必有深意。

“怎么，你又卯上新目标了？”

“虚梁殿……我得去看看虚梁殿情况……”宫寒飞说着定了主意，盘算起行程心想一定要查清虚梁殿来历，特别是那宾途老者，以及他们与绝续神功相关的痕迹。不知为何，宫寒飞总觉此行“无绝”神功会另有希望……

若那“一谷一人一画幅”提及的并不是荡雁谷也不是袁青诀，那先前花在袁青诀身上的气力……实在不值。

正猜疑着，宫寒飞突然想起袁青诀情状，还有那与生俱来的“无绝”神功……那可都是真正的“无绝”啊！连何谓“无绝”都不明白的“无绝”之人啊！

想着袁青诀之事，宫寒飞就心中复杂，不大的胸口百转千回起来，有猜测有盘算，多彩得很；不觉间，脚下已要越过门坎，听到谷角声音才转折回来。

“你从袁家小弟那里占了那么多‘无绝’之力，虽移转‘无续’，也可能扰动平衡；说不定不到时间，你身体就开始变化了——还是先待在这里比较好，备足了药剂再上路。”谷角总是在关键的时刻清晰万分，说起宫寒飞最惧怕的事情。这些话让宫寒飞莫名地觉得，连月底都没到，身上就开始隐隐作痛了。


	14. Chapter 14

14

 

袁青诀与师傅师兄赶回太山，一路上并无异样；但一到虚梁殿，还没安顿好房间，他就被宾途唤去——罗绍堂传话，师傅在虚玄斋静候。

虚玄斋什么地方？平日师傅闭关修行之处，虚梁殿禁地，这不是袁青诀他们这一辈能随便进出的地方。大师兄偶尔跟去，也都是斋外而立，且等师傅有所吩咐。袁青诀不知师傅用意，想来大约师傅要问此次下山详情，便也立在虚玄斋外；刚站定不久，不想斋里宾途说道：“你且进来。”

看看左右，罗绍堂传完话就不在身边，周围无人知晓，袁青诀也不多想，推门进去。

斋内陈设简单，袁青诀一眼看见宾途，却再不见引人注意的物件；略拜，宾途令他上前，他深入屋中，才发现右手边墙上有一画幅，上面绘着一名男子，素袍青丝，眉目慈悲。袁青诀从画上看不出年纪，倒是看着看着那男子越来越像韩赫，进而又想起最初南云山相遇时，韩赫的亲切之感……

“那是我师傅。虚梁殿创始人。”宾途知他看向画幅，解说道。

宾途的师傅，还是虚梁殿的创始人……袁青诀刚要感叹，可转念一想：师叔称虚梁殿有百二十年的历史，而师傅说自己的师傅在袁青诀出生前两年过世，这不是说，这画中的男子应在创设虚梁殿以后还活了一百多岁？而且能建起一帮一派，年纪少说也应有三十多岁。

虚梁殿的谜团很多，宾途老者顶着不过四十三、四的面孔年龄便是个谜题，现在又多了个至少活了一百三十多年的师祖。

“不知今日师傅唤我是为何事？”袁青诀跟宾途从来直接，也不拐弯抹角。但宾途不语，只待他靠近过来，伸手拉过袁青诀小臂，搭上腕上三分之处。

袁青诀不明白，只能任宾途琢磨——在宾途门下待了十七年，他是第一次看到宾途脸色微变。

“此次南云山变故，你可失血？”宾途问。

理应没有。袁青诀回想那时情状，体内虽然百感交集，但绝无外伤。

“……那为师问你，”宾途正色，“下山以后可曾与人有过肌肤之亲？”

听宾途那几字，袁青诀无端想起几日梦境……又慌忙甩开，自知不过梦境，便向师傅坦言：“绝无此事！”

“……青诀，你可见过由赤血青血遮盖的图谱？”师傅问了一句，袁青诀听在耳中，却不明其意。

宾途看他神情便知道绝无可能，眉头微颦，自语道：“那又是如何？”

“若师傅有事，恳请与弟子直说！”袁青诀抓住宾途那种表情，追上。

宾途看他，许久不提。

“师傅若不说，那弟子有一事求教。”袁青诀跪下行礼，“敢问‘无绝’究竟为何物？”

直问出来，看宾途面孔，绝对了解。袁青诀又礼了一礼，宾途表面冷傲，内心爽快，知道不应多瞒，便说：“‘无绝’‘无续’两种神功，相生相克，相斥相吸。谓‘成绝续而得仙道’，乃上古修仙之人竞相修习的神功。如今世间早已难得此二功图谱，只有传说‘无续’掌握在武林正道人士之手，代为封存。”

“那么‘无绝’又在何处？”袁青诀想起前次张钰晖、金竹娘在荡雁谷都提起此物，想必与袁家与自己都有重重联系。

宾途听他如此问，并不回答，只是看他，等了一刻才提手指向袁青诀：“武功图谱已难觅去处，而今世间却有天生身携‘无绝’功力者——那便是你，荡雁谷袁珞璎三子，袁青诀。”

“无绝”“无续”是神功，上古仙道之物，听其描述就觉不凡，若是拿到如今江湖之上，必能掀起风云阵阵。而“无绝”图谱佚失，世上只有一人身怀此功——这个人竟然是袁青诀本人？！

这确实比袁青诀所设想的秘密更加厉害。独一无二的神奇人物，绝密的神功，天赋异禀……

“所以你母亲将你送在山上清修，若走上江湖，不知你会遇上多少险恶——特别是出现了修习‘无续’之人，想用你通修二功，得道成仙。”宾途知道袁青诀心情，继续说，“不到十日前收到你母亲传书，说是已有人前往荡雁谷索要‘无绝’，我出山接你，你却遇上变故；如今一见，你身上竟多出‘无续’功底，不知作何解释。”

“无续”？我的身上还有“无续”？袁青诀听了，心上复杂起来。既然说，兼修两种神功便能成仙，那我身上两脉神功都有，是否几近……

“若真遇上修习‘无续’之人，为何对方将‘无续’功力移至你身上，而非胁逼你抢夺‘无绝’？这是自讨苦吃的事情。

“更奇怪的是，你身上的‘无绝’功力混乱，似有残缺迹象；既与‘无续’相容相安，又不断排斥‘无续’……所以我要知道你究竟历经些什么事端。”

“无续”功底，“无绝”混乱，袁青诀一离开就是多日，到底那些风平浪静之下隐藏着什么变故？

宾途看他寂寂无声，又说：“罢，罢，为师不像你的父母，他们惜你怜你，自然不让你接触；我只信天生天灭，不论是‘无绝’或是‘无续’，万物各有其道，与其选择，不如直接走向命运深渊。”说着，宾途起身，从画幅相对的墙边拿出两本轻薄的册子，吹去浮灰，递了一本给袁青诀。

《无绝注》。

“虽无图谱，但尚存解注之书。”宾途说着，语气竟有些得意——袁青诀一时以为是幻觉，“惭愧，我看不大懂，周围人也应该无法看懂，但若换成你，很可能就是轻而易举的事了。”

“天生‘无绝’之力，稍加运用，便成大器；为师望你自己修行，并对他人绝口不提‘解注之书’一事。”宾途说着，神色渐渐凝重，“还有，青诀，修得‘无绝’，你需答应我一事。”

袁青诀正沉溺神功威力的猜想中，听师傅这么说，略一思索，便住了心中构想，答道：“不知师傅所言为何事——弟子修得此功，必为武林正道考量，绝不助纣为虐！”他如此说，自是考虑如今江湖状况，又想师徒授功场合，多有叮嘱，眼下他袁青诀不等师傅要求，便自觉起誓。

“不，青诀我不需你如此。”宾途一口否定，引来袁青诀讶异目光，“何谓正道之士？何谓残虐之徒？这些都是江湖中事，规矩潜藏，不是你一人便能看透。绝续二功自古不为江湖所用，身怀此等神功，你需答应师傅——仅以你之正义为正义，不能依附别人他物——方可运用。”

“仅以你之正义为正义”，宾途所说，袁青诀似懂非懂；而“不能依附别人他物”倒是清楚，是要袁青诀坚守自己立场，甚至可以进一步说，是修成出世高人。袁青诀摩挲手上《无绝注》封面，心中鼓动异常。

“而这一册，是与其相对的《无续注》。”宾途放在手中，凝望甚久，又递了过来，“虽你暂无缘‘无续’图谱，但这一册早注定是你的东西，现在一同交你手中，时机恰巧，便能化险为夷。”

可……这些难道不是虚梁殿镇地之宝吗……袁青诀心生疑问，立即被宾途看了出来。

“虚梁殿武功与‘无绝’‘无续’并无关联。这两册解注，还是多年以前别人托付，藏在着虚玄斋里待到今日，终于到你手中。”

这等解释，颇为玄妙。袁青诀觉得，好似早在自己出生之前，那所谓的“无绝”“无续”与自己的瓜葛便都逐一定好；而他只是来此世间走一遭，将那些运命之事一一完成罢了。正要细问此事，宾途回到原位，挺直端坐，俨然静修姿态，将人隔在千里之外。

“自你出此门后，便不再只是虚梁殿宾途老者弟子，更是神功传人了。”宾途朗声默念，字字敲在袁青诀耳中，“行己正义，护己珍宝，平心静处，好自为之。”


	15. Chapter 15

15

 

明明只是得到绝续二功解注之书，在宾途老者口中就像是断绝师徒情谊一般，袁青诀心中一阵惶恐，隐隐约约，难以遮掩。但日后见到师傅师叔，师兄师弟，与过去并无不同，他便渐渐放下心来，专心修习《无绝注》上内容。

《无绝注》内容不长，不出三日袁青诀便烂熟于胸；要实践起来却有些难度。袁青诀并不了解身体里的“无绝”力量，现在见到解注上说的，看来是能凭空化出万物的功夫，初看令人费解。袁青诀试了几日，竟有成效；悄悄练习，诸如隔空取物之类的小把戏，真能成功。

发现自己的身上蕴含如此力量，袁青诀不禁惊叹。不仅是为力量的奇特，还源自于这样奇妙的东西一藏就是十七年——与生俱来，这个可怕的词汇，简直就像是神佛附体一般。

还有“无续”……依照宾途说法，袁青诀身上也应有“无续”之力，但那册《无续注》就不像《无绝注》那样容易理解。要说“无绝”是神仙才有的点石成金之术，那“无续”就更加可怕，万物归一，有皆为无——这已经超出了袁青诀可以领会的范围，足以颠覆一切的力量，世间竟真有此？

那不就要招来江湖……不，甚至是天下人的争夺……

自从催动起体内“无绝”，袁青诀便忍不住在脑中构想了无数种依靠此功夺取世人都想追求的利益的场面，有时甚至会有详细的对策；可是，想归想，思考到最后袁青诀便发现，这些东西，都不是他想要的。

宾途说过，绝续神功从不被江湖所用，持此功者，需行己正义，护己珍宝，绝不与世俗之人同流合污——已若成仙。袁青诀不出几日便能明白，并不是修习之人不能不愿与人同往，而是真能将有无虚实融汇一处，天地间还有什么是值得在意的呢？

袁青诀年少，只想至此，不提其他只是练习，就像被好奇心驱动的孩子一般，追根究底地想将自己细细解读。练“无绝”，需避人耳目，袁青诀在太山这些年，对山林早是熟门熟路，趁师兄们不注意便溜出虚梁殿，寻一处宁静之地；从前他也经常如此，就算如今师兄们察觉他的去处，也不会大惊小怪四处找寻。太山阳处原有一片难找的空地，现在刚过十日，就被袁青诀用树填满了，冬天里仍旧枝繁叶茂，有如天然屏障，能透进的只有阳光。袁青诀在此循着脉络梳理气息，确实发现两种力量的存在，只是一个弱点儿，一个强些，此消彼长地静静蠕动。在身体里待了十七年的东西，或称之为“气”，或称之为“力”，或两者皆不可，袁青诀本就觉得，只是现今听师傅教诲，才发现它们，无比陌生又无比熟悉。

依师傅说法，他身上的“无续”功基是别人为他打下的，且一定是最近下山后的事情。这倒奇怪，袁青诀对此绝无印象，更何况，给他“无续”之人从何习得“无续”？

抑或是同他一样，由自家血脉传下？袁青诀不解，给他“无续”的神秘人物到底有何目的；他现在能做的，只是调养体内两种功力，将其转为己用……

可他又有什么用处？袁青诀并非身处武林，师傅又教他不能将此种力量为武林所用，那它们究竟为何存在？

过去袁青诀在虚梁殿修行时对出入江湖一派不屑，而现在宾途出言警告，他却有些心动，否则那些生来的不凡岂不是毫无用武之地？

说来说去，袁青诀知道此次下山，自己对江湖生出一线牵挂。

第一次明白“无绝”之力能有隔空取物之类的功用时，袁青诀就想起在荡雁谷的那日——有人并未接触金竹娘一寸，也没有在周围掀起一点动静，就令她暴毙而死；接着就是那柴房边的光景，自行洞开的房门，以及飞出的柴末……袁青诀竟觉那些似乎都与《无绝注》上记载相似。

那红衣人究竟是何人物？按燕平升描述，杀毒妇金竹娘、救袁青诀于水火之间，这些事情，件件都似为了袁青诀，反过来想想，像是暗中的保护者一般。

非亲非故，此人为何这般？或者说，其实此人与他有无法分割的联系，羁绊极深？若红衣人所出招数皆是“无绝”，那所谓的神功传人便不止他一人……师傅所提及的“无续”修习者又在何处？

这抹红色的影子随着“无绝”，在袁青诀心中蔓延开来，几乎每次动用“无绝”都会在脑中转了一遍。日子一天天过去，看树林变化，便知开春了。袁青诀进步飞速，逐渐能将“无绝”之力与所学武艺融合起来，剑诀剑气，自然威力无穷。但也出现了微妙的不同。有时练功时间长了些，袁青诀觉得身体不知何处有些隐痛，说不清道不明，不致痛到极点，可也挥之不去；痛久了感觉敏锐起来，顿觉周围林中细微动静被放大多倍，悉悉索索，令人不时生疑。

如此这般，难以集中心力。袁青诀不知是否到了“无绝”的坎上，寻思如何越过；可用不了多久，四下里风声鹤唳，林鸟惊风。

不对！绝不是错觉！这林子里其实一直有别人！

袁青诀放下继续练功的念头，念动剑诀，却不用兵器，将三处疑点之上遮蔽的枝叶削落下来。

但这三处并无他人。

正当袁青诀开始相信自己因“无绝”而产生幻觉时，他身后的树木之间传出脚步声……

袁青诀一回身，惊讶不已——他第一次在日光之下与此人面对面，那个身怀绝技的红衣人物。


	16. Chapter 16

16

 

虽知其手段狠辣，但既然那人毫不隐藏脚步响动，一定不会心带恶意——袁青诀被那人救了两次，心中早已偏向那边，不存疑虑。两次出手相救，此人都刻意不留名姓隐去身份，而今天正面遇上，袁青诀胸口一阵鼓动，好像对方此次出现，是为了结识自己一样。

当初在荡雁谷，红衣人蒙面，袁青诀只看见一双冰寒彻骨的眼睛，在那时肃杀的气氛之下，光看就毛骨悚然。但现在是在太山树林之中，初春的柔和阳光衬着绿阴点点洒落，映在那红绸衣衫上，明艳无比。那人没有遮掩面孔，袁青诀才看清；袁青诀想不出形容的言语，只觉得至美，直叫人说不出一点多处，也说不出一点少处。

不过，这样看来，那人就必定是男子了。虽然先前燕平升总说那是多么艳丽的女子，但眼前这位五官虽然细致姣好，但神情和周身气息绝不是女子能有的强烈。袁青诀心上放松，原先以为是被女子相救，多少觉得被燕平升他们说来说去有些难堪，现在可放心了，便壮起胆来，先一步问道：“多次受你相救之恩，不知可否一问尊姓大名？”

红衣人听了有些惊讶，脚下顿了顿；上下打量袁青诀一番，似在确认无异之后，方说：“……红月。”

红月……袁青诀默念，不知何字，想来不像连名带姓，就据此人给人印象想了两字，红月，那种色彩和阴晴不定的感觉只有这个他能体现。

“我是袁青诀，是这太山上虚梁殿的弟子——虽被你救了几次，但还怕你不知道这些。”或许是在阳光下的缘故，袁青诀笑着，猛然发现自己笑得应该异常灿烂。真不知道是为了什么！袁青诀从小就不喜欢自己的笑脸，对着池塘看过，有些憨直傻气，幼时就被师兄们嘲弄过这般模样。袁青诀想赶忙收住笑，可抬眼看红月神情，倒也没有异样，反倒像是觉得舒心，连脸上表情都放松了一些。

是不是我一直笑下去说不定他也会露出笑容？袁青诀没头没脑地想了这么一句，等他回答。

可红月没有答他这些，身上本有的杀气收敛了许多，就地坐下。

袁青诀摸不着脑袋，不知红月此举为何。但见他不防备自己，便放心过去，也在他身边坐下。

这样看来，红月比袁青诀略高一点，但人略瘦，体格倒不像习武之人。枯坐一会儿，袁青诀耐不住，又问：“不知红月师承何处？”

红月不说。袁青诀便追问：“可是不能说？”

“无门无派，无师无从。”红月终究开口，干净利落地念出八个字；这下袁青诀听清他声音，低，却飘，好像轻轻地浮在，却又字字入耳，让人都不知道是从何处发出来的。

若没有师傅，那红月惊人的功力从何而来？袁青诀心上疑惑，但不便问，只说：“那日荡雁谷你救我时功夫了得，必定是得到世外高人的指点，我好生佩服！”

“确有高人，不过不能称为师傅。”红月也不回避，直说武功来处；但这话就像说了一半似的，卡在那里，让袁青诀也弄不清楚他武功究竟从何处来。

袁青诀知道红月对他并无敌意，甚至也有亲近的意思，只是不擅表达，便将练功之事放在一旁，有一搭没一搭地说起话来。红月是在江湖间行走的人物，但又不抛头露面，事事冷眼旁观，漠然以处，见识自然与寻常武人不同，时不时一语惊人。虽大多是袁青诀在闲聊家中之事、虚梁殿之事，但也觉得受益匪浅。说了半日，袁青诀直感亲切，那种莫名的亲切感前不久也曾有过，是在韩赫身上，不觉又聊起此次下山在南云山、安德一带的见闻。

刚提到这些，红月突然起身，称时间不早，袁青诀应该回去了。袁青诀一看，太阳已经在天上染出深深浅浅的红色，而红月站在那里，仿佛跟它们融为一体。

“你看我都忘了——红月安顿在何处？”袁青诀想了想又问，“不会是山林游侠，风餐露宿吧？”

“此事不必多问，我自有办法。”红月说完转身要走，袁青诀追上去拦他：“不如随我回虚梁殿，我跟师傅一说，殿中有客房可住！”

红月看他一眼，眼神似乎又恢复了过去的冷绝，毫不费力便甩开袁青诀拉扯，径直而去。袁青诀一阵失落，有些垂头丧气地走回虚梁殿，被燕平升看见，调笑一番，闷头关在屋里。

不多会儿又转念想起，红月这等神出鬼没的高手，他袁青诀不仅知道了名号，还与他促膝而坐半日闲话——这也是不同寻常之事，说明他之于红月，多少有些与众不同。

如此一想，袁青诀又振作起来。近日他见《无绝注》一书他已明了，剩下的只需假以时日，尽力修炼，就将一知半解的《无续注》也背了下来，藏在心中待以后与无续图谱有缘相见再拿出来一一对照。默诵一遍，袁青诀心想明日应该继续练功，就算再遇见红月也不能偏废——若他真来，那便邀他切磋一番，说不定还能得其指点。

正想着今日忘了旁敲侧击问问红月可曾修习“无绝”之事，屋门被人敲响，袁青诀去开，见是罗绍堂站在外面。

一见罗绍堂，袁青诀便猜是师傅找他有事：“大师兄，是师傅有……”

“大胆逆贼！谁是你大师兄！？”罗绍堂不许他多说，暴喝出声。


	17. Chapter 17

17

 

袁青诀听见就懵了。“逆贼”？什么意思？他听罗绍堂的口气，竟像是自己被逐出师门一般。

“袁青诀你私自修炼他派邪法，引得太山阳面林木具毁——你当师傅师叔一干师兄弟们是瞎了眼还是怎么，没有人能看得到么？！”罗绍堂本就严肃，如此一吼就更有威严，袁青诀不禁心颤。

林木具毁？他确实在修炼《无绝注》上内容时移过树木，但直至今日太阳落山，他见树林里一切正常，怎么会被毁了？

还有所谓的“他派邪法”……他练“无绝”，若说是被师兄看见还说得过去，师傅怎么可能会不知道呢？

罗绍堂见他一脸不平，好像早就料到一般，自袖中取出折好的纸张：“你若不信，可看这张契证。”

袁青诀接过展开一看，那纸有些时日，竟是他出生时拜师的契证，上面印着袁青诀小小的指印——如今这张契证已不是原样，上面用鲜红的颜色涂抹出一个巨大的“逐”字，旁边是明明白白宾途老者的字迹。

“袁青诀不顾师门劝阻，修习异术，堕入邪门歪道，未免他日祸患武林，自此夺其虚梁殿弟子名号，令远离太山，终日不可归。”

这……怎么可能！

“看清楚了？你已被逐出师门！收拾好东西趁晚上立即滚出这里！”袁青诀知罗绍堂始终忠于师傅，师傅说的事情，他定是说一不二，便明白不能与他争辩。可这逐出师门的事情……师傅究竟如何才能做出来！袁青诀满心不平，但只能拿着失效的契证僵直而立，等罗绍堂将房门狠狠带上后很久都没有动静。

袁青诀记得，宾途那日说的是他不只是虚梁殿的弟子，还是神功传人；可怎么到了今天就变成扫地出门？无绝无续是宾途说出来的，那两本解注也是宾途让他参透的，如今怎么成了他袁青诀修习异术堕落邪道？更何况他在太山树林修炼的事情，绝无他人知晓，怎么会被别人察觉，惹出事端？

其中必有蹊跷。袁青诀想着，忽地开门出去，往虚玄斋去找宾途。

路上遇见燕平升，燕平升看见他气势汹汹的样子，不知何故，拦了他两下，就被袁青诀运功挡去，狼狈不堪。袁青诀没有多想，却不知道如今《无绝注》修习多时，功底醒觉，这一挡用的可是无绝的功力，异于常人。燕平升倒在地上，体内异样，勉强回忆方才情形，觉得不对：“青诀！你刚才那是什么招数！”

袁青诀见虚玄斋已近，心上紧迫，虽听见燕平升叫声，且心中暗觉不好，但脚下哪管那么多，直奔虚玄斋门前。

罗绍堂刚才从袁青诀房里出去，不知是不是在别处徘徊，没有照例守在虚玄斋门口。门口有两个师叔那边的徒弟，袁青诀分不清面孔，也不多管，直冲门边。

“站住！师伯正闭关修行！你可不能乱闯！”两个小辈一起上来，见袁青诀面色不善，手按在剑上蓄势待发。袁青诀只想尽早与宾途理论，不管两人，作势要冲进去。两人害怕，拔出剑，还没正过手来剑尖指向袁青诀，便不知怎么将剑扔在地上——剑刚一着地竟然弹了两下，像是有了生命似的，甩在远处。

那两个人哪里见过这样事情，一个胆小的高呼有鬼，另一个颤抖着挡在虚玄斋门前，与袁青诀抗衡——一眨眼就害怕地赶紧闭上，倒有种视死如归的神情。袁青诀觉得好笑，伸手一推，那人就软倒在一旁，全无力气。

正在庆幸罗绍堂不在这虚玄斋应该可以长驱直入时，袁青诀身后剑风一掠，一柄佩剑擦着他右脸，直插在虚玄斋外门边立柱上。

回头一看，是二师兄孟楚达，凛然傲立，随后而来的是罗绍堂。

“方才听绍堂说你被逐出师门，青诀，这么看来，确有道理。”三个师兄就属孟楚达最看不惯袁青诀，见自己掷剑过来阻了袁青诀动作，皮笑肉不笑地说道。

平日里的孟楚达便不是个简单角色，他不像罗绍堂只想如何苦修剑术如何为师傅效力，也不像燕平升那般憧憬江湖风采寻思下山畅游，孟楚达的目标清楚，师叔坐着的虚梁殿掌门之位，他似乎会用尽一切办法把那位置拿下，在师傅师叔师兄师弟间打点得颇为周全——唯独不理袁青诀。袁青诀知他是防着自己，这个二师兄阳奉阴违的事没少做过；如今却被这样的人以剑打断，一阵怒火燃起，狠命地瞪向孟楚达。

“袁青诀你究竟想如何？！师傅的逐令写得清楚，自知理亏就即刻下山，不要再出现在太山虚梁殿！”孟楚达身后的罗绍堂似乎看出袁青诀脸上杀气，上前两步，厉声斥责。孟楚达却不再说话，一指挡在罗绍堂唇前，只说：“借剑一用。”

紧接着便是孟楚达纵身扑面而来的攻势。孟楚达剑术其实及不上罗绍堂，此时却取罗绍堂的佩剑攻过来，招招狠绝，丝毫不讲师兄弟情面。若在平时，袁青诀定然接不住眼下几招，但如今的袁青诀已通“无绝”，一边躲闪孟楚达招式一边念动，原本插在立柱上的孟楚达佩剑就这样抽了出来，从侧面划过孟楚达颈边，留下一道深深的血痕。

“楚达！”罗绍堂见血，喊着孟楚达追过来，仔细查看。袁青诀心上也是一惊，但定睛一看，只是伤口深点，并未伤及性命，就旋身要闯进去——身后罗绍堂抓过孟楚达手上的剑，挑上他的足跟……

袁青诀还没碰上虚玄斋的门，门就从里面拉开了。宾途老者板着一张面孔站在那里，眼神越过袁青诀，直看着袁青诀脚边的罗绍堂与孟楚达。

袁青诀正想叫声师傅，就被身后声音惊醒：“青诀！快放开二位师兄！！”

是燕平升。袁青诀听了回身一看，那柄孟楚达的佩剑正悬空架在罗绍堂的肩上，直逼他的咽喉；而倒在罗绍堂臂上的孟楚达鲜血直流，却因为没有力气动弹而只能倚着罗绍堂，苟延残喘。

那把剑……为什么……袁青诀只知道那剑是孟楚达为了阻止他而掷过来的，后来发生了什么并不清楚；可是，看眼下这样情状，驱动那剑诡异地悬在空中的，莫非正是他袁青诀？！

古有神功“无绝”，修习者大善隔空取物，无中生有之道……

前些日子袁青诀在树林中独自练功时都能达到这样的效果，怎么今天就像大功告成一般，突飞猛进——难道是他情急之下，无意发动了“无绝”的真正功力？

什么仙族秘术！如此这般明明是妖孽才有的邪法！

看着那仿佛与自己无关，孤零零地悬在那里的利剑，袁青诀一阵寒意，不觉回过头来，对上宾途直勾勾望着他的眼神。

不需多问，袁青诀已经明白他已不属于此处——自从他依照《无绝注》修炼无绝神功的时候……

不，早在他一出生、在血脉中带着那种妖魔般的力量的时候起，他就从不属于这儿。

心里颓丧下来，那柄佩剑自然就落在了地上。燕平升赶忙上来，跟罗绍堂一起扶着孟楚达离去疗伤。而袁青诀背过身去，径自走开，出了虚梁殿，不愿收拾什物，更不敢回身看向宾途老者那澄清凛冽的目光。

从头至尾，师傅没有说过一个字，就断绝了他们十七年的师徒情谊。袁青诀满心沉重地想着，拖着步伐潜入太山的夜色之中……

所以，他不可能看见虚梁殿上方闪过的一抹红光。


	18. Chapter 18

18

 

下山五里，袁青诀也不愿接近村落，寻了一处干净地方和衣睡下，竟也一夜安稳。天明上路，不知去向，想着不久前才南下归家，便不渡天河，北上仓州。

此次下山，袁青诀身无分文，只有身上佩剑一柄，虽可在野外打些吃食，但终究不济。可久了他便发现，先前醒觉的无绝之力，一旦动用起来，何等的珍馐佳肴都能生造或转移过来；先是一喜，随后又觉得实在妖异，且又是不劳而获，便藏起佩剑，在仓州与天河渡口附近的一处客店帮店家做些杂事，漫无目的。

开始几日风平浪静，只听来往过客说起江湖上闲事，那赤目血魔仍在风头浪尖，大有愈发玄乎的征兆。袁青诀听着，想起当初在荡雁谷，武林盟主张钰晖来访何青，说起赤目血魔所求之物正是“无绝”。依宾途分析，会求“无绝”，看来是早拥有了“无续”；反观江湖上被传的神乎其神的血魔事迹，说不定真与“无续”有关。

那他是否与我身上的无续功基有关……袁青诀每次听见血魔名号，都要将那魔头与自己联系起来想上一遍——过去或许只是好奇，如今袁青诀已深知绝续二功的可怕之处，更是明了其中可悲之处，一思及那赤目血魔说不定也与他有同样遭遇，就停不住地想多听一些血魔事迹，可惜听来听去倒像是在听人杜撰的异闻，总不觉得真切。

自从那日在太山见了红月一面，袁青诀便在没有他的消息，也不见红月的气息出现在附近。想来是有别的事情——袁青诀偶尔闲了下来，发现自己真是被所有人弃在一旁了，父母将他送上山去修炼，如今又被逐出师门，连路上遇见的“友人”，都……

说起友人，袁青诀蓦地想起安德城里的韩赫——不知如今去寻韩兄，会不会能得一个安生之所？思索间，那副眉眼在袁青诀眼前浮现，如此说来，他说不定只能去韩赫那里，做一打算。

正想着，端茶上桌，右腿一软，歪斜着就要倒下。袁青诀一惊，勾起脚步，伸手接住茶碗。待平稳后想想，若不动用体内功力，在极短时间里救过托盘，这茶碗肯定是保不住了。

袁青诀还没平复心头虚惊，就听后面有人击掌称好，颇为奇怪；回头一看，背后一桌四人，三男一女，都是旅客打扮，却能看出一些江湖风骨；击掌称好的正是那位女子。

“敢问这位兄弟何门何派，能有如此身手？”那女子爽快，这么问道。袁青诀仔细看看那桌位置，忽然发现，方才右腿软弱无力，说不定就是那女子从中搅和，心里发怒，嘴上说道：“这位客官怎么对小人胡言乱语起来？”

“我看了你许久，就跟裘兄猜测你定是深藏不露的习武之人——裘兄你看，这回你可赢不了我了！”女子言语豪爽，倒有几分江湖男子的气度，指着袁青诀跟对面的青年男子笑起来。

原来是拿我打赌，真真无聊！袁青诀把茶碗送到前面一桌，便不理会，直往里去……

“这位兄弟且留步！”那女子竟离开座位，追在袁青诀身后，大胆抓住他衣袂，恳求道，“我们并无恶意，只是想与你这位少年英雄结识，共商大计！”

“大计”？什么“大计”？袁青诀听一个女子口中说出这些词语，不禁好奇，转过脸去，见那桌上另一位青年男子向这边走来；男子躬身，略施礼：“虽不知是何缘故让这位小兄弟大隐于此，既然清凌看出你身怀绝技，那恳请你来我们这边一叙。”

袁青诀看看店家，店家觉得清闲，便允他过去，自己还想弄弄明白这个打杂的少年是不是真在江湖上有些斤两。

到了桌上，后来这位男子介绍起桌边众人。先前拿他打赌的裘姓男子是闻名京城的“铁扇公子”裘立，一直在旁边不语只笑的少年是君山万尺剑郭千林的幼子郭菊山，那位女子是京郊河沙门门主之女王清凌，而他自己是金岭派弟子廖德巍。他们四人集结在此，为的是南下去探一探赤目血魔的老巢。

只凭你们四人便想探查赤目血魔消息？袁青诀自知血魔懂得“无续”神功，想来一定行踪诡秘，光凭这四个人绝对是查不出什么名堂，顶多为血魔牺牲品的名录上多添上一笔。可顾及他们脸面，袁青诀也不指出，只听他们继续说起。

起初听来与寻常旅客并无相异，特别是那些口上高呼要讨伐血魔为武林除害的江湖人，袁青诀在店里待的这段时间，仿佛每天都要遇上几批。后来说到各自来前家里情况，两位年轻男子都是无牵无挂，少年郭菊山则说起其父阻拦，兴致不高，言语间颇有任性公子的味道；到了王清凌，这看起来不过十六七岁的少女，一改刚才豁达情态，声音里竟有些哽咽。

“去年十月间我大哥王师毅便与人相约去寻讨赤目血魔，后来同去的人胆小半路逃了回来，说大哥孤身一人去了，到如今春暖花开，他仍旧下落不明，所以我自然……”王清凌说不下去，袁青诀便也明白其中缘由；去年去的，至今没有消息，怎么看都知道，这位王师毅早就不在人世了。

“大哥要去时父亲还支持他，现在他没了下落，我几次想出来寻他，都被父亲拦住，这次是请了裘兄廖兄帮忙，才逃出家门。”王清凌眼眶微红，但眼神坚毅，袁青诀看她模样，心上也有触动，“此次前往，我必定要弄清大哥下落——活要见人，死要见尸，就算把安德城翻过来，我也要找到他！”

此语经由王清凌一说，倒很豪迈，只不过……“安德城”？袁青诀听见，觉得奇怪——怎么就知道她大哥在安德？

袁青诀与安德城里的人有些关联，一改沉默态度，追问上去。王清凌见他终于有些兴趣，便说：“大哥最后的消息在安德附近，听武林里其他几位前去征讨血魔的义士家里都说，这些人最后被人看见不是在南云山北边，就是在安德之南的邑阳——无论如何，安德这地方都有蹊跷。”

“是啊，不仅是我们，许多武林人士都在猜测，这安德城正是赤目血魔的巢穴。”廖德巍在一旁补上一句。那边郭菊山只是点头，裘立想了许久也说：“只是往安德那边去了许多人，都没了下落……这实在是……”

安德城是赤目血魔的巢穴？袁青诀不信，他十六时去了安德，去韩府住了几日，怎么没有这种迹象？

况且后来宾途也领罗绍堂他们到安德寻他，他们没说起安德异状——不至于此吧？

“新年刚过我便去过安德，倒没看见什么奸邪之人，不知你们所说之事……”“你去过安德？！”王清凌低声叫道，好像在奇怪为什么袁青诀没事。

“正是。我义兄在安德开一间茶店，那里至今有许多武林人士来往吃茶……倒不见有什么异样。”武林人士的事，袁青诀也只是听韩赫说起，也不疑他，照实说给这些人听。

“武林人士……这倒离奇……”桌边几位都愣在那里，只有裘立有些定力，蹦出两句。

“总不至于是那些武林中人都来到安德，遇上什么，便乐不思蜀了吧？”郭菊山年少，妄言估计；王清凌怒瞪他一眼，他脸上露出惧色，便又静坐。

“照你这样说，确实蹊跷。”廖德巍思虑一番，抬眼看向袁青诀，“不知这位小兄弟如何称呼，哪里人士，可否与我们同去安德，一探究竟？”

廖德巍这一说，便是正式邀请了。袁青诀起初并无兴趣，可一说这赤目血魔的据点是在安德，不仅担心奇怪起来，心中有些动摇。毕竟他眼里的安德不似阴霾笼罩邪恶横行，更有一位令人挂念的义兄，守着传说中江湖人往来必经的聚贤茶铺。

“看小兄弟也是天河南边人士，我们这几个都是京城人，过了天河就一窍不通了，要是与你结伴，必定事半功倍……”还是裘立懂得人情世故，看得出袁青诀现下窘境，“你与我们同行，万事也都有个照应。”

袁青诀明白自己对赤目血魔这个极可能是“无续”修习者的人物有些兴趣，加上韩赫之事——管不了先前宾途告诫过的话，点头答应下来。

“太山虚梁殿弟子袁青诀。”脸上淡然，袁青诀自报家门；虽说那并不是他的师门，但也还是他心上牵挂。如愿以偿看见其他四人不知虚梁殿为何的表情，袁青诀的心思，已经转到安德城那边去了。


	19. Chapter 19

19

 

袁青诀告辞了店家，找来先前藏起的佩剑，随众人渡河南下；路上大家好奇，聊起虚梁殿为何物，袁青诀略说了说，那年纪最小的郭菊山竟心生向往，为的不过是这种世外高人的感觉。袁青诀不多话，但他们几人都待他和善，时不时说起各人经历，可也说不多，毕竟都明白此行目的，行走路边，众人之间多少有些凝重的感觉。

快到南云山地界，袁青诀自然熟悉起来。只是想起前两次在此发生的那些奇遇，或许说出来另几个人都不信。

明明打算北上，怎么就又向南而去了呢？袁青诀闷时思索，似乎仅仅是听到一个安德城，就满心满意地要去一探究竟。“危险”是个很可怕的东西，可怕在你根本不知道这个东西后面究竟是什么程度，惹人多想。走了几天，袁青诀知道，说白了他就是在担心韩赫状况，你想那茶铺里人多口杂，一旦得罪了什么人，这不是韩赫这种不懂武功的人能应付得了的。

何况上次离开时，宾途指使罗绍堂伤了韩赫，虽然没甚大碍，可袁青诀心中总是放不下来。

等到了初次遇见韩赫的客栈，廖德巍去找店家要房，那边说是不够，只能挤在一起。廖德巍想这边有女眷，一间房怎么能够。店主实在没房，说是最近南下的旅人都滞留此处，方圆十几里的客栈都是客满。

怎么南下的旅人都不过南云山呢？袁青诀远处听着纳闷，凑上去听廖德巍与店家谈话。

“……你们过了南云山倒是去哪儿？现在南下的商人连南云山都不敢过，你们还要去哪儿？”

“这到底是出了什么事情？怎么南云山就不能过了？”王清凌见袁青诀过来，也跟过来，听店家那么说，出声问道。

看店家那神情，似乎有苦难言，廖德巍并不问他，只说：“我们是要去安德城一带……”

“安德？！你还敢去安德！？”店家不语，跑腿的小二一听见安德奔过来叫一句，引得店堂里一群人都凑了上来，“这些人都是不敢过安德才在这里盘桓——这一个月，安德都变鬼城了！”

“鬼城”？什么说法？一听见安德袁青诀肯定关心，就跟着廖德巍问那小二。

“你们啊，要是过了南云山往西去还好，若是往东，那劝你们还是打道回府吧！”小二见人问他先是得意，随后压低声音神秘地说，“知道不？已经一个月没人从南云山以东的地方过来啦！从我们这边向东南走的人也没一个有音讯！”

先前王清凌说的是武林中人，说他们只要去讨伐赤目血魔就会在安德附近失去消息。如今不仅是武林人士，连商人与寻常百姓都不放过，只要经过安德，都没了下落……这不是鬼城是什么东西！

袁青诀心上一惊，浑身寒意。若这么说，那韩赫他一定也……

“廖兄，这其中必有问题，我们不如连夜过去，不要停歇！”袁青诀正要开口，王清凌就先他一步，提议现在就走。小二一听赶紧劝阻：“这位姑娘是不要命还是怎么的？安德那边半年前就特邪乎，如今问题出来了，报官的报官、找高手的找高手，都没有一个准信。看样子，只要那边的鬼怪不要跑到南云山这边来就好，否则我们这家店都开不下去要往北逃去了！”

店家憋了半天，扔了一句过来：“先前见过好些个叫得上名号的武林高手过去，都没见回来；你们几个平头小子，还是不要送这个死为好。”

知道他们是好意，可郭菊山听了还要理论一番。袁青诀不响，只看另四人决断。廖德巍把情形与裘立一说，裘立琢磨了一下，只说一个：“上山。”

“对！夜长梦多，我们在此耽搁一夜，还不知道要多上几个牺牲品。裘兄说的对，上山！”王清凌看年纪最长的裘立发话，也跟着煽动。廖德巍看着王清凌激动的模样欲言又止，想了想转过来问袁青诀：“袁少侠觉得如何？你自是熟悉南云山这边，这山能过么？这城能去么？”

袁青诀知廖德巍犹豫，担心的是大家的安危。但他不同，他心上牵挂不如廖德巍多，袁青诀去安德为的只是一件事，而且是一直待在山这边永远都无法解决的事情。

“路上多加小心，随机应变便是。”袁青诀这样回答，王清凌听见大喜，过来拍他肩膀：“还是袁兄有见识！”

连夜过山不是第一次，不过却是袁青诀第一次成功过去。一夜无事，山上时有昏鸦虫鸣，若是多想，自然心生暗鬼，魂飞魄散。一行人心中各有目标，不提别事，低头赶路，也没见谁被草丛中窜出的小物吓到。天色渐亮，安德城近在眼前。

裘立忽地停下脚步，伫立路旁，凝神静待。众人被他吓了一跳，都停了下来；郭菊山左顾右盼不见动静，跳起来叫唤：“裘大哥你太吓人，突然停下来作甚！？”

被人质问，裘立也就放松下来，只道：“我刚才觉得前面有些蹊跷。这城里先是一团寂静，可等我们一靠近，里面又突然热闹起来，整齐得像是禁军出阵一般。”

“裘兄你说的可是真的？”大家听了都静默片刻，王清凌先站出来问，“我倒是没有这样感觉，先前寂静大概是因为时候未到，城里人都在睡着吧？现在太阳出山，大家自然开始热闹——若是现在没有动静，那才是真的吓人呢！”

既然王清凌都如此说，大家都放下心来，要进城里。袁青诀走在后面，他倒不觉得城里蹊跷，倒是觉得城外像有众多人马埋伏一般，四处都是眼神视线。

不过，这般敏感都是修炼《无绝注》之后的事情。袁青诀不提，随那四人入城。

城里倒好，跟寻常城市并无不同。早间市集上便颇热闹，人们熙熙攘攘地与商贩来来往往。有些还三五成群地挤在一起谈天说地——怎么看都没有异常。

“安德不愧是中原重镇，你看这市集上的货品，都是一等一的好！”廖德巍开始还警惕，在人群中走得久了，看到路旁一个绣品小摊，赞了两句。那摊的老板见他这么说，赶紧接了一句：“那快给那边姑娘买上几件，过了安德城可就没我老杨的货啦！”

王清凌听了咯咯地笑，并不羞赧，倒是廖德巍红了半张脸，快步走开。

袁青诀也跟他们走着，看来看去，确实不觉有甚怪异之处。他的目的很清楚，聚贤茶铺。过了两条街巷，终于得空拉住一人细问：“韩赫韩老板的聚贤茶铺怎么走？”

那人年纪不过二十出头，但动作有些迟缓，反应也慢。听袁青诀这么一问，像看怪物一样看他：“外地人？怎么不知道聚贤茶铺？”

袁青诀一听心下觉得不好，若让另几个人知道他这样暴露了大家的外来身份，引来杀身之祸。幸好这人也只是问问，四下里也无异样。

“从这口儿左转，走过一条街就到，很近啦！”那人一副怕麻烦的样子，晃了晃身子就要走；没等袁青诀谢过，他又补上一句，“不过韩老板现在不在城里，出去帮韩家老太爷进货去啦！”

听说韩赫不在安德，袁青诀心里松了口气。正要按他说的路线去寻茶铺看看究竟，那边郭菊山过来，拉着他道：“这里人多，清凌姐觉得不大舒服，可能是一夜太累了——裘大哥说我们去找家客栈，轮流休息一下再出来看看。”

袁青诀觉得也是，连夜赶路谁都不好受，更何况他们那几个还是从京城一路过来的。等他一过去，裘立把要休息的由头又说一遍，袁青诀一看，王清凌的脸色确实不好。客栈不远，进去之后大家看看，客栈里的人面孔都挺和善，不像有什么企图。

“你们先歇下吧。我且守着。”进了房间裘立说，看大家不愿他独担责任，又半开玩笑，“就算真是‘鬼城’，那也得晚上才能见到端倪。”


	20. Chapter 20

20

 

入夜，袁青诀被人推醒，睁眼一看是裘立。

“袁少侠，你可醒了。昼里你倒下就睡，不论谁叫都不见醒觉，现在终于好了。”裘立神色有些担忧，若真如他所说，无论如何都叫不醒袁青诀，那确实恐怖。

更何况，这里在外面已被称为“鬼城”。

袁青诀不知身体为何又成这样，只能道歉；别人倒好，就王清凌笑了他两句，也再笑不出来了。袁青诀看他们表情，问：“怎么回事？”

“太阳落山后街上冷清下来，只有几家店铺开着。如今连这几家都关上门了……”廖德巍说道。袁青诀不觉这是什么异状。

“关键是，等这几家店铺大门一闭，安德城里现在一片死寂。”裘立补充，“刚才菊山出门看看，还没走到楼下便受惊回来，叫我们一定结伴出去，我们正愁你不醒——现在好了，我们一起出去吧。”

只是一片宁静有什么好怕的？袁青诀看向郭菊山，后者赶紧补充说：“客栈里就算入夜也点灯火吧？楼下可是什么都没有，没有客人没有老板，我去推门，连门都闩了。”

“那其他房间……”“我记得前面两间不是有几个客人嘛？刚才去敲门，可没一间有人应门的——我扒在门上听听，里面连一点动静都没有……你说吓人不吓人？”郭菊山说着，指手画脚，好像这客栈里真的没人，也不怕把人吵醒一般。

……不过，袁青诀静心听听，周围除了他们五个，确实没有一点生气。

屋里再度沉默下来。五个人看看彼此，同时点了点头，推开门去。

走廊里没有点灯，向楼下看看也没有。裘立跟郭菊山一起去前面两间客房，狠敲一阵，毫无回应；而廖德巍同袁青诀带着王清凌下楼，门果然闩住。

裘立向楼下看了一眼，确认袁青诀他们安全，破门而入；而廖德巍抽出佩剑，挑开门闩，撤了门板，三人一同走出客栈。

街上全无一人，与白天的热闹一对比，荒凉得很。街边商铺都没了灯火，连灯笼都不点着。袁青诀先一步向旁边巷口住家看看，那一条巷子里也没有亮光。当街站立，他们三人周围顿时一片阴森刻骨的寒气，令人不禁打颤。

这还是白天的安德城么？袁青诀看着眼前状况，也觉惊人，仿佛整座城在他一觉之间成了空的。真不知道方才裘立没睡看着太阳下山城里一点点冷清下来是何种感觉。

“……这城里，怎么好像没有活人似的……”王清凌的声音轻轻地在袁青诀背后响起；知道她是情不自禁，但听到的人还是会惊恐地回过头去。

就王清凌那一句，回荡在空落的街道中，虽然没有回声，但语尾被拖长了许多，沿着街巷的走势飘了过去，怎么也没有尽头。

忽然客栈楼上有了动静，叮铃哐啷一阵，三人皆惊，抬头看去，却没有下文。等了一会儿郭菊山面色铁青地出了客栈，后面是裘立，两人见他三人无事，先一松气；可还没轻松多久，郭菊山的脸就歪向一边，一脸胸闷欲呕的表情。

“怎么样？上面可有人？”廖德巍抢着问。

“活人没有，死人倒是有几个。”裘立说得轻巧，但面色也不大好，“我们进去，见几个屋里人都安安稳稳地躺在那里，只不过都没气了——菊山这回真被吓坏了。”

廖德巍他们听了倒吸一口冷气，半天才问：“……何时死的？”

这问题一出，裘立的表情突然冷彻了，停了半晌才说：“具体时间不知道。晚的少说也有一个月，早的……我看不出来了。”

死了一个月？这客栈里的人少说死了一个月？袁青诀寒毛倒竖——今天白天里见到的那些有说有笑的人都是些什么？

“不论多早，尸体保存得完好，衣衫也都整洁……”裘立接着说，“这不是一般手段，据我知晓，行走江湖的也就那个……”

“等等！裘兄你的意思……难道说……”王清凌突然打断裘立的分析，袁青诀在她身旁，察觉她边说边抓住了他的衣摆，“今日昼里，这安德城街上走着的，都不是活人？”说完就像被自己吓到了似的，缩在袁青诀和廖德巍之间。

“……恐怕……”裘立说了两字，便没了声响。袁青诀又看看四下里，真是没有人的痕迹，更没有生气。

“裘兄，我想起一人。”廖德巍突然说，“江湖上人称‘驱尸鬼手’的那个乐六，我曾听师傅说，此人也早投奔了赤目血魔。只不过……”

“不过什么？”

“就算是‘驱尸鬼手’，凭他一人，要操纵一城的百姓……这说不过去吧？”廖德巍一边说，脑中似乎是想起了那样场面，声音也越来越小。

袁青诀也跟着沉默，心中想起韩赫那时种种模样，自觉肯定不会是别人操纵……袁青诀听他们说着，凭空觉得熟悉，但总想不起熟悉的到底是什么东西。

“……裘兄……”王清凌忽然出声，“你说，我大哥会不会也在白天那街市上……会不会也被那邪魔恣意掌控，连死后都不能入土为安……”王清凌想着，猛地抬起脸来。

“裘兄！有何办法找到这驱尸源头？！待我先杀了那邪魔报仇雪恨，再来城里寻找大哥！”

“清凌，先别这么说……师毅兄没准儿还活着，你先冷静……”廖德巍挺身拦住就要冲出去的王清凌，稳她下来。

这时一直在旁边铁青着脸的郭菊山突然过来，问：“廖兄，你可确定是刚才说的驱尸乐六？”

“菊山，怎么……”“我听父亲说过，驱尸乐六的把戏，每个尸体都有不知何物所制的丝线牵着，只要找到那些尸线，自然能找到驱尸之人。”郭菊山的父亲郭千林行走江湖多年，听得的奇闻异事都跟儿子一一道来，不想如今派上了用场。

“可那丝线如何去找？”

“这好办。”郭菊山在怀中翻找一通，拿出一个小巧的盒子，“我有却却香，专探机关暗道里的极细丝线，点上不就好了？”

众人立即七手八脚地点上却却香，在四周薰了一圈，须臾间路面空中就乍现出万道丝线——那些丝线竟能让人穿行而过去毫无触觉！这是什么妖法？！

有了丝线示意，五人一刻不能耽误，赶紧循着找那源头。路上郭菊山尽力回忆其父所听闻的有关驱尸乐六的消息，可惜都没有什么将他置于死地的办法。

驱尸乐六……安德乐六……等一下！听着他们乐六乐六地说，袁青诀突然想起一个人物——那是在韩府，韩赫带他去见韩得元，当时韩得元身边立着的一个青年，韩赫说了，姓乐！

“裘兄！”袁青诀突然停下脚步，因他发现大家跟着丝线走的方向，并不是韩府，“我们走错了！那个乐六，应该在韩得元府上！”


	21. Chapter 21

21

 

“你如何知道？”廖德巍也停下，问他。

“一个多月前我去过韩府拜访，当时见到韩得元，他身边跟着一个二十多岁的青年，人说姓乐。看他面目……”袁青诀想起那张神情极不自然的面孔，浑身不舒服，“阴森得很。”

“此话当真……那我们过去！”裘立看他一看，立即信了，调转方向。

韩府倒并不远，到了那里用却却香一看，门前全然看不出丝线的踪迹。但郭菊山机灵，说让大家去后门看看。还没绕到后门，就在西侧的小门边看见可怕的场景——不可计数的丝线从门里通过，就好像要将那门撑破一样，触目惊心。

王清凌略定一定，头一个拔剑破门，冲进韩府。那巨股的丝线齐齐指向府中东北端，众人一看就要过去；可这回头一个停下的也是王清凌，她立在原地，侧耳细听。

“……等等……我好像听见……”仔细分辨，王清凌瞪大了眼睛，“是大哥的声音？！”

她那失踪了大抵是死了的大哥王师毅也在韩府？！而且在满城尸首睡去的深夜，还有他声音传来？余下四人面面相觑，顿时不知是该跟着裘立去找乐六，还是应该同王清凌去寻她大哥。

而袁青诀脑中所想的，是这韩府，到底是何等存在？竟能藏纳下那么多东西！

还有韩赫……袁青诀想起韩赫不在安德，心上再度放心，他看看要向东北去的裘立和要往西南的王清凌，略一思索，就向王清凌走过去：“王姑娘，我陪你过去！”

听他这么说，廖德巍也过来了：“若真是师毅兄，救人要紧！”剩下郭菊山和裘立停在那里，愣了一会儿，也跟了上来——五人同往，胜算总高一些。

暂不理会乐六之事，只往王清凌听见的声源奔去。袁青诀记得，这地距他上次来时住的小院不远，没想到在这么近的地方竟困着一位侠士……说到底，究竟何人将他困在这座韩得元的府邸？

刚才王清凌还确凿地说，声源就在此地，可真的近了，反倒什么都听不见了。正奇怪着，袁青诀却听身后郭菊山一声轻呼——原来他还没熄灭却却香，而那香飘到这边，竟也映出十几条丝线，那些线越过右边的矮墙，钻进里面的屋子去了。

莫非……大家立刻明白，顺着这孤零零的十几条丝线，守在了窗下，探探里面动静。

里面有人。而且绝对是活人。袁青诀在窗下待了一会儿，自觉听到的响动该比其他几人更加清晰，只是奇怪起来。袁青诀熟悉那种声响，只不过不是寻常时间听见的；依稀记得，那种湿润的喘息和闷钝的节奏……是在那些袁青诀不愿提起的梦里。

猛然惊觉此地正是韩府，袁青诀的脸上无故烧起火来。一个多月前在这里夜夜梦见那样场面，与韩赫……也不顾场合，记忆里让他不堪的东西都苏醒过来，配合着屋里响动，刺激着袁青诀心里藏得最隐秘的那些自以为污秽的东西。

不仅是袁青诀，其他几人也觉得异样，但都不敢多想。廖德巍知道这样藏着不是办法，悄悄起身，趴在窗角看进去……

袁青诀看着他表情：起先只是吃惊，可待仔细辨认以后，脸色变得难堪起来，好像胸中闷了什么乱蹦乱跳的东西，连小腿都在微颤。

除了袁青诀，在他身边的王清凌也发现了异样。扯了扯廖德巍衣服，但没有反应，王清凌一火，狠狠地将他拉到旁边，自己凑过去看。

这一看不要紧，王清凌刚定睛，就什么都不顾，拔剑起身要闯进屋去，旁边几个人都拦不住她。

袁青诀聪明，不用看就明白了——那里面的人物，不论在做什么，定有一个是她大哥王师毅。

“放开我大哥！！”袁青诀随着王清凌的凌厉喊声冲进去，看见屋里情景。

屋里布置简单，看上去像是无人居住，四处尘灰，只有那床上有所动静——袁青诀看得清楚，那是两个男子，赤身露体，也不知遮掩；一个压在另一个背上，那相接的部位虽看不分明，但看动作便知是何事；上面那人看见王清凌他们闯进来，也不停歇，只顾自己快活，连身下人早已瘫软昏厥都不去理会。

直面这样场面，袁青诀有偏过头去的冲动，但又移不开眼睛。想来梦里情节与眼前所见并不相同，从不曾这般激烈过；屋里弥漫的气味醇厚浓烈，绝不是一时所为，袁青诀看着那边眼前竟有错觉，好像那床上的男子不是别人，而是那几日梦里的他和韩赫一样。

可他在梦里绝没有这样对待韩赫。看上面那男子的动作，全然不见温情，仿佛泄愤一般，一刻不停地攻击着，像是带着强烈的恨意要将身下那人穿通似的，用自己的身体作为凶器。袁青诀知道身边几人都被这样的行为吓住，除了王清凌没人能保持清醒。

最让人不可思议的是，本应是动情之处，那名男子身上肌肤却愈见煞白，与另一人泛着不正常红晕的深色皮肤形成强烈的对比……再待看那男子的面孔……病态地耷拉着的眼睑，扭曲地上挑着的嘴角……

驱尸乐六！

袁青诀没忍住，高喊出来，这句话立即将愣在原地的几人震醒，明白眼前这个在床榻上凌虐他人的男子到底是谁。

“……你！”王清凌一听眼前此人便是乐六，怒上心来，竟拿着剑半天说不出话来；袁青诀猜她是思及乐六身份，以为乐六手下玩弄的是王师毅的尸身，五内具焚，一时悲愤难当，“……邪魔……放开我大哥……”说完突然摆出手势，一剑劈了过去。

袁青诀四人见着情形，也纷纷拔剑，上前护着王清凌。

但乐六不躲，略一停顿，手上翻转，竟似有一面厚厚墙壁挡在床前。就听叮铛一阵，几把剑都被挡开，近身不得。

众人大惊，袁青诀忽地明白如何，倒是郭菊山先叫出来：“是那丝线！！”

原先纵使有人通过都无法察觉的丝线到了乐六手里，竟然像铜墙铁壁一般，堵住他们。

更可悲的是，他们看不分明那道“铁壁”，而是直接看见床上的两人。

乐六一手拽着丝线，一手托起身下昏迷的男子，直起腰来，将原本俯身藏着的床上狼藉袒露在他们面前——从袁青诀角度看去，昏迷着的王师毅就像是偎依在乐六怀里一般，时不时随着乐六顶弄的动作，浑身颤抖。

“‘大哥’？”乐六终于发话，念了一遍王清凌方才说的话，嘴角翘得更高，“……‘小凌’？”

王清凌一听乐六唤出只有王师毅才叫她的小名，双目圆瞪，几欲迸出忿恨的泪来。乐六见她表情，脸上大悦，先前托在王师毅腰上的手掌揉捏起他那萎靡柔软的根芽，附耳低声道：“快醒醒，小凌来看你啦！”

被乐六这番玩弄，王师毅自嗓子里挤出几声难耐的浅吟，微微摇了摇头，却还是没能转醒过来。

“小凌，真是对不起你，你大哥实在太舒服，都没力气看你一眼了。”乐六说着，从嗓子里发出一阵断续的笑声，袁青诀听在耳朵里，就像抽筋一般，令人难以忍受；乐六转过来看王清凌，见她表情狰狞，又说，“小凌你不会以为你大哥已经死了吧？这不可能，这么好的玩意儿，我就差没有放在香案上供着了，你且放心。”

屋里众人都看不下去，但又不知怎么破了乐六的屏障，强忍着将他碎尸万段的冲动，僵持在那里。袁青诀见王清凌浑身颤抖，气得急得发不出一点声音，又看乐六怀中王师毅虽已昏迷但一脸痛苦难当，心上不忍；更别说那边传来迷顿的痛苦喘息，折磨在袁青诀的耳内，混乱着袁青诀的记忆……

正当此时，袁青诀想起无绝之力，顿觉有了办法。握紧剑柄，袁青诀挡在王清凌身前，挥剑一斩……

声如裂帛。袁青诀的剑尖直指乐六眉心。但乐六也不是寻常人物，一听声音便闪避开来，卷起床上各种披挂锦被，扰乱了袁青诀视线。正要撇开眼前阻碍，却见乐六披上衣袍，一手抱着王师毅就要转到众人身后，夺门而出。

屋里人们猛然惊觉，一个个追了出去。门外却却香效力还在，就看那乐六挟着王师毅，拣了个屋顶站着，周身都扯着那诡异的丝线，像要将他们俩裹起来似的。袁青诀看着情形，就要飞身上去；不料此时乐六高声道：“袁家小子，看来你倒是醒觉了，也不知是谁的功劳……”

乐六果然记得袁青诀，听他所说，看来还清楚袁青诀身上功力。

“不过，我乐老六可不怕‘无绝’，有什么招式尽管来，能替我挡你的东西多着呐，我倒要看看是你那神功快些还是我的玩具们快些！”乐六狞笑着，手下搂紧王师毅身体，一跃过墙，离了韩府，往安德街上去。


	22. Chapter 22

22

 

袁青诀也不示弱，点着屋边树梢，腾空越墙而去。

安德街头看似与袁青诀进韩府之前没什么区别，可敏锐的感觉告诉他不对——原本一片死寂的安德城里八面窜风，四处蠢动。袁青诀站定片刻，不见乐六踪影，也不敢妄动。不一会儿，裘立他们四人就从韩府里奔出，围在袁青诀身边，警惕四周。

袁青诀看见王清凌在他身边，多少有些担心，按捺不住，问上一句：“……你没事吧？”

“放心，我现在好得很！”边说边提气运功，王清凌身上的煞气周围几个人大约都能感受到，“只想杀之以后快！”

等她说完，五人又都静了下来——看来大家都知道，整个安德城有些东西不一样了。

最先察觉的竟是廖德巍。似乎他视力比常人强些，远远隔着迷蒙雾气就看见街那一头的人影，刚要说起，离这边最近的街口又闪过几个身影，动作迟缓，像是要走到这边。廖德巍心中多想，正要大呼，在他背面的郭菊山就惊叫起来——原来他那边的巷口也涌来许多人影。

“……那，那那，那全是尸首！”郭菊山敏锐，察觉了，不能自已。

没错……袁青诀也明白了，乐六逃出韩府，就是为了去“调兵遣将”。只不过这些“兵将”不像寻常人，都是那些受他驱使的尸身。

余下几人虽然有些行走江湖的经验，但眼下场面肯定不曾见过——这可不像与什么武林高手对阵，都是死了过了一月的，本应成为腐尸，可现在却完好无损地站立起来，各有情状地走动着，向他们扑来……

正想着，那些原本脚步缓慢的尸体突然奔跑起来，虽然各有些差异，但看起来是几十人一组几十人一组，保持着行伍军士一般的一致，毫不犹豫地向袁青诀他们冲过来。那些东西手上也没有武器，只是一味地向着他们冲过来——光凭那数目，就足有压迫之感。

“……不都是些尸体嘛……怕什么！”见旁边的人无意向后缩了缩，裘立喝了一声，向展开攻势。其他人见他这般，也都豁出去，挥动兵器，狠下手来。

确实，它们不过是尸体……袁青诀甩去这些东西在一个月前还都是活生生的无辜百姓的想法，也紧跟上去。

可是，不用多久他们便发现，正因为它们是尸体，所以才可怕。尸体没有痛感，更不会死去，只要被乐六牵着，不论被砍得如何血肉模糊，都会持续攻击，永不停息。倒不是说它们的力量有多强，那可是杀不尽的敌人，源源不断地扑上来，不一会儿这边五人便吃尽苦头，心上盘算的都是脱身之法。

“袁兄！”被包围着，五人之间越来越分散，眼看身边就没有别人的时候，王清凌突然高声喊袁青诀，“刚才你用什么办法断了乐六丝线？！如法炮制！这样硬拼下去总没有尽头！”

经她提醒，袁青诀想起先前在韩府，他心上一急，无绝之力就附在剑上，破了乐六铁壁。可袁青诀尚不清楚到底是如何催动，如今虽说情急，但挥出的剑上全不见不同之处——这让他怎么回应王清凌期许。

正头痛如何打破僵局，没想到先变的是乐六那边。随着郭菊山一声提醒，袁青诀发现这些围在四下里的尸首都渐渐停下动作，让他们都透过一口气，跃出重围，互相靠近了一些，商量对策。

但还没来得及说话，群尸中就窜出几个身影，袁青诀看那轻功便知不凡，心中暗觉是否来了武林同仁，救他们于水火之中。可等人影靠近了仔细一看，那些刀剑指向的都是袁青诀他们。

这些人物与方才尸首不同，动作自如，不似有人操纵；最重要的是，他们都有生气，绝不像些死人。莫非是乐六手下？袁青诀刚猜测着，就听裘立发出一声惊叹：“师弟？！”

转头看裘立面前那人，确比裘立小些；衣饰考究，面堂气派，手上持的是跟裘立类似的铁骨折扇——既然被裘立称为师弟，那定是正道中人，今日怎么在乐六麾下，与裘立敌对？

裘立显然不明所以，呆看眼前青年；可那青年毫不动摇，直逼上来，等要击上裘立天灵，才被一旁闪出来的廖德巍挡去。

“裘兄你且看他眼神！”廖德巍一边抵挡一边吼道，“那绝不是出于己意！”

难道……袁青诀猜想，这驱尸乐六是不是找到操持活人的法子，将来到此地的武林人士一一化作自己的战力？

那边王清凌、郭菊山频频认出后来几人均是武林中有些名气的侠士，只不过都是在踏上寻找赤目血魔之路以后失去了联系。

看来，这些便是乐六对付他们的方法了。刚才那些是尸体，是毫不熟悉的陌生之人，而如今的这几个，哪个不是他们熟知的人物，更何况那些都是血肉之身，无论对手是谁，都会不忍。


	23. Chapter 23

23

 

但乐六不给他们犹豫感伤的时间，直接开战。裘立众人多有顾虑，不到半刻便露出败势。袁青诀虽不知道这些被控侠士的底细，但也不禁唏嘘。

不知乐六如何操纵这些活人，是不是也在他们身上连着诡异的丝线，一一挑动……袁青诀思及此处，忽觉自己明白那丝线道理；回想《无绝注》，无中生有，不过如此。

……既然乐六也通无中生有的把戏，那如果将它们化了去……袁青诀再想便不是《无绝注》上内容，而都是“无续”了。万物归一，更何况是乐六狡猾遮蔽自己的幻境。他忆起心中《无续注》，虽然从未练过，但眼下回想，竟比无绝更加容易抓住，呼之欲出。

也不管自己的“无续”并不纯熟，袁青诀看着众人苦战，看那几个被控侠士的动作，或有巧合，心上猜想。乐六就算能远远操纵这些人，要驱动他们逐一应战，除非他有千里视目。

乐六驱尸，不过是以势慑人；既以势慑人，那定要观其变化……或许乐六就离此处不远——那究竟是什么地方？

心中没有多想，袁青诀忽地盯住空中一处，不觉间挥动左臂，连袁青诀都不清楚自己做了什么，便让几个拼命与裘立他们缠斗的侠士停下动作，呆立在那里。

众人正觉奇怪，就见半空中渐渐显现出乐六头部，接着是上身，然后是才是腰下——乐六还是原先样子，只是他手上王师毅如今牢牢挂在腰间——袁青诀出来就为追他，可跃出墙来他便寻不得见；原来他从未走远过，一直靠那些避人眼目的丝线停在空中看着操纵着。

是“无续”。袁青诀知道，他无意中发动了“无续”将乐六从那障眼的“茧”中剥了出来。袁青诀瞪着他，乐六察觉了，也知道自己被挖了出来，可就是一点都不慌张。

“他把这个都给你了？真不知道他和那庸医在盘算什么东西！”乐六知道“无续”，之前他面对“无绝”的疯狂叫嚣眼下看似都烟消云散了，乐六不再狞笑，冷眼悬在空中——不知哪里还有丝线吊着，难道连“无续”都不能将它化掉？

“不过……袁小弟你还不成气候！”乐六拖着音调，等他说完后半句之时，早准备好的招式晃了出来。袁青诀吃惊想躲，但那边不知道有什么东西，趁着夜色，扑面而来——怪的是以肉眼竟看不见任何东西。

袁青诀本以为还是先前乐六无中生有的幻术，可这次确有东西阻在他身上，将他包围起来，好像有千万只手掌，上下挤压，令人透不过气来。

“这是……这什么……”情形诡异，袁青诀不知虚实，刚才那股无续的化力明明还在，却被逼回体内，毫无用武之地。

“寄人篱下，总要留上一手。虽还不能对付他，可料理你总是够的。”乐六脸上似乎开心，也不看袁青诀那边，反揪起王师毅头发，将尚未转醒的王师毅仔细看了一遍，口中说的也不知道是对谁，“不如这样，我也把你做成个‘玩意儿’送他，省下一番事情。”

袁青诀身上难受，可耳中还是听得清乐六话语。那个“他”是什么人物？袁青诀无端想起被传修了“无续”的赤目血魔，可又不像，但不论如何，料想总应该与无绝无续有些关系……

这无绝无续之间，究竟有何冤孽……正想着，袁青诀渐渐发觉自修炼“无绝”之后时常出现的隐痛浮上身体，只不过此次不同往常闷钝，此次疼痛来得更加强烈。

隐痛就是这般，慢慢酝酿着鼓胀着，竟也比上刻骨程度。袁青诀不曾经历此种感受，内里的压迫与体外乐六的邪法挤在一起，像是攀比似的，一同节节攀升。

“……什……么……”袁青诀也不知身旁人们有何反应，挣动身体却反像自己按住自己一样，耐不住，想要嘶吼，就如同荡雁谷夜里听闻的那般。

……可是，还没达到顶点，体内体外的力量竟然同时消失——袁青诀跌坐在地上，挣扎着，却提不出一点力气。

身体里的那些所谓“无绝”所谓“无续”，居然都不在原处，仿佛从来不存在一般。

散功！

袁青诀心中惊现这二字，顿时愣神许久，不知所措。乐六知他有异，但也怀疑自己手中差错，翻手过来，迟疑片刻，重整旗鼓，又掀起什么直逼袁青诀而去……

本以为在劫难逃，却被一片殷红霸占了视线——袁青诀抬头一看，有人顺着月光从天际滑下，铺开一片红色的影子——竟是红月！

红月从天而降，二话不说，挥了挥衣袖，将乐六的虚渺攻势挡在袁青诀身畔，逼得乐六退居街边屋檐之上。


	24. Chapter 24

24

 

红月转脸过来，盯着袁青诀看了好一会儿，才说：“青诀，且交给我。”语气淡然，惜字如金，可袁青诀头一次听他叫自己“青诀”，语带熟稔，倒像是叫了许久似的。

乐六退了些，那些与裘立等人缠斗的人们自然退后，裘立他们手下轻松，见到袁青诀这边情势转变，不禁往这边来。王清凌似要探问，可红月的目光因为他们靠近而扫了过去，仿佛把她吓到了，只得默不作声，静待其变。

韩府外的街上静了片刻，那边乐六似乎也不知红月底细，伫立屋檐观望。这边刚想到要擒住乐六，他就扭身轻盈而去。众人竟看不清乐六动作与方向，只有红月一人张开双臂，也腾空而起，像是随在乐六后面。

袁青诀知道红月想与乐六单打独斗，但又怕乐六招式实在诡谲，红月不熟，会吃苦头，便要跟上去；可还没腾起来，红月察觉他，不发一言，出掌，将他狠狠地挡了回去——袁青诀这才想起来，刚才那个与乐六对峙的瞬间，他体内的无绝无续竟然同时无处可寻，有如散功。

而现在，力量仿若正一点一点地恢复，要不是速度慢些，袁青诀可能都会以为先前那个刹那，身上功力霎时散尽仅仅是幻觉。

众人目睹红月挡下乐六攻击又飘然追着乐六离去的场面，惊叹不已；此人毕竟不是武林间的寻常人物，更不曾听说是哪位名士之后，那一身功夫来历与他一身红衣一样扑朔迷离。

“袁兄，刚才那位是……”王清凌过来，迟疑一会儿才问，生怕问错了问题一般。

袁青诀正想着如何回答，那边郭菊山便凑过来替他说道：“肯定是他师兄呗！那个什么……虚梁殿的……”郭菊山念了很久才念出虚梁殿这个名字，“先不说别的，刚才那人跟袁兄身上的感觉很是相似——你们不这么觉得吗？”

王清凌听了只摇头，看来并没有察觉袁青诀与红月之间的相似之处。既然郭菊山这样说，他正好应承下来，说确是师兄。说完裘立就让他们去察看乐六留下的那几个断了操纵的人的情况——袁青诀心里担心红月，但又不知他与乐六究竟去了哪里对决，不由担心。

“若去你们那里拜师，是不是都可以像你师兄那样浑身透着‘仙气’呢？”末了，郭菊山自言自语般感叹了一句，把袁青诀的心思彻底勾到红月那边去了……

 

等宫寒飞跟上乐六，乐六已经大摇大摆地回了韩府，在自己的居所安置好了王师毅，坐在院子里的石桌上托着下巴等他。一见宫寒飞进来，便说：“怎么今天想着回来了？安德都荒了一个多月了！”

宫寒飞看他一副无辜模样，不愿拖延，直说：“乐老六你过分了。”

乐六不答他，歪脸向着他，那眼神也不知道究竟是不是在看这边。宫寒飞知道他向来喜欢晃过要紧的问题，便不跟他纠缠，道：“刚才那女子是你屋里那人的亲妹？”乐六鼻子弱弱地哼了一声，算是回答。

“将屋里那人交给我。”宫寒飞话音刚落，乐六便腾地站起，立在石桌上看站在地上的宫寒飞：“你要他做什么？！”

“还给他妹妹。”

“宫寒飞你什么意思！”乐六没有动作，但声音森冷得很，“我的玩意儿与你有何关系？我不过助你，何必听你差遣！”

“只管给我，我自有用处。”成为“红月”的宫寒飞不跟他商量，语音清浅，但字字逼人。

“一个玩意儿于你有何用处？你不如快回去抓住袁家小子，早日大功告成！”乐六有些不耐，直转话题。

“所以才向你要。”宫寒飞却不想多解释，“我要他信我。”

“要他信你？袁家那小子？”乐六回问，一脸难以置信的模样，“宫寒飞你过去何等聪明，如今是怎么了？你想用姓袁的换‘无绝’就快点去换，你想用他练功我也有办法替你掌控着他，要他信你作甚？！”

宫寒飞不答，略看看他，许久才说：“……我的计划与你无关。”

“那我的玩意儿也跟你的计划无关！你不……”乐六一提到“玩意儿”几个字就提高了音调，但一触及宫寒飞的眼神便收回后话。

“乐老六你是不是逼我动你？我不在安德这一个月你愈发猖狂！当初我们约定的可只有江湖人士，你千方百计地弄来死人我也忍你，怎么我人一走你就开始杀戮起来，来往百姓有多少被牵连进去？！你看着，安德马上就住不下去了，不论是你还是我！

“到时就算留着你的玩意儿又有何用！”宫寒飞冷声，要的不多，仅仅是王师毅一人。乐六看宫寒飞眼色，略有些明白，只问：“到时你要如何？”

“乐老六你乱我阵脚逼我不顾一切地再快些，”宫寒飞不喜纠缠这等问题，语气强硬，“我要如何，为什么要告诉你？”

乐六还要分辩什么，但话未出口顿时想到些东西，好似明白了道理。

“只管把你手里那男子给我！”宫寒飞见他磨蹭，厉声强调。乐六看他，多少有些不大情愿。

“你借走后还还我吗？”

“……”宫寒飞像是为了这句话惊讶，半天才说，“乐老六，你说的，不过是个玩意儿。”

乐六听了也不慌，又蹲回了桌面上，从下面看宫寒飞。

“同样的话，回敬你。”乐六扯开笑脸，径自往屋里去。


	25. Chapter 25

25

 

“袁兄你看，那可是你师兄！？”天将晓，袁青诀正与裘立商量如何带那些遭乐六操控的武林人士离开安德，王清凌忽地高声道。袁青诀回头看，晨曦薄雾之间一抹红色身影向这边来。

待近了，众人便都看清，红月走了过来，双手横抱着一人，竟不显得吃力。

“……大哥！”越发靠近，王清凌便明白，红月带来的，正是王师毅——她跑去红月身边，要接过王师毅。

廖德巍看见，也不跟裘立招呼就停了话题，随王清凌一道，将王师毅扶了下来。袁青诀知廖德巍对红月有所疑惑，毕竟凌空降下一人，在夜色中浑身妖异气息，手段冷绝狠辣，独自抗敌还将王师毅带了回来……不说廖德巍，连袁青诀也想知道，那诡异的乐六，红月究竟如何敌过？还能毫发不伤地夺来王师毅？

袁青诀一想，赶快过去，抢着喊了红月一声师兄；红月面上不变，但袁青诀看出他愣了一愣，不过很快明白，应了。

等王清凌确定王师毅并无大碍不知如何感激才好之时，裘立他们也过来了。裘立代她，询问红月：“此次安德遇险，多亏了这位侠士，不知如何称呼？”

“……”红月看他，也不多说，只给他红月两字。裘立听了，见红月脸色生疏，便不细问，只当他姓洪；又不知年纪，只好尊他一个“洪兄”，随后就似怎么也插不上话去。袁青诀出来圆场，笑说：“师兄从前在太山上整日闭关练功，不喜与人来往，还望各位莫要见怪。”

裘立清楚不能多问，但郭菊山自对虚梁殿那类似修仙的举动有所兴趣，每逢得空，就要与袁青诀聊上两句，这下见了明显比袁青诀强些的红月，年少狂妄，不管红月面色冷淡，强凑上去，欲求问个仔细；正在此时陪王清凌一起扶走王师毅的廖德巍折回来，打断郭菊山，向红月问：“那驱尸乐六如何了？”

廖德巍就是疑他，半路杀出，得胜而归，不论时机、曲折、结果，都完美得令人生疑。

见他口气不好，红月那神情似乎本不想答；可红月又微斜了眼神看了看袁青诀，忽然道：“那人抛下这位侠士脱身而去。”

“那你可看清他去向？”廖德巍不放，仍旧咄咄逼人。

“救人要紧，我不能两顾。”红月于情于理都没问题，廖德巍也堵了一会儿，才说：“师毅兄先前在乐六手中是什么样子我们都清楚，可现在怎么竟被乐六这样抛下——既然你追了上去，我倒不知乐六有何时间替他规规矩矩地穿上套衣物……”

“廖兄！”王清凌在墙边出声制止，“洪兄救下大哥，实属大恩；只是，能否暂且别提起此事——算清凌求你……”

如今天也亮了，大家头脑都冷静下来，王清凌想起昨夜所见不堪之事，心上难过；都知道廖德巍是警惕，但不该随口提起。

不只是王师毅，那些被乐六操控过的武林中人也是一样；裘立他们若救这些人出去，是尽到责任，可这些人真正回到武林又该以何种身份作态现身人前？这些人好好的人生，大约就要被乐六这一折腾，弄得七零八落。

廖德巍想明白了，发现自己是冲动了，只能又陪去王师毅身边；裘立觉得气氛尴尬，向袁青诀郭菊山说：“虽然尚未确认赤目血魔的下落，但乐六跑了，安德城并不安全，不能待下去——我们带着这么多人行路不便，不知附近可有什么地方能雇上马车，尽快归京。”

赤目血魔没有露面，安德在他手中究竟是何地位尚无从谈起，只有一点——此地不宜久留。 袁青诀也有担心，担心逃了的乐六，担心隐藏着的赤目血魔，担心远离安德的韩赫，还担心眼前的红月。

红月是个无门无派从不在江湖上露面的人，虽然常常插手一些武林中事，但总不会愿意与裘立这些江湖人物同行。说句实话，袁青诀也不太希望与他们同路，但实在是没有地方可去——这次既然搅进事端里来，那自然得有始有终，可若真跟裘立回京城，或者掺和到王清凌王师毅那边的事情里，红月必定离他而去，只落得分道扬镳的下场。

上次与红月一别之后便出了那么大的事情，当时真的担心以后还能不能再见；这次若要道别，随着袁青诀越来越靠近江湖百态，红月自然要厌恶，下次遇上的机会便也渺茫起来……想着想着袁青诀就突然想跟红月问问清楚，可话到嘴边才发现自己连到底要问什么都不知道。

面对裘立问题，袁青诀也不能不管，想起一法，便说：“不如我们转去邑阳，现在向东南走，快些的话午后就能到达；我大哥在那边，可烦他去找马车。”

“邑阳……”裘立听了思索，“若是在那边找了马车，还是要绕回安德，才能……”“裘兄，不如这样，”廖德巍道，“就按袁少侠说的，取道邑阳，只不过我们不绕回来，从邑阳向东，由东云道去我金岭派暂歇——这两日的事情，我还得向师叔一一呈报。”

去金岭派？廖德巍出身金岭派，乃掌门得意之徒，此番出来，必定被寄予厚望。只是他说的师叔……

“这样也好。”裘立略想，赞同起来，“安德城里的状况须向盟主大人禀明。”

金岭派……师叔……盟主……袁青诀顿时明白，廖德巍口中的师叔，便是出身金岭派的武林盟主张钰晖。

对，金岭派张钰晖。袁青诀回想过年时在荡雁谷，顶着暗夜来拜访的张钰晖，那一身的戾气给他留下深刻印象——真不若正派名门人物，倒像个亡命之徒。

不知在门派小辈面前，此人又是何种面目，更是统领整个正道武林。

袁青诀想着张钰晖之事，又转回来关心起红月的去留，悄问：“红月你这次要再去哪儿么？”

“不必。”红月立即回答，“我与你们同行——安德城里那几个妖邪可不都是容易死心的主儿。”

一听红月也去，袁青诀心中一阵放心。可等放下心了许久之后再想，为何红月这般的人，却要跟着裘立他们去一探金岭派。


	26. Chapter 26

26

 

离开安德时没遇上别事，到了邑阳也一切顺利。袁诚皓替东家掌了间店铺，有点人脉，替袁青诀他们弄了两架马车，并不耽搁，直往东上东云道。袁青诀没有多少机会与袁诚皓叙话，想起过年时遭遇，关心了大嫂两句，据说平安无事；倒是袁诚皓看他与一群江湖人士同行，不禁起疑，刚要问他虚梁殿那边的事情，裘立便来叫人，说即刻出发。

袁青诀知道大哥已有疑惑，不久便能传到母亲耳朵里，但他也管不了那么多。幸好一进邑阳红月便离群去市集那边，据说是要备些杂物，否则袁诚皓若看见红月与他同行，不立即拦下他就奇怪了。

廖德巍跟王清凌去另一架照顾几位救下的人，临上车前还向袁青诀这边看看，像是没见着红月有些不安似的，脸上带着胸中憋气的表情去帮王清凌了。袁青诀本想提醒裘立等红月，但见这种情势也开不了口；裘立果然没顾红月，吩咐出发。

到了邑阳城门边上，红月竟在那儿等着，裘立也不说什么，任他上来；郭菊山见了兴奋，一路上抑不住问红月虚梁殿心法内修的问题，袁青诀在一旁觉得过火，都没回答。可渐渐地，红月倒是开始答他，言语解释中多是胡言，但袁青诀细细琢磨，颇有合理之处。郭菊山听得似懂非懂，只觉高深莫测，强令自己记下一般频频点头，最终肯定是一团混乱。

袁青诀第一次听红月说这么多话。虽然语调仍旧浅淡，那声音就像是毫无痕迹从耳边滑过似的，但只要一响起来，就让袁青诀注意过去，再也不能抽离。

就像廖德巍一样，袁青诀也知道红月是个疑点颇多的人。但袁青诀并不是裘立他们那种名门正派的武林侠士，原本虚梁殿就未能定性，更何况是现在被赶出师门的他；他能知道的，是红月对他真诚，不以他为不值一提的无名小辈，更不从武林名份来将他归类——红月是以他为友为知交，他们遇见，是冥冥之中的缘。

就像如今听红月跟郭菊山说起内修心丹的胡言，与郭菊山好奇的神情不同，袁青诀听着听着，就觉得红月口中的那些话语根本就是自己说出来的，红月坐在那里，就像是袁青诀坐在那里一样。

说不准他们两个，本来就该是一个。袁青诀想着，忽觉不对，他呆望着红月已经有些时间。红月面孔有说不出的好看，可他好像总是记不住似的，非要等到再见一次才知道那张脸究竟长得什么模样。

等红月终于应付了郭菊山，袁青诀看他，脱口而出：“‘师兄’你到底是记得熟！有些我都忘得一干二净了！”说完连自己都不知为何要说这样一句。

红月像是上车以来第一次注意到袁青诀一般转过脸来，盯着他许久，才说了句：“你绝顶聪明，只是不用心力罢了。”

反倒被教训了。袁青诀不平，但看见红月脸上神情舒缓起来，更觉得亲切，就好像在哪里见过似的。

金岭六十六峰，金岭派独占其间三座山峰，弟子众多，实属武林大派。

也说不清多少代武林盟主是师承金岭派的了，以前据燕平升跟袁青诀说的，这一百多年来就有六位，每一位都功绩显赫，都能在武林史传上写下浓墨重彩的一段。

如今的盟主张钰晖虽未盖棺定论，但也注定出现在史书之中。出了赤目血魔这么大的事情，不论江湖中人能否让他伏法，现任盟主张钰晖都会有所记载。据说金岭派内部组织严密，等级森严，一路同行的廖德巍虽辈分小，但资质极高，是小辈们心中目标，也颇得长辈们的喜爱。廖德巍下了马车，让旁人照顾好那些尚且昏迷的人，又向袁青诀这边看了一眼，视线往红月身上扫去——廖德巍生疑，而今直入金岭派大门，是他的地盘，原本收敛着的气息全放了出来，直问起红月先前在江湖上可有作为之类的事情，在袁青诀看来可谓是百般刁难。

红月不怪他，如同一路应付郭菊山那样巧妙绕过，还借用袁青诀在虚梁殿的情形，说他们门中多人都不下山，入夜仍能行进许久。廖德巍的声音被噎在喉咙里，他略想想正似要驳红月，金岭派大门中跑来一位少年童子，对廖德巍说起来：“张大人请几位去曲群峰一坐。”

往前不到百步便是岔道，自然是分别上三座山峰的。袁青诀知道是金岭派门派大气，偶有不屑，而红月看了只字不提，却如同熟门熟路之人，反倒紧跟廖德巍，好像他曾来过此处，还很熟悉。

张钰晖与过去那些金岭派出身的盟主不同，他不单独居住，而是将武林盟约之中各门派的事情，都安排到金岭派上，头一次将“武林正道”与“金岭剑客”的名号联系在一起，如此看来，此人必定有所心计……即将踏入张钰晖在曲群峰上的“定然居”，袁青诀心想张钰晖这等武林人物风貌；悄悄看看身畔红月，却不见他有所好奇。

袁青诀先前只见张钰晖背影，如今直面，不大认识。那是个白面书生一般容貌的男子，脸方肤白，眉眼细长，天庭饱满，到了中年略显福气，看见廖德巍自然流露出一种对晚辈的慈祥与爱惜，看也知道他为人必谦谨，与人为善。

“德巍此行必有收获——且先听你绍介这几位武林侠客吧。”张钰晖微笑，颇有风度。

——与袁青诀在荡雁谷见着的那个背影完全不同。张钰晖右边袖子空着，行事均劳左手，一番招呼，袁青诀才挤在郭菊山后面进来，探看过去，不觉疑惑。那种沉于夜色之中的戾气竟全然不见，真不知张钰晖将它藏在哪儿！

但袁青诀很快就感受到张钰晖的威严——当红月随他身后进来时。廖德巍一一介绍同行之人，正看袁青诀站出来，等廖德巍说他名姓出身时，张钰晖的眼睛忽地紧张起来，越过袁青诀的身体，直直地盯着他是身后的人——红月。

那目光，摆明是曾经有些熟悉……袁青诀正猜度着，就看张钰晖的面孔冷了下来，彻骨的寒气，却丝毫没有阴森的感觉。

“曲群十六阵！拿下此人！”张钰晖凛然，高声呼喝道。


	27. Chapter 27

27

 

所谓“曲群十六阵”，是张钰晖的得意弟子们的组成的杀阵，他们在张钰晖的指导下活用金岭派的三大剑诀，并结合张钰晖独传的秘法，其阵间虚实难见，易攻难解。在场众人久闻此阵名号，今次头回见着，原来阵中不过四人；可这四人手势姿态各有不同，才亮一招便叫人眼花缭乱。

张钰晖唤出曲群十六阵所要拿下的，并不是袁青诀，而是他身后的红月。袁青诀被这阵势吓了一跳，先前他虽然料想过张钰晖可能会如何如何狰狞，但不知道他下手会如此迅速。

可是，他的目标是红月……这究竟是怎么回事？

“慢！”袁青诀顾不了这么多，觉得其间必有误会，大喝出来；但曲群十六阵不会听他的话，张钰晖更不会将他一个陌生小子的话放在眼中。袁青诀正着急，回身看将被搅入阵中的红月，倒是面不改色，冷然以对，好像从不将眼前的人物放在心上。

不过，以红月武功，这曲群十六阵应该不在话下……袁青诀正想着，等红月展开攻势将那四个金岭派弟子震倒在地；可红月没有任何动静，不仅脸上，连身上也都没有动作，直等那几人的剑尖抵在他咽喉之间，也没动弹一下眼睑。

张钰晖看红月不动，也站在原地不敢妄动。阵中的红月抬起眼睛直视张钰晖，把四柄利剑视为无物，放开声音说道：“敢问盟主大人这是什么意思？”

袁青诀觉得赶快跟着说：“不知师兄犯了何等过错，需劳曲群十六阵出手？请盟主明示！”

张钰晖先听红月声音，脸色微变，而后又听袁青诀说出红月身份，仿佛是“师兄”二字时，眼睛眯了起来。

“……你是何人？”张钰晖沉默片刻乃问。

“尚不知我是何人便出手威逼……果真此乃武林正道的风俗。”红月语中竟带笑意，令一旁袁青诀大为惊讶。

“回答盟主的问题！金岭派曲群峰上怎容你等妖邪猖狂！”张钰晖没说什么，廖德巍在旁边帮腔，斥红月“妖邪”，旁人听了都不知他有何证据，只觉情势不稳，不知所措。

“德巍，如何称其为‘妖邪’？”张钰晖仍旧立在原地，问廖德巍。

“此人虽自称袁少侠的师兄，但招式妖异，绝不似武林正派作为；与驱尸乐六这等邪魔单打独斗，毫发未伤还能带着师毅兄回来……我料他其中必有巧局，是那血魔一派要骗我们信任才摆下安德空城之阵……”廖德巍的疑虑在心中憋了许久，这下终于说了出来，分析了红月出现的诸多不合情理之处，定然居里众人都默然听着，待他说完，张钰晖语带安抚地对他说：“德巍，看来这些时日的事情你要细细说与我听。”接着看向袁青诀这边，上下打量一番，探问：“袁少侠？”

“正是，太山虚梁殿袁青诀。”袁青诀便报出身份，不明张钰晖用意。

“真没想到今日在曲群峰上坐着都能见着故人。”张钰晖面孔柔和了许多，仿佛刚才怀疑红月、派出曲群十六阵的事情都不曾发生过，“你可是随母姓，而父亲姓何？”

“……”袁青诀想答他，可转念想起那日在荡雁谷的情形，张钰晖必定知道荡雁谷里情况，但是否知道“袁青诀”这个袁家小儿子的存在，便是母亲所掌控的范围了。不知这次现身江湖会不会为荡雁谷带来什么麻烦……袁青诀想着，犹豫着如何回答，张钰晖看着他神情就明白了答案：“如此真是！青诀，遇见你可是喜事啊！”

张钰晖倒是熟稔得快。他越这么说，袁青诀越疑他另有意思。那夜他对何青的口气绝不会有假，乖张得很，不像以与何青、也就是他那时口中的“国昭兄”交好的样子，倒像是去荡雁谷冷嘲热讽的。

袁青诀退了两步，耳边听见剑锋的鸣响，原来快到红月身边，已是阵中。张钰晖见他靠近红月，出声阻拦：“那红衣人物是你师兄？”

“正是。他是我在虚梁殿的师兄，姓洪。”裘立的误解，不如就任它错去。

“洪……”张钰晖念着，又问，“不知这位洪少侠哪里人士，父母可都在？”

“虚梁殿里除了青诀，都是师傅带回的无父无母弃生婴孩养育大的。”袁青诀发现此等事情到现下居然派上用场——虽然是为了敷衍张钰晖，可袁青诀发现，他竟然忘记问询红月家中事情，能任他在外漂泊，练得奇功，必定有些问题。

“恩……原来如此……”张钰晖沉吟，微垂着眼，又抬起看向红月，似在琢磨，“青诀，你这位师兄可曾在江湖上走动？”

“师傅严格，从不允我等轻率下山。”这张钰晖无论说些什么都绕在红月身上，袁青诀听着心里急躁，不论张钰晖问什么，都立即撇清，不留余地。

张钰晖到底在打什么主意？袁青诀透过他那细细的眼睛，看不出端倪，只觉得那其中有的，绝不是对初次相见之人的表情，奇异得很。自从袁青诀与张钰晖说话，红月不再说了，只跟曲群十六阵僵持着，倒像是悠然自得的模样。

“这位洪少侠与我先前见过的血魔下手有些相似，不论着装还是面容，令我不禁激动了些……”张钰晖话中提到赤目血魔，屋里的人们都绑紧了脊背，“不过，既然说是青诀的师兄，那应该不大可能，想是我弄错了。”

“师叔！我倒觉得……”廖德巍知道了张钰晖让人阻住红月的意思，好像是自己的猜想得到确认了一般，立即奔上来说清他的想法；但张钰晖不许他多嘴，举起手来挡下他。

“洪少侠，我得向你赔罪。正巧我与青诀是故人相见，须得让他在曲群峰住上叙叙旧话才行——定然居向西一里有处霏微庭，请你在那儿闲住几天，应该不会误了你们下山来的事情吧？”张钰晖语气恳切，脸上的神情却没有放松下来，看着有些奇怪。

袁青诀仔细看看张钰晖那表情，忽然想起他说过，那日他与赤目血魔相约一战，最终来应战的，是血魔的女儿。


	28. Chapter 28

28

 

红月是美，可那脸庞也不至于被认作女性吧？袁青诀不禁看向红月，猛然发现，曲群十六阵那四枚剑尖仍旧抵在红月喉间，不因张钰晖那番待客话语有任何软化。

无语，只能以鼻嗤笑。

什么叙旧，什么闲住，摆明了是要将他们俩软禁起来，还要说得冠冕堂皇！袁青诀心里嘀咕，果真如红月所说，所谓武林正道，就是如此这般！

屋里王清凌几人看张钰晖话语动作，也觉奇怪，但畏于张钰晖身份，不便开口，只能看着原先还有所敬畏的袁青诀同红月一种神情，走出定然居。曲群峰上的霏微庭江湖上有些名气，院外弥漫的看似是山中雾气，实际上是抑人武功的药粉，谁居于此地，便等同被封了功力，内功稍差一点的，手无缚鸡之力。如今要红月袁青诀住进去，口上说是叙旧是赔罪，其实就是疑他，若是一有不顺，被人捏死在霏微庭里，也是常理中的事情。裘立看看廖德巍又看看张钰晖脸色，知道不该多少，虽然那个洪姓师兄确有点妖异之处，但袁青诀跟他们一路，品格如何自然能看出来，实在不应牵扯进去。

何谓正？何谓邪？那些人间的分法不过在那一线之间，有时候人逼急了，自然会跳到另一边，只不过，有一边是能回来的，而另一边是怎么都回不来的。

张钰晖是武林正道的象征，众人只能跟他一起，站在线的这边——可张钰晖究竟站在哪边，谁又知道呢？

“此次前往安德之事，还请诸位一同说说，我好有个度量。”

听张钰晖这么说，裘立便收起心思，与另几人说起安德种种惊险去了。

 

霏微庭与别处不同，烟雾缭绕，愈看愈不似雾气。袁青诀住了三日，竟觉能在烟雾中闻出点点药腥，想是张钰晖下的药，想要抑制内功。袁青诀试了试，虚梁殿打下的内力是如何也提不起来了，可“无绝”似乎不受这等药雾约束，略试，来去自如。

不知张钰晖留他和红月在此有何打算，袁青诀自觉凭“无绝”能够逃将出去，但尚且按下，在此看看情形。

红月与他不同，居处是霏微庭的内院，那天曲群十六阵用剑把他夹进去的，看来是张钰晖意思。袁青诀不知红月如何，毕竟不清楚红月的功底究竟是什么，先前怀疑过“无绝”，可又不大相同，希望不会被这些药雾迷顿了；袁青诀去探看过，却被金岭派弟子拦住了，说是张钰晖没允他见里面的人。要不是袁青诀敏锐知道红月还好好地活在里面，肯定要心上慌乱以为有变。

内院上弥漫的烟雾似乎比袁青诀住的地方还要浓厚，大约张钰晖对红月身份的怀疑还未消减，不敢怠慢。

那日在定然居，张钰晖一见红月便觉得熟悉，错认为那个与他交手的赤目血魔之女。这叫袁青诀多想了许多。对赤目血魔身份，他是有些好奇的，毕竟听说是持有“无续”之人；而自己身上的“无续”究竟从何处而来，还是个未解的谜团，袁青诀总觉得，与血魔有关。但血魔何时在他身上埋下无续？以宾途的想法，肯定是下山以后，可下山之后他不是与燕平升在一处，就是在荡雁谷家中，还有就是在安德韩府……若真有什么空隙，那就是十五晚上被红月救走的那段……

莫非红月真与赤目血魔有何联系？

袁青诀设想一下，确有可能。若是血魔要扰乱张钰晖视听，硬说红月是女子，两人决战紧张，自然没有什么机会仔细判断。加上红月的装扮，殷红的绸缎，与血色雪纱，怎么看都含着“赤目血魔”名字里的字眼。

若红月真是血魔手下，那日在安德城与乐六对峙，也不是硬战，换个地方，两人一说，王师毅自然回得来。

若红月真是血魔手下，那日在南云山救他或许是受血魔支使……可为何血魔要那时让人救他？

若红月真是血魔手下，那太山上相遇很可能也是受了血魔的命，要接近他以找到“无绝”或者是他刚弄到的《无绝注》《无续注》……不，这也说不通，红月去见了他，什么都没做，绝无要抢夺武功的意思。

袁青诀设想了许多种红月与赤目血魔有密切联系的可能，最终没有一种可以成为他怀疑红月抛下红月转向所谓武林正道的理由。

行己正义，护己珍宝——突然想起宾途在给他两本注解时说的话，确实，天下本就没有正与邪，他知道红月对他好意，又清楚自己想要助他护他，这便好了。

如此想着，袁青诀定下主意，就算硬闯，也要将困在内院的红月带出来。脚下刚要施行，就有人敲门，一问，竟是张钰晖。

“青诀，论上辈分，你得叫我一声叔叔。”张钰晖一脸和善，跟袁青诀亲昵起来，“我还记得小时候追在你爹身后要他教我剑诀的场面，那时我还住在隔壁浅苍峰呢！”


	29. Chapter 29

29

 

袁青诀以前问过韩赫，知道他们说的“秦国昭”就是父亲何青，是为了母亲自废武功退出江湖的。可今天张钰晖一说才明白，这秦国昭，还是金岭派门人，排资论辈，应该是张钰晖的师兄。

按韩赫先前说法，秦国昭是名震武林的侠客，现在袁青诀想来，若不是父亲为了母亲隐居荡雁谷，如今的武林盟主，说不定根本就不是张钰晖而是秦国昭了。

张钰晖知道无绝无续之事，知道荡雁谷里藏着“无绝”的事，知道赤目血魔与“无续”有关的事，可袁青诀明白，在自己出现以前，他不知道荡雁谷袁家还有个小儿子的事情。

如今他肯定清楚了。袁珞璎藏起来了一个小儿子，藏在太山上一个叫做虚梁殿的无名门派中，而且，这个小儿子，或许就是一幅活的“无绝”图谱。“无绝”对武林人士来说，必定意义重大，对于有些人来说，那是可以放弃一切都要去追求的东西——袁青诀不知道张钰晖在这个问题上究竟有何想法，但他知道，张钰晖肯定还不明白“无绝”到底算是什么，否则就不会以为霏微庭外面的烟雾可以限制得住他。

看着张钰晖，袁青诀无端想起，宾途曾在提起无绝无续时说到，赤血青血所盖的图谱，据说是武林正道以血封存了“无续”；如今张钰晖扣他下来，不会也是要用同样的办法将他封存起来吧？

可看张钰晖眼色不像。张钰晖细长的眼睛里竟有种迷顿的感觉，不知是不是因为这霏微庭的药雾也会扰到他的功力，袁青诀细看却觉得，像是过去师兄偷偷喝了酒水，胡言乱语时的模样。

真是奇怪。袁青诀不语，只等张钰晖说话。那边也不管他，忽地自顾自说起来：“青诀你可见过古书上说的夜火伥？”

“夜火伥”？听名字是鬼怪里的一种，但又不是袁青诀平日里可以常常听见的那些中的一种。所谓“伥”，不论叫什么名字，都是死后怨气凝结成的鬼怪，只不过“伥”的目的，都是引着生人走上与自己相同的道路，死也要死成一样的法子。这夜火伥想来也是此种鬼怪，只不知道前面这“夜火”二字是指哪种死法。

“夜火伥只在夜空中出现，常为空中红色疑影，一般人见也不以为然。”张钰晖仍旧不理会袁青诀沉默，像是说给自己听的一般，“这种伥生前都是走夜路时弄错了岔道，遇上了不测，或掉落悬崖，或落入野兽之口，死后悔恨，便专拣岔道边，以惑人赤焰诱他人重蹈覆辙。”

这么说来，红色，夜空，袁青诀凭空觉得张钰晖说的，怎么看都像是红月。只不过他信红月绝不是这种夜火伥，不会将他领入绝境。

“我是见过一个，这伥鬼没将我害死，但还是吞了我的右臂。”张钰晖抖抖右肩，那袖子空荡得有些瘆人，“那夜火伥诱我，但我没走过去……往后，我也不想走过去。”

不知张钰晖来这里究竟要跟他说什么，袁青诀只听他说那些碎散的经历，觉得张钰晖言中之人，可能就是那个“血魔的女儿”。

那也可能就是红月。袁青诀看张钰晖神色，倒不像是在说什么痛苦的事情，反而满是怀念。

“过去我有个师弟，我们跟的师傅一样，整日都在一起。后来，他在像你这么大的时候……可能还更小点儿，被夜火伥勾走，落下山崖了……我一直在想，他会不会也化成夜火伥，等着哪一天来把我带下去……”

袁青诀不知道他说的都是什么东西，但就是觉得熟悉。好像张钰晖经历过的一切都是自己经历过的一样，又或者张钰晖所说的那个人，其实都是自己所熟悉的。

“……青诀你说说看，其实我遇上的那个夜火伥，就是我师弟，对不对？”张钰晖扔给他这个问题，又直直地看着他，好像前面说的那些都是铺垫，这个问题才是重点，是不可回避的。

袁青诀懵了，真是无从下口。什么夜火伥什么师弟，他现在关心的只有张钰晖扣下他和红月到底有何目的，以及究竟要何等时机他们才能从这地界颇大的金岭派逃出去。

“你可能还不懂，不过，再过个几年……”张钰晖说着，眼神飘到窗外，又转了回来，“青诀，告诉我，你那姓洪的师兄究竟是什么人？”

这是张钰晖从三日前就纠缠着的问题，好像根本不想处置他们一样，软禁他们俩只是为了弄清红月身份。袁青诀不大耐烦，只说：“自我出生来到虚梁殿起，就是我师兄。”

“师兄……能有个师兄倒真好，”张钰晖说话口气绝不似前几日在定然居，倒像是袁青诀平辈，“我现在不仅没有师弟，连师兄都没有了。”

听廖德巍叫张钰晖“师叔”，那金岭派的掌门人也该算是张钰晖师兄，怎么到他嘴里就什么都没有了？袁青诀不管，抓住机会问他：“贵派弟子说我不能见我师兄，请问盟主，可有此事？”

“什么师兄师弟，只管去见吧。”张钰晖挥挥手道，“不论是妖孽还是伥鬼，曲群峰怎容你们作乱？”

袁青诀一听，即刻就去。刚推开房门，就听见张钰晖又在身后说：“我来要告诉你，你们救下的王师毅总算醒了。只不过，驱尸乐六在他身上不知下的什么药，至今肢体毫无知觉。若你那姓洪的师兄知道办法，烦他弄点解药过来，王清凌那小妮子闹得很，河沙门也不是好对付的主儿。”

这话说得奇怪，张钰晖倒像是跟他们同一边的口气，提醒着帮扶着，着实诡异。但袁青诀得了许可，自然先去内院见红月一面要紧，也不多论。这下守着内院的弟子倒肯放人了，不知是不是张钰晖事先招呼过。袁青诀先前只是在外面看着就觉得内院药雾深重，走进来更是可怕，袁青诀觉得若是自己没有无绝，仅凭虚梁殿内功，说不定寸步难行。

敲门进屋，见红月在里间的椅子上端坐，闭目，似在运功。可这里是霏微庭，不是那么简单便有力气的，袁青诀看红月眉头紧皱的样子有些不忍，悄悄过去，坐在他身边的椅子上，等红月稍有停歇。

红月其实早知道袁青诀进来，不一会儿便睁开眼来，默默地看他。

若红月是张钰晖所说的夜火伥，站在岔道中央，任谁都会跟着他，往绝路上走吧……袁青诀看着红月眼睛想，竟觉得那眼睛虽然冰冷，但有些像佛寺里看见过的佛像——毕竟是普度众生的神灵，不该有所偏袒，那种种和善到了别人眼中，自然成了冷绝的公平。

就这样看着红月仍旧冷着的面孔，袁青诀看着看着就看得心中一股暖意，很是舒服。可眼下情形，绝不是享受这种舒适感觉的时刻，袁青诀要想的，是如何同红月一起离开金岭派。

“在这屋里，你身上内功如何？”袁青诀悄声探问，怕隔墙有耳。

红月不语，反而伸出手来，隔着一张小桌，将袁青诀左手牵了过去，握在掌中。

袁青诀不曾与红月有如此亲密的举动，心上一紧，不知所措差点就抽回手来。可红月不放，攥紧了点——袁青诀这才知道，红月是让他感受自己体内功力。

原以为红月的手会和他的面孔举止一样冰冷，可现在看来，那里也是温暖的。浅浅的暖意是糅合在内功里面的，一点一点从红月掌心递到袁青诀那边，像是让他放心。袁青诀第一次近距离感受到红月身上内力，不知种类，但令人熟悉而且感到甜腻的亲切，好像他们两人那双交握的手本就是连在一起的。

能和“无绝”这般融合，袁青诀不禁想起“无续”。也许红月身上的就是“无续”，也许红月就是赤目血魔，那又有什么关系？袁青诀也不多想，直问道：“那红月你说我们何时找个机会，逃……”

还没说完，红月的左手便抵在唇上，是让他不要出声。很快，握着袁青诀左手的右手翻了过来，在他掌中轻轻地写上：“再等等。”

袁青诀便明白了，红月自有打算。既然如此，他一定信他，只听他的差使，他身上的无绝，也听他的差使。袁青诀心中满满的，想着想着，也不看红月，将自己手掌翻了过去，反抓住红月的右手，好像在向他显示自己的内功。

红月察觉得到，任他抓着，那些“无绝”的力量就在他们掌间流淌——分明是抓不住的东西，却好像可以收在他们手中央。

袁青诀明了，自己心中是什么意想。不如就将自己放逐了去，无父无母无师无门，不论这掌中握着的是夜火伥还是赤目血魔，就这样紧紧握着，跟随去吧。


	30. Chapter 30

30

 

再过两日，袁青诀忽然觉得张钰晖派来的弟子对霏微庭的管束渐渐松懈了，不知是张钰晖的吩咐还是另有别的事情，他总想这或许是出逃的好时机，去找红月时暗暗说了，可红月还只让他等，其他只字不提。

前日裘立来过，简单说说那日在定然居他们被“押”往霏微庭以后的事情——也没其他，无非是与张钰晖谈那安德经历，其后一行人便在曲群峰下金岭派待客的院落里住下；王师毅等几人全都醒了，只是不同程度地失了知觉，想是以前在乐六手里浸过什么秘药，或许想要彻底解了，还得找乐六讨教。

王兄的情况不大好啊……裘立叹了一句便沉默下去。袁青诀听张钰晖说过，自然知道，但搭不上话。裘立像是又想起什么，又说：“袁少侠我说句话你别介怀……你那师兄，也许真是与血魔有些关系。”

袁青诀早已考虑过，不会介意。不论红月身份，袁青诀绝不背弃，他没什么武林正道需要顾忌的东西，甩开一切跟着红月漂泊便好。

“虽然你称你们师出同门，但你师兄手中招式绝对与你不同。”裘立看得仔细，分析道，“不了解你们门派武功，但见你师兄我倒想起一事——

“江湖上传有屡遭封禁的神功‘无续’，你可听过？”

没想到裘立见了红月也能想到这上面来。袁青诀倒分不清红月身上究竟是无续还是无绝，只觉得是同宗；或许是裘立不知“无绝”，或许是红月的武艺师承与此相类，迷惑视听。面对裘立问题袁青诀只答略有所闻，裘立便接下去说：“听传赤目血魔是修了这神功的——可这倒说不过去了，”裘立顿了顿，“这‘无续’的图谱前些年被武林盟主与邪道头领一同以血封存，往后跟随正道代代武林盟主，绝不远离——如此说来，这学到‘无续’的血魔难道是金岭派里的弟子？”

宾途只提过无续图谱在正道手中封着，但袁青诀从不知道，它一直是跟着武林盟主的。按照裘立说法，不论张钰晖能否看懂，无续图谱都应该在他手上，没有第二种可能。

突然警觉起来，若张钰晖有无续图谱，若他还修了无续，那此次将袁青诀与红月困在此地，会不会别有用意？

袁青诀暗自思忖，裘立又说了些武林传闻，不论袁青诀怎么听都好像是有所动摇，裘立定是私下里怀疑起张钰晖，嘴上不说，来暗示他了。无绝无续，何等孽缘，袁青诀觉得自己一旦落了下去便终生脱不去它们的纠缠，连人生都不知会被引向哪里。

不安着熬到裘立离开，熬到王清凌上门拜访，袁青诀看形容憔悴的王清凌，有些不忍，便让她进来。

“据说这边是金岭派关人的地方，我一进来就浑身不舒服——你倒还习惯？”王清凌问他，一脸疑惑。袁青诀说不要紧，后面的缘故自不能跟她细说。王清凌又明朗着面孔说了几天在金岭派里的见闻，说着说着头垂下去：“……我在想，袁兄，此次前往安德是不是件坏事？”

何以见得？袁青诀觉得不是坏事，但毕竟与他们正道人士的看法不同，也不多言。王清凌难得沉默了一会儿，突然说道：“有时我倒觉得，说不定大哥去讨伐血魔有个死讯也是好的，总比现在这般强些。”

不管别的侠士如何重返江湖，王师毅的事情若传开，那他就彻底寻不到立足之地了。王师毅身上残余药物最重，清醒后从未动弹，更别说自己下床走上一走了；那天在安德他与乐六之间的情形大家也都见到，天下没有不透风的墙，总会被人传遍的。

袁青诀原以为王清凌也是请他向红月讨药的，可王清凌不提，临到要走，才对袁青诀说：“我见张钰晖在吩咐徒弟向霏微庭加些什么东西，有点担心，就过来转转；没想到这里如此邪门，连功都提不起来，怎么教人住进这种地方！”

没想到是来助他们的。袁青诀一听张钰晖背地里要在霏微庭药雾里加上新料，心中就觉不好，难不成是察觉了原本的药雾制不住他们俩，现在又有了新东西。谢过王清凌一片好心，送她出门，袁青诀站在庭院中许久，渐渐地，他确实嗅出药雾中新的东西——不知内院里红月如何，他直奔过去。

进去发现，红月不像前几天那样端坐在桌边，而是放下床上帘幕，躲藏其中。袁青诀不知如何，手足无措地等在那里，红月察觉，便掀帘问他事情。

原来红月为避药雾，端坐床中，为的是在狭窄处聚气，抗过药雾。

看来张钰晖是找到控制红月的办法——但对于袁青诀来说，这新的药品，没能影响到他的生活。袁青诀看看聚着气的红月，因为他的眼神面色都不似寻常时刻，袁青诀多留意了下，不知是不是张钰晖那药雾作祟，红月的五官竟显得与往日有些不同，而且连肩膀都宽了一些——莫非是在这密闭空间里的缘故，眼神间生了错误？

红月见袁青诀盯着自己看，停下运功的步骤，无意识地从脸上抚过，顿时脸色又阴暗了许多。

“怎么了……红……”袁青诀正要探问，可红月先探身过来，逼近袁青诀身体，那眼神，仿佛是要仔仔细细将他们看透一般，深邃得令人无地自容，竟让袁青诀觉得羞耻，羞耻得恐惧。

想躲到角落里避一避，无奈这里的地方有限，袁青诀倒腾不出新地方，只能任红月近了一些再近了一些，慌乱地不知将眼神搁在哪里。

近看眼下的红月，难道是因为靠得太近，所以那脸看着很陌生，但又免不了一种复杂的熟悉。

那面庞，那气息，怎么都像那几天在韩府养病时梦里的场景……袁青诀猛然想起，又猛然压下这些怪异的念头，警告自己不要再想那些甜腻轻浮的梦境。在梦里那是韩赫，而现在是红月——这是两个无论怎么看都不会重叠的人，却在此时有着一样的面孔，一样的眉眼，嘴里喃喃的东西似乎都是相同的。

原先梦见韩赫袁青诀便觉得是种亵渎，现在又将红月拉扯进来，他更不能自已，在心里痛骂自己。可就在这时，红月说话了。

“青诀，我请你为我做件事。”红月从不开口求人，袁青诀一听他这句，立即振奋起来，像是可以借此甩掉那些暧昧的氛围，连忙问：“你只管说，我还怕我帮不上你……”

客气的话还没说完，那边红月忽地凑近，一手扶上袁青诀胸前的衣襟，轻轻摩挲；还没等袁青诀吞下语言左思右想一番，红月的唇便贴在他颊上，缓缓地辗转角度，一路向下，缠绵莫测——可最终遇上袁青诀的唇角却一带而过，悄然离去。

“这样……你明白么？”

红月轻浅的声音在他们俩极近的距离中酿出粘腻的醇厚，袁青诀听着看着感受着，愣了许久，腾地一下红透了面孔。

这回他真是不知所措了。


	31. Chapter 31

31

 

红月看他脸色就知道他明白了，并不多话，按在袁青诀衣襟上的手动作起来，怎么看都熟悉而灵巧。袁青诀也不是不愿，只是被这样突如其来地冲击闹得回不过神，进也不是退也不是，僵持在那里任红月摆布。

“红月……你怎么了……”袁青诀还想保有一线理智，便赶快找些话说。可红月的手指抵上他的唇，只听红月轻声说：“帮我做件事，你答应了。”便再不想给他说话的机会。

这不是他所熟知的那个在夜空中身披红衣一脸冷绝待人冷淡的红月，哪里都不一样，又似乎有哪里与之前的红月相合了。袁青诀惊异于红月与他竟能以此种方式相对，又觉得或许在深埋着的意念中，这样的事情却是他一直以来所期待的。

想不出理由。在张钰晖设下的霏微庭药雾中，仿佛被奇药抑制住功力的红月，先前还在闭目凝神的红月，此时贴在他身上，不一会儿就让两人不知被谁的热度熏得炽烫，攀颈缠绵，分不清你我。

袁青诀知道这场面熟悉，梦里梦外都是这样，明明换了人物，可那种感觉那种气味都没有变化——他有些迷惘，那些梦明明是发生在他熟知红月之前的，可现在想起，好像做梦时就早认识了红月一般，迷蒙间自然而然地重合在一处。

可那是韩赫……

不过，那梦里究竟是韩赫还是红月都不重要，眼前的人是红月，确凿无疑，袁青诀深信，便没有了犹豫。

管他到底是现实是梦境，袁青诀只记得以前那些事情模糊朦胧，难得有现在这般清晰的。他突然擒住要将他衣衫褪去的红月的手腕，作势一寸寸抚弄上去，眼看就要钻进那袖筒之中……

这次袁青诀主动了，红月倒是顿了一顿，身体抽回去了一些，凝视着袁青诀一会儿，又忽地偏开眼神。袁青诀不管，只当他也意识到先前放肆，羞赧起来，乘势紧逼过去；红月一闪神，反被他控制住了。

袁青诀觉得红月此时竟显得有些慌乱，他甚至能感到细微的挣扎，可他心一横，双手钻进那红色的衣领里，放胆扯开。这下红月又像是变化了一般，也不慌也没抵挡，无论举止间还是面上神情，都有种迎合的柔顺，让袁青诀顿时陶醉其中，难以自制。

天色还亮着，可床上帘子放下，有些昏暗。袁青诀看不分明红月肌肤身形，只是抚摸上去，有种舍不得离开的感觉。袁青诀不知此刻应该说些什么才算有礼，他管不了太多，放纵自己乘着梦中那些可以回忆起的东西，覆在红月身上，浅浅嬉戏。不多会儿便有收效，袁青诀暗喜，像个偷藏着蜜糖的孩童那样悄悄折腾，令红月刚受用一会儿便不满起来，时不时变幻了腰肢的角度，渐渐地扭出一条曲线，似乎不想再被袁青诀困住。

这下袁青诀倒急了，不知如何挽留。可转念想想以红月身手，还会挣不开他么？也不顾这里是霏微庭说不定红月真失了功力真是要逃出他怀中，袁青诀探了探红月身后，换来对方浑身一颤，喉里泻出情难自禁的响动。

那诱人的地方真像是早早准备好了的，一点一点地凑上来吮一吮袁青诀的指尖，又欲迎还拒躲了回去。袁青诀记得梦里那里是什么滋味，却不知道这下真的进去又会如何。

正想着，红月的手却绕过来阻住他，好像不允他似的。可还没等袁青诀着急，就见红月的手指自己挤了进去，摆弄一会儿又是两根，变着位置旋入，看得人心上颤动。袁青诀见红月随着自己手指变动身体偶尔跳动般蜷缩起来，不禁思量那是何等的苦楚，可看红月迷蒙神情，又猜测起那又是何等的快意……被眼前景象折磨得实在耐不住，袁青诀攥住还想再加手指的手腕，扯了过来——那边如他所愿轻叹着缓缓放松了身体，可没有多少机会，便被袁青诀匆匆霸占过去。

“……”红月哽住声音，受不了，翻转了脑袋抵在枕上，任乌发披散在背上，又滑下来堆在身畔；袁青诀心里愧疚，原先还以为那边早准备好了，可进去才知道红月也是紧张着的，遇上他那物便绞了上来，若不是他的坚决，说不定都会被推出来，尽失颜面，真是凶险之地。

红月似也知道他苦处，抓着床缘渐渐放松下来，片刻理好了气息，扭身过来，坦然面对袁青诀。这回袁青诀有些不知所措，垂眼不让对方发现自己心意，赌气一般地想要长驱直入；红月与他配合得好，不费多少力气便吞纳到底，就像是动用了内功一般顺畅无比。

那其中又是另一番世界。袁青诀就觉那处温柔地贴附上来，却将他细密地包裹住，愈来愈有勒紧的感觉；有些惊恐便要退出，可刚走了半途就觉不舍，被吸引着冲回原地，沉溺一番。如此这般，反反复复，袁青诀似乎掌握了要领，也懂得变着方向在里面研磨起来，看红月眼神间流出种种异样光彩。

这时的红月，不是红月，却更加熟悉。袁青诀不禁怀疑起那些梦中之人究竟是不是自己错看成韩赫的——梦中与他共赴云雨的人，那声音那神气那眉眼中的风情，甚至是肌肤与肌肤间的触感都跟眼前红月没有区别——可若说那梦中真是红月，为何会与现实情形如此相似？

袁青诀猛然想起去安德韩府前在南云山上的事情。那时他生命垂危，红月救走了他，然后……什么都不知道了。袁青诀有个大胆的设想，会不会是在那时，他就与红月有过亲密，所以随后的梦境里出现的都是与红月间的感触，所以宾途会在说起他身上多出“无续”功底之时问他可与人有过肌肤之亲。

那“无续”还是红月为了救他，才给他的？袁青诀发现问题又回到了原处：红月到底是谁？

可这样艰难的问题，眼下情况不许他多想。埋身于那片滚烫却毫不伤人的乐土之中，袁青诀颤抖的不仅是身体，还有心。就像被红月以那个私密之处捏紧了心脉一样，他激动得隐隐作痛，急于用全身心的激烈来证明自己——可等红月真给他机会了，他却忘记他到底要证明些什么了。

他从不知道与人结合时两人会产生这种血脉相同的错觉，他的一切好像被载着推挤进了红月那边，而红月的一切也好似被搁在他的眼前，让他犹豫着珍惜着不知该先轻触哪一件才好。

虽说满心珍惜，可身下动作倒不减弱。上次目睹了驱尸乐六凌虐王师毅的场面，教人心惊肉跳，袁青诀都不能平心以对；本以为会在心上罩着一团阴影，可如今面对红月，那些阴暗残暴的东西都没有了。明明是初次接触的身体，袁青诀居然懂得了分寸，不禁自得不已。可还没得意多久，红月像是生气了一般狠狠地吸住他，令他动弹不得，只能任人宰割。

红月身体上泛起的浅红色就算在昏暗的光线下也能看得一清二楚，袁青诀霎时间痴迷上去，就这样什么都忘记了，不用多久就上了红月的当——紧绷，随后炸裂的适意，刹那间被红月夺去心神，要把他的所有都倾注上去一般。

无以伦比的感受。虽然袁青诀会为最终失去了主导二人的权力而顿足怅然，但不妨碍这段情事的美妙。袁青诀觉得，大凡倾心以对的事情，都不必计较输赢，其间过程就是令人迷醉的。

想沉浸在散不去的余韵之中，袁青诀对于这样紧贴的温热气息有着中毒似的迷恋，想着到底该对红月说些什么，俯身过去；可手指刚触及红月发际，就被他迅速冷静的身体惊得抽回手来。

红月不说一句话，起身倚在床沿柱间，拉开先前他盘腿在床上运功的架势，旁若无人。袁青诀就这样被他扔在一旁，连一点回味的机会都不给，呆然望着他，思想不清刚才发生的种种。

莫不是……仍旧在梦境之中？袁青诀仔细分辨四周物态，绝不会如此；但红月面孔变得快，让他无从回顾，愣了很久才恨起红月无情。

他说要我帮他事情……究竟是何事？袁青诀终于有些头绪，可还没细想，那边红月便张开眼睛。

“时机已到。”红月周身丝毫不见前事痕迹，玄妙地提醒道，“青诀，我们走吧。”


	32. Chapter 32

32

 

走？如何走？袁青诀见红月已趋身挽上帘幕，披上衣衫就要离去，不禁想起此地虽不限他无绝之力，但出了霏微庭就是张钰晖的曲群峰，进而是金岭派三峰，从正面突破胜算几何？与武林正道第一门派正面对垒，这不是他与红月两个人能完成的——就算他有无绝，就算红月可能是赤目血魔。

先不说张钰晖，这金岭派里常年聚集着各派高手，怎会让人有可乘之机……袁青诀神色犹豫，明显得被红月看了出来。红月捡起落下床脚的外袍扔给袁青诀，只道：“霏微庭在曲群峰阴面，紧邻天河支流，金岭派常谓其天险，疏于防备。今日我们便走这边——没有多少金岭弟子敢于追下曲群峰山阴。”

“那我们如何下去？”袁青诀听了想都没想便出了口，红月扭头看他，眼神里竟有责备的意思。

“不论身处何地，以力测路是第一件事。”红月见他还停着不动，便坐回床缘，替他拉起衣领，“你都是谁教的？”

这最后一句就摆明了是责备了。探路的事情，可不是随便心法就能完成的，袁青诀一想，就只有无绝无续可以。红月说起话来，好像知道他有无绝无续功力，且又像关系极其熟稔、相识多年的人……最重要的是，那语气，不似平日里的红月了。

虽然袁青诀知道红月定要比他大上一些，但往日都当年纪差不多的平辈对待，没觉得太多差别；现在红月开口言语竟像有些年纪之人，神态间大有长辈之风，袁青诀看着陌生，可又像在另一人身上见过。

没等他多想，红月出手照顾了袁青诀衣服，动作平稳，但袁青诀看出他着急，似乎稍一耽误便会错过时机。袁青诀便不在心中怨红月忘情太快，怎么连一点留恋都不曾有过，整理着衣物，下地随已着那一身红衣的红月，要往门边去……

就在此时，一阵毫无缘由的疼痛在身体中翻搅起来，袁青诀脚下顿时失了力气，仿佛踩在沙堆上，急速地陷入其中——等他回过神来，红月正一脸疑惑居高临下地看着他，他才发现自己已经跌在地上，头枕着右边肩头，浑身四肢错位的感觉。

更可怕的是，前段时间在安德城里面对乐六时发生的那情况再度出现——找不到“无绝”踪迹，彻彻底底是散功的征兆。

“青诀？”红月看着，察觉他什么情况，声音中带着难以置信的波动，“……什么时候开始有此状况？”

“在安德，与乐六战时……正巧你来了，否则不堪设想。”那时红月专心与乐六作战，肯定未能察觉。

红月盯着连初学之人都不如的袁青诀，心中盘算一阵又问：“你近来可有过身上经脉不明就里地疼痛一番，又无缘无故地平息下去？”

被说中了，袁青诀只能点头。

“那细想想，可是近了初一或十五，与月亮阴晴圆缺有些关系？”经红月一说，袁青诀回想，真是如此！袁青诀原本只以为是与自行修炼《无绝注》上内容有关，可这样看来，别有问题。

见他又点头，红月脸上稍稍松劲，声音却像是带有笑意一般，挤在喉咙里碎散地念了几遍：“……散功……居然是散功……”

袁青诀刚想细问，看来红月知道其中缘故，但红月神色又紧张起来，说出来的声音都冷上三分：“上次散功何时恢复的？”“不久，自从你追乐六离去，功力不到半个时辰便回来了。”

红月听了，像是不信，打量他一番，才道：“先跟着我，寸步不离。”说完就抓他手过来，顺势扶起，然后将他手钩挂在自己腰间系带上，“牵”着他便要往外去。

还没开门，这霏微庭内院便被几个金岭派弟子破门而入。几人摆出阵势，看来与曲群十六阵相类，但又有些微差距。

不待张钰晖来到指挥，弟子们便一齐扑过来，阻断袁青诀与红月的前进后退之道。袁青诀头一次被外人刀剑相向，自己更是毫无功力可言，自然有些慌乱；可红月边与弟子们对峙边一步一步地挪出了房间，还将一手放在腰带上挂着的袁青诀的手上，算是安抚。

金岭派弟子有些害怕红月气势，都只是僵持着不愿迈近一步。红月就利用他们这点，反客为主，逼近着一点一点挪进霏微庭内院里。

几个弟子好像觉得不能再这样持续下去，互递眼色，伺机发动阵势，制住红月。可红月不给他们机会，见其中一人指尖掐着剑诀，立即一振双臂，铺开红色衣袖，虽不是遮天蔽日，可也有些声势。

袁青诀正与那些金岭派弟子一同猜度红月下一动作，猛然惊觉原本垂在红月肩上的头发渐渐竖立起来，像有了生命一般蜿蜒起来，逐渐拉长，飘散在空中，与傍晚愈见加深的天色糅合在一起，分不清它们到底伸长了多少。

妖异诡谲的景象。靠近红月的几个金岭派弟子脚下颤抖起来，都没见过这妖法一般的能力；可还没等他们想起逃命，那些散在空中的黑发便拧成数股，以极快的速度分别向那几人冲去。这回要逃的人就彻底逃脱不了了，没有极限的头发纠缠在他们的腰间、四肢，有些更是缠绕在头脸，令他们连呼吸都难以维持，困在黑色的束缚中，垂死挣扎。

红月还是那副神情，冷冷地看着金岭派弟子们被自己的头发折磨得直想一死以求痛快。袁青诀在他身畔，眼前活了一般的乌发如何从头发变成武器，这是让人疑惑不解的问题。

……“无绝”？袁青诀识得，无中生有，化实为虚，红月操掌的武功，莫非是“无绝”？

还有这以头发做武器的事情……袁青诀仔细回想才记得，先前江湖上传说过，张钰晖的那条右臂，就是被赤目血魔的手下某位用长长的头发卷了走的。

头发，无绝，红月身上还有什么是袁青诀所熟悉的东西？

绞在红月头发之中的一个弟子窒息过去，吊垂在发间，一时半会儿肯定没有知觉。袁青诀突然意识到，眼前这些金岭派弟子，最终都会是红月手中的孤魂野鬼。袁青诀心里有些矛盾，但无论如何都不能说，更何况他早决定要跟着红月，为了他们二人出逃，牺牲，似乎变得轻巧起来。

可……没等袁青诀再次审视这般的严酷的考验，就听霏微庭外传来一个声音：

“果然是你。”


	33. Chapter 33

33

 

是张钰晖。袁青诀见他面不改色地迎着红月走来，空空的袖筒与红月的头发一齐摆动，这场面有种说不出的诡异。听张钰晖口气，想是弄清红月身份，正如他所料……莫非确是那日夺去张钰晖右臂之人？

红月仍旧不变神情，目光移向张钰晖那边，冷冷的似乎是在等待他后话。袁青诀忽然担心，张钰晖定是带人来阻他们去路，先前红月的计划必定遭其阻挠，这该如何是好？张钰晖却不急于动手，凝望红月许久，才说：“真是你，寒飞，我那时听了以为是传音……没想到啊……”

“寒飞”是谁？袁青诀抓住张钰晖语中痕迹，转看红月面色，不见承认或否认，很不清晰。

“此次折回来想要什么？”张钰晖的口吻比前些日子明显熟稔许多，让袁青诀明明紧紧扯住红月腰带，却像被排除在外一般，“如果是那东西，它还在原本的地方……”

“不必你提醒，那已经在我手中了。”红月干脆地打断他，忽地放下那几个缠在他发中的金岭派弟子，让那些发端渐渐回来，垂在身后。

袁青诀明白，红月会突然想来金岭派转转，肯定有些目的——这目的张钰晖居然知道，与红月一问一答很是默契。

就像是早就结识了一般。袁青诀没来由地算起张钰晖与红月年岁差距，看上去明显差上一辈。那还能有什么恩怨？袁青诀不住地猜测，烦闷起来，无奈身上功力至今没有恢复迹象，只能静观事态。

“你要，便拿去吧。”张钰晖也不管那些落在地上的弟子，只盯着红月前迈两步，“这等祸患，不如你替武林收藏起来，永不出世吧。”

红月眼中头一次浮现如此复杂的光彩，只是看着张钰晖，便像是说了无数话语一般。袁青诀心中不快，因为红月的眼睛里藏着一个他不熟悉却被张钰晖熟知的红月，不论那个红月是谁，他好像都无法得到无法独吞……

其实红月从来就不是他的。袁青诀知道了，张钰晖应该不会拦他们，他会放他们走。红月行动更快，拽过袁青诀手臂就要离开霏微庭——刚到门边，又被张钰晖唤住。

“不论你是不是化作伥鬼……”又是那有关夜火伥的奇怪言论，袁青诀一听张钰晖说起，就想不起来此人实际上是武林正道的显赫之人，“都有人在岔道口等着你。”

红月不提，径直出去。先前守在霏微庭外的弟子刚刚都被红月收拾了一顿，如今是畅通无阻。红月拉他向西绕到霏微庭北面，路头再不见路，只有密林排排；林中若有雾气，初看便觉得深邃无比，袁青诀想起红月曾说曲群峰北邻天河支流，或许正是眼前风貌。

“红月，此次与我们同上金岭派，你到底是为什么事情？”袁青诀再忍不住，直问起来；张钰晖的出现实在怪异，叫人不得不多想一些。

可红月不答，先停下脚步看看袁青诀神情，再抽身向林中去，分明知道袁青诀散功，奈何不了他。红月本就神秘，疑问颇多，如今被张钰晖一搅和，旁人更不知道该信他什么。

如此看来，张钰晖甚是高明，以退为进，扰动红月与人关联，想孤立了他；袁青诀心上激动，自然是上了张钰晖的当，若他就此远离红月，不论对他还是对于红月，后果大约不堪设想。

“那么，红月，‘寒飞’是谁？”袁青诀随着红月身后，深入林中，却觉得这片林木一望无际，倒像是陷入奇妙的土木之阵，陷阱中迷雾重重，再也出不来了。

衣袖飘逸，红月自树丛中过，总令身后袁青诀有些担心，可又永不会钩挂到树上，都像是刻意避开一般。袁青诀又想起方才红月驱动长发困住金岭派弟子的事情，他觉得，是“无绝”，可是红月如何与“无绝”有些关系？“无绝”不是他袁青诀独有的武功吗？

袁青诀觉得原先的唯我独尊的优越感消失了去，而“罪魁祸首”红月似乎封上了嘴巴，当袁青诀全然不在似的，坚决不开口。袁青诀愤愤，正想着如何打开红月绝口不提过去的嘴巴；前面的背影猛地颤抖起来，将红色的衣衫震得划出道道残影，扰得袁青诀眼前一片血色——是红月的颤抖，仿佛忍受着剧烈的痛苦，浑身上下没有一处不在为了这痛苦而颤动。

“……你怎么了？”袁青诀也甩开满心的疑问，三步并两步上前，扶起红月肩膀，关心起来。还没看仔细红月脸上神情，就渐渐听到前方密林深处，四处蠢动，不是动物之声，而是人声，从那本应该称为“天险”的绝壁方向传来。

四下里顿时风声鹤唳，不明其中玄妙。袁青诀担心是金岭派弟子们——就算张钰晖不为难他们，这武林正道第一门派并不是只有这一个曲群峰，另外有的是各色人物，瞅准机会想越过张钰晖，凸显出来；现在或许是遇上别的人物了。袁青诀看红月痛得磨起牙齿、站立不稳的样子，想来此时应该是他挺身而出保护之时，可那该死的散功……

袁青诀刚要将红月扶到附近树高草深的地方暂且休息躲避，可原先已痛得无力应付的红月却突地直起腰来，不费力气就能甩脱袁青诀，向袁青诀所觉有无数蠢动的深处轻盈跃去……

一转眼，竟消失了！

看着红月明明是向着林深处走去却瞬间不见了，袁青诀在原地愣了片刻，都不知道发生了什么。等回过神来过去一看，原来在这树林中居然有一处沟堑崖壁，袁青诀趴在地上向下仔细分辨，深不可测，若是人落下去，绝无生还可能。

刚才红月，不会是落了下去……袁青诀不敢向下想去，这金岭曲群峰究竟是何等诡谲之地，弥散不去的化功药雾，树林中还藏着惊人天堑……袁青诀再看看那沟堑里，一片昏暗，在夜色初降的林中显得格外幽深，正要试一试向下呼唤红月名字，逐渐逼近的错杂脚步声与隐约的兵器摩擦响令他无法发出声音，只能将对红月的担忧埋进心中，悄然匿于不远处树丛之中，探看周围情形。

一干人等，少说也有上百人，从北面潜入曲群峰密林，聚集在袁青诀眼前——在他看来，这些人多奇形怪状，不似正道人士，举止间大有群龙无首之势。

正奇怪这些邪道人物怎么都涌上了曲群峰，袁青诀就远远看见一个熟悉之人——右边半截眉毛似被人剜去了一般的男子，是他在安德时为他诊治的那个大夫！


	34. Chapter 34

34

 

当初在韩赫府上的大夫怎么会在此处，还跟着这么一群乱七八糟的角色？袁青诀无端联想起安德城里的韩赫，进而又是那扮成韩府管事的乐六，好像这一切，都是应该串在一起似的。

还是那时的问题，若安德是座死城，那韩府又算什么？若安德是武林上传说的赤目血魔的巢穴，那韩赫又算是什么？

远近闻名的聚贤茶庄里聚集的，究竟是些什么样的人物？

袁青诀伏在树丛中，越想心中越是混乱，好像猜测中的真相已经放在那里了，可他就是不愿自己去仔细看看一般。眼前是一群神色各异的江湖中人，形迹可疑；而不久之前红月正从他们脚边的深壑边滑落，情状未卜。

“……哇！这边又是一道大沟！这金岭派的树林怎么这般怪异！”那边不知道谁吼了一声，发现了红月先前落下的沟壑。

“险象环生，死地，得生。”又有人冷声批了一句，好像嫌其他人吵闹似的；别人也不顾他，只管脚下小心。袁青诀听近处几人嘀咕抱怨，看来这群人真没个统领，就像只是为了来这曲群峰上走一遭闹闹事一般，那派头，个个都似林中漫步，不以为惧。

“还是小心为妙。方才在下察觉张钰晖改了曲群峰阵相，想是知道我们出没，要来对付了。”一道听起来恭谦有礼的声音，袁青诀听着熟悉，张望一会儿却不知道是谁。人群中那个缺了半截眉毛的大夫一言不发，立在那里，没人同他说话，像有意避开他一般，可他终究不像个领袖；静静的，他让人觉得他在等待什么。

“怕什么！打出血魔旗号，张钰晖肯定捂着肩膀躲进山洞里了！我们怕他什么！”有人豪迈地喊了一句，立即有人应和，闹成一团。

“叫乐老六扔几个有头有脸的正道豪杰出来探阵！看他们会不会还记得‘大义灭亲’几个字怎么写！”又是一阵哄笑，等过了才有人突然插嘴问：“刚才还看见乐老六……现在人呢？”

人群沉默了一会儿，真是没有找到乐六人影，便有人去那大夫身边：“谷角，大小姐不是吩咐过你，由你看紧乐老六么？现在怎么回事？！”

他们说的“谷角”应该就是那位在韩府上见过的大夫，那所谓的“大小姐”又是什么人物？袁青诀醒悟到驱尸乐六也到了这里，而现在那阴森恐怖的人又去了何处？

就像一场邪道的奇袭一般，一群人由曲群峰的阴面潜上金岭派，可又没有目的，只是胡乱玩耍——怎么都很荒唐，袁青诀不知他们出现与红月说要离开有没有关系，这群人说了血魔名号，说不定全是他手下兵将，与其横扫江湖。

“乐老六？你问乐老六？”那叫谷角的大夫开了口，语气很是轻松，“这儿又不是尸场，他到这里除了去找媳妇，还能去找什么东西？”

“咳！你别玩笑了！谁都知道，乐老六只有玩具，哪里会跟活人扯上什么关系！”众人不信谷角话语，只当他说笑话，“你可仔细点，否则尊主回来又要罚你啦！”

谷角应着，仍旧立在原地，等一群人过去。许久，才挪了挪脚步，看那神情像松了口气似的，快步跟上前面的人，离袁青诀所在的位置越来越远。

袁青诀不知这些人目的，只是觉得他们一副无所谓的样子令人浑身不适。既然这些血魔手下都在此处，那赤目血魔是否也会出现？

待那些人脚步再也不易察觉的时候，袁青诀才从草丛中摸出来。这次是他第二次莫名散功，不似第一次那般不久便恢复原样，眼下过了许多时间，还不见功力有恢复的迹象，令人不禁隐隐担心，武功会不会就此不再……

先前还有红月相助，可是自从他疼痛难耐进而从袁青诀眼中消失以后，情况变了，袁青诀一人在这曲群峰后山的密林中，找不到方向和去路。

……先找到红月……袁青诀忽地想起，走近红月方才落下的地方，张望了一会儿，开始唤他名字——沟壑下面纵深万丈，那声音曲曲转转绕了几个来回，才转回袁青诀身边。

红月没有回答。他不在那儿。

有时事实并不可怕，但猜想才是最可怕的东西。袁青诀反复回忆红月落下去以前的场面，可发现他怎么也不记得红月究竟是失足还是有意为之。他只能向着沟壑，一遍一遍地重复红月名字，渐渐地，眼前好像也有了一片白茫茫的雾气笼罩着，时间就这样不知道流失掉了多久。

正慌乱间，后颈突然点上轻轻的触感，不似是有人触碰他，却又不大对劲。想回头仔细查看，颈部竟不能动弹，拧都拧不过来。

这，难道又跟散功之事有所关联？袁青诀大惊，先是散功，又失去知觉，若就此下去，说不定很快连命都没了……可还没等他细想后果，脖子像是被吊起来了似的，仿佛是被人提着的，向后拎起——幸而手脚还能动，袁青诀生硬地对抗着颈上那股力量，转了过来……

乐六带着一脸抽笑，在他背后伫立着，一根手指抬着，看那手势，正像是牵着袁青诀的后颈一般。

原来是他！乐六竟然一点响动都没有地出现在袁青诀身后，连一丝生气都不存在，还用了那看不见的丝线挂到袁青诀脖子上，想挣脱都没有机会。

这就是散功时最可怕的一次“战争”磨练，被无故消散的无绝无续，被师傅勒令禁止使用虚梁殿功夫，在黑暗的月夜里，面对乐六，袁青诀根本不知道能如何与乐六对峙。

乐六却没有下一步动作，仍旧“牵”着他，那神情好像在享受不同往常的感觉一般，过了许久，才说道：“紧张什么？我又不要伤你”

“你……”“看你一人在这儿——找谁呢？我帮你找找？”乐六话语怪异，倒像是忘记在安德城里刀剑相向的场面一般，一边扯着袁青诀头颈一边问。

“乐六你快将王师毅他们的解药给他们！”袁青诀心里转了许久，终于想起一件事，脱口而出；说完才觉得这种事情别人多嘴反而误事，更何况他有什么资本向乐六提出条件。

“我这不是给过了嘛……”乐六说着，怪异地顿了顿，然后转回来问，“袁家小子你不是要找人么？”

“若你知道我要什么，知道要的具体是什么，为什么不赶快告诉我？”袁青诀也不示弱。

“那看你要找哪个人了。”

以前袁青诀就想去问他韩赫究竟是去了哪里，后来又想知道红月与那个驱尸乐六之间究竟有没有牵连……还有赤目血魔……还有……

突然看向乐六的面孔，那里的神情比过去没有多少变化，袁青诀怀疑起来他的用意。乐六自然知道他的目光，也不多想，只道：“你要找的我大概知道……我带你去见他如何？”


	35. Chapter 35

35

 

他如何知道？他知道我要找的究竟是谁？明明是袁青诀根本没有弄清的问题，他怎么知道？

“不信？我收了挂你身上的钩，你随我一起吧。”话音刚落，袁青诀便发现自己的脖颈能动起来了，而乐六转身向着刚才人群消失的方向去了。

袁青诀在原地愣了一会儿，才想到要追上去——豁出去了，不论韩赫，不论红月，不论赤目血魔，他都要寻得，都要再见一次。

先前向那边去了一百多人，转眼间就察觉不出动静来，真不知道是要去曲群峰何处。若是以张钰晖为目标，要去定然居，霏微庭是必经之路——袁青诀走着走着渐渐回忆起来路，却觉不对。

“刚才那些人不是向这边！”袁青诀在乐六身后提醒他，不知道前面那个男人又在打什么奇怪的主意。

“跟着那群人干嘛？小子你本末倒置了吧？”乐六也不回头，只向另一方向走去。愈行愈远，周围的树木稀疏起来，地势也渐陡峭，袁青诀意识到了，这是在向曲群峰之巅走去。

刚想问乐六意图，他就听见下面传上来阵阵喊杀声，以及短兵相接的清脆鸣响。袁青诀急忙向下看看，可暂且只看见密林，其他什么都没有。

“等到了地方再看，别急。”乐六突然扭头过来，说完手上作出让他不要说话的动作，加快了脚步。

依旧没有恢复，散功之后的身体爬山时就像个常人一般，走了十几步便累得直喘气，更别说要跟上乐六脚步。乐六见他如此不济，停下又盯着他看了好一会儿，终于放慢了自己的脚步。

不一会儿便到了峰顶，袁青诀来不及欣赏风光，静静地靠在一块巨石上理顺气息。乐六却不管他，径自往前走了。

“你怎么现在才来？”大石后面不知道有谁在那里，听见乐六的脚步声就问。袁青诀听了心上一惊——这到底是谁的声音？为什么如此熟悉？

可是……找不到一个确切的人物与它对上……袁青诀想着，乐六应了那人一句：“我去做好人送解药去了，怎么，以为我也下去了？”

“……乐老六，你这叫玩物丧志。”那声音又出来了，袁青诀实在想不起来，忍不住，便悄悄从石头后面伸头去看……

那人虽与乐六说话，可还没有转过身来。袁青诀就看见那人披着红色的衣袍，头发披散在背上，身形高挑。而那个叫谷角的大夫在他身边，像是站久了，又像是见乐六来了，居然随意蹲下，也不顾红衣人的看法。

谷角在他身边，莫非那就是“赤目血魔”？

那究竟是谁？袁青诀知道那声音在哪里听过，配上那红衣一想，莫非是红月？可是红月的声音应该更轻一些，这人的声音非常沉稳——可是连这种沉稳都有些熟悉，让袁青诀隐约想起许久未见的韩赫。

可那红衣人就是不转脸过来，让袁青诀妄测一番，没个结果。

“东西到手了？”乐六不提前面话题，只问那人。

“没到手我还会在这里看么？”那人显然不喜欢这种问题，就像他似乎有些不大耐烦乐六一样。乐六倒不介意他的态度，只是听他说完这句话之后反而呵呵呵地从喉咙里笑了出来。

“……又怎么了？”

“上次我就觉得那小子散功了，这次倒算证实了，”乐六竟对那人提起了自己，袁青诀伸了伸脖子，想再凑近一些，“他散功散得连你都察觉不到他了么？”

那披着红衣的人听了乐六这句终于猛地转过脸来，先看乐六，然后越过乐六的肩头看向他身后的地方，刹那间与袁青诀向这边探看的目光撞在一起。

是……是韩赫！虽然跟红月一样穿着红衣，但是那张脸那眉眼袁青诀还认识，绝对是韩赫！

原来韩赫就是赤目血魔……那安德的事情……不，还要从在南云山的初遇说起……袁青诀混乱地想着，但又想着否定自己，想起韩赫毫无功力的事情；来来回回，他又记得《无续注》上内容，“无续”功成，外人绝不知道此人身上有武功内力的痕迹。

谷角，乐六，韩府，聚贤茶铺，安德城……袁青诀早该想到，韩赫那些称兄道弟殷勤备至，为的就是他身上的“无绝”。

可是……又不对……袁青诀尚说不出哪里不对，就听乐六说：“袁家小子你还躲着干嘛？出来见见你‘师兄’！”

“师兄”？……红月？

“乐老六你真是个不怕死的家伙……”蹲在一旁的谷角边说边戳捣着自己缺了的那半截眉毛，“不过我欣赏，你可是替我说了这句话啊！”

那边穿着红衣的韩赫凝望了袁青诀一会儿，脸上神情竟没什么变化，等袁青诀从石头后面走出来，又扭头回去，只看着下面。袁青诀看见的明明是韩赫的面孔，听到的是赤目血魔的身份，可乐六和谷角都叫他出来见的是红月。

乐六见他走过来，闪身给他让出条直直的道，自己来到谷角那半边，成心让谷角替他挡着似的；谷角皱眉推推他，看乐六没动静，也就认命一般继续蹲在那里，随着韩赫的目光看下去。

袁青诀不明就里，他甚至连眼前这个人究竟是谁都不知道，也随他们立在山巅边缘，眼角扫过下面场面，不觉就仔细看了过去——那里是穿着米色衣服镶金边的金岭派弟子与先前看见的那一群乌合之众缠斗在一起，战势胶着……

那些不都是赤目血魔的手下，为何他们三人要站在这山巅看着手下众人深陷金岭派战阵之中，无动于衷？袁青诀心中闪现一个可能，不敢确认，只转脸过来紧紧盯住韩赫侧脸——不，也许该说是赤目血魔。

韩赫也不看他，只问旁边两人：“你们觉得需要多少时间？”

“至少要到明日中午。”谷角抢在乐六前面说道，“既然请别人帮忙清理门户，那也不能太嫌弃人家速度。”

“若怕时间拖久了夜长梦多，我下去帮你加快速度？”乐六看韩赫脸色不快，补上一句。这下袁青诀听明白了，那些好似上曲群峰来挑事的“血魔手下”，都是来送死的；只不过，真正要他们去死的不是金岭派这些武林正道，而是他们的“赤目血魔”。

借正道之力来清理门户，还顺便扰动第一门派金岭派的秩序，最好是折腾个两败俱伤——这大概就是韩赫想法，袁青诀在一旁只能冷眼看着，当初那些慈悲眉眼的错觉如今一时间从曲群峰顶部倾泻而下，再也找不到来处。

只是，红月，红月究竟在哪儿？

那边韩赫知道袁青诀一直盯着他不放，他看了会儿下面情况，便抬起手来，扯开自己裹得严实的领口，缓缓转过去，展示一般，让袁青诀看仔细。

袁青诀一看韩赫由颈部一直蔓延到锁骨肩头胸口的斑驳痕迹，脸上血色霎时间消退了下去——那是他和红月在霏微庭内院里留下的东西，如今，如今怎么会在韩赫身上……

“还认识么？”听他口气也不像是怪罪，轻描淡写好像今日那所有的一切都没存在过一般，“若认识那就明白了——别浪费时间猜测，我们该来谈正事了，袁青诀。”


	36. Chapter 36

36

 

韩赫，红月，赤目血魔，这让袁青诀追寻的三人，原来就是同一个。

袁青诀看着韩赫把衣领打开又拉上，表情上没有丝毫变化，与他看下面混乱的正邪斗法一样神色；愣了一会儿，嘴边有种快要笑出来的感觉，可真要扯开嘴角，却又找不到力气。其实早就相通这其中的种种缘故，可事到如今袁青诀还是不死心地抓住最后一点——面貌上，红月与韩赫，那还差上许多。

“宫寒飞。”那披着红衣却不知道究竟是谁的人这么说道。袁青诀想起来了，他听过，宫寒飞，那日在荡雁谷，张钰晖临走时就对何青说了这个名字。

张钰晖说：“可还记得‘宫寒飞’的名字？”记得，记得，那是韩赫是红月是赤目血魔，可其中没有一个是袁青诀认识的那一个。

又或是说，那韩赫那红月那赤目血魔，没有一个是曾经存在过的，他们都只是宫寒飞而已。

袁青诀的神情也随着宫寒飞的木然起来，不知自己究竟应该思考些什么——或许那个宫寒飞说什么他就应该听些什么吧，只要如此，便也不需要多少心力去为那三人中任何一个神伤了。

宫寒飞也看出他心中波折，停了一会儿，没有说话。等那阵沉默被山下的喊杀声衬得如同死亡一般，他抬手在袁青诀面前伸出三根指头。

“一谷，一人，”宫寒飞一字一顿地念着，收回了两只手指，只剩那一根留在袁青诀眼前，“一画幅。”

袁青诀先是茫然一阵，后来明白了，宫寒飞说的，是“无绝”。

一谷，荡雁谷；一人，袁青诀；现在差的，就是那无绝图谱一画幅了。

这便是宫寒飞所作所为的根源。袁青诀回想起听来的血魔事迹，总有一谷，或有一人，就是没有那一画幅。宫寒飞要的，却就是那一张无绝图谱。

可袁青诀只有“无绝”，没有那一卷画幅。读过那两本解注，他自然知道，就算有人传来无绝无续的功力，可若没见过图谱，那些功力都只是虚浮在身体中的，不见其效，反易误事。宫寒飞或已有无绝功力，或尚未得到，总之，他成了赤目血魔他扰动整个武林所要求的，不过那一幅无绝图谱。

什么仙族秘术，无绝无续，不过是种害人的东西。

见袁青诀并不提起图谱的事情，宫寒飞便自己说了起来：“少年时我偶然习得‘无续’，惹上杀身之祸；后来被半幅‘无绝’救了，可惜未通‘无绝’整部，两功相斗，苦不堪言。

“而你，袁青诀，出生时便有‘无绝’附体，藏匿起来，不知善加运用；后来由我递入‘无续’功基，虽然时间不长，但等些时日，这两功斗起来，必教人痛不欲生。

“如今我已得无续图谱，想与你交换无绝，不说同日登仙，至少求得一同解脱。不知青诀意下如何？”

宫寒飞与袁青诀如实说起前因后果，末了还加上个“青诀”，那声音颇有韩赫的味道，让袁青诀不禁颤抖，回忆起往日时光。

只不过，那些盛情，都是些为了得到无绝图谱的逢场作戏。袁青诀又仔细地看宫寒飞面孔，分明就是那个让他敬重的韩兄，但神情口气，已经完全变成了别人。

宫寒飞知道他看他的脸，竟然轻笑出声：“若你想问这脸，它确是真的，红月那张脸也不是易容。”他说着，伸手摸了摸下巴上的棱角，“你有三分无续，与无绝相斗竟使你暂时散功——我没想到；可我是五分的无绝，与我的无续相斗，最后能改变我的身体外貌……韩赫也好，红月也好，那些面孔都是我的。”

袁青诀读遍两本解注也没见有人提过这样的事情，不论是无续化了无绝令他短时间散功，还是无绝化出新力变了宫寒飞面貌——宾途在虚玄斋门口看他的那般眼神袁青诀至今记得清晰，本还是凡人，可一练就无绝无续，若不成仙，必为妖物。

“如今你散功不过两次，历经的苦痛也还短，若你现在不明事理不愿与我来换无续图谱，也无妨。”宫寒飞说着，从袖中取出一个卷轴，看似有些年月。袁青诀虽看不见里面内容，但那上面有赤色青色两种斑驳印迹，心中忆起宾途所提之事，武林盟主同邪道正宗牺牲性命封住的东西，无续图谱。

他要来金岭派，为的就是掌握在历任武林盟主手中的这图谱……然后，拿来与我交换，是么？袁青诀看那邪物，想起张钰晖在霏微庭说的，“祸患”，没错的。

宫寒飞翻手收起卷轴：“若你想清楚，来找我——你总能找到我的。”

可我……我没有……袁青诀想说他并没有无绝图谱，也没听袁珞璎说起过；先前袁珞璎说尚不到时候，或许她是有的，只不过，东西要到袁青诀的手上还不知要多少时日。

“我并无无绝图谱。”袁青诀也不管了，直接说去，心中觉着若是宫寒飞知他没有，他的下场大概跟那些被赤目血魔毁去的门派一样，一谷一人一画幅，缺了一个，就不是宫寒飞所求了。

听他这么说，宫寒飞转来看他，深深地看了很久，才问：“那宾途老者假作逐你出门让你带下山去的是什么东西？”

“假作”？宫寒飞说宾途那日是假意驱他，实则让他将重要的东西带出虚梁殿？袁青诀觉得可笑，但想起那日他确实在太山上遇见了宫寒飞，而后，他从虚梁殿带走的是……《无绝注》与《无续注》。

这回是宫寒飞弄错了。袁青诀不知是不是突然发现自己遭人耍骗，悲愤至极，才在这里笑出了声音；如期收到了宫寒飞疑惑的眼神，袁青诀说道：“你弄错了，那绝不是无绝图谱，否则我干嘛不拿出来交给你？”

轮到宫寒飞皱起眉头望着袁青诀迷茫了。他大概以为自己听错了，袁青诀的意思是，若那是图谱，我一定给你。

“先前我都想过，那个‘红月’不论是赤目血魔的‘女儿’还是血魔本人，纵使前路一片渺茫，我都必定跟着他，不离不弃。”袁青诀停下笑，向宫寒飞解释，“既然如此，‘红月’向我要无绝图谱，只要我有，我定即刻给他，助他成仙——更别说是为他消解痛苦。”

“袁青诀，‘红月’不过是惑你眼目的虚像而已，在这里的，是宫寒飞。”宫寒飞又决绝起来，打破他的念想。

“说的也是。”袁青诀又勾了勾嘴角，转而问道，“那你要不要赌一赌，若你现在变回‘红月’，我就拿出无绝图谱，双手奉你？”


	37. Chapter 37

37

 

袁青诀说完，就这么凝视着宫寒飞，用他十七年来从未用过的目光，深入骨髓般地将宫寒飞剥了开来，愈见炽灼。有些是他曾用身体表达过的情绪，有些是他一直藏在深处的东西，有些仿佛是他以这十七年的生命根本无法织就的东西，饱含在目光中，撒在宫寒飞身上，好像顿时就会渗透进去一般。袁青诀说着那毫无根据毫无道理的话，却能说得信誓旦旦确凿无疑——不为让宫寒飞信服，为的是……为的究竟是些什么东西？

宫寒飞听他那句荒诞之语，脸上神色并不一般。不是惊异也不是轻蔑，宫寒飞也顺着他那目光，回看过去。看着看着一句话都不说，只是再不管顾曲群峰下面那些战绩。

看那眼神，虽然仍旧无动于衷，但袁青诀知道有些东西被他一点一点地涂抹进了宫寒飞的骨血之间；那不似无绝无续的来回传递，他给的，他并不着急，可总有一天得收将回来，不能仍它在宫寒飞那边放纵肆意。

“谷角，乐六，”先抽回目光的是宫寒飞，一拂长袖，他唤起一直冷在旁边的二人，抽身离去，“不看了，全交给金岭派了，我们下去。”

谷角和乐六也不论宫寒飞为何直接要走，跟上便好，将袁青诀一人留在这曲群峰之巅。等他们绕到大石后面，宫寒飞却停下脚步，淡然地扔了一句过去：“有些道理需你自己想清，但有些东西，不想也罢。”

说完就再也寻不到他们三人的响动了。袁青诀还立在那里，只看着先前宫寒飞站的那处，久久不停，直到第二日几近晚间，曲群峰平静下来，裘立、王清凌寻他寻到山顶，才将他唤了回来。

在山顶上默然站了一天，袁青诀想了些什么，又知道了些什么，他自己也记不清了。他只知道这一天之内，宫寒飞带着几个心腹人物，神不知鬼不觉地穿过重重阻碍，离了曲群峰，早远去金岭不知多远了。当听说先前赤目血魔就在金岭派，而且在那曲群峰顶俯视众生，金岭三峰上或住着的或参与进与那群邪道缠斗的武林中人个个心惊胆颤，心想若在这样的节骨眼上血魔攻了下来，那金岭派还能不能保全实力，真是无从猜测了。

只有少数人知道那日血魔站在曲群峰顶之时，身旁还有个袁青诀。金岭派里的人忙着清理战场忙着救治伤员忙着向武林各派传报一切太平，廖德巍早不知去了哪里忙乱，也不会再来管顾袁青诀是否与血魔有关；王清凌在找到袁青诀以后又回去照顾她大哥了——据说那日一过，王师毅好转过来，手脚渐渐有了知觉，不多会儿就能下地行走了。

袁青诀听裘立说了此事，想起乐六在山顶上说过，他来做好人送解药的，转而关心起同样情况的几位武林人士。裘立一听，沉默下去，袁青诀看他脸色，便不再问下去。后来还是王师毅恢复以后说的，与乐六切断联系之后若到一定时日没有解药，那些活人就再不是活人了……

到头来，乐六送的解药，也只有一份。等王师毅好了，袁青诀同裘立去拜访时，就听王清凌心直口快地怨了一句。袁青诀不说别的，只看王师毅神情，那人垂着眼睛，除了告诉他们乐六用的药的作用以外，一个字都没说过。

袁青诀也没应和王清凌的话语，他心里明白，若他遇见这般状况，那一份解药，他也只给红月。

可惜，“红月”这人，已经不在了；余下的，只有那个人称赤目血魔的宫寒飞了。

既然王师毅恢复，王家兄妹连同几位京城那边的侠士就要一起回去，袁青诀便托辞虚梁殿还有些事情，也要一同离开金岭派。袁青诀有些在意宫寒飞所说之事，说宾途老者是“假作”逐他出门，如今这韩赫、红月、赤目血魔都串成一线了，他得回太山去弄个清楚。

临行，张钰晖却遣人来请袁青诀。裘立他们让他去，并不觉得耽误。

张钰晖此次参与了与那群邪派乌合之众的较量，虽然未伤元气，但毕竟以一臂挡敌也受了些伤，见袁青诀来了定然居，也不多礼，只让他坐下，沏茶，一副闲聊的样子。

“那宫寒飞……”没想到张钰晖一开口就说起这个名字，袁青诀呛着，咳了咳，张钰晖才继续下去，“宫寒飞原本是我师弟——上次也和你说了——只不过，那次说是被夜火伥勾走了……没这回事儿。”

上次在霏微庭，张钰晖微醺，道出自己与“夜火伥”的渊源，如今却要纠正过来。

“他入了禁地，读了图谱，然后习得‘无续’。”至此说的与宫寒飞所述并没有多少出入，“后来不知为何落下山崖，大约是被人救了，藏在哪里练好了武功……现在，可算是出息了。”

张钰晖这话里居然完全听不出批驳宫寒飞的意思。袁青诀听着与上次“夜火伥”完全不同的故事，却隐约觉得，他们是相同的。

那无绝无续便是“夜火伥”的真面目。它拖着宫寒飞遁入妖魔之道，等宫寒飞也化成夜火伥了，下一个被宫寒飞拖进去的，就是他袁青诀了。

“……是我的错误。”张钰晖没头没脑地蹦出这么一句。袁青诀看他神色，心中了然，看着茶上热烟，飘飘然如同他第一次在荡雁谷见到宫寒飞化作的“红月”时情景，明明一身烫热颜色，却冰冷得极快。

可下一个瞬间他又想起更早的时候，那是在南云山的时候，那才是他第一次见到宫寒飞，被埋在冰雪中冻得僵直的中年男子，明明冷得冰得好像再也救不回来了一般，可一贴上他的背，没走多远，就会温热起来，带着如佛像一般的慈善眉目，稳稳的，静静的，令人舒适地闲坐在那里，早将一个十七岁少年不定的心神轻轻合在掌中。

“错的人，是我。”袁青诀好像突然间明白了一般，把面前的茶杯推向张钰晖那边，起身要走。张钰晖没有挽留，随他来去——这个中年男人受够了无绝无续，若他见了无绝图谱，大约也会和过去的那个武林盟主一样，以自己的性命狠狠地封起这等祸害。

离开定然居，离开曲群峰，离开金岭派，袁青诀一路望着曲群峰之巅那个让他将韩赫、红月、血魔三个身份放在宫寒飞身上的地方，就真如身边不远处的王师毅一般，一个字都说不出来。不似苦痛也不似悲伤，因为不论是江湖还是人生，袁青诀只经历了一个开端，从今往后会有些什么，他尚不知道。

等渡过天河要与京城众人分道而行时，王清凌郭菊山都不大舍得，纵使心中知道他与血魔有些纠葛，照样不大舍得。裘立有些年纪，自有他的立场，不多话，倒是王师毅过来，露出了自从袁青诀见到他以来最明朗的神情，爽气地拍了拍他肩膀，算是作别。

等着王师毅的又是怎么样从今往后，袁青诀也难以估量——若放在过去，他必定唏嘘感叹一番，而现在的袁青诀只会以目光相送，暂别天涯。

一路向西，便能到太山。袁青诀记得年前下山时与燕平升笑闹着回家过年时的场面，中间明明回去过一趟，可怎么觉得眼下才是真正回太山回虚梁殿，回家。

前前后后不过三个月，却像度了半个沧海桑田。

而余下的一半，要等他回去以后才能了解。

袁青诀遇上了一个专引人走上歧路的夜火伥，名叫‘红月’。或许有那么一天，他会成为下一个夜火伥；他究竟要引着什么人，引上什么路，那是只有那个人才知道的事情，别人都看不清晰了。

 

（第一部 完）


	38. 第二部 引子

第二部

 

引

 

陡口渡向东六十里，有一小镇夏松。镇上住的不过百余户，都是些平平淡淡的人家，在远近城镇间并不有名。

可镇上东南角有家不大的客栈，能住十多个过客，能摆六七桌酒菜，本无甚特色；那家客栈自酿的“沌沌油”尝起来跟别处没什么不同，有时淡点，有时辣点，只是空有个怪名字罢了，就跟客栈本身一样——客栈有个奇怪的名字，叫“隔格阁”。

这“隔格阁”三个字什么意思，夏松镇里也没人知道；镇民只知从有夏松起就有这隔格阁了，还知道隔格阁每过十多年就会换上一位新掌柜，掌柜都是女子，多妙龄，面容姣好，偶尔遇上一两位面貌不那么精致的，必定有些什么特色，让人看一眼就能记住。

隔格阁的掌柜都是哪户人家的小姐，镇民们都不清楚，只听说她们都姓煌。如今这位看起来二十六、七岁，眉目间有些男子气概，可说话口气又温婉得很，全然不见过去那些掌柜的泼辣风格，倒也将隔格阁料理得井井有条。

夏松有了隔格阁，多了些热闹也多了些冷清。热闹的是整日不知从哪儿来了那么多江湖中人，奇形怪状，五毒俱全，从不间断过；冷清的是，每日往来如许多的武林中人，却从没闹过事情，连鸡毛蒜皮的争吵都不曾有过。大约就是这样，人爱看热闹的天性在夏松就都被磨平了，人人遇事不紧不慢，也不见有人在镇上咋呼过。

夏松是个宁静的小镇子，来来往往的人多了少了都很宁静。谁都不会记得这年初秋的一个午后，镇上进了位从西方步行而来的、穿绛色衣衫的年轻人。说起那青年，看看身形五官，还带着孩子气，可言谈举止有礼有度，进镇问了几人路，被问起的人都笑着回应，笑着目送那青年，后来整一天都是笑着的。笑完了，想起那青年问的地方，隔格阁，原来也是个江湖侠士。

夕阳将上，隔格阁里吃酒喝茶的人走了大半，住客们也早早上楼去了，不到一炷香的功夫，店堂里只剩下一位客人——素缟衣领绛紫外衫，腰间加了条北地入秋后护体御寒的黧黑镶金斜袄，让人看了有种与年纪不符的沉稳。掌柜在夹间里盘算了今日的帐目，向外望望，知道此人必有事情。

“这位客人若现在不走，不如让我去腾间屋子给你住下。夏松镇子小，自有安定，但入夜了出镇去，天晓得会不会惹上什么事端——如今可不是太平世道啊！”

掌柜亲自拿着布巾过来，不像是留他住店，反倒像是赶人。那青年看见也不说别事，只问：“在下听传夏松隔格阁主人神通广大，能知武林中任一事，特来请教。”

“这又是谁在编派我的？等给我找着了，就拿沌沌油灌他去！”掌柜嬉笑怒骂，可声音轻软，就是仿效不出那些江湖女子的豪爽快意，倒像是娇俏情话，可惜用错了对象。青年听了浅笑，只道：“怕是灌下个一两缸也无甚大碍吧？”

竟敢在隔格阁这般嘲弄沌沌油，掌柜有些佩服，细看这青年——说是青年，仔细看看应该不过十八、九的光景，只是神情态度间有些清淡的味道，乍看还以为是清修的士人，可想想又不对。

最难得的是这人眉眼间的气度。所谓人中龙凤，除了说高高在上的天子，再推下来，应该就是眼前这种人。掌柜见过许多江湖过客，说俊美说英武，要什么样儿的，都有，只是眼前这一种，实在难见。本应该意气风发张扬作势的年纪，却懂得仅仅坐在那里就收敛起来，可又像宝剑入鞘，时机到了，自然就能绽放刺目的光芒。她没见过这一号人物，不知底细，但江湖上总得有这么一种人，人们没有见过，只是还未到他们出鞘的时候。

“罢了，不是闹的时候。”掌柜每日每年都要见到这么多人，难得对一个有些兴趣，自然敞开来说，“你倒是说说，想请教什么？”

青年正色，静了一会儿，又像是方才沾的那点沌沌油翻腾上来，口里说的，看似微醺：“都说隔格阁掌柜见多识广，我只想问，可见过这样的事情，不思武林不念苍生，舍下尊严放下正义，厚颜无耻死心塌地地追随邪门歪道，甚至不顾灭师恩断手足的血仇，就只……”

话还没说完，就被掌柜咯咯笑声给打断了。“不就为了这个？”掌柜也不觉得失礼，随意说去，“当你是个人物，不想却还是个娃儿。别说什么屠师灭兄之仇，我连跟着杀父杀母欺师灭祖仇人远走天涯的事情都见过！”

那青年倒没被她噎住，也一起笑开了，好似满不在乎，又仿佛前面说的那一串又一串的“滔天大罪”不过是些玩笑话。掌柜反倒停了，看着他笑，觉得有些熟悉，又因年岁久远，陌生了起来；能这样问的，反正都为的是那些事情，掌柜虚活了近三十年，自己从未弄明白过，也不愿去明白。

不过青年也不需要她明白，更不需要她帮他明白。掌柜看得出，青年听说隔格阁的事情，进而寻过来，绝不是只为问这么一个早被他想明白的问题。他好端端地坐在隔格阁大厅里，自然知道这里是什么样的地方——江湖间也只有这么一处，能让人畅所欲言，不必顾及来来去去的正正邪邪了。

“煌阁主可还记得一两年之前江湖上扰得一片血腥的‘赤目血魔’？”青年看来知些底细，直称掌柜为“煌阁主”；掌柜听了有些赞许，可还是想提醒他，她姓煌，但只是个小小的隔格阁掌柜而已，只管些钱帐，配不上那个称呼。

“这倒是你说得不对。赤目血魔我知道，他可不是‘一两年之前’的事情……”掌柜笑他，“你怎么像闭关刚出山一般，这一年来，血魔又不是没扰出过事端，你不会不知道吧？”

青年听她这么说，眼神一亮，像是她事先预想过的宝剑出鞘时的精光一般，忍不住就想多看两眼。

“那煌阁主可知道近来血魔去向？”

问得真直。掌柜看他有趣，想卖卖关子逗他玩耍，可又忽地想起什么，悄悄向他招手，让他附耳过来。一阵叮嘱，那青年双手致礼，一副大为感谢的模样。

掌柜倒觉得不必，每次看见去寻赤目血魔的江湖人物，她都有一线私心，毕竟先不论血魔是谁，在血魔那边，她总还有些牵挂。

没想到的是，青年刚从她这儿得了消息，立刻摸了银钱出来，要付那只抿了一口的沌沌油钱。掌柜拦住他，道：“帐都结了，还给我添什么麻烦？”

青年有些不愿，她便又说：“这样，若你遇上个与我面貌相似的人，替我问候一句，就算酒钱了。”类似的话，她也没对多少人说过；说这句话要靠缘分，能遇上那人就要靠命运了；她想了想，又补上一句，“虽不大担心你，但要是碰到难处，别忘了‘煌镜宸’这名号。”

青年不解，但也不问，略谢，趁着刚薰红的夕阳就离了隔格阁，大约直奔镇外去了。掌柜看看街上空荡，就要闩门，转念想想那青年消失在街口的影子，手上停下，望着欲把夕阳吞了进去的彤云，轻叹了一声。

也不见他骑马，就这样走去，着实有段路程，而且一路上有什么凶险，她还不知道呢。

不过，以他那眼神，想必夜间行路，定不会走到歧途上去；而这隔格阁，明日还要早早开门迎客，不如早些休息吧。

还是早早歇下吧，犯不着为了那么个简单的字眼奔波劳碌。


	39. Chapter 39

1

 

“听乐老六说，这不到两个月，你又想搬家？！”只披一件霜色绸衣的男子推门进来，就看见屋里那个将先前在北地穿的狐裘裹在身上、缩在椅子里的男人，觉得他们俩完全不像身处一地的人。

“此地虽不大冷，但离海近，湿气重，刚入秋就寒得彻骨。”看他开门，渗风进来，屋里那人脸上竟露畏惧之色，瑟缩了一下，又说，“来此不过两月，竟下了一个半月的雨，叫人没办法住。得寻一处内陆城镇定下来。”

就差给他生个炉子了——这才入秋一月，等到了冬天他还想怎么样？做了这么多年大夫，谷角第一次遇上这样畏寒的人；本是为了温暖才向南迁，没想到越往南边越抗不住了——宫寒飞，亏你名字里有个“寒”字，你这叫我怎么办？

“你又不是不明白搬趟家我多辛苦！我那辆车子，再温顺的马匹都不肯拉！”谷角平日里难得激动一次，这还不是为了一年多来屡次迁徙的折腾；宫寒飞没什么东西也没什么牵挂，翻身上马便好，哪顾及得到他，“要不这样也行：你用神功替我拉车，会省去许多麻烦。”

宫寒飞知道他是玩笑，谁敢真让血魔运功为自己拉车！可论起不满，谷角确有难处，宫寒飞要练功哪里都行，乐六要玩具到处都是，只有谷角那些珍稀的药材、制到一半的丹丸是丢不掉找不来的，更别说他那宝贝的大药罐了。

度量下利弊，宫寒飞收收衣领，将搬家的念头压回心里，或许忍一忍，秋天，冬天，一晃就过去了。

会这样想，是因为宫寒飞还没领略到苏吴的春天，那阴雨霏霏，那淅淅沥沥，等他知道了再急着要走，也就迟了。

从安德一路走来，在秦郡河流域辗转了近一年，终于跨过凌沙江，沿着九宁江往东南面坐船过来，最终选了苏吴这个小却小得缠绵的地方落下脚；没多久便又悔了，一是此处过了夏季湿气就教人冷得难受，二是过了夏季聚在这里的商人墨客反而多了起来，热热闹闹，也不嫌苏吴小巧，墙外总有些扰动，宫寒飞偶尔觉得不好，不如当初在安德舒服。

安德是内陆宝地，夹在天河与秦郡河之间，气候让宫寒飞觉着受用；更何况那时整座城里的人都是乐六掌控着的，想热闹就有热闹，想静了，也自然静得下来。

不过，成也乐六，败也乐六，乐六心情不对，放肆起来，安德待不下去了，只能往南寻处地方安顿下来。

“一谷一人一画幅”，如今过了一年多，宫寒飞还是没有放下自己竖起的第三根手指，就任它悬在那里。无续早已功成，无绝尚未参透，两功都起来的反应，先前是被人扰乱了，如今好了，功力都跟着月亮在体内窜动，什么日子变成什么面目，宫寒飞清楚得很，早点预备，也不会让邻人起疑。来到苏吴以后，对着外面做做生意的就成了谷角，也没宫寒飞多少事情，闲来无事沿着九宁江凌沙江上去，沿途遇见可疑的地方就去挑一挑，好像只要这样就能发现无绝图谱的一点线索。

“一谷一人一画幅”，谷是荡雁谷，人是袁青诀——这样的事情，宫寒飞还铭记在心里，只是这么长时间过去，就算他不怀疑这推断是否准确，别人都会替他怀疑。

谷角就知道，那个袁青诀虽然一身“无绝”，可都是血脉里带出来的，绝不是看到什么图谱才学会的。若说是袁家藏了图谱，倒也不对，袁家除了袁青诀，没人看得懂别人的“无绝”功力，更何况宫寒飞早有准备，遣人将荡雁谷翻了个底朝天，什么密道机关都探过了，就是不见无绝图谱的痕迹。

若是这样，那次宫寒飞在金岭曲群峰上要跟袁青诀换图谱的事情就显得可笑了——可宫寒飞会比谷角更晚看出来这蹊跷么？但要是早看出来了，为何又要撑着气势跟袁青诀交易一番，留下话去才走？

那时宫寒飞才刚变回原状，虽然谷角带着专制的药丸给他服下了，但那段时间要撑住身体都应该是件有些困难的事情。宫寒飞不仅撑住了，还要压制着袁青诀，说出一些可能连他都明白实在是浪费口舌的废话。

又或者说，那些话中不是像表面上所说的物物交换，而是更深的什么东西，只不过谷角是看不出来罢了，虽然都要面子，宫寒飞不像乐六那么容易明白，谷角有时会懒得去猜测，特别是在那些关键的问题上。

不论怎么看都觉得袁青诀是个重要角色，谷角偶尔会迫不及待地期盼着这小子尽快爬上为赤目血魔搭好的戏台，有时又觉得这小子还是留在后台默默地看着默默地叫好就行了，不必拉上台误事。

“这雨再这样下下去，就算袁家小子要来找你换图谱，也不一定能循着‘无续’的味道摸到这儿来。”

谷角喜欢突然跟宫寒飞提起袁青诀，异常有趣，因为宫寒飞每次听了都没什么反应——没有反应才是最大的反应，谷角看到宫寒飞没有反应就觉得好玩，进而忘记了一些有的没的，快活起来，转回自己的院落熬药去了，任宫寒飞闲到至极，出去挑个门派再回来。

谷角说的那些，宫寒飞自然觉得有道理，只是有些事情人已经被赶到了顶上，就再也下不来了。无绝图谱究竟在哪儿？一谷一人一画幅，既然说了缺一不可，那能符合其中两个的一定也不少；从最早的天河流谷霞云观开始，宫寒飞摸索了多少地方，大约荡雁谷也是其中之一，荡雁谷不是那个“谷”，袁青诀也不是那个“人”，什么打下功底什么引人尝尽无绝无续的苦头什么交换图谱，从头到尾都是一个错误。

错误……宫寒飞不禁在心中笑了，脸上还是没有痕迹，谷角在一旁看见他这样笑得不动声色，突然想到：“其实错的根本就是那句话吧？你看，‘一谷一人一画幅’，修你们那功夫不都是为了成‘仙’么？山上只一人才称为‘仙’，要是一人在谷中，那出来的就只是个‘俗’了——怎么都说不通吧？”谷角嘴上一直不停地说盼望宫寒飞功成升仙，可他心里究竟明不明白成仙的意义，那也就不知道了；其实宫寒飞也不知道自己心中做何感想，他不为成仙，他只为了从这种烈焰炙烤般的地狱中解脱出来，就算是成了魔，也要解脱。

宫寒飞不答谷角的疑问，他就算不相信天下任一句话，也得相信“一谷一人一画幅”这一句。谷角自知说服不了他，也不管，临走时瞥了仍旧缩成一团的宫寒飞一眼，顺手竟替他撑起了窗户。

“记得你过去也不是如此畏寒，看来是这一年多养娇了——多吹吹风，自然就会好了！”谷角捉弄他，还要摆出一副医者的口吻，劝告再三；等窗户撑开了谷角伸头一看，下了多天的雨，今日不知怎么回事，雨住了，天上还泛出些日光的斑斓。

“要出太阳了。同我一起去看看店里人都在做什么，他们都怕你，却不怕我。”谷角将宫寒飞从椅子里拖了出来，就要向外拽；以前“韩赫”开的是茶铺，现在谷角开的是医馆药铺，谷角偶尔多想了点，要是换成乐六来开，是不是只能开出丧葬殓仪之类的店面了。

宫寒飞也不抗他，随他去了。今日太阳确实露出头来了，在苏吴算是难得的场面，宫寒飞在药铺里帮不上忙只觉无趣，踱到门前小街边站着，仰首看看太阳，不一会儿就觉身上裹着裘皮是热了点，除了去，阖眼晒太阳，舒服，不知觉就地坐下，也不觉得难看。这个季节苏吴热闹，但小街上偶尔还是能冷清一会儿的，就像宫寒飞偶尔还是能心无杂念地晒晒太阳，一样。

不过这样也只是偶尔。阖上眼还没一炷香的功夫，宫寒飞就听街头有脚步声过来，起初有些心烦，后来想想苏吴难得的太阳，决定不去理会那经过的人。

……可是，那脚步，又不大对劲。宫寒飞知道平凡百姓的脚步与武人脚步有些区别，可如今这一个，与两者都不相同，听来听去，都是最特别的那一个。

正当宫寒飞心中怪异睁开眼睛的时候，那脚步也停了下来。

这让宫寒飞一睁眼便看清了来人的面孔——真是奇妙，才跟谷角说过，他便来了。

昔日荡雁谷的袁青诀，或者说是昔日太山虚梁殿的袁青诀。

可现在这个袁青诀什么都没有了，只是个袁青诀。


	40. Chapter 40

2

 

宫寒飞心里有些惊讶，没想过袁青诀能这么准地找到苏吴、找到这条小街上来。宫寒飞想问他怎么知道这儿的，但不用看他眼睛光看他眉脚就知道如此问不好。

突然觉得，要找个问题问袁青诀是件困难的事——这个少年的事对他来说似乎都是坦诚在那里，不需要问的。

他倒不说话，只站在宫寒飞脚边，眼神也不知道放在哪儿。宫寒飞透过他鬓角看见阳光，晕出五彩霞色，人也好像昏昏沉沉的，过了半天才反应过来，想起一年多前一事。

“你如今到这人……都想清楚了？”宫寒飞从第一次起看着袁青诀就熟悉得有些习惯，并不觉得自己这样坐着不雅，索性仍旧悠然坐着，闲看周围淡云稀疏高天灿烂的珍贵景象，好像其实不要袁青诀的答案。

“想清了一些，还存了一点过来再想。”袁青诀终于开口，宫寒飞听了，不觉与往年的不同，便移过目光细看看他——这年纪，也不是少年也不是青年，好像一夜之间就会变了过去，又好像根本永远都没变化似的；宫寒飞看他扬起的眼角，仿佛比一年前飞上去了几分，又仿佛放了下来，垂着温润君子气质。

莫非是记不清楚袁青诀长得什么样子？宫寒飞看他，眼神里倒像全想清楚没有一点疑惑了，便讽了一句：“别与我想的清楚反过来就行。”

宫寒飞不想听的，就是袁青诀还在纠缠“红月”的问题。红月是他，韩赫是他，宫寒飞也是他，可他只能是宫寒飞，若说到别的身份，那都像对着空地谈说，没一句实话。“红月”是与青诀有些交情，袁青诀是执迷“红月”，可这些都跟宫寒飞没有关系。

谷角会说，急着撇清干嘛？你逃不过的，毕竟是你有错在先摇身一变去诱人家少年纯真上勾的。宫寒飞嗤那个“诱”字，他做了什么？不过是传了无续功基给袁青诀，又用袁青诀练的功罢了。

袁青诀算个什么？拿不出无绝图谱的话，更不能再用来练功，真是不必在乎的人物了。就跟这小街小巷路上，宫寒飞也不用多想什么，只尽情问他：“怎么找到的？”

“有人让我向南走，循着虎狼密医药罐子里的气味找，自然就会找到。”袁青诀不瞒他，想读没想就直说。

能知道谷角那药罐子的事情，说明此人有些关联，但宫寒飞对此人是谁都没有兴趣：“那你知道谷角的药罐子里是什么吗？”

“不清楚。只觉得是种不能分属任何类别的气味，像是在两极正中取了个物品出来。”

这袁青诀，是不是无绝的影响，连鼻子都敏锐了许多。

宫寒飞听他说话，突然觉得，他语中不带客气委婉，看来是把宫寒飞当作熟识之人。心中略有不适，想来是不够决绝，与袁青诀相对，他还缺了点气势。

宫寒飞不坐着了，站起来——袁青诀的个子长了一点，有些不一样的地方，但他不要贪着看这些东西。

“那，无绝图谱。”宫寒飞还是不想与袁青诀纠缠，拍拍衣服上的浮灰直接伸手索要。

袁青诀没拿东西出来，却笑了；这一笑可不得了，没把宫寒飞感染笑了，反而将出来不久的太阳逼了回去。宫寒飞有些无奈，差点顿足向他讨要太阳，可转化到表情上，也就挑了挑眉毛，道：“你不是想清楚了么？”

“我现在没有无绝图谱，也从未有过。”袁青诀还和一年多之前一样，坚持没有图谱的事情，“不过，若你真想要，我可以来帮你寻找。”

袁青诀？你来帮我找？无绝图谱？宫寒飞疑惑得差点失声笑出，他开始找“无绝”的时候，袁青诀大概尚未出生——居然想来帮他找？袁青诀有什么能耐，可以帮得上他的忙？

“哼哼……”宫寒飞轻笑，决计不再理会袁青诀这等痴人说梦的轻狂少年，要回药铺去。今日不对，怎么能跟这个袁青诀如此亲近，那口气，好像熟得很，又似老朋友见面，更像有着那些无谓的羁绊的芸芸众生一般——谷角说的，一人在谷中，彻底落入尘俗了。

本没有必要再与袁青诀纠缠，这一年多来会提起他的，也只有谷角的玩笑里而已。宫寒飞觉得太阳下去湿气爬了过来，贴在身上很是难受，很快就能透到骨头里去，拎过扔在一边的裘衣，想把袁青诀直接扔在外面。袁青诀既然能寻到这里，就不会这么轻易要走；他从后面扯住宫寒飞一手小臂，正要拉扯着转过来，可动作到了一半，就停住了。

袁青诀抓他，宫寒飞心上不适；如今袁青诀忽地停下，他更不舒服。没带什么好脸色，回头看袁青诀，可后者的面上有种难以言喻的复杂神色。

“……”袁青诀张开嘴想说，又顿住了，宫寒飞明白，他是不知道该叫他什么，“……谷角可在？”

不问别的，却问谷角，宫寒飞有些警惕地打量了眼前的少年——若先前还能说是青年，眼下袁青诀脸上浮现一种紧张的神情，无论怎么看都有些稚拙。当知道谷角就在宫寒飞身后的药铺里，袁青诀也不顾他不喜这般拉扯的动作，直奔进去。

谷角看见袁青诀竟然如此拖着宫寒飞，直愣愣地盯着他们，不明来意。

“谷大夫，你可注意到……他最近身体？”袁青诀说得有礼，只是遇上宫寒飞名姓，明显停了片刻才接下去。

“不知你是指他哪一方面？”谷角察觉得出，袁青诀来势汹汹，先谨慎地走上一步。

“他体内气息平静，从无波折；遇阴湿之处，极惧寒气；骨质轻巧，筋脉细弱……”袁青诀仅凭方才那执宫寒飞小臂的动作就体察了这么多东西，谷角听了也觉佩服——不愧是修习无绝无续的同甘共苦之人。

“或许你们医者并不清楚——这是无续反噬的徵状。”


	41. Chapter 41

3

 

“‘无续反噬’？”谷角还没接袁青诀的话，宫寒飞便说，“一派胡言！你从未看过无续图谱，你以为‘无续’是什么东西？！”

说完宫寒飞发现自己的小臂还在袁青诀手中，稍用点力气就能甩脱——刚才怎么没这么做，硬被个十几岁的小孩拉扯着，在这药铺里丢人。

二十二年，从宫寒飞第一次在金岭派禁地看到无续图谱至今已经二十二年了。二十二年中有二十年图谱都不在身边，但无绝无续的图谱只要看懂了，一次，就能记在心中，永世难忘。

“反噬”，那是些不入流的武功才会遇上的问题，“无续”自不相类，更别说是苦练二十二年大功告成的宫寒飞——他身上的苦痛都来自无绝无续两功对撞，若只单练其一，功成后自然不会再有波折。什么时候又冒出了个“反噬”来？

袁青诀似乎料到他会不信，不与他争辩，只跟谷角说：“你且试试我说的真假。”

谷角权衡一番，正色对宫寒飞：“还是小心点好——若真是我疏忽，我可担不起这个后果。”宫寒飞无法，将手腕给他，转眼看见袁青诀，面色坦荡，触到宫寒飞目光，直直地迎上来，宫寒飞看着，反觉可恨。

危言耸听！

那边谷角坐定了好生细察宫寒飞状况，竟暗自沉吟起来。宫寒飞知道他这种神情，多半是被袁青诀说中了。

究竟怎么回事？“无续反噬”……果真如此的话，结果如何，或者说，有何影响？

“确如你所说——可这事到底从未听过，既然袁少侠知道，不如一并说清楚。”谷角也有好奇，略激动了些，一时乱了；还没等袁青诀开口，他又想着，问：“你怎么知道‘无续反噬’之事？”

不止无续图谱，袁青诀连无绝图谱都不曾见过，在遇上宫寒飞之前连无绝无续之事读不知道。怎么过了一年多，他却像是对它们了如指掌一般，反倒教训起练了二十二年的宫寒飞以及照料了宫寒飞几年的谷角。

“我确没看过无续图谱，但我知道有一物，名为《无续注》。”袁青诀这么一说，宫寒飞有些明白，但终究不大相信。

“此书与《无绝注》成对，据说是前人通修两功留下的；书中尽言两功利弊，指点图谱细节，是为今后的修习者留下的解注。”袁青诀介绍，那口气显然读过其中内容，“《无续注》中便提到‘无续’入骨多年产生的‘反噬’。所噬之物不是功力，而是身体气理，于无形之中化减体内元气，潜移默化，伤及筋络五脏，自内瓦解修习者身体，实属凶险之事。”

若真如此，那“无续”不仅能化外，也能化内——最可怕的是，所谓的化内，不是修习之人可以随意控制的。宫寒飞且听他说，不论真假；等他说完才发现，自己感兴趣的并不是他所说的《无续注》，而是那本被他随意带过的《无绝注》。

谷角不会想这些，他是医者，自然要考虑别的问题：“那书上可有记载，究竟以何种方法才能阻挡‘反噬’之力？”

“谷大夫也算是鼎鼎大名的人物，你可知道‘洞遥三仙品’的事情？”袁青诀说这些话时似乎都不以为有宫寒飞的存在，只跟谷角说，好像只须谷角信了，宫寒飞并不重要。“洞遥三仙品”，谷角怎么可能不知道？那三样东西，虽然类别不同效用相差较大，但个个是入药的好材料，谷角总想找到其中一样两样回来，研究一番，说不定能捣鼓出什么不得了的东西。

袁青诀看出谷角心情，接着说：“‘洞遥三仙品’中有一样性子收敛，正和着‘无续’之力，对反噬没有效用；但另两样大有用处，可以拿来一试。”

“你是说‘笑芳枝’和‘卷帘虹’？”一说起药材奇物来，谷角便激动得很，好像只要说着，那些东西就已经藏进他的药箱里去了，“要这两样东西出现，或是向人去讨，都得花些功夫——这不是一月两月的事情。”

“‘卷帘虹’我已确定了位置，只须花些时日而已；只是‘笑芳枝’若要找起来，毫无线索。”袁青诀并不避讳难度，如实说来；“笑芳枝”毕竟是洞遥仙品的榜首，照武林上的记载，尚未入世过，颇为神秘。袁青诀说宫寒飞被“无续”反噬，那找这些仙品的任务，莫非就要……

但宫寒飞不像他们俩，他对什么“洞遥三仙品”并无兴趣，只浸在先前听到的事情上。等谷角正热在兴头上，他突然抛出了一句：“那《无绝注》在何处？”

袁青诀停下，用像是宫寒飞终于留意到他的奇怪眼神看过来，深得有些熟悉。

“已佚失。”袁青诀答话的口气毁人梦想，但宫寒飞还没来得及失望便又想起别的：“既然你能说得像前面那般清楚，定能默得出来。

“不如我们把先前说的事情改一改——若你将无绝无续两本解注默给我，我给你无续图谱一探究竟。”

袁青诀又在看他，目光里也不知道是带着何种复杂情感，但至少是真切的。

“既然你改了，那我也得改一改。”袁青诀看着宫寒飞这个一见到他就只想得起无绝无续的人，也不示弱，一句话紧紧扣在宫寒飞面前，不让宫寒飞有什么逃出去的机会。

“我可以为你默下两本注解，但我不要无续图谱。”袁青诀直说起新的条件，“我要你允我在你身畔，助你找到无绝图谱。”


	42. Chapter 42

4

 

不要无续图谱？敢情袁青诀体内两功相争的痛苦已经停歇下来，他竟不想修通“无续”缓解？

还有散功的事情……袁青诀在宫寒飞两步以外，宫寒飞不必凝神就能感到他那醇厚的无绝功力，教人好生嫉妒。或许是不到时候，没赶上袁青诀散功之时，可还有另一种可能性——袁青诀解决了两功冲突，不知用了什么方法。

毕竟他脸上看不出任何饱受折磨的神情。宫寒飞记得自己在这个年纪的时候身上也已经有了无绝无续两种功基，只不过那时没有一种是修至纯熟的。在那暗无天日的阴湿谷底，只有一处浅溪上方常常漏下些阳光，宫寒飞偶尔在那溪水倒映间看见那时的面孔，但凡历经过一次绝续相斗，他脸上的神情就如老去十个春秋一般，如实刻上那种痛不欲生；刚落入谷中的那几年，宫寒飞想起来，觉得甚至比如今还要苍老些。可袁青诀没有，不论是无绝还是无续都没在他脸上留下痕迹，连那本应激烈的争斗都是，消湮在袁青诀只是略舒展开来的五官之间，全然不见踪影。

不到两年，当初那个初涉江湖一脸懵懂与懒意的少年到底变了多少？宫寒飞看他，估他测他，思绪滑开了一些，又忽然回来，闪过一线奇想。

那《无绝注》、《无续注》……会不会是那两本注解的功劳？宫寒飞方才听袁青诀说时并不在意所谓的“反噬”，那究竟会不会影响到自己，宫寒飞还不想妄下定论进而缩手缩脚起来；可若真有此书，能谈及“反噬”，还能谈及对付“反噬”的方法，那说不定就有克服两功相斗的对策。

他不仅要无绝图谱，这不知是何人所作的绝续注解，他也一并要来。

“我尚不知道那两本注解真假……”宫寒飞假作沉吟，似在考虑袁青诀改的条件，“你看这样如何——依你先前说的，洞遥三仙品中的‘卷帘虹’你能得到，且对抑制反噬有些效用；如今，我让你取来‘卷帘虹’，我们验证一番，再谈后话，如何？”

袁青诀还没答话，站在一旁沉默了一会儿的谷角反倒插了进来，手中动作似要止住宫寒飞。宫寒飞奇怪，什么时候谷角竟替一个袁青诀来拦他，也不理会谷角眼色，用并不和气的条件逼上袁青诀——“允我在你身畔”，这话被袁青诀说得正气，可听着就不对味儿了，宫寒飞自有理由不悦起来。

“‘卷帘虹’是么？好。”袁青诀只重复一遍他的要求，立即点头应下，“我不能即刻取来，你可为我定个期限。”

真不知道，一年前那个少年能如此爽快；宫寒飞心中算算，便说：“一个月内，我要见到卷帘虹。”说完指指地面，算是示意袁青诀，一个月后他还在此处等人。

袁青诀听到期限，并不犹豫，躬身略礼了礼，旋身出门；等他走了许久，谷角才反应过来，三步并两步地来到门边向外看看。

“真走了！”听谷角的口气，似乎是有些惊异，“你把他当什么了？就这么让他去了？”

这回轮到宫寒飞听不懂了，谷角这么说，语气里好像有种遗憾似的。心中有些预感，知道谷角真正在想些什么，但宫寒飞不问，那些东西对他来说毫无意义。

“你也该让他等一会儿，我还想托他捎带些卷帘虹给我呢！”谷角顿足，悄悄怨起宫寒飞决绝，“啧啧，你太不懂体谅一下那袁青诀的感受了，都这么大岁数了，还要跟小孩儿争上一争——怎么最近我看见的尽是你没出息的样儿？”

谷角一向如此，玩笑着无理取闹，宫寒飞不理他，心中盘算起等得了两本注解，该如何应付袁青诀的事情。这次袁青诀出现，若是来向他讨要无续图谱的，他就能硬下脸来冷冷地将袁青诀逐出苏吴，踢得远远的；可袁青诀就是不要图谱，说来说去都是要帮他要助他，反倒不好应付。

“寒飞，听我说一句。这就跟我上次说乐老六的事情一样，人心这事儿可微妙了，你就该谨慎点儿……”谷角难得以这种口气说教，宫寒飞听见，斜睨过去；谷角明白了，止住了后面滔滔不绝的内容，只说，“信我，我可是过来人！”

细算起来，谷角比宫寒飞要小上近十岁，如今敢如此教训他，引来宫寒飞的哼笑。宫寒飞并再顺着谷角话头说下去，只是引回正体：“你说这《无绝注》《无续注》可是真的？”

“刚才他说的那些‘反噬’徵状确实都有……”谷角说着，抬眼看了看宫寒飞，“洞遥三仙品能抵挡的事情，论起来也有些依据，只不过……”

“不过什么？”

“不论无绝无续，看了图谱会如何，练入骨髓了会如何，两功相斗了会如何，遇上反噬了又会如何——这都是你们说了算的事情啊！”谷角想是长舒一口久久憋着的闷气，语带不平道。

宫寒飞倒是想起来前面袁青诀说过这么一句话，“或许你们医者并不清楚”，大约就是这么一句激了谷角，埋怨起来。宫寒飞和袁青诀若真有机会论起绝续神功来，肯定有说不完的话；可对于没参透无绝无续的众人来说，那些热闹都是别人的热闹，他们只能看着，任凭懂得的人说得玄乎去。谷角在众人中已是极好的、可以为宫寒飞配药抑制神功争斗的人物了，可遇上无绝无续里面的弯弯绕绕，例如方才，只能听着袁青诀在那里说，不能妄言。

这种时候，能知他宫寒飞的，便只有袁青诀了——若不是谷角怨了那么一句，宫寒飞还真没细想过这些事情。

无绝无续，就像是只有他们俩的天下一样。

“其实，不论什么注解的真假，或是‘反噬’的道理，你身边有个袁青诀，同你一般明白那神功中的道理，不是挺好？”宫寒飞听谷角那口气，一时错觉，竟像是劝诱一般，心中不禁提防，且任他说，“你一手掌着无续图谱，一手控着袁青诀，各有用处，只要留心防他一些，似乎并无大碍吧？”

宫寒飞随着谷角的声音轻轻点头，但心里又是另一番动静。

“再说，他现在求的，也不是无续图谱……”

“……谷角，从那次袁青诀在韩府你替他治疗时我就说过，大约你早就换了主子，改为他调药去了；如今看来，我是没疑错咯？”宫寒飞声音阴沉下来，以前或许是半真半假地吓他，这次是全然的阴沉了，“你若从我这里取了无续图谱侍奉他，他大功告成之后，你找他要得到的，跟从我这里能得到的，不都一样么？”

谷角习惯了宫寒飞半真半假地威胁，这次倒不知道他为何认真了起来，用这样的语调疑他叛离——不过话说回来，宫寒飞变得不大一样也不是一天两天的事情了，谷角早已习惯，只是这种时候，逼他也得冷下脸来认真说话，宫寒飞才能听得进去。

“我谷角绝不是忘恩负义之人，你大可不必担心你那满是血污的破败卷轴。”谷角说着，挑起右边那只剩半截的眉毛，颇有气魄，“更何况袁青诀根本不在乎那东西，只有你才当它是个宝贝，也只有你没看出来他不在乎。”

说罢，谷角抽身回后院去，拍走了药铺里几个想看热闹却听得云里雾里的伙计，直奔自己的屋子盘算起如何处置大概即将到来的洞遥仙品，留宫寒飞一人在店堂里，将谷角的话在心里转了一遭。

宫寒飞突然看看药铺通往外面小街上的店门，突然笑出声来。

都以为只有袁青诀被他害了吃苦，而他躲在一旁乐得看人受苦，是不是？！

宫寒飞不管，拂袖，往九宁江畔码头去。他只等袁青诀拿来洞遥仙品，才有后话。


	43. Chapter 43

5

 

转眼就到了一个月的期限。宫寒飞先是出去逛了半个多月，其间变了面目，又变了回来，才再进苏吴。苏吴雨住了几天，但越发冷了，宫寒飞回来时缩着脖子，谷角在药铺里见到了，赶紧吩咐伙计去把炉子打扫出来，快点生起来。

等有了炉子，宫寒飞才舒展开身体。他看着炉子下面跳的火焰，忽地弯起嘴角，像是在嗤笑自己一般。谷角从里面出来看见了，扔给他个麻布包着的东西，大约是在火上暖过的铜壶，里面有叮叮咣咣的水声。

“是不是等入冬了咱们就真得搬去南疆那边？”谷角语气上不大像玩笑，只搬张椅子在他旁边坐下，“你受不住了提早知会我一声，否则我也准备不及。”

宫寒飞走时谷角撂下狠话并不理他，现在谷角倒像是什么都没发生过一般，一切如常地关心过来。宫寒飞与他自有默契，不会计较，听了谷角的话只说：“先等等，若那袁青诀取来卷帘虹能抑制一些，就不必麻烦了。”

谷角听见袁青诀名姓，倒像是想起前面的事情来，但也不多说袁青诀：“我查了些书，在想真得了卷帘虹如何熬成药给你服下。”

“怎么？这‘卷帘虹’是什么东西？”宫寒飞听他口气，疑惑了些。

“洞遥三仙品，笑芳枝、衾且泉、卷帘虹。据说看名字是一物，真的东西又是另一物。衾且泉出过几次，都有记载，是湛蓝透明的硬木；卷帘虹据说有些地方每年固定日子能产出，好像是琉璃玉珠般的砂子……就笑芳枝不知道是什么东西。”谷角精通这些怪奇的东西，好像恨不得将每种都收进自己的药庐里一般。

砂子……如何跟药调了下去？

“若真是砂子，不知大小，似乎还不能研磨，难道我给你直灌下去？”谷角虽然有的是对付物件的办法，可毕竟是洞遥三仙品，不知性子，要是随意对待了，说不定倒是糟蹋了。

宫寒飞觉得谷角那是医者的想法，若论在他身上，管他砂子石头，能灌下去的，自然要灌。

“还不知道这东西下去了体内怎么化解——若化不掉，你天天满肚子砂，累都累死。”这些都是玩笑话了。因为没发现“无续”还有“反噬”的事情，谷角心中有些内疚，他虎狼密医虽然总被人指草菅人命，但他定下心要救的人，绝没有疏忽的。如今看宫寒飞畏寒入骨，谷角心上不快，只能日日跟他玩笑排解。

“我倒觉得，袁青诀既然知道洞遥仙品能止反噬，那肯定明白如何服下才有效用。”宫寒飞对此心中有底，只要袁青诀能拿来东西，也就一定能让它产生作用。

谷角看他神情，又严肃了下来，想了想才说：“还是老问题，寒飞，你可信他？”若你不信他，那还要他去找仙品默注解干嘛？

“我不必信他疑他，我只要我想要的东西。”宫寒飞捏着铜壶的盖儿，揭开来，里面一阵白烟腾起，让他脸上也舒适一些。

宫寒飞就这样熬着，终于满了一个月。那日看太阳西斜了，还没等到袁青诀的影子。药铺里的伙计要关门，谷角止住了，自己守在门边，时不时看那来往的人。等着等着就看宫寒飞独自笑出来，起身要进去，不等了。

反倒是这时，袁青诀远远地来了。

如期而至。宫寒飞听谷角低叫袁青诀名字，过来又端坐着。抬眼看那进来的少年，风尘仆仆，但脸上与一个月前没有多少变化。

袁青诀只字不提，只拿出一个布袋，递给宫寒飞。

打开一看，果真是琉璃般的砂石，一个个随着角度能化出不同的色彩；只不过比宫寒飞想象的要大些，每颗都有黄豆般大小。

“卷帘虹在此。”袁青诀语调轻松，宫寒飞听见他声音就看他，也不看卷帘虹，心中猜想这一个月他究竟去何处得来洞遥仙品。谷角看宫寒飞不管仙品，赶紧接过来一一查看，尚不知道是何质地，只见那一脸喜悦。

“你说我要如何服下这仙品？”宫寒飞也就这个问题——不是问他真的服法，而是要看最后效果。无续反噬，谷角说的对，无绝无续的事情，都是他们俩说出来的，无论怎么样，都是他们说的，真的假的也只有他们知道。

“这不是吃下去的，需要含在口中，以内功催动。”确实如此，说起这个，袁青诀一套接着一套，看来宫寒飞是难不倒他。

“以什么内功催动？”宫寒飞听着还觉不清楚，非要问清。

袁青诀也知道宫寒飞心中不信，垂眼笑笑，又直看向他。

“若你信我，可让我助你服下卷帘虹。”

这没有什么信与不信，宫寒飞就是做任何事情以前要弄个清楚明白。但今天也不知道是怎么了，大概是被店堂里的炉子熏得有些昏沉，他从一旁谷角的手里抓过布袋，放回袁青诀手里。

“我自然信你，青诀。”


	44. Chapter 44

6

 

袁青诀把一袋卷帘虹攥在手中，点了点头，颇有自信的样子。

“那借你的地方一用。”他还真是有礼，先问了一句。宫寒飞答了他一个“随意”，就被他抓住了左腕，拽着往里面去；宫寒飞不喜他这般亲近，立即甩开：“你也知道这是我的地方。”

面对他一脸冷意，袁青诀反而笑出来，停在那里让他先走；宫寒飞看在眼中那怎么都像傻笑，懒于管教，径直走去——谷角突然出声将他唤住。

“……那卷帘虹……”谷角像是舍不得那一袋仙品，想先分得几个似的，连手都抬起来了。

宫寒飞看他这样没有出息，扔了一句过去：“是你先前忘记托他的，我可不管。”

谷角其实本不是这个意思，但看到宫寒飞面无表情地得意着，怎么看都有怨气，便也扔过去一句：“是你的问题，我不说了。”

真是奇怪。宫寒飞决计不理会他，谷角这个人就是如此，也不知道何时养成的习惯，神神道道。

谷角看他带着袁青诀进去，心中暗想，我不过是想提醒你那卷帘虹性子有点燥，若真让别人替你催动，分寸错了，那就要乱了。不过转念一想，反正那是袁青诀，没分寸就没分寸吧，也不是一次两次了。

 

方才看那卷帘虹很是随意，宫寒飞没看清楚，只觉得变个角度就有不同的色彩，煞是好看。如今真在手中把玩起来，发现那些砂石一个连着一个，轻轻抖动，就有七彩霞光映入眼帘，好像那霞光不是一个个独立开来，而是流动在砂石与砂石之间的。

谷角说洞遥仙品的名字跟物体都不大相近，可这样看起来，名字还是有些道理的。霓虹般的光辉，仅仅在这一捧砂上就能一层掩着一层，一层映着一层，若是有个滩涂上铺满了这样的砂石，定像层层叠叠的帘幕一般，确是卷帘虹钩，冶艳无比。

“往常能弄到更多些，今年雨多了，据说有些早被洗刷掉了。”袁青诀见他细看卷帘虹，就坐在他身边补充道。不等他近身就觉得一种“无绝”才会弥散出来的气息，宫寒飞渴望了许多年的东西，就这样生根在别人身上——果然是看着袁青诀就会不平起来啊……宫寒飞连眼不见为净都做不到，连挪远点的打算都做不出来，便也任由袁青诀去了。

照袁青诀的说法，那就是没有刚才幻想的那一片滩涂了。不过也没有大碍，宫寒飞本来对这样的东西就没多大兴趣，他要的还是效果。

只不过，有些东西若效果很好，那不如自己去找来。

“……这卷帘虹是从哪里找来的？”要是不大麻烦，先留存一些下来，总有用处。

“卷帘虹哪里都有，关键是如何寻它。”这解释倒是宫寒飞没想到的，料想谷角听见了一定会迫不及待地问他方法，但宫寒飞关心的是其他的。

“是我一起含在口中还是一个一个来？”宫寒飞摊开来数了，三十六颗，若全含着，一口也能放下，就是狼狈了点。

“先取上三粒，”袁青诀一边说一边从宫寒飞手里取了三颗出来；宫寒飞以为他是要示范，可他捏着卷帘虹的手指分明是凑到宫寒飞的嘴边，就差像哄小孩似的咿啊一阵，“压在舌下。”

这袁青诀！也太放肆了点吧！宫寒飞斜睨一脸投入的袁青诀，但不发作，真张了嘴，按他的话去做。

看你能闹出什么名堂。这卷帘虹原本在手上还不觉得，到了口中却不大一样。以舌头压着，那些砂石渐渐不太安分；也不是活了，只是察觉到那卷帘虹中蕴含的灵气。

果然是传说中的洞遥仙品。宫寒飞舌下三颗卷帘虹，每一颗都仿佛藏着巨大的力量，只是被那砂石的外壳束缚着，逃脱不出来，也不能为宫寒飞所用。袁青诀说是为帮他运功催动它们，可至今不见动作，宫寒飞压着卷帘虹有些不耐，也不顾旁边袁青诀，自己提起气息，要催促那些小东西。

“别动！”袁青诀忽地低声道，伸手按在他右肘上，轻巧地截住了，“你不知道如何，乱用内功是会给‘反噬’火上浇油的！”

又是“反噬”，这东西真是随你说去。宫寒飞既然说要信他，就不便再自行动作。不过袁青诀很快坐定，宫寒飞也知他认真起来，阖眼只去感受卷帘虹的威力。

不过一会儿，三颗卷帘虹竟然烫热起来，虽然不至于伤他口舌，但也有些痛。看来考的还有他定力——宫寒飞抗着，觉得卷帘虹明明是砂石，但热得像快熔化了似的，粘在他舌下，将那种热度发散到口中每一处去了。

稳不住动了动舌头，却又听见袁青诀在一旁提醒：“先别动。”

那就不动。宫寒飞不动，卷帘虹倒动了，炽热的砂石在舌下摩擦的感觉，不那么好受，但也不能说是痛苦。或许所谓“反噬”的畏寒惧湿就能用这个东西治好。但光是口中有什么用处？宫寒飞发寒的骨头浑身都是，光在口中热闹，没多大用处。

可不用多久，宫寒飞就发现不对了。卷帘虹明明还在原地，可那种烫热的感觉开始从舌上蔓延到颈部了，接着也不停歇就缓缓散开，好像凡是有血有骨的地方，就能感受得到。宫寒飞开始还有些庆幸，但渐渐又不对劲儿了；这燥热他知道，不是练什么普通功夫就能得来的……

……袁青诀，莫非你这次是用洞遥仙品来报当初我药你的仇来了？！宫寒飞只觉那卷帘虹的效力在全身上下跳动，无论如何都坐不住了；睁开眼睛想找个东西盯住，一睁开就看见袁青诀已不在运功，身体探了过来，双眼竟深深地凝视着他这边，不知道在他脸上看着找着些什么东西。


	45. Chapter 45

7

 

……袁！青！诀！你现在学会了，知道反过来对付我了！

宫寒飞就觉得自己连手指上都捏着几颗卷帘虹，烫得厉害，体内就像是寒热斗阵一般，反反复复。宫寒飞虽然不易动情，可身体是知道的，被这热燥的卷帘虹一激，肯定不是简简单单就能收拾齐整的。

更别说旁边坐着一个袁青诀，用那种直勾勾的眼神挂住他，不许他逃跑似的。

“……你借着‘反噬’名义，到底什么目的？”宫寒飞没有别的办法，迎着袁青诀眼神质问。袁青诀好像想答他，但刚开了口就凑近过来，一个眨眼，就衔上他嘴唇，还没辗转一会儿就探进去，要挑动尚藏在舌下的那三颗卷帘虹一般。

宫寒飞没料到他有这般速度，愣了片刻，等反应过来时，想甩都甩不掉了。向后让了让身体，可惜被椅子的靠背抵住，不大动干戈就没法逃掉了。

袁青诀在他口中动作柔缓得很，真正恼人的是卷帘虹。就算它们真能驱走寒意，就为现在这表现，他也不想要了——宫寒飞想着，要伸手推开袁青诀，把卷帘虹吐出来；可动作了一半就觉得如此推就实在暧昧，反倒引人误解，索性冷眼看袁青诀还想如何。

只是那卷帘虹……宫寒飞的注意都被袁青诀吸引过去，一闪神就被对方捉住了卷帘虹的位置，戏弄起来；才一刻功夫那些砂石就像是成了宫寒飞的一部分般，就像舌下生出一条小舌，但比原本那条触感更敏锐一些，被挑动起来浑身上下一个激灵，怎么定神都耐不住了。

不行……将头偏了偏，宫寒飞竟然逃脱出来，正觉不可思议，袁青诀跟他说：“我跟你说过，我只想助你。”

此时袁青诀的眼神真挚，对视上去，全然少年的模样。宫寒飞看那清澈的眼底中模糊着的东西，心上颤了颤——助我？如何助我？我只曾拿你来练功，取你身上功力，如今你可还打算用这等方法来助我？宫寒飞想着，扯开笑容：“是你食髓知味了还是想翻过来找我索要？”

话刚出口，宫寒飞又觉得不对。袁青诀若真打上这等主意，想的肯定也是宫寒飞化的那层皮相——“红月”，上次在曲群峰上，袁青诀心心念念的都是这个虚假的人物，如今虽过了一年多，宫寒飞看他也不见得忘得掉。

那红月是什么样的人物？宫寒飞变化了之后自己看镜中脸孔都会被吸引住，半天移不开目光；若是在月夜中飘然而立，那是何等样貌，总要教人迷醉的。

可袁青诀现在看着的不是红月，是宫寒飞，或说是那个他情同兄长的韩赫的面孔。宫寒飞侥幸，袁青诀只是好奇，是在寻红月的踪迹；他可不会给他。

袁青诀却说：“……我只想帮你。”

既然你咬定，那我也不管了。宫寒飞自信反正能得着好处，转了个角度，放松下来；卷帘虹的效力还躲在身体的各个角落里，还是燥，但眼下宫寒飞觉得贴着袁青诀，那燥气也挺舒服。

毕竟还是“无绝”呐……宫寒飞调整着，袁青诀就察觉他是迎合上来了，并不奇怪，悄悄低头笑笑，宫寒飞看见，知道是种无奈，但他不在乎。

袁青诀也不纠缠，动起手来。宫寒飞燥得厉害，口中还按着那三颗卷帘虹，心一横，任他摆布去。两人就着体势在椅子上厮磨了一阵，还是宫寒飞忍不住说要换个地方。

原先是他自己用这种办法的，等别人用起来，他反而觉得不适。谁想出来这种办法的？还说是练功是催动仙品，明明应该有些其他办法，为什么非选这一种？胡乱想着，遇上袁青诀手掌，便也吞了回去。袁青诀以前对着红月的脸，也痴迷地抚摸过这身体，如今换了张面孔，仍旧是这样触上，宫寒飞心中作祟，总觉得跟以前不大一样——自从袁青诀认识了红月，宫寒飞就觉得他不大一样了。明明是同一个人，宫寒飞把自己与自己分开来看，总有些比较。

如今的袁青诀，好像一直在找什么一般，手上嘴上，每个动作都是重复的是流连的。宫寒飞不快，每件东西都在原处，除了那皮相，什么变化都没有，这皮肤也是你摸过多遍的，那一点一滴的地方也都是过去就感觉得到的，被你这么一折腾，都像假的一样了。卷帘虹被袁青诀一撩拨，效果更强了，熏得宫寒飞浑身由内而外地骚动；可袁青诀动作还是柔缓的，宫寒飞不安分，寻着空间就像挣脱扭动出来。

“别动。”还是先前催动卷帘虹时的那句，这回袁青诀与他贴得极近，声音就像是蹭着他皮肤滑过去的一般，引来断断续续的颤抖；宫寒飞少年时就没有这么清澈的声音，自然不会像袁青诀那样每过段时间就能将岁月在声音中酿出淳而又纯的感觉，光是听着，好似就能醉进去一般。

“别动……”又是一声，可又不大一样了。宫寒飞扭过脸来看他，仿佛是从一个月前以来第一次细看他一般；袁青诀的相貌，少年时是一种俊秀，等再过个几年，自然有种气派，若论起身份……

袁青诀察觉他目光，对上去，那模样，煞是动情——大概也只有少年才会有这样激动的眼神。宫寒飞偶尔想要沉溺进去，如今便是，溺进去，就忘记了许多事情，自己就也是个少年了。

既是少年，必定会爱上这般感觉。袁青诀早被他“害”得知道这种种欢乐，腻了一会儿就要去探索。过去他还有些不懂道理规矩，现在也知道做点准备，那他们俩要快活就能快活到一处。宫寒飞有一瞬间都忘记要用袁青诀做什么了，被摩挲得生起火来，本能地找着袁青诀身上“无绝”，好像那功夫也有味道一般，就想着近点，再近点……

少年毕竟是少年，急是急了点儿。宫寒飞觉得还没缠绵够，就被霸住了下身，一点点占据。宫寒飞虽然被惹得焦急，但还是受不住，不禁抓过袁青诀一边臂膀，用力揽着抱着，绝不松开似的。

袁青诀被他这样揽得紧，知道他是痛了，作势要退，但又觉得退是难的，就停住了；僵持了一会儿，狠了狠心，一气进去。

没想到的是，没有太多阻拦，宫寒飞只是扭着肩膀卷起身子，就全部吞了下去。

都是那三颗卷帘虹，该死……宫寒飞绷直了脚趾，本要奋力忍耐，可倒像是死命缠住一般，只要绞着，他就舒服了就暖和了，那些藏在骨头里的寒气就顺着不知道哪里来的通路，一股脑地跑开了。袁青诀自然看得出他的激动，扶着他腰侧想让他舒缓些，可徒劳无功，宫寒飞抓着袁青诀就像在冰天雪地里抓着一个暖烘烘的炉子，怎么都不乐意放开分毫。

那就只能应着他蛮干……袁青诀无法，动作也不如先前的温和，直逼着宫寒飞展开身体。宫寒飞有点怕，一是怕那卷帘虹眼下再作出什么事端，让他找不回颜面，二是怕袁青诀少年气盛，一不小心，生生折断了他。侧趴在为了过冬垫得柔软而厚实的床铺上，被袁青诀顶得总觉得快要撞上床沿，宫寒飞突然觉得自己做错了什么事情，漏下了一些东西，可思绪也同髻中发丝一般散乱开来，不等到有个终结，怎么都想不起来了。

……对了，为何不用“无续”跟他对上？袁青诀再怎么天赋异禀，那“无绝”也比不上他二十多年的成果，还能被他占去先机？

宫寒飞略一清醒，可情势早就停不下来了。一年多来也不知道袁青诀学到悟到什么，不但懂得了自己如何快活，而且还懂得让宫寒飞一起享受。这不得了，宫寒飞全身热得舒服，自从来到苏吴以后就没有如此舒服过，舒服得根本不愿放袁青诀走，无论从哪里，都不愿意。

就这样留着留着，沸腾起来，纠缠得分不清楚谁是谁；等从浪顶上掉下来很久，都没有冷淡下来。

可宫寒飞不能如此，他有他要撑起的东西。

“如此就有效果？”宫寒飞冷下脸来盯着尚伏在他身上的袁青诀，一看见袁青诀胶着在他脸上的目光，顿时不知是该彻底冷着，还是稍稍放软声音，“还是你要说，我需把那三十六颗依此都含了，才有效果？”

袁青诀听得懂他话中意思，咧开嘴，笑得有点顽皮：“那要看你身体如何——若不再畏寒了，自然不需如此。”

宫寒飞不知道袁青诀会有这般表情——十七岁遇上他时也没有见过——心里莫名惧了起来，真是不知道袁青诀还有没有用这种顽皮打了埋伏。

按下心中不安，宫寒飞挣扎着要直起身。袁青诀伸手困他：“别动……别动。”

宫寒飞没硬下来抽出身体，只是突然想起，先前盘算着要再从袁青诀那里取点功力，真到了激动处，反忘记了。


	46. Chapter 46

8

 

这些天来，宫寒飞忽然间明白了，什么叫做真的“食髓知味”。

原先他还笑袁青诀“食髓知味”，没想到现在是他挂不住脸面了。一次三颗卷帘虹，算得精巧，宫寒飞是觉得身体里埋着寒冰般的感觉渐渐恢复了，虽说不上根治，但也愈见舒适起来，苏吴的天气不到十日就湿寒多了，他竟也能抗得住。

宫寒飞先是定下三日一次的量，等到第三次就离不了那种热气的熏染，嘴上松动，闷了许久，才让袁青诀第二日就给他三颗。袁青诀愣神看他，不一会儿就笑，不说好与不好，只问：“那用完了是不是还得我出去找找？”

这下宫寒飞才反应过来，三十六颗，这是个限额；若再来个三十六颗，那什么秩序什么规矩都会被小小的七彩砂石打破，没边没界。

但宫寒飞舍不得那东西，有了瘾头一般，总被自己开脱被自己迷惑，也断不掉它。用不了几天，宫寒飞算算，袁青诀手中那布袋里的卷帘虹就只剩下三颗了——总算到头了，只剩下一次，再也不会给袁青诀什么缝隙钻进他的里屋了。

“……别只在嘴上硬撑着，我看，你分明还想他多找一些来，对吧？”这几日谷角看在眼里，只过来幸灾乐祸地关心他身体两句，就专心打理药铺里事情去了，“怪不得我想找袁青诀讨要的时候你都把我赶回去！夺了卷帘虹就是坏你好事——这个我自然不会忍心。”

像是为了报宫寒飞拒绝给他几颗回去研究捣鼓的仇一般，谷角见到宫寒飞就在说卷帘虹卷帘虹，什么话到他嘴里一说就暧昧起来，特别是念到“卷帘”二字的时候，谷角挑挑右边眉毛，语调上都是说不尽的暗示。

明明是你没有事先提醒我卷帘虹的脾性才惹出这种事情。宫寒飞也不乐意这样与袁青诀纠缠不清，卷帘虹纵然舒服，但也可恶，不论怎么排解都脱落不去的，像是非要跟人折腾一番，才有个尽头。起初宫寒飞还思索如何换种办法来服下它们，可久了真是习惯了，拿到三颗砂石，他动作比袁青诀还快。

“等这些用完，我大概也不需要了。”天气渐凉，身上的衣服反而单薄起来，宫寒飞看着欣喜，洞遥仙品就是洞遥仙品，效果斐然，什么无续反噬，只需如此这般就逃得不见踪影了。宫寒飞对此很是乐观，说与谷角听，说着说着迷糊了，竟像在对自己说一样——对，不需要了。

“宫寒飞，你现在倒是真信了‘反噬’。”谷角是信过还是没信过，从不告诉宫寒飞；只是宫寒飞本应该不信袁青诀说的事情，如今说起话来全跟着“反噬”的道理走，显然是认可了，“那你不能满足卷帘虹的功效，找袁青诀帮你寻‘笑芳枝’去，他肯定愿意。”

听谷角的说法，宫寒飞又不肯了：这么说话，不就是在笑他被袁青诀牵着鼻子走了？

“我看不必要什么‘笑芳枝’，这样已经好了。”武林间的传说与仙人牵扯到一起的众多，洞遥三仙品是一例，无绝无续也是一例，宫寒飞不过一介俗人，不愿掺和深了，“我要的还是原样，无绝图谱。”

说到这里，宫寒飞又想起来：“最后的卷帘虹用完，就该让袁青诀默《无绝注》与《无续注》了。”

“这倒是。上次你怎么答应他的？若他默了两本注解，你就允他在你身畔助你——别忘了。”谷角插嘴进来，提醒他袁青诀那半的要求。

自然忘不掉，就是不必提起罢了。

“寒飞，袁青诀想帮，那就让他帮去。”谷角总在旁敲侧击地说起这事情，“我是不知道你到底要防着他什么，我只是觉得，他那身份那武功，总帮得上忙。

“别一副不在乎的模样却教人怎么看怎么觉得你在乎。”谷角说得深了点儿，点在宫寒飞心上，波纹阵阵传到不知名的地方去了。

“谷角，你觉得袁青诀如今在江湖上是个什么样的地位？”一年多以前，袁青诀同几个正道人士出入江湖，还受到了金岭派张钰晖的邀请——虽然后来遇上宫寒飞扰动金岭派的事情，有些人知道袁青诀与赤目血魔的联系，但“宫寒飞”这身份本就敏感，不论张钰晖还是金岭派都不会声张。一年多了，袁青诀也不知道混迹在哪里，在武林中到底处在什么位置上。

若真要袁青诀帮着他寻图谱，那这个位置尤为重要。

“还能有什么地位？”谷角反倒觉得这个问题奇怪，“你多了解他，他最多得个尽人皆知，少则留下一身恩怨，就跟袁珞璎当年现身江湖时差不多。”

袁珞璎……这个名字如今在江湖上肯定没人去说，有人说起也只是她事迹，而不会有这个名字。毕竟二十多年前金岭派有个闻名天下的侠士秦国昭，敬佩他武功品格的人无以计数，武林正道就等着推他登上武林盟主的座位，可他忽地为了一位据说并非出身名门正派的女子抛下前途，后来还为断那些央他重出江湖的人的念头而自废武功，随那女子隐居山林。那女子就是袁珞璎，是个不能被奉在人前的人物。

袁青诀能轻易触及洞遥三仙品的踪迹，说明他在武林上已有些不一般的成就；而他是无绝传人的消息一旦撒播出去，肯定又会引来不同寻常的关注……若再算上他的不凡外貌，想不得个“尽人皆知”都难。

“你我都明白，袁青诀就算真爬上了什么地位，整个武林也都会同心协力将他拉扯下来的。”谷角虽没有宫寒飞的年纪，但这些年在江湖上经的风雨绝对比他多些，对他来说，整个江湖整个武林甚至整个天下，不就那么一回事儿，“除非……”

“除非他不走人道，要同我们一起，也不要什么法理伦常了……”宫寒飞接谷角的话，“这样说不定就是一代魔王，颇有出息。”

“以他身份，一出山，绝对要将赤目血魔比了下去。”谷角笑得厉害，眼前仿佛已经看见那场面，真是有点意思。

宫寒飞也觉得有意思，只是袁青诀似乎没有这种打算——或者藏得太深，又离得太近，宫寒飞是分辨不清了。

“我觉得多说这些妄念没什么意思。”大概谷角认为真看见一个魔头袁青诀也不奇怪，都跟他毫无关系，他只关心得了眼前的事情，“我倒想起提醒你，这些日子你跟袁青诀腻成这样，沾了他‘无绝’的功力，是不是就快‘变脸’了？”

听谷角一说，宫寒飞下意识地摸上脸颊——难道有什么征兆，挂在脸上，谷角已经看出来了？


	47. Chapter 47

9

 

“你这个习惯不好，”谷角突然出声制止，“每次一有人盯着你看或者跟你说起‘脸’，你都有这个小动作——小心有人看得出你心虚反过来利用。”

只是触摸脸颊，谷角大惊小怪了一些——不过这确是一个问题，宫寒飞想改，但关键还是如何根治。

“《无绝注》，《无续注》，那里面肯定藏着在通修无绝无续之前缓解两功相争的办法。”宫寒飞观察了袁青诀多日，得出这个结论。

“你是说袁青诀没有了散功迹象？我看不见得。跟他还没见着你变化是一个道理，除非你跟他待上一个月仔细看看。”一说起无绝无续，谷角总有些不耐，最近更是泼起冷水来。

宫寒飞不管，既然袁青诀想被他利用，他就满足一次，寻无绝图谱，由你来，他需要防着的就是袁青诀抛下那些可能会束缚在身上的东西，动用起封存在江湖中多年的邪念，一发不可收拾，爬到他宫寒飞的头上去。

这边正想着聊着袁青诀的事情，门外下人就来通报，说袁青诀求见。

“可是你那最后三颗卷帘虹来了？”谷角一听就跳起来，“那我得快些走才好。”

又想到哪里去了！宫寒飞还要跟袁青诀谈正事，谷角暂时还不必急着离开：“你且留下，我不大懂药，帮我听听他可有破绽。”

谷角露出一副“你不是已经信他了么”的神情，倚着雕花栏隔，摆出一脸无聊。

袁青诀托着一叠纸张进来，直奔宫寒飞面前。

“《无绝注》。”那纸上的字迹是袁青诀的，淋漓得有种墨迹未干的感觉。

“全本？”宫寒飞不接，只问。

“不，半本。”

看来袁青诀也知道如果全交出来了，宫寒飞不会给他执行条件的机会。

半本……又是半本。宫寒飞听了这个“半”字敏感，他与“无绝”，总是被这个“半”字结合在一处，图谱只看了半幅，找人要本注解，也只得到半本——可气，莫非“无绝”与他也只有这一半的缘分？

“那另半本你要我如何才肯给我？”兜什么圈子，直接说了便是。

“若你告诉我那‘一谷一人一画幅’的来历，我便默给你。”袁青诀想帮他找无绝图谱，如果没有这个源头，做的事情绝对都是白费。

宫寒飞一直不明白，袁青诀说要帮他找图谱究竟是何种目的。以袁青诀血脉中的“无绝”，可以不必再去纠缠那图谱——莫非这也不是准的，袁青诀那十成“无绝”不见着图谱便是虚有其表的功夫？

岂有此理。宫寒飞可不认定，所以才弄不明白袁青诀理由。

“你真想帮我，那很简单。”宫寒飞边说边取过袁青诀手里的纸张——就这小小一个动作，便彰示他应允了袁青诀的条件，“我即刻告诉你来历。”

不就是一句线索由何处来的么？宫寒飞决不吝啬。一边想让谷角给袁青诀准备好纸笔，一边随手翻看起那半本《无绝注》，身上的“无绝”就像是被那些普通的字眼激发起来一般，撞击着经络想占据整个身体。

……这东西，不是作假之物。这半本注解内容与宫寒飞看到的那半幅图谱正好能够一一对应，从头到尾，像是将他身体中的功力梳理了一遍，假以时日研习，必定功有大进。

可半本注解也正巧断在宫寒飞没有触及的图谱另一半边缘上，戛然而止，宫寒飞看着，顿时觉得被人掐紧脖子，不得不退。

他倒像是知道我断在哪里一样……宫寒飞心中忿恨，总是被人掐在那里，断得突然，没有回旋伸缩的余地。

“……若我说了来历，你要帮我如何寻找？”被“无绝”吊足了胃口，宫寒飞也想反过来吊吊袁青诀的。

袁青诀看着他，眼神中尽是自信满满的样子；可真让他说，他又要卖起关子来：“等听了来历，才知道方法。”

我倒要看看你听了以后那束手无策的窘态。宫寒飞扯开嘴角要笑，但这个拉动脸上皮肤的动作让他察觉出不对劲的地方——整张面孔有种紧绷的感觉，随着他的表情动作，一点一点地被拉伸开来，又一点一点地收缩回去。

这感觉……宫寒飞心上高呼不好，还没等他反应说出话来，身体中每个角落都开始了阵阵震颤。分筋错骨，眼下的只是痛苦的先兆，种种蚀骨之痛都是后来的场面——宫寒飞体尝惯了，但对那样被拆分的痛觉，无论如何都是习惯不了的。

袁青诀看不出他异样，只是听他原本说起的事情突然中断；谷角自然明了，他没想到还真被说中了，变化的时间提前了许多。

“……谷角……”遇上这种情况，无论找谷角讨什么药品都没有作用，用药止痛或是用药分散心神，都徒劳无功；宫寒飞叫谷角，一半是只有谷角清楚这变化的毛病，该如何下手处置也只有他最清楚，另一半是……

谷角自然明白他后来的意思，转身走过来拍拍袁青诀肩膀：“你们之间的交易暂且等等，他变化的时候可不喜欢有人在旁边打扰，先出去吧。”

可袁青诀没有理睬谷角的提议，盯住将不安与无奈写在脸上的宫寒飞，咀嚼了谷角的话，明白有什么样的事情即将发生在宫寒飞的身上。

“袁青诀你听见没有？宫寒飞，这人不愿有别人看着他变化。”谷角先一步到门口，回身提醒立在原地不动的袁青诀。

“谷大夫走吧，我须留在这里。”袁青诀没有动摇，轻声说着语意坚定的话。

你想做什么？宫寒飞顾不上即将全数袭来的疼痛，抬眼看向那个仿佛要看着他痛苦的袁青诀——怎么到这种时候，含着冷静与残酷的口吻，他的面貌尤其好看。

明白了，他是在等“红月”……不对么？


	48. Chapter 48

10

 

若他变了，那就是红月了，是袁青诀执迷不已的“红月”；这名字袁青诀来到苏吴之后只字未提，但宫寒飞清楚，他看着他，心里存着的，肯定只有那个人物。

那要是让他看着，或许会令“红月”的形象彻底抹煞，断了他的念头？

宫寒飞从不乐意别人看着他变化面貌，就算是谷角这位需要对症下药的医者，他也只允诺了一次，就再也不许了。变化的时候既然需要动辄筋骨，先不论痛感，那必定是面目狰狞着的，给人看见，终究不雅，宫寒飞极不喜欢。

但对袁青诀，宫寒飞想要“红月”死在他面前，那就先要他看清红月是谁。既然袁青诀不走，宫寒飞也不驱赶——身上的疼痛很快占据了理智。

身体在奔腾，在扩张，不一会儿就觉得体内有无数道力量争抢着要向外逃窜，一阵阵的麻痹伴随着无止尽的疼痛而来，好像痛到了深处，就再也感觉不到了似的。

可感觉都还在那里，蹦跳着冲撞着每一寸骨骼，宫寒飞记得，每次变化都仿佛将他生生撕裂，而后又重新缝补到一处。不停地冷，不停地热，感观上的异同掀起一阵阵波浪，从头到脚，再由脚至头。

变化最大的就是那面孔。宫寒飞曾压下心中恐惧对着水面看了一次，那水面明明平静无波，但看在他眼中就像是被不知方向的风，将他的面孔扭曲成可怕的模样。膨胀，紧缩，连牙齿都酸软松动要重新排列了一般——为什么一个人的身体中可以藏着这么大的力量？无绝，无续，能这样改变人体的东西，所谓仙族秘术，每次变化时宫寒飞都会觉得，那根本就是妖法。

是逆天之举。

如今袁青诀就在那里，宫寒飞给过他三成无续，他会因此暂时散功，想来也是两功斗阵的疼痛，在余光扫到他时，宫寒飞突然想知道那是不是一样的感觉，他能否理解被这种痛苦缠绕二十多年的绝望。

宫寒飞知道，就快要变到脸孔；但他又突然想藏起来，骇人之物，不论对谁来说都是一样的。

这些天来，一种隐约的感觉一直盘踞在宫寒飞的心头，像一阵阴霾，伸手都触不到源头。大约是袁青诀，大约是无绝无续，大约是掩藏着的过去和躲藏着的前路，宫寒飞被无绝无续折腾凌虐了二十多年早已懂得开阔的心却被笼罩着，甩脱不去。随着“无绝”在体内破土而出，这层层叠叠的阴霾也像要被拨散开来，沿着他的经脉喷涌出去——高声大喊，或者是像每次在荒无人烟处变化时一样发出原始如野兽般的嘶吼，只要如此，就能排解，就能得到这一刹那的宁静。

被束缚在任何一个城池中，他发不出声响，就算以前在安德城里也没放肆过；宫寒飞可以咬着东西甚至可以用更强烈的痛苦来制止自己，但从未有过爽快的感觉，那样做什么都没有从身体里跑开，所有的东西所有的功力都还酝酿在最深处，期待着一次又一次的折磨。

在苏吴，在谷角开的这间药铺后面，他依旧如此。原本此时他必定顺着九宁江一路向上，离开了人群，宫寒飞自有解决的办法。但袁青诀在这里，肯定是他身上的“无绝”牵扯出宫寒飞的，里外一应和，宫寒飞连逃出去的时间都没有了。

感到下巴的颤抖，宫寒飞知道，要动他面孔了。那是宁可割鼻剜目也不愿经受的感觉，宫寒飞就像谷角笑他的那样，无意识地摸上自己的下巴，就想那么狠狠地抓挠一番……

但这次不同，有人阻止了他——袁青诀紧紧抓住他的手臂，将他的双手掰离了面部。

这算什么？袁青诀在宫寒飞的背后伸手过来，打断了平时只属于他一个人的变化。袁青诀的手是什么样，宫寒飞没有仔细看过，没想到是这般有力，从后面绕到前面，竟然能制得住他。

可宫寒飞不能任袁青诀制着，体内撞得厉害，他手上也需闹腾一阵才舒服；挣扎着与身后的人角力，眼看着满心清醒的袁青诀就要敌不过痛得快要失去意识的宫寒飞……

就着被抓住双手的体式，袁青诀猛一用力，将宫寒飞揽了进来，死死地按在怀中。像是要用自己来束缚住他一般，袁青诀也咬紧了牙关尽全力，手腕、手肘、上臂、肩膀，一路挤着压着，让意识有些模糊的宫寒飞觉得，已经被袁青诀揉进了自己身体里，再不是一个一个的人了，而是贴合着长在一起的。

紧接着的是一股又一股的功力。宫寒飞迷茫着分辨，竟不知道是“无绝”还是“无续”，只觉得时而凉些时而暖些，紧锁着他身上的感觉，巧妙地碰在一起，不像他体内沸腾着的无绝无续，袁青诀递过来的，好似是专为他而设好的灵药，轻柔地将那膨胀开来的“无绝”拦下，再一点接着一点地塞回他的身体。

若不是先前在袁青诀身上确定过多次，宫寒飞在这个时刻甚至会怀疑袁青诀其实修成了绝续二功，已类仙族。

为什么可以贴得如此近……宫寒飞仍旧止不住在袁青诀的怀里挣扎，若不是体内两功相斗功息不稳，他说不定会发力将袁青诀推出去，绝不允许他再次靠近。

袁青诀一个字都没有说，宫寒飞能感觉到的只是耳边均匀的气息，完全没有因为眼前的场面而混乱。他只是坚定地将宫寒飞按在怀中，借着每一个空隙安抚着宫寒飞体内的“无绝”。

宫寒飞迷惑不解，袁青诀这么做的理由是什么。如果想见“红月”，大可不必如此麻烦，随着谷角去外面等上一段时间，宫寒飞自然能给他个完完整整的“红月”。

像是要替我治疗一般。宫寒飞只觉得那些喷张的东西一点点地回到身体中去，似乎都是被袁青诀放回了原位。袁青诀，为何你要这样？

很快，宫寒飞发现不对。袁青诀只是将那些力量逼回了宫寒飞的身体，可是那些无绝无续不可能这种时候安稳下来，缠斗在一处——这回连找到地方展露身手的机会都没有，憋闷起来，好像能酝酿出更强大的袭击。

又冷了起来，又热了起来。宫寒飞的惯常被袁青诀一打断，颠倒出新的触感，令宫寒飞循着那股股抚慰着他功力的力量，探着探着就找到了，不顾一切地贴附上去——

宫寒飞第一次直接用动作表现出来，他想要“无绝”，最深刻最紧密的。


	49. Chapter 49

11

 

宫寒飞双手撇开袁青诀的束缚，不顾对方怔忪，摸索着反挂住有些烫热的颈项，扭过上身，欺身贴合在那张脸上。就像是脸上的动静必须靠这种方式缓解一般，宫寒飞也不知自己碰到的是袁青诀的什么五官，像只需要温暖的动物一般蹭着；也不知该用自己的何处，只察觉到袁青诀也同他一样纠缠上来，面孔，唇角，颈间，一次又一次地触到一起，又滑开，好像每一处都不是他所想要的地方，又好像只要遗落了一处，就后悔起来，要回去寻找那处。

无绝和无续都搅腾在身体里，闹得厉害。混乱中宫寒飞不禁发现，二十多年来他修通了无续，兼有了无绝，能送人功底，能夺人功力，可若真让他驾驭住那两种妖法，他不能胜任。两功相斗，宫寒飞任它们去斗，斗出了什么结果，他都忍耐着，一晃就是二十年。

何等悲哀，二十年，他宫寒飞敌不过那两种妖术，到如今还要借助别人的力量。

袁青诀……袁青诀先是死死揽着他，见他动作起来，手上力气不减，但会配合他的意思，逐渐热烈。宫寒飞觉得自己几次咬上袁青诀的唇，但又不能停留太久，霎时松开，三番五次，他被两种神功的气力催着赶着，还是找不到出口，但与袁青诀这般，时不时可以忘却一点身体里的挣扎，这样的交颈缠绵，把两个人体内的功力都糅合到一起去，光看是看不见缝隙的。

袁青诀那些“无绝”，宫寒飞起初碰到，昏迷中的神智就那样恢复了，自然渴望；但真纳入体内，宫寒飞隐约有些害怕，这种他渴望了那么久的东西，一旦得到，他还会忍受得了远去么？在南云山不禁救助，安德那些日子里固功的不可自拔，曲群峰霏微庭中顶着夺其功力的水乳交融，再到这几天借着卷帘虹沉溺其中……如今在变化之时又被袁青诀生生地堵住，“无绝”，该死的“无绝”，是不是直到他修通的那一天，他都不可能舍掉这种独一无二的享受？

想到此处，宫寒飞被拥着都止不住颤抖，就像是在不经意间被莫名其妙的东西爬进身体，趁着功力冲突，也要在身上钻一个孔。冷，或是热，诸多的感觉掺杂起来，没有一个能贴切到宫寒飞的心里。

身后的人能感觉到他不停的抖动，开始还以为是绝续斗得厉害，紧了紧手间，把自己的功力又送了些过来。这下错了，宫寒飞更受不住，上身直直向前挺着，脖子也伸直了紧绷着，像是要挣脱出去，可后腰仍密合地贴在袁青诀身上，舍不得离开。

被功力逼得变化时总是宫寒飞最脆弱的时候，所以他根本不希望有人在旁边——那会让他依赖过去。

袁青诀，袁青诀也不行，袁青诀更不行……虽然在心中一遍遍念着，可身体总是第一个叛逃。他想如何，但手间全然不按他的想法来，抓住了袁青诀的小臂，不愿放开。全身都与他贴在一起，挣扎，扭动，身体与身体的撞击与摩擦，这样下去会掀起什么事端，宫寒飞自然明白。

或许此时此刻，他还在期待。

只不过今天，最后三颗卷帘虹还不在宫寒飞的口中。

早已习惯袁青诀的种种对待，好像总含着无比的温柔一般，又带着年少的激动与急切；宫寒飞有时融合在里面，顿时忘记了自己年岁，甚至觉得，那些在山谷中度过的岁月，根本不能作数，这样算来，他就像袁青诀一般大小，或者还比他小些，一年多以前的时光，那些诱导那些为兄之道不过是假象，真正的宫寒飞自落崖开始，就没长大过。

但这又不可能。宫寒飞大了许多年，想的事情多了，城府深了，也该世故了。

那便得拿得起放得下了。

对袁青诀，宫寒飞真的是习惯了——没有费上多少力气，宫寒飞背对着他，抓着他胳膊，就这么一寸一寸吞了进去，直到被彻底占满，才能缓过一口气来。总觉得，袁青诀哪儿都热得很，是不是“无绝”作祟，眼下宫寒飞想不清楚，只能撑在他身上浮沉，将那两种功力平抚下去，将散乱的心神重新拼凑起来。

腰间的手臂仍旧没有松开，还偶尔把他按下，略带点玩闹的味道。袁青诀是这样的，少年心性像被宫寒飞冻结在一年之前一般，永存在那里，就算再度几年光阴，也不会磨灭；每有余裕，他总要嬉闹，宫寒飞惭愧，跟不上，玩不起，但又不能放下身段求饶，憋了一肚子怒火。今天算是豁出去，抵着翻搅在体内的功力，拼上脸面要跟袁青诀对抗。收紧身体，用尽全力去困住袁青诀，绞得自己都生痛生痛，但只有这般才能逼那少年情难自禁，逆着他的举动以求更深的进犯。

谁都没有说话，宫寒飞不想称袁青诀名字，而袁青诀大概是仍不知如何称呼宫寒飞，他们对彼此的名字都有些陌生，只有身体是互相熟悉的。看不见袁青诀神情，宫寒飞觉得袁青诀的唇从他脊背上扫过，乍看轻率，但又有种顶礼膜拜的意味；他想起来，无论对他还是对袁青诀，他们都是第一个，也应该是唯一一个如此熟悉的人。

太过直接的牵绊，有一刻这种牵绊比“无绝”“无续”的相互制约还要直接；宫寒飞带着阵阵战栗接受袁青诀给他的热情，自己却在担忧着当他们交换了图谱之后这种牵绊是否还横在他们之间，猛地为无处可去的无绝无续找到了出口。

拿得起放得下这几个字在宫寒飞的心中默念了不知多少遍，绝续都渐渐平息下去，但他还倚在袁青诀肩上，含着袁青诀的汨汨温情。

“……就这样，不好么？”袁青诀拢了拢宫寒飞从发髻里散出来的头发，轻而沉稳地说道，“不要什么图谱，你也不会继续痛苦……”

袁青诀，你在迷恋着的，到底是谁？宫寒飞心里闪过种种错觉，但都像是迷醉在方才绵绵腻腻之中的残影，都是些不该考虑的东西。宫寒飞想清楚了袁青诀话中的意义，强令自己冷下来，挣扎出来。

觉察到他的挣扎，袁青诀不着痕迹地收紧了手臂，不想他离开，又不想得到更大的反抗。“袁青诀，‘无绝’之于我的意义重大，你不会明白。”宫寒飞开口，发现自己的声音真如期待的那样，冷静了下来。

听了这话，身后的人沉默了一会儿，忽然撤了出来，扶着宫寒飞的腰，将他转过来，眼睛直直对上眼睛。宫寒飞觉得袁青诀虽然退出去，可那种粘腻的感觉还把他们俩连在一起，如今直视起来，还有点失措——但他不会表现在脸上。

“若你执意要寻，我同你一起，出入江湖，也方便些。”袁青诀眼神清澈，宫寒飞看不见什么杂质，甚至连他猜想中的迷恋都看不到。

就好像一切都不曾发生过。这点上，宫寒飞竟输给袁青诀了。

“还有那‘笑芳枝’的下落，也一并寻来。”袁青诀放下眉脚，探问着，“跟我一起离开苏吴，你可愿意？”


	50. Chapter 50

12

 

谷角说，你要愿意出去转转也好，让我在苏吴清静清静，不用成天提心吊胆以为你又要搬家。

谷角又说，要不你把乐老六一并带出去，你现在不似在安德那般纵他，我看他整日闷死，也放他出去转转，或许帮得上你。

见宫寒飞一说要离开苏吴一段时间，谷角立刻摆出管家婆的架势，说些关照的话，可听在宫寒飞的耳朵里，分明是在赶人。看着谷角一副笑脸相送的模样，宫寒飞嘴上不说，心里自然明白谷角早巴望着他们一个个都离得远远的——平日里他虽然多话，但心上冷漠得很，就想待在药庐里，没日没夜，不必出来过问世事。

不过，经谷角提醒，宫寒飞想起他许久没管顾乐六的事情，他们潜在苏吴，也不需要他什么伎俩，只不过苏吴是块安静的地方，放乐六出来，反倒是扰了那安宁。自从上次在安德宫寒飞向乐六要走了那“玩意儿”，乐六就没怎么顺意过；也是总往外面跑，仿佛外面有处尸场被他寻着了，跟着宫寒飞也没多少意思。可就这样，乐六一听宫寒飞要离开苏吴，当即说，他可以同去。宫寒飞本不大愿意，虽然乐六是个帮手，但说不定惹的麻烦反倒多些。

但多一个乐六也好。宫寒飞径自走在前面，几近入冬，身上不觉得寒，倒真是被卷帘虹扭转了过来。

宫寒飞身边，自然有个袁青诀。说要离开苏吴的是袁青诀，宫寒飞觉得，憋在这里也没进展，他说要江湖中找寻，去一趟也无妨——虽然同袁青诀一起步出苏吴的感觉有些古怪。

自从那次绝续相争要变化的时候，被袁青诀生生阻拦下来，宫寒飞如今的面孔还是宫寒飞，几天来毫无变动，身体里那些功力也都平息下去，好像度过那个时刻，它们并不会再想着要振作，而是相安无事直到下个月此刻。没再变化，这或许是好事，但宫寒飞有些郁郁——有些事情求的是个痛快，那变化之痛他也经受了一半，可最终还是没能变过来。

更何况，袁青诀用的是那种方法。不是效果不好，宫寒飞只觉不恰当。

跟袁青诀，除了陌路，宫寒飞做什么都觉得不恰当。

袁青诀同他走时，谷角说的他听着，还应着，宫寒飞在一旁冷冷地看，猜想谷角大约也看不透袁青诀心中所想；或者说，这人仍旧是孩子心性，做事就是在胡闹。谷角照例给了宫寒飞抑制的药，袁青诀看在眼中，不置可否——宫寒飞记得他说过，就这样下去，不需要药也不需要图谱，他能让宫寒飞再无痛苦。

不过这不可能，宫寒飞不能不要图谱。

但袁青诀自然不知道，宫寒飞至今没有告诉袁青诀无绝图谱那“一谷一人一画幅”的来历；他要看看，若他一直不说，袁青诀这等轻狂少年有什么办法帮他助他。

宫寒飞不选水路，九宁江那一路上都是他往常寻事的地方，既然这次正大光明地出来，自然不往那边去。出城不过百尺，宫寒飞顿住脚步，扭头直视脸上悠然的袁青诀——他好像全无自觉，一副跟着宫寒飞走便好的模样，教人气愤。

“往哪儿？”

出门之后袁青诀第一次得了宫寒飞一句话，立即答道：“先去一地，据说有笑芳枝的线索；我们到那儿，且将来龙去脉弄清楚。”

说得含糊。宫寒飞自从离了安德，也不喜欢掺和武林上的事，虽时有出现，但总不击到要害上。宫寒飞没有顶着如今的面孔惹过各门各派，只要不是遇见金岭派那些人，他还能有所掩饰；但袁青诀这般含糊，行事故作神秘，宫寒飞心中多少有些悬。

“何地？总得给我个方向。”

“沿这路向西北去，没到凌沙江畔就是，并不远。”袁青诀边说边示意出方向位置，“‘千日帮’，你可听过？”

千日帮，吾绫山山腰上的帮派，平时打家劫舍的事情做得多了，勉强算入了邪道。宫寒飞只觉得那里没什么人物，不过平头小辈无名小卒，武艺亦不大精深，也不值得宫寒飞去招惹一番。没想到他们还跟洞遥仙品有关系？

其实宫寒飞不在乎笑芳枝不在乎洞遥仙品——谷角嘲他这叫好了伤疤忘了痛——无绝图谱，还有袁青诀许诺默给他的《无绝注》另一半，宫寒飞在等的是这个。

“他们与笑芳枝有什么关系？”

“洞遥三仙品环环相扣，笑芳枝的去向，卷帘虹有些提示。”袁青诀并不被宫寒飞这种疑人口吻逼回去，耐心解释，“卷帘虹是在凌沙江吾绫山一代发现的，我看得出，千日帮与此事脱不了干系。”

宫寒飞不懂洞遥仙品这种谷角喜欢的东西，只是突然想起，笑芳枝跟无绝图谱或者说《无绝注》又有什么关系。

“别忘了我们此番出来是要找什么。”宫寒飞冷声提醒——为什么一念之差，他真应了袁青诀要同步武林的提议？

袁青诀不再辩解，反倒笑了。

“若我说，无绝图谱必定与笑芳枝在一处地方，你信么？”

就这样被袁青诀扔了回来，他每次把抉择的权力给了宫寒飞，信还是不信，他从不辩解。

宫寒飞是抱着探探袁青诀能耐的想法跟上来的，这才迈出第一步，若宫寒飞疑他，后面的就都谈不上了。

如今的袁青诀时不时漾出一种自信满满的微笑，宫寒飞暂且猜度不出他的打算，悄悄地打量着。

乐六虽是随着他们，可一直远远的，好像根本没有联系一般；直到听到袁青诀所说的目的地，才走近说：“你们选的路途，阳气重了点，我且换个地方走。”

宫寒飞刚挑起眉毛看乐六，就听乐六立即对宫寒飞补上一句：“不远，你若叫我，我会过来助你。”

助你助你，谁都会说这一句……宫寒飞不论，挥手随乐六去——乐六的心早不在赤目血魔这边，早不知随着谁走了远了去。

又只剩下宫寒飞与袁青诀两人了。宫寒飞知道，时机大约快到了，不说清楚，这旅途就会像浪费时间一般，错失良机。


	51. Chapter 51

13

 

苏吴虽然在九宁江畔，但距九宁江与凌沙江的交汇处不远，出了苏吴只需一日半的路程，就到了吾绫山。到了地方宫寒飞心中略觉不对，虽然千日帮在江湖上名气不盛，可也应算是一方之霸——为何到了山脚下看不出多少气氛？

身旁的袁青诀大约同他一样觉得有异，毕竟他来过此处，有什么变动一目了然。

无绝无续的感觉相通是寻常之事，如此场面确实有些道理。刹那间明白彼此心中想法，脚下不停，直奔上山。

没想到两日间不大露面的乐六不知从哪里闪现出来，侧身挡在他们前面。

“山上有变，毫无生气。”乐六说话简练，以他驱尸者的身份估摸了一下，“有尸瘴。”

宫寒飞跟乐六接触得多了也明白，尸瘴不是随随便便就能产生的，不说用了独特的手法，至少尸体达到了一定数量，堆积出来的。

袁青诀竟也明白其中含义，神情凛然。三人不语，直上山腰，远远看见千日帮山门，青色底墙映着棕黄色的纹饰，静默在那里，森然可怖。

不用仔细，宫寒飞就嗅到气味——的确不是简简单单几条性命，宫寒飞熟悉，这是整个门派被清剿一空时浓郁血腥才能酿出来的爽气。

步入山门不到半里，就见到帮派中央的主体建筑上屋瓦碎裂，石阶崩毁，在裂缝间隐约看得见人影——等近了才发现，那零零落落的几个人体，均已没有热气。

怪就怪在，那些人都被嵌入了屋檐或石缝之中，全无动用工具的迹象；尸体上都像被什么外力压碎了一般，看不见刀剑之伤，有的更是四肢错位，极为骇人。

好在如今三人，一个是跟尸体处惯了的乐六，另一个是看多了奇异死状的宫寒飞；至于袁青诀看了作何想法，宫寒飞探看一眼，似乎除了眉间紧皱，没有更多的不适。

或许他已经怀疑到我身上。宫寒飞心中冷笑，他熟悉这种场面，他已经记不得自己如此这般对待过多少人多少门派了，“无续”之害，留下的痕迹都是诡异至极的。

只不过，这千日帮绝对与他没有关系。但宫寒飞并不争辩，他自觉自己顶着赤目血魔的形象在袁青诀那边定型是一年前的事情，眼下辩解什么都无济于事。

“……除了你，还有别人懂得‘无续’？”袁青诀果然还是盯住他看了许久，才这样问道。

若不是宫寒飞所为，那就是有别人懂得“无续”的道理，看这种功力，大概也是大功已成之辈。但宫寒飞留意的是袁青诀那段沉默的辨别——最终对宫寒飞说出来的那些确实代表信任，对，建筑在先前的疑惑上的信任。

说不定还是你，袁青诀，有种事情叫做贼喊捉贼。

“除了我以外，我只知道一人懂得‘无续’。”宫寒飞眯起眼睛说道，“袁青诀。”

袁青诀听了微愣，但很快恢复了原先的表情：“大概此事真是我的作为。”

这次轮到宫寒飞说不出话来，只盯着拿他们之间的信任与怀疑玩笑的袁青诀。一阵静默，没想到打破这种静默的人是乐六——他从嗓子里笑出声音来，轻轻的，但总让人忽视不去。

“你们早些进去——我察觉到熟悉的味道，先行退下了。”乐六说完，向东面去，一转眼就消失了。

思忖着乐六所说的“熟悉的味道”，宫寒飞与袁青诀相视，同入千日帮的正厅。门没关，但四下里一片昏暗，森冷森冷的。袁青诀探了第一步，见全然没有动静，才迈出第二步……

寒光乍现，一柄宝剑抵上袁青诀咽喉，让他抬起的脚悬在半空中，不能妄动。

宫寒飞不知是敌是友，戒备起来，但也不能直接出手——若真是懂得“无续”的主儿，宫寒飞从没为自己的“无续”找到敌手，上下一拼，不知胜负。

等对方自阴影中出来，宫寒飞想起来了，确是熟人，上次在安德，跟在袁青诀身边的那一群里就有这么一位，而且在曲群峰上，只要张钰晖一声令下，这个人吠得比狗还厉害。

金岭派，廖德巍。宫寒飞记得这个名号，似乎是张钰晖所钟爱的晚辈，手上功夫不错，就是人骄纵了些，以为挂着金岭派的身份就能妄自菲薄。

廖德巍显然看清了来者竟是袁青诀，脸上表现出讶异，但手上不会放松，仍旧抵死。

“袁兄，你为何在此处？”廖德巍开口，还是那般疑惧的口吻。袁青诀见他不收剑锋，神色暗了些，但并不怪罪：“先前我说要来南边转转，忘了？”

听袁青诀口气，他与廖德巍的熟识应该不仅止于上次在安德在金岭派的事情。宫寒飞心中不禁猜度，他跟谷角说起过袁青诀在江湖上的位置，如今看来，或许是与金岭派与武林正道有了许多牵扯，反被拉上所谓“正道”之上了？

廖德巍似乎也知道袁青诀所说的话，脸上闷着，扭头过来看见宫寒飞。宫寒飞平淡地回看他去——他知道廖德巍是从未见过他这张面孔的，就算认识“红月”，也不一定会让“红月”与现在的他联系到一起去。

“这是谁？”廖德巍面对他们俩，时常充满了警惕，“袁青诀你没了师兄没了师傅，这次不会又冒出来一个‘师叔’吧？”

“不，这位是我此番前往苏吴一代遇上的知交好友，”袁青诀知道廖德巍理应不会加点力气压上剑刃，抬起手来，仅用一指便拨开颈间利剑；他这才扭头看向宫寒飞，眼神复杂却又极其清澈的一眼，仿佛在征得宫寒飞的同意，又像是事先留下歉意，很快又转了回去，“宫寒飞。”

没想到袁青诀会将这个几乎已成禁忌的名字说了出来，扔在廖德巍面前。


	52. Chapter 52

14

 

有种说不出的舒畅，好像仅仅因为一个名字，而将自己的一切大白于天下，浑身上下都在贪婪地汲取宽广空旷的触觉。

可是，这并不是一个可以直接说出口的名字，特别是当对面立着一个金岭派弟子时。宫寒飞眼神中没有惊慌，袁青诀已经扭身回去，他无法从袁青诀的神情中读到什么，只能浅浅地望着袁青诀的背影，适时看向廖德巍，默默不语。

“‘知交好友’？袁青诀你别忘了你认识的都是些什么样的东西！”廖德巍收起剑，可视线一直围绕在宫寒飞身上。上次在金岭派，带进去一个袁青诀就像“引狼入室”，折腾得金岭派元气大伤；这次这个“宫寒飞”，看来也不是什么简单角色。

就这样一个简单的句子，宫寒飞忽然明白了，廖德巍不知道“宫寒飞”这三个字。

……张钰晖，你倒藏得严实。所谓家丑不外扬，“宫寒飞”之于金岭派，大约也算个“家丑”，只是这个“家丑”不仅不能外扬，连家里的小辈，都不能知道。袁青诀一瞬间理直气壮地给了这个名字新的生命，接下来如何拿捏，就是宫寒飞自己的事情了。

是真正的宫寒飞，还是拿出“韩赫”那种与人为善的态度？宫寒飞既然在袁青诀的身后，那就还有空间回旋。

袁青诀对廖德巍持续不变的怀疑并不光火，只是绕过他的敌意，回问过去：“倒是廖兄在此有何事情？”

廖德巍神情坦荡，不像有什么见不得人之事；但似乎顾忌宫寒飞在一旁，不便直说。大约是正道中人的“龌龊”，宫寒飞心中嗤笑，正要发话，厅堂主座旁侧门帘子从里面一掀，一个人影出来，看见这边情形，脚下定了定，急速过来。

“袁青诀！你怎么想起到这边来的？！”清脆爽朗的女声，这个宫寒飞也认得，乐六那玩意儿的妹妹，河沙门掌门的女儿，跟袁青诀差不多岁数，名叫王清凌。等她近了看她神情，显然为了巧遇袁青诀欣喜不已；也是故人，也是正道，袁青诀所交友人，似乎都与那次安德之行相关？

也对，那时的袁青诀最是茫然慌乱，能留下印象的，自然能多留些岁月，连“红月”都是那时钻进袁青诀心上缝隙的……

自从上次被袁青诀制住变化之身，宫寒飞不大喜欢想起与“红月”相连的事情，可眼前遇上的这些人，都是与“红月”相识，却不了解“宫寒飞”的人……思及此，宫寒飞心上打算起来，袁青诀口中的“宫寒飞”是不是该选个新的身份背景，与先前那个自金岭派谱系中消失的“宫寒飞”区别开来。

“现在我正在问廖兄缘故。”袁青诀看来知道廖德巍难以实说，立即转向王清凌，“要不，清凌，你告诉我吧。”

“千日帮这边据说有些走私官货、搜刮民脂民膏的苗头，这不是打家劫舍那么简单的事情，盟主让我们来查探一下——只是……”王清凌果然毫不犹豫，解释来意；一说完，就见她脸色渐渐暗淡下来，眼神不住地扫向四周，“只是一来就是眼前情况……”

对于这样的女性，这厅堂的场面一定异常恐怖——与外面屋檐石阶上的情状相似，屋里的尸首也是遍地，没什么外伤，却像是被强大的力量挤压过一般——宫寒飞略一注意，就能发现王清凌自从后面出来到看见袁青诀这一段时间里脚步上的变化，找到了救星找到了支点一般。

这王清凌……宫寒飞想想，一年多以前就有兆头，现在只是愈演愈烈罢了；以袁青诀少年英俊，行走了两年江湖，芳心暗许必定不计其数。只不过，与这种正道女子纠缠多了，以后说不定就是走上他父母的老路……

越想越远，宫寒飞惊醒一般回过神来，将方才王清凌的话在心里转了一圈——走私官货……张钰晖已经打破朝廷与武林间的壁围，要把两个乱世再一次地连通到一起么？

宫寒飞过去年纪还小，不懂那些潜藏在武林下面的规矩；如今与谷角相熟，自然清楚——张钰晖，此举乃是越权，你不会不知道吧？

那边廖德巍原是想守住嘴巴，别让无关之人听去，现在王清凌性子直，什么都不藏，话一出口，就让廖德巍急得直跳脚。顺着廖德巍的反应，王清凌才注意到袁青诀身后的宫寒飞，不禁疑惑起来。

袁青诀照旧介绍一番，“宫寒飞”三个字念了出来王清凌也没什么反响，只是觉得宫寒飞年纪该尊为长辈，且面目中含着善意，她便不似廖德巍那般疑虑，而是爽快地招呼；廖德巍似乎还想上前说些什么，可袁青诀并不转向他那边，只与王清凌移开话题：“此次出来，盟主只命你与廖兄？”

“是啊，平时不都是如此嘛！”王清凌不解。

宫寒飞看见袁青诀侧脸，那是张正在悄悄思考着的面孔。他没想到一年多不见，一个懵懂少年也会变得有了如此的表情，多少令他意外。

袁青诀，你到底将自己放在什么位置？

可惜，与宫寒飞不急于告诉他无绝图谱线索的来历一样，他也不急于告诉宫寒飞如今他在江湖上的地位。不过宫寒飞知道，袁青诀，只要你叫这个名字，就不会得到权力。

“王兄最近如何？上次你受伤他不是许诺要随你一同出来行走么？”袁青诀跟王清凌说起的，都是宫寒飞所不了解的，那一年多空白里的袁青诀。王师毅，乐六那个玩意儿，当初还是宫寒飞从乐六手中“借走”，听袁青诀那口气，大概也恢复过来了。

“这次走得匆忙，大哥他又总不在家里，所以大概还不知道。”王清凌一提及王师毅，脸色终究不大明朗，虽然仍是一副被兄长宠爱的模样，但那其中总隔着一层东西。

看来乐六是毁了一个男人——他宫寒飞怎么就没这种能耐？

愤愤，宫寒飞虽说是与袁青诀同行，但眼下遇见袁青诀的友人，他就像被抛在外面了一样，孤伶伶地看着听着，直到袁青诀拉住廖德巍说起千日帮的事情。

“我上次来此附近，是替人寻找洞遥三仙品，那时千日帮还是一片热闹，怎么今日就成了这样……”“我看清楚了，”袁青诀还没说完，王清凌便抢了过来，咬牙切齿地说出自己那确凿的猜想，“这手法从前见过几次——是赤目血魔！！”


	53. Chapter 53

15

 

王清凌刚一说完，又觉不好，但恶狠狠的话一出去就收不回来了。赤目血魔是谁，这屋里的几人大概都清楚，江湖上有几个知晓的都是这个人物，太山虚梁殿的红月，袁青诀的师兄，其余的事情又都模糊起来。王清凌既然在乎袁青诀，如今没控制住情绪直说袁青诀师兄，自然不好；就算张钰晖要说袁青诀是被红月蒙骗，王清凌也是见过袁青诀对红月的关怀，心中总得顾忌。

见袁青诀没有搭理她，王清凌又急忙改口：“青诀我不是说你师兄的不好，只是上次盟主也说过，那时跟在我们身边的‘红月’，一定是被血魔冒名顶替了，而你的师兄肯定是……”她这么说是要撇清自己对师兄的成见，但又像是要把袁青诀的伤心事勾起来一般小心注意，及时住了嘴。

宫寒飞明白张钰晖对着这些武林小辈的说辞了，红月确是虚梁殿门徒，也是袁青诀师兄，只不过某次下山时被赤目血魔杀了顶替，才诱出后面的事端——给红月一个清白，再给虚梁殿一个清白，最重要的是给袁青诀一个清白。

老奸巨猾，不择手段。张钰晖从小并不是如此，宫寒飞记得；那就是他被这个盟主之位逼成如此？不，宫寒飞知道总会有个源头，张钰晖变在哪儿，那是二十多年前的事情。

可眼下不是怀念旧时的机会。廖德巍饱含敌意，王清凌又尴尬不堪，只有一个悠然自得的袁青诀却教人看不透内心。宫寒飞很明确，这千日帮的事情，绝对不是自己所为，江湖上定有另一人明白“无绝”中的道理；但长久立在此地也不是办法，与人僵持着毫无建树。

既然他们以为是赤目血魔，那就送他们一个“赤目血魔”。宫寒飞暗自驱动身上绝续，在外寻觅一圈，找到了所需的东西。

屋里四人正面面相觑之时，外面传来一阵啸声，似人声，又似珍禽啼鸣，让人难以分辨虚实；正侧耳分辨，顶窗外面掠过一片红光，如丝般飘逸，刚一滑过，便再没有痕迹。四人都看见，王清凌先一步追出门外，廖德巍惊呼一声赶紧随上，待袁青诀与宫寒飞跟出时，外面好像已经什么都没有了，只有先前落在石阶上的几具尸首，转眼间不知以什么邪法飞升到了屋顶之上，堆出诡异的图案。

在屋里的人都记得那红光，王清凌不用再为了袁青诀来怀疑自己的猜想，高喊出来：“赤目血魔！！”

可不论怎么高喊，她和廖德巍再也看不见一点点痕迹。

袁青诀同宫寒飞一样，都是假作紧张的动作神态；袁青诀晓得那些声响红影不过是宫寒飞的伎俩，也知道宫寒飞是嫌他们效率不高，什么都做不成，生气了，于是拣着机会搬出台阶给那来千日帮追查走私的两人下：“若真是血魔，以我等之力，并不能相敌。”

廖德巍一听脸色不好，自己深知这道理但放不下架子；王清凌听得进去，袁青诀说的事情似乎都有道理，赶紧接上一句：“青诀说的对，若真是赤目血魔，我们如何应对？”

“此次盟主交代要探查的事情，也算是明了一半——如今千日帮已经覆没，就算要找些走私的证据，也不容易，不如先行避祸。”袁青诀一字一句是盯着廖德巍说的，宫寒飞以前打过交道，知道此人脾气不好，袁青诀真是给足了台阶。

“……如此说来，我们先下山找间客栈歇下，我与盟主联络一番，再做决定。”廖德巍吞下一口不平之气，但他也明白真遇上血魔那就是全军覆没的下场，退一步看看情况。王清凌立即同意，赶着众人从吾绫山下去，离开这血影疑惑的千日帮。

宫寒飞也有自己的打算。与廖德巍王清凌一起，多少不便，只能一路上应付此二人询问，带着过去韩赫在生意场上的面孔，逐一拨开疑虑。江湖不是什么简单的地方，宫寒飞坐着“赤目血魔”的位置本属不愿，跟这些纠纠缠缠的正道留下源头，更难解难分。

“袁青诀，你跟着张钰晖这么段时间，知道他究竟想做什么么？”在距离吾绫山五里远的小镇上安顿下来，关上房门宫寒飞第一句话就直接过来，也不跟他绕圈。

袁青诀停下手上动作，直看发问的宫寒飞；宫寒飞知道自己脸色冷漠，说的绝不是什么玩笑话。

“那两人是否知道你袁青诀的身份？”

袁青诀不语，眼神间仿佛也有试探，不知宫寒飞所问虚实。

“张钰晖心中自然有数，他当然要用你。可其他人呢？”宫寒飞不知为何心里悸动一阵接着一阵，似有什么要喷薄而出一般，又看不透个中滋味，“那些与你一同为张钰晖为正道为武林谋事的人，可知道你袁青诀的本姓应是‘元’，而且就是一百三十年前搅合起朝廷与武林之间一片血腥的前朝遗族元纾的后人？”


	54. Chapter 54

16

 

如此一说，袁青诀就知道宫寒飞心中清楚，不必在他面前藏掖。

“能了解荡雁谷‘袁’与‘元’的联系的人，武林中算来算去就那些，也没必要瞒骗。”袁青诀不与宫寒飞避讳，但也不会直接答他，“至于不明白其中联系的人，无论怎么说明，也不会理解吧？”

那就是说，廖德巍王清凌之流并不了解。宫寒飞想嘲弄张钰晖一番，竟不知好歹利用袁青诀做事，但没出口便收了回来——如今的张钰晖不怕玩火自焚，他似乎早将武林正道扔出了眼外。

元纾乃前朝末代皇长子之四子，在前朝皇族遭到灭杀时侥幸生还，流落民间，与曾任武林盟主的陆道淼拜同一师。此人天资聪颖，是绝好的武学之材，但碍于身份，一直被师傅留于身边，直至其师百年之后，暗中操纵江湖纷争，打破了正邪平衡，将武林战火蔓延至朝廷之间，险些颠覆王朝。

当初元纾煽动武林中人时，整个武林浑然不觉，任其支使。后来种种矛盾激化，元纾再藏不住，也抽不得身。等到局破事败之时，元纾已达难以致死的境界，武林只能封其大脉，囚在荡雁谷之中，留下多人守卫。

起先一切寻常，江湖上逐渐淡忘，可处于中枢位置的那些人物自然时时警惕。终于有一日，在元纾之子诞生后，元纾凭空消失在荡雁谷中，天地间再寻不见；查证其后人不具元纾的奇异之能，便令他们更改姓氏为“袁”，并给了他们离开荡雁谷的允许，但必须得到武林人士的追踪。

离现在最近的是袁珞璎，出谷不及一年光景，便搅出恩恩怨怨，更是拐跑了金岭派得意弟子、下任武林盟主秦国昭，让后者自废武功淡出江湖；若不是武林正邪两派已有共识，全力压制元纾后人袁姓子弟，袁珞璎与秦国昭完全不必躲回荡雁谷，而能在江湖上成为一对人人羡慕的神仙爱侣。

但所谓武林，真正可怕的地方就在这里——它是一个完整而密闭的地方，如果所有人联合起来对付一人，那此人必无在江湖中生存之理 。

过去是元纾，而现在，便是赤目血魔了。

宫寒飞记得先前谷角说过，若袁青诀以元纾后人的身份出现在江湖上，那绝对会将赤目血魔比对下去。宫寒飞不得不说，没多少错，袁青诀以前是被袁珞璎秦国昭送去了虚梁殿这种毫无名气的小门小派，或许是为了求得他一生平静；如今他被宫寒飞一念之差引入武林纷扰，又进一步与武林盟主产生了牵扯，无论他下一步如何走动，似乎都只有一种命运——被武林众人一齐踩在脚下。

除非……宫寒飞也设想过，就是那个除非。可近两年后的袁青诀不是过去那个十七岁的袁青诀，宫寒飞不得不承认，有些事情，他不懂他。

“那你可甘愿为张钰晖所用？”宫寒飞抛出这问题，相信袁青诀明白其中暗指。

袁青诀不再是十七岁的少年，而宫寒飞也不是他的韩赫大哥，自从此次袁青诀出现在苏吴起，宫寒飞就没觉得他敞开过自己心中所想的事情。面对屋里打哑语般的沉默，宫寒飞明白，是这少年也晓得谨慎了。

刚要笑他，袁青诀反而先开口，问：“倒是你，如何知道元纾之事，还有荡雁谷袁家的事情？”

的确，无论他作为金岭派的宫寒飞，还是作为赤目血魔宫寒飞，都不应该了解这些事情，袁青诀自会生疑。

“我为何不知道？以元纾与‘无绝’ 的联系，我必定知晓！”当初元纾独步江湖，靠的就是那“无绝”之力；绝续二功会以血脉相传，并非代代皆有，但总有些规律——以此，宫寒飞为了无绝图谱，怎么可能不挖掘出荡雁谷袁青诀这个人物呢？

宫寒飞虽然已经答他，但袁青诀似乎并不全信，只是暂存下来，当是信了他。

僵持一会儿，袁青诀又想起今日在吾绫山上的事情，要与宫寒飞讨论一番；可四下里忽地有了些动静，细不可闻，但对于袁青诀和宫寒飞来说，察觉是轻而易举的事情。

隔壁坐着王清凌的房间门开了，袁青诀正要贴近门畔仔细辨别，就听走廊里一声惊呼——虽然已尽量压至最小，但还是让这边的人知道，是王清凌的声音。

宫寒飞也随袁青诀过去，正要出门一探情况，半掩着的窗外如先前在千日帮一般掠过一道红影。

袁青诀投来深深一看——这次不是宫寒飞所纵的障眼之法。

那又是谁，在暗中操持着“无续”功夫，冒充赤目血魔的名号？


	55. Chapter 55

17

 

“青诀！你们那边可有动静？！”王清凌在走廊上一见袁青诀二人，即刻问了出来。

“方才窗前闪过红影，但看不真切。”袁青诀心中虽然无底，但没有惊慌，“你看到什么？”

“跟在吾绫山上差不多，也是红影。只不过……”王清凌说着，向着旁边住着别的客人的屋子看了一眼，“像是从隔壁钻出来似的。”

一进店，客店的小二就说没有连在一起的屋子了，他们之间就隔了这么一间，如今诡异的红影正是从此处出来，不禁教人更加怀疑。那屋的门大开着，里面是……

“廖兄刚才进去了，应该……”王清凌看见袁青诀关注的眼神，解释道；说到一半又想起别的事情，扭过身去，“等等！我先去追上那人！！”

袁青诀伸手要拦，可抓空了，眼看王清凌头脑一热就要出去……

“你们快过来！”听廖德巍语气像是发现了什么东西。袁青诀倾身先进去，宫寒飞守在王清凌后面，一看那屋里，又是吾绫山千日帮的场面——房间里两个住客，身上没有外伤，但暴毙在地面上。周围没有任何打斗痕迹，也没有毒物药剂的气味，两具尸首眼眶迸裂，脸上身上皮肤均有裂纹，绝不是任何利器导致的，而是一种强大的力量，自身体内发出，身体再也不能容纳，只能五脏具毁。

再清楚不过，这是“绝续”才能导致的结果。宫寒飞冷冷地看着，心上森然。

王清凌在一旁忍受不住，咬牙切齿地念出：“……赤目血魔！”

宫寒飞听在耳中，暗骂究竟是什么样的人物，与他结下何等仇怨，才会以此方式来编派栽赃。

“清凌，我觉得不一定。”袁青诀镇定地说。

“过去的血魔是什么做派我不知道，可这一年多来，血魔造的血腥我们可是见多了，青诀你也知道，这分明是只有血魔的武功才能造下的罪孽！”王清凌不服，千日帮之事已经令她疑心重重，如今血影波及他们身边，教人胆战心寒。

“袁青诀，你存何居心对我们说出这个‘不一定’？！”王清凌一说完，就轮到廖德巍发难了，“你与盟主说要来南方走走，血魔的踪迹就在南方闪现，今日也是，你到了吾绫山，血魔就先你一步到来；你住进这家客店，血魔就要在此一开杀戒——不论盟主如何给你那位师兄清白，至少这血魔与你之间的联系，你是怎么都说不明白的！”

袁青诀，你看见了吧，就算你那元纾后人的身份没有公布，以你先前与血魔的关系，武林上任何人都不会放过你！宫寒飞看着廖德巍每每刁难袁青诀时都泛着兴奋的红光的面孔，暗自发现，这样的遭遇，其实是他带给袁青诀的。

而且，到如今，袁青诀仍旧摆脱不掉那抹月下殷红的阴影。

宫寒飞说不清心中感觉，只像是先前为了绝续引发的紧张消抹了去，一阵轻松，倒想插手到这些所谓“正道”的事情中来。

“依我看，这种种情状，像是一个警告。”宫寒飞忽地发声，惹来另三人的注视——只不过，袁青诀的目光竟是第一个转过来的。

“不论是不是血魔，也不论对方针对的是谁，你们更应该关心的，不是这警告的后果么？”宫寒飞说着说着，脸上几乎露出嘲弄的笑容，但他还克制得住，“若是对方如同对待今日这些尸首的办法对付你们，你们到底有几成胜算？”

宫寒飞特地用上热切的语气，可这样的话怎么说都会有种冷言冷语的味道，他看得见，廖德巍身上颤动，王清凌更是憋不住性子，直奔过来。

“以你的看法，我们应该如何才好？”怎么听起来那横竖都是个死，只是时间先后罢了。

宫寒飞觉得这些人有趣，指手画脚倒是一把好手，一危及生命，一个个都不知道如何应对了——袁青诀上前一步，巧妙地挡在了王清凌与宫寒飞之间，只说：“不如我们四人一同追上去看个究竟，寒兄意下如何？”

一个“寒兄”出口，落在宫寒飞耳里，不觉心惊。毕竟这称呼就如当初兄弟相称时的一声“韩兄”，是对聚贤茶铺韩赫说的；如今已对廖德巍说他名为宫寒飞，那也该是“宫兄”。

自从在苏吴的重逢以来，袁青诀犹豫了不知多少时日，终于给他找了个自觉合适的称呼——“寒兄”，不过是当初那个初次骗他的“韩兄”的变化，连宫寒飞是谁，好像都不明白。

王清凌总是听得进袁青诀的话。袁青诀如此一说，她立即整整衣装，首当其冲，离开房间。而廖德巍紧跟上去，袁青诀反而环视周围，仿佛将屋里看了个通透，才出去。

宫寒飞莫名其妙地乱了脚步，似乎被种种不实的预感纠缠住了，抬不起脚来。若不是因为走廊里传来略有些耳熟的一道声音，他还不知道何时才能警醒过来。

“小凌，你们暂且不要过去。”这声音宫寒飞听过几次，结合那话中的称呼，明白了——原来是乐老六那件玩意儿，就是王清凌的哥哥王师毅。

原先还想紧随袁青诀脚步的宫寒飞顿住，王师毅在安德见过他几面，知道他身份，现在出去，分明是昭告天下，赤目血魔的真身乃宫寒飞。

“哥哥！你身上这是……”“你们可是要追一个红色衣袍的人？”王师毅的声音，好像与以前在乐六手中的时候没有多少区别，只是更浅更低一些，淡然处之。

怎么，王师毅与那个冒充血魔的人物碰见了？宫寒飞焦急，想出去看个究竟。

“我来时与那人巧遇，觉得蹊跷，刚过两招就让他抽身而去，连面孔都没看清晰。”“师毅兄你快些去治治身上的伤口，等会儿就……”“小凌，你们不要轻举妄动，这绝不是好对付的人物！”

王师毅大概也意识到那人手上的功夫，语调紧张，宫寒飞在里面听着，觉得说不定连此人都觉得那冒牌货才是血魔。

宫寒飞不再担忧，走出房间。一出门就直对上王师毅的眼睛——一瞬间的惊讶，刹那间又变成了杀气。

但宫寒飞并没有恶意，慢慢走到袁青诀身边。

“王兄，别的不提，我只想与你确认一事。”袁青诀也知道宫寒飞出现在王师毅眼前，有些事情一捅就破，殃及旁人，“你刚刚遇上的人物，到底是不是赤目血魔？”

王师毅看着宫寒飞的出现，仍旧惊异万分；在他眼中，宫寒飞就是血魔，而刚才那个红影也应该是血魔，这两个人中到底是哪个人，或者说，这两人本就是一同出现在大家的面前。

宫寒飞的出现与袁青诀的问题一起放在王师毅眼前，王清凌与廖德巍不懂其间事情，而王师毅是聪明人，扫了身体贴得很近的两人一阵，便开口道：“不，不是赤目血魔，绝对不是。”

王清凌一听哥哥如此断定，心里舒坦，差点欢呼起来——可转念一想，血魔那种邪门的功夫若是到了别人手上，自然也能卷土重来。

“虽然不是血魔，但那手间武功，绝对能与血魔相媲美。”

“而且，他们俩用的武功，是一模一样的。”


	56. Chapter 56

18

 

走廊里随着王师毅这一句话，氛围凝重了许多。廖德巍的难色是写在脸上的，王清凌的神情干脆垮塌下来，绝望无比。

“……若再生出一个血魔，那武林该如何是好？”王清凌性情真挚，别人藏在心里默默担心的事情，她嘴上总能直接说出来，“大哥，那红影到底是谁？”

王师毅自然也答不上来。廖德巍却突转过来，直指袁青诀宫寒飞这边，语气不善：“不论是谁，必定与你们两人逃不脱关系！”

一听廖德巍这话，不仅是说起旧事，还把出现得蹊跷的宫寒飞算了进去，宫寒飞差点冷笑出来，但袁青诀挡住了廖德巍敌意，仿佛是要把宫寒飞藏在身后一般：“廖兄疑我便也算了，切勿迁怒于寒兄。”

又是一句寒兄……宫寒飞不着痕迹地从袁青诀过度的庇护中出来，反倒坦荡地对着廖德巍，示威一般。

“你倒是举出点此人清白的证据出来。九宁江凌沙江吾绫山……疑似血魔所犯下的事件日渐多了，今日遇上你这个宫寒飞，我才想起来，这些地方的源头，不都是那个不大起眼的风雅之地——苏吴么？！”廖德巍一年多以来对袁青诀的成见益深，这回找着机会，心中都不盘算仔细了，就胡乱说上一通，“以前赤目血魔闹出个死城安德，如今这位宫寒飞就是占据苏吴，不对么？”

“廖兄，今日在吾绫山上寒兄可是跟我们一起目睹了红影的事情，绝无可能与此有关……”“用上一两次障眼之法洗脱关系，不是故作伎俩嘛！千日帮分明是你等犯案，看见我与清凌是个见证，即刻转回来贼喊捉贼的吧！”廖德巍抓住一个猜想，处处占理，好像事事都能证明，袁青诀身边凭空多出来一个宫寒飞就是那与血魔功夫无甚不同之人。

不光是宫寒飞，连袁青诀都觉得廖德巍此举可笑——宫寒飞确实是宫寒飞，而且确实是血魔，但是这样的联想，也只有廖德巍这种处处忠诚于张钰晖的家伙才能牵扯起来。

“……”“那边那位，可是宫寒飞宫先生？”袁青诀终于忍受不住，要对廖德巍发作，却被王师毅忽地一问打断，那口气，似乎是见着故人，惊喜不已。

宫寒飞不知王师毅插进来这么一问作何打算，上下打量他一番——身上有些伤处，他说是与那红影斗上两招，如今由王清凌扶着。那冒充血魔之人身怀绝续之力，王师毅能接他两招，全身以退……怎么看也怪了些。

但王师毅既然给了他与袁青诀一个甩开廖德巍纠缠的台阶，那他也不会放弃：“你……王师毅，你怎么……”

“宫先生，真是好久不见了！”王师毅离开亲妹身边，走来宫寒飞这边，热情地伸出双手，要握一握宫寒飞的，“上次见面还是三年前了，在齐纳穆汗草原——咱们定下一年后再一同饮酒驰骋，还是小弟遇上事端，没能赴约，真是惭愧！”

宫寒飞以前在安德与乐六这玩意儿打交道的次数不多，只觉得他有些聪明，没想到在这样情形之下，尤其聪明，一转眼就以他武林正道的立场，为宫寒飞捏造出一个身份来。

“我还说呢，师毅你没来，我特地为你觅的剌蜜酒也浪费了！”王师毅要演戏，宫寒飞陪他演；在一旁的袁青诀反应也快，接上一句：“寒兄，青诀素闻你结交甚广，没想到原来你与王兄熟识，真是巧遇！”

三人一番叙旧，把方才还在得意的廖德巍扔在一旁，尴尬不已；找好的责难一瞬间就没有用武之地，但又不能表现在脸上，憋着怨气。王清凌也愣了愣，随即向自己大哥疑问起来。

“小凌，以前我去大漠草原上游历时，常常遇上这位宫先生——他做马匹生意，对我多有照应。”王师毅解说得有根有底，“可还记得以前我给你的那匹‘含香’？那正是从宫先生的马群里挑的！”

这么一说，王清凌立即不再怀疑：“‘含香’？大哥你又骗我，还说那是从草原上捡来的、专为我而生的，原来是为逗我开心呐！”

“原来这位就是你妹子，师毅，如此标致的姑娘，若无婚配，我帮她寻上几位才俊，让她细选，如何？”宫寒飞嘴上接着，就是要把不知情的王清凌与廖德巍都逼到窘境之中，好留个空隙给他们三人说话。

果然，宫寒飞这样一说，王清凌脸一红，像也忘了先前的疑惑似的，而一直守在她身边的廖德巍也焦急起来。

“宫先生怎么说起婚嫁之事都像是在谈论马匹？这可不行呐！”王师毅看得懂宫寒飞眼色，马上找到话头，“这几年不见你怎么转到南方来了？今天可要跟我说清楚缘故！”

“那是自然。”宫寒飞说着，脚下迈了一步，就将王师毅引进自己与袁青诀的屋子；而袁青诀也借口跟上，只留下廖德巍与王清凌两个蒙在鼓里的，被那三人摆弄得回不过神来。

王师毅身上的伤势，宫寒飞进了屋细看，并无大碍，甚至看不出绝续二功的痕迹，倒像是什么剑法所伤，让宫寒飞心里加深了疑虑。没等王师毅开口，见袁青诀合上门，宫寒飞就先发制人：“不知王师毅来此是何目的？”

“自然是为了不懂事的小妹。上次她出门在外不知分寸，受了重伤，做哥哥的不能放任她这般下去。”王师毅有的是理由——不过这话袁青诀在千日帮里似乎也对王清凌说过，“只是，我不知竟然能在此遇上赤目血魔大人，这又是为何？”


	57. Chapter 57

19

 

自从宫寒飞为了让袁青诀信任自己而在安德找乐六要走了这个玩意儿，也是一年多未见，但原先仅仅是个玩意儿的男人的蜕变，也锐利得惊人。

“我要去何处，与你有什么关系？”宫寒飞不会示弱，并不回答王师毅——此人在安德住得久了，说不定拐弯抹角地了解了一些绝续内情，断不能与他多说一字。

“若不便说，那我只能认为是血魔又想重归中原，一展雄风。”王师毅离开乐六，甚至摆脱了乐六的束缚，在武林正道的位置微妙，一年多来，必定磨出了新的性情，“只是那位疑似血魔的人物，即日出现，会不会是有人不愿在江湖上听见血魔名号，给你一个警告？”

警告一说，刚才还是宫寒飞说给王清凌他们听的，现在成了警告宫寒飞的。不论是不是警告，关键是这人到底是谁，是以何种方法得到“无续”的功力？

“王兄，刚才你与那人交手，可有什么迹象？”袁青诀立在一边看了一会儿，想起来问。

王师毅看他与宫寒飞之间并无隔阂的模样，思索片刻，才说：“那人功力确有与宫寒飞相似之处，只是与我相斗时手上用了剑招……”王师毅看了看房门，好像在确认那门管得严实，才继续下去，“刚才在廖德巍面前不便说，那人手上的剑法，似乎有金岭派的路数。”

金岭派？宫寒飞觉得看王师毅谈起武林正道魁首的语气，已经不像是个正道人士——倒与袁青诀的神色有些类似。

“那么，是……”

“张钰晖。”袁青诀刚要推断，宫寒飞抢先一步，看似轻描淡写地念出武林盟主的名字。

袁青诀闭口不谈了，只是紧紧盯着宫寒飞。

“以他那个忠犬徒弟的理由，也可以推出张钰晖的名字。”宫寒飞刚才被廖德巍搅和得心情不好，“他要灭了千日帮，才派那两人去查千日帮的事情，有个见证。”

“……张钰晖不是轻举妄动之辈，说是他支使别人，还有些可能，若是他自己……”袁青诀分析着也有些犹豫，被宫寒飞马上抢了过去：“若不是张钰晖，天下既会金岭派剑法又懂得‘无续’之人，除了我，再没有别人了。”

他是被金岭派名录消湮去的弟子，而与自己关系最近的师兄，便是张钰晖。

“张钰晖不懂‘无续’。”袁青诀断然说道。

“笑话！张钰晖若不是为了‘无续’，二十多年前何苦将我推下山崖，险些被师门抛弃？！”宫寒飞说着脸色紧了紧，声音也不稳起来，

“他嫉恨我这么多年，不就是因为我先他一步读懂了无续图谱，打下功基么？！这些年来他的武功造诣日渐精进，图谱在他手上，他肯定明白了其中道理！”

埋藏了多年的事情，眼下却为了袁青诀的坚定而爆发出来，宫寒飞想到那时的情形，图谱是张钰晖诱骗他一起去禁地找出来的，张钰晖没他的眼力透过斑斑血迹也能读通，心中失落写在脸上，宫寒飞不是瞎子，知道他的感受，只是万万料想不到这种嫉妒会让一向与他亲密的师兄翻脸，趁宫寒飞“无续”未能稳固之时，将他狠狠地从山上推下，以绝后患。

平生第一次的背叛，宫寒飞恨透了“无续”也恨透了“无绝”，都是他信任多时的师兄张钰晖间接带给他的。

而后宫寒飞只能待在那个不知名的谷底，而张钰晖却攀上了武林的至高点。

宫寒飞的一生都是张钰晖毁了的，现在张钰晖却不许宫寒飞踏上江湖一步——做得绝了，当心逼急了他。

袁青诀将他的种种反应都收在眼中，默了一刻，才说：“……你终于说出来了。”好像他全都知道，但只是等着宫寒飞亲口告诉他那过去种种而已。

“说出来又如何？你说不定正参与其中，要与张钰晖一起扳倒我。”宫寒飞先前对着廖德巍王清凌憋了一肚子的冷笑，现在可以拿出来了，“什么《无绝注》《无续注》，不过都是诱我出来任你们鱼肉的幌子罢了！”

说完宫寒飞突然住了嘴，不管想到这些有关背叛的事情心中会不会有些钝痛，只说绝续注解之事——就算真是袁青诀用的幌子，他也不能这样揭穿了去。

如此一说，便什么理由都没有了……

宫寒飞自己也不知道所谓的“理由”究竟是给谁的，或许是给袁青诀的，或许是给自己的，他一时激动，眼前像是一阵迷蒙，竟然看不分明了。

袁青诀看他看得却很仔细，完全不像有所疑惑的模样，只说：“你还是不信我。”

只这一句，听在耳中，语调虽平，但凄然得很。宫寒飞尚未开口说些什么，袁青诀又换上别的神采，要洗去方才凄然的样子，说道：“既然已经与我同来了，或帮扶或鱼肉，便由不得你选择了。”说得很是霸气，但也像是气话。

宫寒飞觉得自己有些对视不上去，连眼神都是挣扎着的。恰好这时被他们忽略了许久的王师毅忍不住了，说道：“袁少侠，此地不宜久留，我不管你们目的何处，容我先带小凌他们离开。”

幸好有这么一句，让愈见紧张的气氛化解开来。袁青诀不会挽留，只是略有些担心：“若那人物目标是你们，你要如何应对？”

“我直觉不会。”王师毅说着，浅浅笑了，“就算是，碰上了却不敌，至少我与小凌还能死在一处。”

说得轻松，王师毅在安德待了那么些日子，又与袁青诀有些交情，肯定知道绝续神功的事情，大概也明白，以他们几人遇上，必定敌不过了——即便如此，他也不愿与宫寒飞这种血腥的魔头一起，是么？

“那就此别过？”袁青诀也爽快。王师毅颔首，又道：“你先前托我打听的‘笑芳枝’，或许就在关外。”

笑芳枝？宫寒飞警醒起来，他记得袁青诀说过，无绝图谱与笑芳枝，必定在一处。

袁青诀不提，心中暗暗记下了；而王师毅也没有多说一字，起身要走，却被宫寒飞先一步拦住。

“慢着，王师毅，莫非你也知道其中渊源？”袁青诀，王师毅，或许还有张钰晖还有那太山虚梁殿里的人们，怎么到了最后，就只有他一人被绕开了，抛在事外。

王师毅看他，却不回答这个问题，垂眼须臾，又直看着他问：“你可是一个人同袁青诀出来的？”

怎么问起这个？没头没脑的。

“那人可跟你一起来了此地？”王师毅知道他不明白，又问。

宫寒飞明白了，但还是说：“……你怎么问起这个？”

“看来是了。”王师毅了然于心，“方才在街巷里看见身影有些相似之人，所以……”

王师毅没再说下去，抱拳一礼，以此话别：“袁青诀，多保重身体。”

王师毅要与他们分道扬镳，原来是为这事。曲群峰一役，乐六去解了王师毅与自己的联系，其后时间里，宫寒飞也没有管顾这两人的事情，就算乐六再没有找过王师毅，那解去联系的办法，也绝对会让王师毅记住一辈子。

若有人为宫寒飞如此，宫寒飞应该也会记住。只是，从来都是背叛，还没有人为他如此……

王师毅出去了，后来引着王清凌他们走了，大概是把情势说得紧急，王清凌只得敲门与袁青诀草草作别。

这一日里的纷闹过去，又只留宫寒飞与袁青诀两人了。


	58. Chapter 58

20

 

宫寒飞只觉屋里还没入夜，就沉寂下去，将许多东西酝酿了起来，醇得弥散不出去。

他想问笑芳枝去向，想问无绝图谱到底与笑芳枝什么关系，想问那《无绝注》《无续注》的真假，但袁青诀在他背后，若不转过身去，就无法问出无法得到真切的答案——宫寒飞不想转过身去。

离开苏吴一起去寻笑芳枝去寻无绝图谱，是袁青诀的提议，宫寒飞对袁青诀这些日子里的言行，不全信，但也不全疑，这最要人命，心中除了担忧还是担忧，盘算着盘算着都没有尽头，特别是对着袁青诀那副面孔，看看怎么都像是自己跟自己过不去。

袁青诀为何要不远千里来到苏吴寻他？无续图谱在他手上，但袁青诀从没有说要过；袁青诀只说过，要宫寒飞信他，要宫寒飞与他一起走上江湖，好像这就是交换条件，交换所谓的绝续图谱注解，交换所谓的能解决无续反噬的洞遥仙品。但袁青诀想要的不仅是这个，宫寒飞心里冷静而清楚，只是不愿承认，袁青诀要的东西，是他宫寒飞的心。

不知他是出于什么目的，要说是为了自己的真心真情，要宫寒飞对等付出，也像笑话——一年多以前宫寒飞那样利用他，他理应由情生恨，理应恨不得将他踩在脚下——那袁青诀要的，不过就是一场报复，他曾经付出了些什么，就要宫寒飞也付出去。

他做得也对，当初宫寒飞给他“无续”基底就是为了这个，他宫寒飞受过的痛苦，也要袁青诀一一经受，如今袁青诀也如此，礼尚往来。

两功相斗……上次变化被袁青诀抑制了，宫寒飞差点都忘记了，袁青诀身上不也是无绝无续，不也是要斗的么？还是说那两本注解真能消去两功的性质，平静过去？

……等等，刚才王师毅走前说过什么？他叫袁青诀多保重身体？

“袁青诀，我且问你，原先你散功的情形，是不是已经好了？”宫寒飞不转身，也不管袁青诀会不会说出谎言，等他回答。

没有回答，挨了片刻却听到一声呼唤：“寒飞，你是在关心我么？”

“寒飞”，这一声叫得宫寒飞心惊。在苏吴他从未听过袁青诀叫他，今日遇见王清凌他们，好不容易听见一句“寒兄”，也似过去的称呼。他是如何叫得出这个“寒飞”的？在这人心里不是只有“红月”只有“韩赫”么？“宫寒飞”不就是赤目血魔，是戏弄他利用他引他走上痛苦之途的罪魁祸首么？

还说什么“关心”……这般自作多情，将两人之间的距离缩短了许多，可宫寒飞不喜欢这样近，他想跑开。

袁青诀不过是要藏起无绝无续相斗使他散功的真实情况。宫寒飞以前跟谷角说过，袁青诀说不定已经通过绝续注解明白了缓解两功冲撞的办法，见到他这段时间里，毫无散功迹象，后来更是抑制了宫寒飞体内骚动，连每月必至的变化都消免了——袁青诀如今却不说自己克服散功的事情，是不是还要掩盖什么秘密？

或者说，仅仅这一年多的时间，他已经在《无续注》的帮助下，参透了无续图谱中的内容，通修两功……

宫寒飞不禁浑身僵硬，一想到袁青诀说不定已经先他一步达到化境而不给他以无续图谱交换无绝图谱的机会，宫寒飞就无法控制自己，就算那只是枉然猜测，也没有办法。

他惧，他疑，他已不再有交出信任甚至交出真心的能力。

可就在此时，宫寒飞突地被身后之人环住——这姿势令他一瞬间想起在苏吴，那次未完成的变化，那时袁青诀就是这样，一直一直地紧拥着他，不给他抽身而去的机会。

“不，你不是在关心我的事情。”袁青诀的声音还像少年般明亮，从耳后绕过来，清晰的呢喃，“你还是在疑我。”

宫寒飞不会承认过去曾为这样诚挚的少年声音动容过几次，现在也不会有所动容。袁青诀这么说着，好像是着迷，又好像是带着甜味的埋怨，宫寒飞觉得先不论眼下姿势，都是种暧昧，他都消受不起。

“袁青诀，放手。”宫寒飞并不用力挣脱，冷声令他。

可袁青诀的手和手臂都没有碰上宫寒飞的身体，只是轻轻地环在他周围，没有贴得更近或握得更紧的意思。

“若我现在说那两功注解之事确实是诳骗你，你会如何？”宫寒飞觉得袁青诀那语调不对，怎么听都像是孩童撒娇，就是要闹他个心神不宁一般，将心中的不开心埋怨出来。

怎么答他？怎么答他都是笑话！宫寒飞再也不愿这样暧昧这样拉扯这样僵持，要扭身过来；但主动权在袁青诀手里——双手一紧，宫寒飞就被勒住，不费上些力气，还真扭转不过来。

“寒飞，你若真不信我，那我们就尽快找到笑芳枝，尽快找到无绝图谱。”袁青诀急匆匆地说着，好像这一刻不说，下一刻就再没有机会了。宫寒飞挣动一下，没能拗过他，只在心里怒想，既然能够“尽快”，那何不为之？！为什么还要在路途上耽误时间？！

刚才说过散功的事情，现在袁青诀就像是要用身体给他回答一样，那“无绝”的力量顺着他的双臂包围着宫寒飞，透进宫寒飞的身体里去，平抚一番。宫寒飞发现，背后果然是练武之人最无防备之处，仅仅一个拥抱就好像能把他降服似的，再坚定再坚硬的人都会被融化，都会招架之力。不论过了多少年，只要一日没有习得完整的“无绝”，宫寒飞就一日不会甩得掉来自袁青诀的“无绝”的吸引。

他是不是已经离不开袁青诀了？是不是……

有那样一个瞬间，他忘记了今日遇上的红色疑影，忘记了如今武林间有个头顶赤目血魔名号四处作乱的人，忘记了此人的警告，只想待在充满了温和气息的此处，无绝无续，牵牵绊绊，无论体内残缺的功力冲撞到什么程度，这里都会为他缓解一番，对吧？

可这里肯定有冷下来的一天。宫寒飞有宫寒飞的追求，而袁青诀也有袁青诀的；一年多以前的袁青诀眼中从了然无趣到对韩赫的依恋对红月的狂热，而现在，那里又要放下什么？

“寒飞，你觉得么？这武林，这天下，都迫切地需要那么点平衡，那么点秩序……”袁青诀轻声说着，但语气是坚决的，“所以说，我们必须快一些了。”

的确，维护武林那点儿平衡的人已经离开那位置多年了；但这不是袁青诀你能做的事情，元纾的子孙，能做的应该只与“赤目血魔”一样，成为颠覆与破坏平衡的人。

袁青诀你要什么？

“今晚我守着先住下，明日一早我们北上——从哪儿来的，还要回哪里去。”袁青诀像是个主宰，要为宫寒飞定下一切。


	59. Chapter 59

21

 

“一谷一人一画幅”，袁青诀说，我们再去荡雁谷看看。

但眼下的荡雁谷与以前全然不同，宫寒飞踏入谷中，只觉一片死寂，比从前在树林里被迫变化时的寂静更甚，抑人喉头，浓烈得吹散不开。而袁家也不一样了，大门紧闭，袁青诀推门进去，也没有任何动静——这里早没有了一个人。

袁珞璎在哪儿？何青，也就是秦国昭在哪儿？宫寒飞一度疑此为陷阱，但不论四下里还是袁青诀，都没有妄动。

“……你的家人们呢？”袁青诀开路，宫寒飞看着那背影无法再保持沉默。

“一年前去邑阳之后就住下了，荡雁谷断不能再住。”

“嗯，记得你兄长就在邑阳，确可以同住。只是……”宫寒飞曾搅和起金竹娘与袁珞璎的旧怨让金竹娘假扮了袁青诀大嫂来此探查，自然知道，“不是早有说法，张钰晖会轻易准许袁家离开荡雁谷？”

袁青诀停下脚步，转身过来将宫寒飞上下细细打量一番，再藏不住的疑惑。

“你怎么像什么都不知道似的？”

宫寒飞听了不满：“你与张钰晖有什么勾当，我为何知道？”

一路走来，袁青诀遇见过不少武林中人，言行之间，都有些熟识，俨然一副交游甚广的模样。武林正道，竟能把元纾之后接纳到此程度，宫寒飞在一旁看着好笑，想来袁青诀也应为正道做过许多，他与张钰晖算是各取所需，交易愉快。间或有人问起袁青诀身边的宫寒飞，袁青诀也说“宫寒飞”名姓，只是问的人仅仅客套，对这样一位面貌浅淡的中年之人无甚兴趣——江湖人说义气也说功利，张钰晖必是对袁青诀表现出器重之意，才会有此情状。

张钰晖有什么打算，宫寒飞不管；或百般利用，或养虎为患，与宫寒飞没有关系。袁青诀对无绝图谱胸有成竹，但迟迟不愿直接告诉宫寒飞线索，也许是为了保证交换来无续图谱。

……或者，这无绝图谱根本就是袁青诀的饵食，要诱着宫寒飞与他一路走遍，与他消磨去生命里的时时刻刻。

离开吾绫山一带之后，走了六日，宫寒飞身上翻腾起来，又到了绝续交缠鼓动着他变化的日子。当时宫寒飞脸色刚露出一丝隐痛，袁青诀便察觉到，紧紧拉住他，反复询问着“可要我帮你”这种话，非要等宫寒飞一个许可似的。宫寒飞恨透了这种问法，皮肤上骨骼里胸腹中满满地堆着疼痛，无暇理会袁青诀这样胡闹般的询问——若你要帮我，不要再问，快些动手。

真像是被他逼出来的，宫寒飞咬着牙对他说了句“只管去做”，袁青诀就露出温和的笑容，揉着宫寒飞的发际，一如既往，贴合在他身上运功，不一会儿就能点着宫寒飞身上快被疼痛湮没的火焰，交错起来，将那疼痛那多余的功力当作柴火烧了似的，两具身体一平静，宫寒飞的面孔身姿果然又不变动了。

怔怔地躺在袁青诀怀里，好像先前是情势所逼，还从未发现眼前是青天白日，两人就在这染上冬日荒芜的野地里纠缠起来，一发不可收拾。袁青诀到底是怎么想出这样的办法来克制他身上的变化的？用心险恶，简直就是掐中了宫寒飞最大的弱点，诱骗他上钩一般，还冠冕堂皇地问他——最初把无续功基转到袁青诀那里，宫寒飞为的是掐住袁青诀的弱点，好逼出袁家的无绝图谱，可是还不到两年，情况就颠倒过来，袁青诀好像不会为绝续所害，反倒成了唯一能救助宫寒飞的人。

玩火自焚的道理，用在袁青诀这边正合适——只是宫寒飞怎么都想不清楚，到底是哪一招走错了，才落得现在的尴尬。

若是谷角在此，肯定要劝他说，不如就顺了天意如此这般吧，反正失误也失误了，如何方便解决后果，那就如何解决，袁青诀要帮你要助你也没什么不好，你自己又能享受到快乐，干嘛总束缚着自己。宫寒飞自认是逆天之人，毕竟先是天逆了他，如今若是向天屈服，实在不能忍受。

由袁青诀助力抑止绝续之争，到底是治标不治本的举动，牵扯得多了，宫寒飞害怕习惯，也讨厌习惯。

幸好袁青诀不会将在他身上占到的得意写在脸上，收敛得住，那宫寒飞还能冷着面孔强行忽视过去，只是心中暗想袁青诀这一路不知还要花上多少时日，变化一次，被他压了下去，等后面还有了第二次第三次……那时天地间只有他们两人的感觉，宫寒飞回想起来，不论身上还是心上，都会颤抖。

如今的荡雁谷不知怎么回事，冷得出奇。自从袁青诀停下脚步，袁家大院里的空气就变了。

一年多来，袁青诀绝不只是在为张钰晖做事这一点点变动。宫寒飞觉得他方才那句话的口吻，是以为宫寒飞知道些什么，可宫寒飞恰恰不知道。


	60. Chapter 60

22

 

“寒飞，你的眼神会让我觉得你是真的毫不知情。”袁青诀神色也不明朗，眉眼似在边缘上徘徊，也难得信与不信犹豫起来。

宫寒飞看见，反倒笑了：“原来你也不信我。那罢了。”说完就转身，大有拂袖而去的样子。

袁青诀见势急切，上去拉他衣袖：“宫寒飞，你等等！让我问你……”宫寒飞转眼对上袁青诀眼神，自从在苏吴一见，他还没在袁青诀的眼里看过这种慌乱，好像要被颠覆一切似的，难以置信。

眼色冷冽，宫寒飞不能给他问的机会，问了就是不信，袁青诀不信，那宫寒飞不必留在此处，任两人彼此疑惑，空耗时机。

但袁青诀不许，他早默认了许多东西，循着按着这样的想法面对宫寒飞；可要是现在那些都不是真实，那他袁青诀的所作所为不也全站不住脚了么？

一阵接着一阵的挣脱与桎梏，袁青诀终于问了出来：“宫寒飞，我只问你，翟氏是不是你手下之人？”

“翟氏”？那是什么人？宫寒飞初听这个名字，模糊，或许有些印象，但全然记不清了。

“那是何人？”既然袁青诀总在介意他的信与不信，那他就与袁青诀直来直往试试。

“记得我十七岁下山回家的那个新年，你命金竹娘伪装着来到我家藏在柴房里的那个人是谁？”

金竹娘，伪装的，藏起的，那是袁青诀长兄袁诚皓之妻——翟氏。

“金竹娘只为个人恩怨违背我意妄图置你于死地，我已当场惩戒；前面她在荡雁谷百般打探，也算有功，论功行赏，留她全尸。”宫寒飞将金竹娘的后事说了，就不知道袁青诀还有什么疑问，“你说起她作甚？”

“不，不对！那日金竹娘确是毙命荡雁谷，你指出柴房中有人，大哥认出那是翟氏，可那不对！”

“金竹娘囚了翟氏才能仿冒她的身份，藏在柴房里，有何不可？”

“柴房里的女子绝不是翟氏！”袁青诀难得激动，提高声音道，“若真为大嫂，怎么会求图谱不得杀我兄长、甚至企图以奇药控制母亲逼问无绝图谱下落？！

“而且那次在南云山，你为了转功于我所下的秘药，不是也她放入我干粮之中的么？！”

什么东西？！宫寒飞只放出了一个金竹娘，莫非还有个人物借机混入别的老鼠，比金竹娘更有耐性，雌伏数日，找尽机会，更是将袁家长子谋害。

别的事情宫寒飞还不清楚，只是那转功药引，乃是谷角亲手调配，虽然药效猛烈险些要了袁青诀性命，但那药引不是口服，宫寒飞那时找准机会趁袁青诀与他那师兄距离较远，施放在袁青诀周身，气息吐纳之间，自然能被他吸取——怎么又有放入干粮一说？

……等等，转功药引的事情，当时有些蹊跷，但宫寒飞一想起就心中窘迫，都没跟谷角细说。明明只是为宫寒飞哺血转功做下准备的药物，竟差点害了袁青诀性命……那什么翟氏什么干粮……难道说转功时的混乱不堪，还是其他人物的阴谋造成的？

宫寒飞心惊，那冒充赤目血魔四处作乱的红影，说不定不是一时兴起，而是早有准备。

可心里的盘算，真到了脸上，宫寒飞又控制不住，变了样子。冷嘲热讽般的笑容，回袁青诀：“我只知金竹娘，不知此人，听你一说，显然是为了钻进袁家特意安排嫁给你大哥的。百三十年前元纾的仇家众多，到如今子子孙孙，天知道是哪一个找上你们，不要全部赖在我头上。”

“可那翟氏的目标是无绝图谱……”“在吾绫山见到的场面若不是你的杰作，那便是有他人修习‘无续’，自然想要‘无绝’。”宫寒飞觉得袁青诀聪明，可到了此时怎么如此愚笨，“无续图谱一直放在武林盟主手上，多少代多少年，既然我以小小金岭派弟子身份就能看到，为何别人看不到？只能说，现在天下并不是只有我们二人懂得绝续，任何事情已不是非你即我的选择。”

吾绫山间的红影，不再是宫寒飞，也不再是血魔，更不再是红月，明明没有再次出现，可就像是一路紧随一样，不会离开。这意味着什么？宫寒飞现在连可能知晓无绝图谱下落的袁青诀都得仔细着点了，哪天一旦被人夺去，那就会被别人占了先机——连决不出世的无绝图谱都有了争抢的人。

袁青诀看他的眼神有些激动，星星点点的疑惑聚集在一起似乎失去了疑惑的意义，清明了几分，却又要问道：“那……”

“你还以为我做过什么？一并说出来。”宫寒飞终于甩开了钳制他手臂的袁青诀，口上说着，心里已经开始猜度那红影的身份了——先前决断那是张钰晖，因为王师毅说红影使出的是金岭派的剑术；但若真是张钰晖，宫寒飞与袁青诀同在金岭派曲群峰时，他便不是那般应对了……

无绝无续，这东西到底还有多少人知道多少人练过？无续易得，可无绝的血脉只有一人，袁青诀为何行走江湖两年却不会被人设计擒去用来练功，反而能在这里以无绝驱动宫寒飞的行动，好像连寻找无绝图谱，都是袁青诀求着他宫寒飞做的一般。

……怎么说来说去，袁青诀倒还真是个宝贝了？

宫寒飞一想此事，不免气急败坏；可此时似乎还有疑问的袁青诀忽地闭上了嘴，静了许久又忽地对宫寒飞说道：“我不问了。我之前说过，只问你这一个问题，如今我问完了，你也答好了，我不问了。”

不知袁青诀葫芦里卖的是什么药，宫寒飞盯着他一会儿，几近凝视。

“我一直觉得信你至深，没想到还是信你不够。”袁青诀抓住他的目光，纠缠上来，“寒飞，我太相信自己，所以错了，以后莫怪罪我。”


	61. Chapter 61

23

 

不知所云，不可理喻。

宫寒飞觉得这荡雁谷里绝不会再有无绝图谱的下落，而应只是袁青诀拖延时间、无病呻吟之地，决计不再理会，毅然出谷。袁青诀一直在他身后呼唤他名姓，但宫寒飞脚步加快，让袁青诀追出了袁宅才抢出一步，转到他的面前。

“寒飞，是我疏忽，望你不要怪罪……”“收起你那些注解那些仙品，就当我宫寒飞从未招惹过你！我自己去寻，寻着了图谱会让人把无续图谱交到你手中——这总好了吧？！”袁青诀是什么东西，不就是生来运气好带着“无绝”，宫寒飞二十多年熬了过来，再熬上一段时日说不定就找到了图谱，或者干脆能用“无续”消融了那不完整的“无绝”，为什么非要死盯着一个袁青诀？

袁青诀听过忽地静了，拦在宫寒飞面前好一会儿才说：“你不仅不信我，还不明白我。”

宫寒飞才不愿管什么信任什么明了，他受够了这种阴魂不散的纠葛，每日眼睛开合，守在身边的都是这样一个人，久了自然会习惯，会以为此人本就应当与自己一处……如今并不久，他宫寒飞还能甩开，那就不该拖延下去。

但袁青诀不许他甩开，一手抓上来——刹那间宫寒飞觉得那手上的骨节有些奇异，还没研究出所以然来，袁青诀的手紧了紧，宫寒飞不想僵持，干脆动用功力，也不顾袁青诀身份，化解他手上力气，毫不费力地推出一把，想着让袁青诀离身三尺自己便能脱身了……

可袁青诀超乎他的预想，手指一松，整个人竟飞出十多尺之外，重重地砸在地面上，身体根本没了控制。

这回宫寒飞愣了一刻，就见那边袁青诀趴伏着没有动静。这怎么可能？！袁青诀就算不能完全破解他的“无续”，至少“无绝”之力能救他多次，化用万物，有的是方法；宫寒飞用的功力并不多，却引来袁青诀这般反应，实在出乎意料。

宫寒飞没多想，直接跑去袁青诀身边，一番查探。皮肉之伤都无甚大碍，但一摸上袁青诀大脉，那其中的气息全是混乱的，而且其中的种种征兆……分明是散功！

这袁青诀，根本没有解决散功的事！那所谓的《无绝注》《无续注》根本没有能力纠正两功相斗的情形——宫寒飞想着，心上阴沉，怪不得方才察觉袁青诀抓住他的手指跟平常不同，都已经散功了，骨节自然会是这般。

散功……袁青诀以毫无功力的身体承受了宫寒飞那一阵“无续”，若是不死，也要缺去半条性命。

此时宫寒飞才发现，那招看似简单的推脱，竟会直冲袁青诀脉门，身体上上下下几处经络，都被震得久久不能平息。

宫寒飞从没有想过，他这么一招里，包含着的可是置人于死地的力量。


	62. Chapter 62

24

 

宫寒飞见过袁青诀两次散功，初次还不明显，后来那次是在曲群峰之上，他借了袁青诀的“无绝”，用来维持快要变回原型的红月面孔，此消彼长，袁青诀的“无续”立即反扑上来，斗过了根深蒂固的“无绝”，致使长达一日的散功。后来先是他护着，分开后再由乐六护着，袁青诀没遇上什么人物，也没吃到苦头。但从那以后，袁青诀身上的无绝无续必定会随着月亮的盈缺，争斗起来，时而“无续”占了上风，那必定是要失了全身功力，毫无防备如初生婴儿一般——宫寒飞不理解这一年多会给袁青诀带来多少不便，他只知道，正巧在散功的时刻，他一击震动袁青诀经脉，情形必定凶险。

可到底是何情形？宫寒飞忽地发现自己一时慌乱，竟忘了验其心脉——大约是稍稍错开一些，伤损免不了，性命或许还是保得住。

顾不上舒展紧颦的眉心，宫寒飞突然觉得这可能是袁青诀另一个诡计。毕竟在宫寒飞面前守住散功之事秘而不宣的人是袁青诀，以散功之身不加防备地紧逼宫寒飞的人也是袁青诀，宫寒飞不认为他不知道这样的情况下极易遇险，可他仍旧死死缠上来，就像是在等着宫寒飞给他这一招一般，等着宫寒飞险些杀了他。

……不，或许不是“险些”……宫寒飞总觉得，眼前这身体，距离死去，说不定并不遥远了。

袁青诀趴在地上，一动不动，在宫寒飞眼中，就看见一张宁静的侧脸，睡着似的，无论是散功的痛苦还是吃下一招“无续”的痛苦，都不见踪影。微弱的脉相，宫寒飞总觉得是被“无续”化为虚无，渐渐浅淡。宫寒飞记得自己少年时刚习得“无续”的门道，脉相似乎也一度如此过，不值得大惊小怪。

但袁青诀不同于他，袁青诀并不是被“无续”通了经脉，而是被他击中，这样的脉相，显然是即将消退即将停止，袁青诀正濒临死亡，连世间难得的“无绝”都救不了他。

死亡，这东西对宫寒飞来说，曾经是求之不得的。一次次的两功相斗，一次次的痛不欲生，宫寒飞在阴暗的地谷之中设想过无数种死亡的方式，也去尝试，只是一次都没成功过；究其原因，并不是宫寒飞不忍下手，而是那该死的完整的“无续”，化去了无数次自戮，让宫寒飞真的求死不能，只能耗尽时间去寻找解决一切的无绝图谱。可宫寒飞没有想过，身怀“无绝”之人竟然抵挡不住他，而且徘徊到了生死的边缘。

确实，宫寒飞不了解生来带着“无绝”的袁青诀，无绝无续相生相克，不论那一半缺了一点，都会有了不一样的变化。说不定，“无绝”就不似“无续”那般，能够让其主躲避一切危机生命的侵袭。

也就是说，袁青诀他……宫寒飞还没想下去，便猛地抬起袁青诀的左臂，狠狠地摔了下来，希望能得到一些反应。但袁青诀的身体好像真的没有知觉，任凭别人对待。

宫寒飞不信，袁青诀既然能避开心脉重地，苟延残喘，就说明这一切都应该是袁青诀计划之中的，与那些仙品那些注解那些离开苏吴的劝服同类，不过是要将宫寒飞一步步引向他，酸甜苦辣种种滋味都一一尝过，被他袁青诀牵着鼻子走着走得义无反顾。

所以宫寒飞想即刻抛下看似尸首的袁青诀，速速离开荡雁谷，循着先前王师毅提示的有关无绝图谱在关外的推断仔细寻找一番，自有所得。

不愿多看，宫寒飞定下主意就要离开。可袁青诀趴伏在那里的姿态不是假的，不管背过身去走了多远，那场面都消抹不去，烙得深刻。

那个袁青诀，那个从十七岁起就与他纠葛至今的袁青诀，那天下唯一身怀“无绝”的袁青诀……宫寒飞停下脚步，忍耐不住，克制一番，决定仅仅转脸过去……

没想到对上的不是袁青诀的模样，而是前段时间无缘无故就从他们身边消失不见怎么呼唤也没有回应的乐六，还是那副懒得抬眼的神情，冷得厉害。

“只管走便是，后面这人我帮你收了。”乐六扔了一句过来，也不带什么语调。宫寒飞听他口气，既然驱尸乐六乐意接手过来，看来他是认为袁青诀必死无疑了。

“说笑，袁青诀怎么会让自己轻易死了！”宫寒飞勾出笑容，嘴上轻松，但脚步间明显跟乐六对峙上了，不让乐六近前一步。

乐六察觉宫寒飞的动作，觉得笑与不笑都无所谓了，只是扬起手来，勾了勾手指。

“这我不管，你也知道，我现在可收不了活人。”

乐六不是谷角，从不与宫寒飞玩笑。越过乐六的肩头看去，就见那边袁青诀还是跟之前一样，没有一线动静。

盯着乐六不喜与人对视但无比确凿的眼睛，宫寒飞渐渐发现，眼下这回，他是真的害怕了，害怕那个明明属于自己的男子，下一刻就只能留给驱尸乐六才有用处了。


	63. Chapter 63

25

 

宫寒飞不语，绕开乐六再度走近袁青诀，只能看着，束手无策。

乐六不必看他，便知道他在做什么，背对着背，乐六道：“我还没见过你这么颓废——你有的是办法逆天行事，别一遇上袁青诀就使不出来了。”

“我被这两种功力相斗的痛苦纠缠了二十多年，若知道办法，那早就解决了。”宫寒飞觉得乐六是站着说话不腰痛，这家伙自从失了玩意儿，对着宫寒飞说事时的话越来越多，好像别人的事情都能让他想起自己的事情一样。

那边乐六一听，笑出声来，仿佛憋在嗓子眼里的笑，宫寒飞不喜欢听。

“如此简单的事情。你看你已经多长时间没有变成另一人了？那不都是袁青诀做的好事么？”乐六边说边过来，“他什么办法帮你，你就用什么办法帮回去——这么简单，你怎么就是不明白？”

袁青诀什么办法？宫寒飞记得袁青诀平日里身上淡淡的“无绝”便颇让人心动，待到宫寒飞快要变化时，那浓烈的“无绝”载着“无续”输入身体，不用多久，反复闹腾的功力就被平息下来，贴合着袁青诀的身体安静，像是被平抚在袁青诀的怀里似的，由一人借着另一人的功力解决绝续斗法的情况。可宫寒飞觉得自己跟袁青诀不同，他是身体的变化，是激烈的外显，而袁青诀是散功，是内部的化解，全然无法下手……

更何况他是在这样的情况下伤及袁青诀的经脉，不是随便用些功力就能修补得了的。

“不懂？”乐六不大耐烦，“他怎么渡功给你，你就如法炮制；你压制得住那些功力，大概连经脉上的硬伤都能弥补上。”

乐六的说辞，宫寒飞不信。这不是给衣裤打补丁的事情，这是人，这是无绝无续。

“要不你先试试去——反正你也说不上什么损失。”乐六平时被宫寒飞怀疑惯了，有时比谷角还会找理由将宫寒飞批驳一顿。

宫寒飞听他一说就想起自己在苏吴那段时光，几颗卷帘虹扰动的每时每刻，都被袁青诀拉扯在记忆中，怎么都停不了。按乐六的说法，如今他只需与袁青诀交缠，尽力将自己的功力递过去就好……这不正是与在南云山袁青诀遇险后的首次相同么？所谓的“翟氏”下了不知名的药物，让袁青诀几乎丧命。

那时宫寒飞还没有多少感觉，但记得在混乱中，只有一件事是最重要的——不能让袁青诀死。

“乐六。”

“我在。”以乐六的个性，应该会加上“一直”，可他不占理，他消失的时候，大约比宫寒飞看见他的时候要多，怎么看都是擅离职守，疏忽怠工。

“进去清理出个地方。越快越好！”宫寒飞令道，伸手探了探袁青诀的气息，一手在空中犹豫片刻，伸手去拉他肩头双臂。

袁青诀没有反应，到宫寒飞将他整个扶起来差点打横抱起时，都没有反应。上次袁青诀误食药物濒死时宫寒飞乱了阵脚没有意识到，现在才发现，说不定片刻的耽误，眼前这个已经不能称之为少年的男子就要离开了。

宫寒飞从小就没有得到过什么，所以总不觉得失去的意思；现在才知道，一念之差，他就会失去这个袁青诀了。

转功，固功，练功……不过是下身与下身方寸之间的动作，对习武之人来说竟也包含了那么多意义，说来就像笑话一样；而且，这样的举动，还能不仅仅停留在身体里在气息间，还能在心中塞进去一些别的东西，掺杂出沉默的语句。如今，宫寒飞要做的，就是袁青诀曾为他做的事情，那其中体会到的，便也是袁青诀体会过的内容。

一直以来，宫寒飞觉得自己是个敢于逆天道而行的人，现在看来，不过是给自己作茧自缚找到的借口，看似豪情壮志，心中那点东西，展开了也不过是副残缺了羽毛的短翅，扑腾不了多少距离。

而袁青诀，似乎早就为自己找到了一切，用这相对于他的二十多年极短的一年多时间，明白了要做些什么。

或许是从自己给自己的笼子里走出来的时候了……宫寒飞只看倚靠在他臂间的袁青诀，看着看着，那宁静的面孔里也有了稚气。像个孩子似的期望着能将一个人与自己的生命紧紧联系在一起——宫寒飞忽然觉得自己的脸上大概也有这样的稚气，让时光都停留在了初识绝续神功的那个夏天。

乐六平时都赖着大大小小的徒弟们做事，出门了也会随时找些“侍从”料理一番，今天算是躬亲为之，也快，宫寒飞还没想好如何将袁青诀摆弄进去，乐六就出来守在门边像要领路一般了。

宫寒飞信他说的，只要如法炮制，袁青诀便能救得回来。


	64. Chapter 64

26

 

宫寒飞不记得自己年少时落崖险些死去那会儿究竟是花了多久才救回来的，现在他熬了三夜，到了第四日天将晓时，才见袁青诀气息渐强，转醒过来。

看袁青诀那神情，似乎是知道被宫寒飞击中要害的事情，眨了眨眼睛看离他不远的宫寒飞很久，不出声。宫寒飞见他眼神不对，以为他根本就是失去先前记忆了，心中乱了，也不知道该如何提醒，一阵心虚就垂眼下去，顿觉自己的气势弱了，不满起来。

等他眼神再回原位，袁青诀脸上神情又不一样了。

“先前我想，要是这回你还肯救我，我就当那次在南云山你就是要救我，跟无绝无续没什么关系。”袁青诀语气有些虚弱，但说得轻快。宫寒飞一听，不对，怎么好像这次险境真是苦肉计，是他自己上了当，露了短——当即就要鄙视自己一顿，速速离开。可袁青诀不愿再放，宫寒飞一有动作，他也跟着动起来；宫寒飞一看，惊了，想都不想就坐定，不再走了。

“这回是我运气好，真的。”袁青诀唇色苍白得很，宫寒飞看着不顺眼，想想自己也有办法帮他恢复过来，可就是不愿做去，“不过，若你狠得下心，我去了也好。”

都说的是什么话！宫寒飞不悦，但看着袁青诀那脸孔就找不到话了。从苏吴至此，袁青诀何时对他恼过？总是这样，一副无论宫寒飞做些什么都能容忍的模样，有时干脆只是默默地看他——尽管每次这时宫寒飞就心情恶劣地想袁青诀不过是要在他身上找原本那个“红月”的影子，但那样的注视，终究让人发不出怒火。

但是现在，宫寒飞再不说话，就会被人误解了去，他必须说些东西。

“好生休息，尽快上路——图谱的事情，我一刻也不要耽误！”宫寒飞还是摆出那副表情，告诉袁青诀他们俩之间除了无绝无续，再无瓜葛，丝毫不顾前面三日，更别说在苏吴的过往，甚至是那一年多以前的事情了。

可惜，宫寒飞在乎。因为在乎才要装出不在乎，毫无瓜葛心中才好受。这几日宫寒飞把袁青诀上上下下里里外外都看遍了，不论体肤外表还是脉络间的动静，宫寒飞才发现，从未对一个人如此熟悉过。近得不能再靠近一寸了，三日里袁青诀没有知觉，那宫寒飞能藏得住，如今袁青诀醒觉，宫寒飞便得远些再远些，越远越好。

“看来你知道了，我体内的功力也还在斗着，完全没有平抚……那些注解没有用处。”

宫寒飞不耐，都是他知道的事情，什么《无续注》《无绝注》，必定是袁青诀算计他的一环，本无此物。

“袁青诀，两功注解的事情我不跟你计较，洞遥仙品的事情也是，但我要你快些说与我，你究竟有什么办法，找得到无绝图谱？”

“确有注解，但无‘反噬’一说。”袁青诀一脸坦承，“那日我见了你，真不知道如何才能让你留我下来，正巧发现你畏寒的情形，便用了。

“不过，你那时的身体也是被多年绝续争斗折磨出的病变，不仅是畏寒，筋骨都因屡次变动而损伤极大。”

袁青诀说得诚恳，怕宫寒飞从中又误解了什么，一一解释。

“洞遥仙品的事也是，卷帘虹确实抵你畏寒，而笑芳枝虽然没人了解，但听传对伤筋动骨之事颇有效果，借这个‘反噬’的名义，我替你拿来，效用你也看得到，绝不会害你。”

宫寒飞想说，他宁愿畏寒，也不要借此机会与袁青诀纠葛不清，进而陷在里面，走不出来。

“图谱注解的事情，我本来不想提及，我以为你都知道，所以要拿‘反噬’试你；你居然没有揭穿我——那时我便觉得不对，可惜没多在意。”袁青诀见宫寒飞也不打断他，就要一口气说完，像是以后再没有机会让宫寒飞听他说了，“你好像不知道注解的事情，你明明该知道的，否则我离开虚梁殿当夜潜进去杀害我师傅宾途老者取走两本注解的人到底是谁？”

这句话问得宫寒飞一愣，半天才知道袁青诀说的是什么时候——遥想那夜，他确实去了趟虚梁殿，也与宾途照过面，可他想要的东西没有到手，无绝图谱不在那里，他觉得宾途或许还有用处，并没有下杀手，要追袁青诀，可身上有些回复原状的征兆，只暗中盯着，等下一次变化了才去安德出现在袁青诀眼前——没想到，螳螂捕蝉黄雀在后，有人随着他的脚步，杀了宾途？

怪不得……那日处处都不大对劲，原来如此。

“虚梁殿的人可看见那人特征？”

“着红衣，招式间尽是‘无续’的影子，我后来从师兄嘴里听说，当然以为是‘红月’。”袁青诀现在确定，那必定不是宫寒飞。

“那便知晓了。”红衣，“无续”，近来就有一人，鬼魅般追随在他们后面，可自从吾绫山一闪以后，就再没有正面出现了，“江湖上还有别人懂得‘无续’，而他的目标也是‘无绝’。”

“也就是说，我落在虚梁殿的两本注解，是那人拿走的，我师傅是那人杀死的，我兄长也是在那人的指派下断送了性命。”袁青诀沉吟片刻，静了静，忽地抬起头来，“也就是说，宫寒飞从不是我的仇人。”


	65. Chapter 65

27

 

怎么可能？别忘了“无续”功底那回事儿……宫寒飞想说，但被袁青诀的眼神制止了，宫寒飞想起前面袁青诀说过，他已经当南云山那次纯粹是救他，与无绝无续毫无关系了。

袁青诀想忘了，那就任他去，只不过他们两人谁都忘不掉身上的各有残缺的功力。

而袁青诀的现在，还都是拜宫寒飞所赐。

“寒飞，你可听过夜火伥的事情？”袁青诀却不说别的，没头没脑地冒出一句。

夜火伥？宫寒飞自然知道那是什么，可不明白夜火伥跟他们俩跟绝续有什么关系。

“有个人跟我说过夜火伥的事情，还说你就是夜火伥，是要把别人引向无绝无续的夜火伥，要别人与你一样痛苦……”“笑话！”宫寒飞打断，冷笑一声；但心里觉得，正是因为这人看得没错才会想要打断，宫寒飞的本意，就是要袁青诀一样痛一样绝望，这样才能逼出无绝图谱。

袁青诀停下，不置可否地看着宫寒飞，渐渐成了凝望，凝望间有了不同寻常的意义。

“后来我想，若你真是夜火伥，真要引我走上绝路，那我也得做些什么。”

“我不想害你，但我也要做那夜火伥，引着你走到我这里来。”

袁青诀抬手起来，轻巧地放在宫寒飞的胸口；宫寒飞发现他的脸色渐渐好了起来，想挣脱开来，但被他后面那句话紧紧抓住。

“我跟你走了一遭，如今你也算跟着我走了一遭了。”袁青诀话里有话，俨然是那在幽暗中打着灯火诱人走上歧路的夜火伥鬼，带着一种得逞的悠然。

宫寒飞知道，他的歧路跟自己的绝续神功不同，他说的带引，是情。

如今已被他绊住了，宫寒飞脸上没有变化，但心里的事情，都被袁青诀看个明白。被降住了么？宫寒飞不细想，只琢磨那夜火伥的说法——一来一去，他们俩算是扯平了？也不对，说到情字，最先引着对方的，还是宫寒飞，毕竟是那个“红月”开始的。

不过，现在也不必纠缠这些东西了。宫寒飞不像寻常人那样满心依赖，他要的东西，一直很明确。

“袁青诀，你连我是谁都不大了解吧？”宫寒飞突发奇想般地说，却是想将这种种事情说给别人听听。

“金岭派弟子，身怀无绝无续神功，也是红月也是韩赫也是赤目血魔的宫寒飞。”袁青诀一出口，宫寒飞心中稍有停顿，他是第一次听到袁青诀将红月、韩赫、赤目血魔这些身份全都放在他身上。

“父母均为金岭派弟子，却从小不与父母住在同一座山峰上，后来父母过世时正巧随在师傅身边闭关，等了一个月才知晓。”宫寒飞任由袁青诀的手仍停在自己胸口，胸中浅浅的搏动理应会被感觉到，“自小有师兄照料，还有师叔师伯那边的师兄们，也好，只是年少顽皮，跟师兄一起入了禁地，碰了沾着血的图谱，从此不再为常人。

“无续，若只有无续还好，可惜师兄察觉出来，也不知道是他自己的意思，还是传到师傅耳朵里，有一日师傅令我们出去游历，到了关外，师兄找准机会，行杀人灭口之事。

“可惜没死成，真是可笑。”宫寒飞笑着，仿佛在说别人的事情，“落入山谷，本该拖久点，便死了；可遇上了隐居谷底的奇人，手上有半幅无绝图谱，以此救了性命。”

袁青诀听到这里，眼神里清明起来：“谷底奇人？为何此人会有半幅图谱？”

“据说是一百三十年前混在武林人士中捡到的便宜，也不能全信，总之只有半幅。”宫寒飞不是没有怀疑过，但没有确凿证据，“练了无绝，身上的无续也得练，还没到一年，两功相斗的迹象就出来了——随后就是漫长的时间。”

宫寒飞说着，好像口中说的苦痛现在就能感觉得到，手掌要揪起胸前衣领，可是忘记了袁青诀的手——随即被抓住了，就像要变化之前袁青诀的怀抱一样，有的是让人依恋的东西。

“那‘一谷一人一画幅’的说法到底是怎么来的？”袁青诀没从他的话里找到这些，问道。

“正是谷中那奇人说的。此人毕生追求另一半无绝图谱，可惜遭遇横祸，无法挪动身体离开谷底半步，悔恨终生。”在那谷底的场面，宫寒飞至今谨记心头，那人端坐在谷底毫无日光的位置，似乎连吃喝都不需要，半个死人一般，“此人身上没有‘无绝’痕迹，大约不愿带上残缺的功力，用半幅图谱来救我，也是出于无奈……”

“寒飞，你不觉得奇怪么？一百三十年前身在江湖，得到图谱，那就是从此过了一百一十年时遇见了你——他究竟以什么在谷底维持了如此长久的性命？”袁青诀冷静地找出其中的问题所在。

“所以说是奇人。”宫寒飞也想过这个问题，但也没有怀疑的证据，“而且此人的面容，看上去不过三十多岁，身上没有半点武功，气息间却尽是不凡。”

宫寒飞还记得那面貌，在幽深的谷底，仍教人过目不忘。不怒自威的眉眼，那双眼睛在黑暗中闪着灼灼的光辉。那样貌，就好像，就好像……

宫寒飞的手僵住，袁青诀感觉到了：“怎么了？有什么疑点？”

“还记得在南云山第一次遇见的时候么？我说过你长得有些熟悉像一位故人，记得么？”“确有此事，我还问你那故人是谁。”

“后来我觉得你像的是秦国昭，现在才知道不全对。”宫寒飞惊觉这一事实，心里炸开了各种各样的设想，纷繁复杂，“你更像另一个人，就是我在谷底遇到的这位奇人——不说五官，你们的气质几乎是相同的。”

与袁青诀相同的人……宫寒飞蹦出一个想法，但有些荒谬，可不能管顾这么多了，纵观武林，也只有这样一个人物可以如此了。

“寒飞，你是不是跟我想到同一件事？”袁青诀攥着他的手，明白他的惊悟，“你是不是觉得，那位奇人，其实就是……”

宫寒飞不答，这样的想法一旦生成，那就是令人惊恐万分的。

“……他其实就是元纾，对吧？”一百三十年前大乱武林的元纾，在血脉中传下“无绝”的元纾。

只是，若要活下一百五十年的光景，这大概已经是仙了吧？宫寒飞盘算着，那人身上毫无功力，或许是因为还通修了“无续”，两功均已化境，自然与仙无异。

袁青诀见他不答，知道两人想到的，是一样的。

“……那山谷在哪儿？”

“关外，慈茵山，通河谷。”此处连通天河上游，与“赤目血魔”最初作乱的流谷极进。

宫寒飞明白袁青诀意思，若这个可能是元纾的人还在，那一路跟上的红影，说不定就与他有些关系，甚至就是他本人。

可那通河谷里的奇人真是身兼绝续二功，为何还要涉足江湖、找太山上小小的虚梁殿的麻烦呢？


	66. Chapter 66

28

 

沿着天河，走向西北，过了清激四谷，向北顺着支流撒诺河不到五十里，就是慈茵山。此处守着荒漠东陲，倚仗北方一片草原，有的是绿茵茵的美景。

但自古以来鲜有愿意在此定居的人，毕竟此山连通中原、大漠、草原，乃兵家必争之地；中原国度在附近设有隘口，战战力争将自西自北的敌人挡在慈茵山以外。

宫寒飞隐约记得，当初师傅命他与师兄张钰晖等几人前来此地，是为了助镇守北疆的帝君一臂之力——金岭派作为武林第一大派，暗地里与朝廷有些交易，如今已经半公开的秘密；可那时宫寒飞懵懂，就是不明白为何有番事情，武林与朝廷不是互不越界的么？宫寒飞一心疑虑，只是跟着师兄们去，等从军中领了任务到了山顶，宫寒飞还没来得及着手做事，身后竟有一阵冲力，防不胜防，伤及宫寒飞几处要害，更是落下崖去。

宫寒飞记得那时距他最近的是平日里最要好的师兄张钰晖。张钰晖父母生他时便在他右臂肌理间穿了一排银铃，往常练功时多有监督，不仅要将武功修好，还得抑制银铃响动，颇为严格。那日在慈茵山顶，宫寒飞背后接那一击之时，就听见那排银铃一阵清脆的响动——此刻只有张钰晖动了，那便是张钰晖击他，推他下去的。

“就在此处。”山顶上向来都是刺探军情瞭望之地，有片地方一反常态，草木不生；宫寒飞故地重游，一瞬间便认出来了，指了指。

袁青诀过来，站定，向山崖下望了望。

“若不是那点儿‘无续’功底护着，怎么可能活得下来？”宫寒飞自嘲一句，引来袁青诀的注视。

可他也不说话，就这样看了许久。宫寒飞总觉得这人是在可怜自己，哼笑，不想多提。

“我们怎么下去？”袁青诀便不看他了，只问。

“就这么下去。”宫寒飞一收衣摆，“怎么，你怕了？”

那些时日在荡雁谷救了袁青诀，不用几天，袁青诀就恢复过来，一切如初。到达清激四谷时，宫寒飞又要变化，已成习惯，自有袁青诀来抑制，倒也顺畅。

宫寒飞不觉袁青诀有不同，他自己也是；只是两人心知肚明，心上藏着的那些事情，沟沟回回，都不一样了。

“我是问，”袁青诀不论宫寒飞说什么都不恼，“我们是一处下去，还是我先去探探？”

“我在此地待了二十余年，自然我先下去探探。”宫寒飞说罢就要扔下袁青诀。

袁青诀不干，一步上前，揽过宫寒飞肩头：“你是怕我下去独占了图谱？”

“我看是你这样疑我吧？”宫寒飞嘴上顶回去，虽然图谱不一定就在这下面，但他也觉得事关公平，不如同去。少年时会落下去是不慎，功力也不到家，后来便再没下去过，如今一望，纵深并不惊人，只是足以致死。

不过彼此支持，千仞之壁也没有多少困难。宫寒飞只觉得袁青诀一副保护的姿态，但又顾及宫寒飞颜面，放弃先前姿势，只在宫寒飞前方半步，若有险境，也能抵挡。宫寒飞想对他说话，但转念思及图谱的事情，又无暇顾他了。

慈茵山，通河谷，谷底有石穴，傍撒诺河，延伸过去，终端接着撒诺河与天河交汇之处。石穴中有水，有鱼，偶尔还有些幼小动物钻入此地，所以宫寒飞能在此待上那么长的年月。落地湿滑，水渍与苔痕这几年也都没变过；穴道蜿蜒，渐渐深入，宫寒飞知道并无险情，而袁青诀时时警惕，恐有变化。

通河谷底的奇人，若是元纾，或许可以解释。只是一路走来，觉得那红影与谷底奇人应该并不是同一人，奇人从未动过。宫寒飞初来此地应该是落在石穴入口处，奇人说是他将宫寒飞拣入洞中，但绝对没有倚靠自己的力气，也没挪过位置，宫寒飞过去没有想通其中道理，现在知道，肯定是用了绝续的功力，才能隔空取物。

只是元纾当初被缚荡雁谷，为何会在诞下子嗣之后就离开那里，躲到这通河谷里来？为何又只带着半幅图谱，而且坐在此处动弹不得？宫寒飞小时候就知道，武林里的事情特别复杂，好人坏人，那都是任人说的，好事坏事，你看见的也只是一个侧面；元纾妄图以江湖之力反叛朝廷恢复前朝的作法，不论本意，大动干戈了，那便会遭人唾弃，但举目望去，天下谁人不为莫须有的利益大动干戈，而元纾做得，只是将自己本应该有的东西拿回来罢了。

可是，元纾为什么要救宫寒飞？更别说为何要交他“无绝”上的东西？

“你有没有嗅到什么气味？”袁青诀忽然说，宫寒飞听见，脚步停顿。

这里的气味……宫寒飞不觉有疑，他离开通河谷三年，这里跟往日，没有区别。袁青诀说的气味，就是通河谷石穴的气味，并没有可疑之处。

“此地向来如此，不必大惊小怪。”

“不，这不是寻常气味，寒飞你是在这里习惯了，但之于我……”袁青诀在昏暗的道中寻找，在石壁间搜寻气味的源头，好像真是有些东西散发出来的一般，“这些气味有些特别，反倒像是药味。”宫寒飞不置可否，再细品这里弥漫的味道——不见阳光的活水味道，不染水痕的石壁味道，不去外面的空气味道，交杂在一处，便是通河谷的味道。

袁青诀不停地摸索，衣带的声音悉悉索索，有些以前在这里遇见过的几只松鼠发出的声音，宫寒飞听着一阵错乱，好像又回到了过去在此日复一日的时光，晨昏不见，静谧地守着一个一年半载都说不出一句话的、像师傅一般的奇人，只知道练功。

奇人说，等你功成，就告诉你方法，你去寻图谱来。

忍耐着非人的种种痛苦，“无续”功成，余下的半幅“无绝”也修成了，终于得到了“一谷一人一画幅”的要诀，进而出谷，给武林点上一柱柱血香，也不知道是在祭奠什么人物。

“一谷一人一画幅”，“一谷一人一画幅”，终究是这“一谷一人一画幅”惹来的烦恼，不说别的，身旁这个袁青诀，便是如此。

荡雁谷，袁青诀，唯独没有无绝图谱——这就让本就痛苦的更加痛苦，还连带进去更多的人物，就为这一谷，一人，一……

……一谷，一人，一画幅？等一等，这……难道说……

宫寒飞不知自己是不是突发奇想，但这等猜想又极为重要，说不定，说不定就是……“袁青诀，你说会不会是……”

“寒飞，这洞穴有些蹊跷，”袁青诀似乎找到了答案，也不顾宫寒飞想要说的事情与他的答案无关，“这里面的气味，都是由石壁的缝隙间弥散出来的——这可不是普通的药味，这样的气味，世间根本不曾有过。”

“那它是什么？”宫寒飞知道袁青诀这么说，必定是心中有了答案。

“我觉得，这便是从未现出原型的洞遥仙品，‘笑芳枝’。”


	67. Chapter 67

29

 

谷角说过，洞遥三仙品，各有名字，但实物往往与名字大相径庭。笑芳枝、衾且泉、卷帘虹，衾且泉是湛蓝透明的硬木，卷帘虹是琉璃玉珠般的砂石，而现在袁青诀猜想，这通河谷底弥漫的气味，便是从未露过面的仙品之首，笑芳枝。

“寒飞，你因两功相斗变化的事情已经二十余年，但你的畏寒体质与筋骨损伤都是离开此处步入武林之后的事情，过去未曾有过——我说的对么？”袁青诀循着自己思路，问道。

确实如此。离开通河谷走上江湖路，身体每况愈下，是真的；先前谷角的药还有些作用，后来干脆失了效用，一路向南迁去，仍旧畏寒，仍旧筋骨不适——想想过去在通河谷里的时光，冬日草原大漠上过来的冷风寒气时时灌到谷底，宫寒飞都只着一件单衣，且从未因每月的分筋错骨留下疑症。

这就是笑芳枝的作用？宫寒飞半信半疑，这谷底的气味他确实没在任何地方闻过，原来是保住他身体的笑芳枝？

若真是笑芳枝，那可否顺着宫寒飞灵光闪现的想法下去：笑芳枝与无绝图谱在一处，袁青诀说的；一谷一人一画幅，前面的两条可以在荡雁谷袁青诀身上满足，那就也能在通河谷元纾的身上满足。

或许那个谷底奇人一直在骗他，此人便是拥有完整的无绝图谱之人，只不过一直藏着，还要把宫寒飞支使过去，不再回来。

“你说过，笑芳枝与无绝图谱必在一处——这话从何而来？”宫寒飞先要确认一下。

“两本注解上说的，《无绝注》与《无续注》。”“哼！那两本注解！”宫寒飞嗤之以鼻，全然不信。

“我知道你就算信我了也不会信那两本注解，但我有确凿的理由信它。”“什么理由？”

袁青诀看他，神情复杂。

“不能说的话，那我不能信。”宫寒飞不再纠缠笑芳枝之事，径直向里去，“我方才想到，或许无绝图谱就在此处。”

袁青诀追上他脚步，仍旧保持半步领先：“何以见得？”

“‘一谷一人一画幅’，可以是荡雁谷袁青诀，当然也可以是通河谷元纾。”宫寒飞推断，这不过是个戏弄他的把戏，“这个谷底奇人，能授人‘无绝’，必定是元纾——这姓元的欺瞒于我，不知有何目的要我带着残缺的武功出去，实际上，天下没有一处会有图谱踪影，除了此地。”

想骂上一通图个痛快，但宫寒飞脚下熟悉，觉得快到石穴的中心位置，放慢步伐；袁青诀也感受到了不同气氛，更加警觉。

“你离开的时候，那人还活着么？”袁青诀问道，语调平缓，但也带着紧张。

“对他来说，活着与死了没有什么分别——或许还活着吧？”宫寒飞想到那张静如止水却不带皱纹的面容，想着想着那脸就换成了袁青诀的，心里惊异。

若是活着，他带着袁青诀到此处来，究竟会有什么后果？

还没来得及多想，道路宽阔起来，宫寒飞知道，马上就要面对那位奇人了。

此处仍旧没有什么天光，除了角落里有个细小的孔洞引得一些光亮泛在水面上，其余根本看不到什么东西。但宫寒飞和袁青诀都能暗中视物，只见这间石室有三人高度，四壁轩敞；中心偏左位置上有一块大石，上面端坐着一个人影，应该就是那奇人。

宫寒飞没有走向坐着的人，而是绕过去，直逼一旁石壁——那上面挂着的，就是奇人让他练了二十余年的半幅无绝。

袁青诀倒是不怕，靠近奇人，见他纹丝不动，探看一番。

“寒飞，他应是死了。”袁青诀得出结论。

宫寒飞不大信，也过来——确是死了，可这人死了与活着到底有什么分别？

“他可是元纾？”分明知道袁青诀没有见过先祖，还要问他这个问题；宫寒飞知道此人面容与袁青诀神似，若是元纾，那么……

“我觉得是。”袁青诀肯定，血脉相连的感觉，“只是，他为何要在这里？”

就算是孤独终老，不能动弹，为何要离开荡雁谷，离开家眷子嗣，而来到此处孤独终老，不能动弹？袁青诀不能理解之事，宫寒飞也一样不能领会。

关键还是无绝图谱……“一谷一人一画幅，若真才此地，应该在哪儿？”宫寒飞把问题抛给袁青诀，不愿他再想别的事情。

“一谷中有一人，那一人中有一画幅……”袁青诀顿了顿，“必在他身上。”

在元纾身上？也就是说宫寒飞苦苦找了这么多年，那图谱就在元纾身上藏着，拒不交给他？

……元纾，不论你是不是什么武林前辈，不论你是不是死去多年，这样折磨人、看着别人痛苦如许多时间的想法，实在是值得戮尸以快人心呐……宫寒飞想着，就要动手去搜，袁青诀却伸手拦住他。

也对，毕竟是他先祖，侮辱尸首的事情，要做，也得背着他做去。

“怕他身上有蹊跷，我先看看。”袁青诀的理由却是如此，屏息探查起来。

元纾也是个叱咤风云的人，说不定还通修绝续，明仙道——这怎么就能轻易死去？看那脸上清淡宁静的神色，曾听说过，所谓的“坐化”，是不是大抵如此？

“……有人先我们一步来过，果然留下些东西。”袁青诀似乎找到痕迹，如此推断，“不过，这人可能没有得到什么好处。”

或许就是跟随他们脚步一路逼近的红影——原来这人倒是先到此处？

“你为何知道那人没有收获？”宫寒飞疑惑。

“有种‘开锁’的办法，只有袁家人知道，而且只传承继‘元’姓之人。”袁青诀说着，自袖中摸出细长金针三枚，抵在元纾肋下三分位置，准备逐一扎进，“我们这一辈，兄弟三人，都姓袁，但姓元纾之‘元’的人，就只有我。”

因为只有你身上带有“无绝”……宫寒飞接触过其余两人，平庸之辈，毫无武功根基。

“你还不知道我那个名字吧？”袁青诀扎下第二枚针，放低声音问道。

“你叫什么？”“自元纾之后，承继元姓之人都取父母中外人之姓，谐音为名，所以我叫……”随着最后一针没入元纾身体，袁青诀的那个真实的名字也出来了，“元钦。”

元钦……秦国昭……元钦……宫寒飞刚弄清楚这名字的意义，就听袁青诀低呼一声：“有了！”

三针一下，元纾安静的身体里似乎有些躁动，袁青诀知道对了，就伸手过去，轻轻掰开元纾的嘴巴……

宫寒飞不是那个乐六，不能容忍这样的冒犯；可袁青诀却不在意，正如他所说，这是元家人的办法，说不定正是元纾的规矩，自然为的就是这般。

“寒飞，你拿出来。”袁青诀说着，让出地方，要宫寒飞自元纾口中取物。

这事宫寒飞从未做过。初探进去，就在担心要是此时元纾忽地合起嘴来，要怎么办。但指尖一触，就发现那口中真的有东西。

……虽然折得极小，但纸质轻薄，那就是缺失的另一半无绝图谱！

一谷一人一画幅……果然在此！


	68. Chapter 68

30

 

无绝图谱！宫寒飞无法压抑心中即将喷薄而出的东西，差点呼喊出来。这令他渴望了二十多年的东西，竟然就在离他这么近的地方，竟然就藏在这个教授他半幅“无绝”的元纾的体内！

想来他学到的半幅无绝图谱根本就是元纾照图谱描画下的圈套，引他习得了，经受痛苦，然后再……

然后再如何？要宫寒飞去找图谱，找到了又能怎样——图谱元纾就有。那就是要他带无续图谱过来？不对，若元纾想要无续图谱，可以直接开始交易的条件，让宫寒飞去拿，拿来以后交换。

元纾要的，绝对不是无绝无续……那他还想要什么？

随着无绝图谱从元纾体内出来，宫寒飞心绪纷乱，总理不出头绪，不知该庆幸该激动还是该疑惑。恰在此时，袁青诀突然出声：“图谱给我。”

极冷的声音，宫寒飞刹那间以为听错了内容，没想到那是出自袁青诀之口。

“图谱给我。”一样的声音，袁青诀重复了一遍。

先前宫寒飞还乱着的思路随着这样的声音也清明了——什么帮他助他，最终为的不过也是图谱。

……罢，袁青诀要，他就给。原先的约定就是如此，袁青诀拿出无绝图谱，与宫寒飞交换无续图谱。

“你要‘无续’？”宫寒飞把手上的东西给了袁青诀，“那我们上去，东西不在我这里。”

袁青诀收下了无绝图谱，攥得紧。

宫寒飞啊宫寒飞，那些好听话不过尔尔，最后能信的，只有攥在手中的东西。

霎时间胸口就像是冷透了一般，宫寒飞就跟那空中弥漫的气味一起，消弭开来，淡得说不出话来。袁青诀在他对面，打开无绝图谱，细细看了一遍，好像发现了，可又好像没有，如今的袁青诀，一举一动都不着痕迹。

“我明白了。”袁青诀声音还是很低，也很冷，“这里没事了，我们上去。”

由谷底离开的时候，跟下来时完全不同了，宫寒飞跟袁青诀就像两个素不相识的过客，各走各的，绝无交集。宫寒飞曾想过，若是在通河谷得到了无绝图谱，那要与袁青诀如何处置两幅图谱，他现在想起，原来在来路上，他根本没有想过要与袁青诀交换。

看来先前是你赢了，我信你信到了这种地步。

乐六如约等在慈茵山顶上，看见两人上来，便扔过来一句：“得手了？”

没人答他。乐六看了看他们表情，心中似乎明白了。

“乐六，把图谱拿来。”宫寒飞也不带感情地说道。无续图谱他从不带在身边，也不会任由那东西放在苏吴，于是放在乐六身上；现在袁青诀既然得了无绝图谱，那他就要遵照约定——宫寒飞留着无续图谱没有用处，只要拿得到无绝图谱，给谁都行。

袁青诀也没有什么特别之处。

那边袁青诀亲眼看见无续到了宫寒飞手里，自己指尖还是攥紧，也没有交换的意思。僵持了一会儿没有动静，袁青诀才斜看站在一旁的乐六一眼，道：“求个公平，让他回避。”

“袁青诀，我可是给足了你公平。”宫寒飞笑道，示意乐六离开，“这下还要加上别的什么要求？”

“没了。”两人倒是心有灵犀，袁青诀话音刚落，两份图谱就一同浮在空中，交错，来到对方身边。

宫寒飞一手抓住无绝图谱，见袁青诀也得到无续，两人相视，同时松了力量。

图谱一到手，宫寒飞立即展开查阅，也不管袁青诀举动，只大约知道他在一旁，凝视着手中无续图谱，也不细看。等宫寒飞觉得不对，从图谱中移出视线转向袁青诀时，就看那边无续图谱有些异样——本是实物，可在袁青诀的凝望之中，竟一点一点地失去了原本的色彩，愈见透明起来。

那图谱在消失！宫寒飞顿时忘了继续看手里的图谱，迈开步子，扑在袁青诀身上，要从他手里夺走珍贵无比却开始渐渐消失的无续图谱：“袁青诀！你疯了！你想毁了它……你毁不掉它的！”

袁青诀眼神平静，仍旧看着图谱，说道：“无绝图谱，无续图谱，各有一本注解，其上说的内容不能代替图谱，但有一点，有的是用途——此书作者知晓如何毁去绝续神功。”

毁去？真能毁去？自古至今，想毁掉这两个祸害的人必定不少，宫寒飞只听说过有人用血迹模糊图谱画面以此封闭其中内容，但没有人真的能毁掉——为何会有人知道方法？！

“那两本注解的作者早年通修两功，深受其害；更是见到周围诸多悲剧由此而起，闭关潜心研究毁灭图谱之法，有所得。”袁青诀平淡叙述，反倒说得宫寒飞心中慌乱，“可惜那时两本图谱都不在他的手中，不能尝试，遗憾终生。

“此人救过元纾，与元纾有个约定，若是元纾后人中有人血中带有‘无绝’，就要将他送到此人在太山落脚的门派，虚梁殿习武，待到继承血脉之人长成，将两本注解交其手中，让他代替自己，完成夙愿。

“元纾后人几代，只出了一个元钦，就是后来的太山虚梁殿袁青诀。”

为何袁珞璎会将刚出生的袁青诀送往太山修习，就是为了百三十年前的这个约定。宫寒飞明了，但他还是不愿眼看着无续图谱消失殆尽。

“寒飞，此行你的目的是得到图谱补全功力，而我，是要销毁它们，这也是……”

袁青诀刚要解释清楚种种利害，宫寒飞就见他紧盯着自己的眼神一偏，越过宫寒飞的头顶向上看去——一阵红光闪过，多么熟悉的场面。

“小心！”袁青诀也不顾无续图谱的事情，翻身挡在宫寒飞身上；那纠缠不休的红影直逼宫寒飞手上的无绝图谱，意图夺取。但袁青诀与宫寒飞反应极快，一同护住，连让对方动用功力隔空取来的机会都没有；两人连一个眼神都不用，即刻封堵此人来去之路。

果然是懂得“无续”之人。

那人发现实在无从下手，也没有退路，索性不再掩饰，站定下来，任由从前遮住面孔身形的衣衫飘落，露出真身。

袁青诀先看见了，原本与宫寒飞对峙时的坚定神情顿时土崩瓦解，脸上只留下错愕。

等宫寒飞看见时，明白了袁青诀错愕的原因。


	69. Chapter 69

31

 

原本宫寒飞想过，冒名赤目血魔之人，懂得“无续”，懂得金岭派剑法，非张钰晖莫属。可真见到了才明白，还有这样一人，可惜从武林纷乱中消失得早了，以至于大家都忘了。

何青，秦国昭，袁青诀之父，那位差点成为金岭派掌门或是差点成为武林盟主的侠客，那位为了红颜知己抛下武林众生抛下一身盖世武功的男子。

原来是你。

对，本该就是你。

宫寒飞从禁地得了无续图谱进而修习的事情，知道的人除了张钰晖，就只有秦国昭了。只不过宫寒飞还记得那时场面，平日就喜欢带他们玩的秦国昭，带着赞赏的目光，还有那句“我没看错，寒飞果然厉害”。

当时张钰晖还说过，还是秦大哥告诉我禁地里有宝贝的呢……知道无续图谱藏在金岭派的事情，却没有去碰触，这样的举动，不是一般人能做得出来的。秦国昭没理由手持无续图谱而不去修练，所以他懂得“无续”，所以他也要“无绝”。

只是，秦国昭的动作比宫寒飞早了许多……宫寒飞想起秦国昭与袁珞璎的婚姻，想起秦国昭那所谓的“自废武功”——分明是用“无续”找下的幌子，而婚姻，也不过是接近荡雁谷袁家的手段而已。

论起忍耐的功力，秦国昭不在宫寒飞之下，只是秦国昭不曾识得“无绝”，免去了两功相斗的苦痛。

宫寒飞这边全明白了，但是袁青诀是绝对无法完全接受的。一句“父亲……”出口，宫寒飞看他脸上的表情，就已示弱。

秦国昭独立两人之间，一派云淡风轻的气势，本是抢夺图谱失手，却像是并不在乎一般，听见袁青诀叫他父亲，略颔首，表示自己答应了。

“既然称你为父，那我得问你，”袁青诀振作精神，直面事实后的诸多疑惑都藏在那里，挤得水泄不通，“大哥遭翟氏毒手，是不是你的意思？”

“我只是许那女人放手为之罢了。”秦国昭不避讳，直接答道；宫寒飞听到那声音，真是好久不见，模糊着的熟悉，人也是，二十多年，根本没有变过。

“那我再问你——我离开太山虚梁殿之日，是不是你紧随其后，对我师宾途痛下杀手？”

“我不是紧随你，我是跟在寒飞后面。”秦国昭又是如此回答，证实了他们先前的猜测。

宫寒飞又听到秦国昭的“寒飞”二字，他跟袁青诀虽为父子，但声音区别很大，秦国昭的“寒飞”，从来没越过对待亲弟的感觉以外。

先前袁青诀曾以为是宫寒飞所为之事如今知道了，都是秦国昭所为，不必再为此犹豫了。

袁青诀听得懂，却没有罢休，他还有更需要确定的事情：“父亲，我要问个久远一些的问题。”

“是什么？我与珞璎的婚事么？”秦国昭说到此处，垂眼浅笑，“我若说她从头至尾都知道我意在‘无绝’，你会信我？”

“不，我知道母亲心里想法，不必问你。”若秦国昭真的为了“无绝”与袁珞璎婚姻，那袁青诀觉得自己可以体会袁珞璎的心境——就算被彻头彻尾地利用，也不会有所怨言，“我只想知道，二十多年前在这慈茵山顶，将宫寒飞推下山崖的人，是不是你？”

此语一出，秦国昭沉默不答，而在一旁的宫寒飞听出端倪，惊异不已。

“寒飞说那日听见张钰晖右臂上一排铃声都响了起来，我想若真是张钰晖暗算，那铃必不会响，倒有可能是别人突然出现，击中寒飞背部，让他落下山崖。”袁青诀先前听宫寒飞说过这些事情，不用多久就看出破绽，“原本还想不出人选，现在你来了，那一定就是你了。”

宫寒飞没有如此设想过，他从未怀疑过秦国昭。毕竟还是对少年时那英雄般的存在有些敬畏，毕竟一度以秦国昭作为目标，一想到这些事情的始末竟然是他一手造成，宫寒飞不解，头一次如此迷惘，无绝无续，它们到底是什么？

“既然你如此认定，何须多问？”秦国昭这样，算是答了，“青诀，眼下你要如何？若拼绝续功力，我必然拼不过你二人联手，还是要我干脆引颈受戮，省去麻烦？”

秦国昭知道方才抢夺无绝图谱，是一着定胜负的事情，如今败了，以他事迹，就算是面对自己的儿子，也绝无开恩。但袁青诀似乎不大喜欢秦国昭所说之事，他扶上腰间闲了许久的剑鞘，不多话，只说：“出剑。”

毕竟是父子，两字之间就明白了。袁青诀是要他们舍弃绝续祸患，而只用剑法对决。宫寒飞却是一早荒废了剑术的人，这样情形，袁青诀是要与父亲一决高下。

秦国昭是金岭派上代掌门的得意门生，金岭三十六宗，样样精通；而袁青诀师承虚梁殿宾途老者，本就不是以剑闻名的门派，如今能使出的，也就一套过目剑诀，并无多少特点。宫寒飞有些担忧，这样对阵，显然是袁青诀不利。

但这样的比试，是袁青诀提出来的。宫寒飞没有考虑清楚下一步对策，就见那边父子二人同时拔剑，毫不犹豫，奋力相拼。

记得有人说过，高手过招，一招即已，这说的就是眼下情形。二人出手极快，剑与剑几乎没有触及彼此，就分了胜负。

“虚梁殿只有一套剑法，名曰‘过目’，或许并无名气。但虚梁殿的创始之人乃是退隐江湖的姜子氓与陆道淼，均是出身金岭派的杰出人物，别的门派不好说，若要以过目剑诀破金岭三十六宗，轻而易举。”袁青诀虽被秦国昭的剑气冲击，身体摇晃，但还是撑得住，不若秦国昭，一招之间，便被击中要害，心脉具损，苟延残喘。

本以为一场恶战，竟然如此这般，就结束了。

“秦国昭，你这些年来所作所为，积下的罪孽，都让别人担着。”袁青诀说着，忽地抬起头来，看向宫寒飞这边，又放眼下去，“若论起来，真是足以被武林中人戮尸几世。

“但如今你落在我手中，我只给你一种选择——二十多年前你是如何做的，我便如法炮制，若你还有个二十余年，我便等着你从谷底上来的一刻。”

袁青诀要做的，就是秦国昭当初对宫寒飞做的事情，在秦国昭身上再实践一遍。慈茵山，通河谷，其下的石穴中有一人名为元纾，还有那可以救修习无续之人性命的半幅无绝图谱；袁青诀就是要他这样，让秦国昭舔尝相同的苦痛——若他真能在没有元纾帮助的情况下，留存生命。


	70. Chapter 70

32

 

待秦国昭消失在慈茵山顶之后，宫寒飞才想起他出现以前之事——袁青诀要销毁无续图谱。

而且，他似乎连无绝图谱也不想放过。

袁青诀到底是什么样的人？宫寒飞寻思良久。不是信不信他的问题，宫寒飞认识的那个十七岁时的袁青诀似乎不在了，但又好像是他错看了那时的袁青诀，无论如何，如今都分辨不清了。现在的袁青诀，能一招击败其父秦国昭，要毁去绝续图谱，而且还说过，也想做夜火伥将他宫寒飞引上写着“情”的歧途——或许不能用歧途来说，但宫寒飞看得见，尚不满二十岁的袁青诀，是个无论做什么事都志在必得的男子了。

不是少年，已经是位能在武林间顶天立地的男子了。

“寒飞，我与张钰晖约定，一定要销毁两幅图谱；若你要修练完整的‘无绝’，我会守在你身边，等到你功成之日。”袁青诀与他想在一处，旋身过来，说起毁图谱之事。

宫寒飞明白袁青诀意思，无绝图谱是他涉足江湖的目的，其后的风风雨雨均因此物而起，若要现在毁了它，那真不知道他会有什么反应。

但宫寒飞总不能接受，为何要毁去图谱。是担心将来再掀起血雨腥风？还是有人不忍图谱被他们二人独得，设下条件？

“张钰晖跟我的想法相同，这样的东西，不能再留世间——除非你还想看到无数个元纾无数个秦国昭让这武林这天下国不国家不家！”

说着说着袁青诀语气激动起来，直指绝续神功的错处与隐患。元纾惹动天下，而秦国昭更是震撼了袁青诀对亲情的信任；宫寒飞不得不承认，他不明白其中的牵挂，他不懂这些情感，他甚至可以说自己不过是个“赤目血魔”，是个武林人人皆耻的魔头，他只有恶意，他不知真情。

“我倒想知道，张钰晖究竟给你什么好处？”宫寒飞撑出一脸的轻松的笑容，手中抓紧无绝图谱。

“你真想听？”袁青诀反问。

“什么惊天动地的事情？莫非是扶你登上元纾想了多年的皇位？但说无妨。”对，袁青诀还是前朝皇族后人，有此想法，实属常情。

袁青诀没有急着回答，只是盯着宫寒飞的脸，纠缠在他的视线上。

“让武林让天下中再没有人记得一个金岭派弟子宫寒飞一个‘赤目血魔’宫寒飞，只有一个修成绝续苦痛不再的宫寒飞。”

宫寒飞花了许多时间才读懂这句话。这是袁青诀向张钰晖提出的条件，里面与袁青诀没有半个字的关系，而写满了宫寒飞的名字。

袁青诀，你自己到底想要什么？

“寒飞，是我对不起你。”袁青诀自顾自地说道，“原本还只是一时亏欠，可现在，见过元纾，见过秦国昭，我终于明白自己到底欠你多少了。

“元纾之所以会教你半幅‘无绝’，还用那句‘一谷一人一画幅’将你引上江湖，是因为他知道你身上的‘无续’，他要你把‘无续’带给他的后人。当你找不到无绝图谱时自然会找到荡雁谷袁家，自然会想起以两功相斗的苦痛来威逼袁家后人——无续图谱在哪儿，元纾必定清楚，就算你压着图谱不再给我，元纾也留下后路。

“虚梁殿是他师兄所设，他知道师兄向来对他心软，果然没错，他师兄托宾途交给我的《无绝注》并无大用，但《无续注》几乎将‘无续’奥秘全数解通，若我循此修练，大约早懂了‘无续’。”

但你没有修练，散功依旧。

“元纾利用你，给你带来二十余年的痛苦，但他并不是始作俑者——秦国昭才是。他为了禁地中的无续图谱，通过张钰晖与你先行探入，他却得黄雀之利。你识得‘无续’，他也是，虽感激你，但他不能给自己留下个敌手；除去‘无续’，他的武功必在你之上，再加上他在金岭派的影响力……慈茵山一事，必是他的意思。他尾随其后，将你打下山崖，仍旧是得了黄雀之利；张钰晖看见了，但出于对秦国昭的敬慕，以及金岭派的名誉，这秘密张钰晖一守就是二十多年，或许在师傅面前他也是秦国昭的替罪之羊，但秦国昭也回报他了，武林盟主的位置便是。

“等赤目血魔事起，秦国昭在袁家这些年一无所获，借此机会兴风作浪。我不知道算在血魔头上的事情有多少是秦国昭所为，想来你也并不在乎，但我离开虚梁殿之后他紧随着你的闯入杀害宾途，取走两本注解之事，以及他按下自己为大哥安排的嫂子任金竹娘肆虐之后再行谋划进而逼死大哥之事，我无论如何也无法忘却。又是黄雀之利，秦国昭夺去的不仅是两人的性命，最可怕的是，他差点夺走我对你的信任。”

袁青诀一直以为那些都是宫寒飞所为……不过，就算如此，他也不能将宫寒飞视为仇人。

“我的先祖，我的亲父，还有我，是我们一同将你拉入绝续神功的歧途，寒飞，你会恨我，也是理所当然的。”

“……那你想做什么？补偿么？”宫寒飞有些不大舒服，三言两语，袁青诀就将整件事情的前因后果全数算在了自己身上，好像宫寒飞就是个无辜的受害者，是被他们一家人翻转摆弄的玩物。

“不，谈不上补偿。”袁青诀说着，从崖边来到宫寒飞身边，“我终究是个自私之人，不想就算退隐江湖了也有人来骚扰，所以先清理清理那些不实之名。”

宫寒飞差点没弄明白袁青诀的意思。让张钰晖隐去宫寒飞的种种为何与他有关？还有什么退隐江湖，袁青诀在江湖上尚未有所成就，说这些干嘛！

但是，转念一想，宫寒飞明白了——气得不轻。

……袁青诀，你怎么就能理所当然地将你我二人之远景放在一处？！我可曾给你任何许诺？！从头到尾就是你一人的自说自话！！

“袁青诀，我想知道，你缘何这般自信？”

袁青诀不语，伸手出来，上面是方才即将被他用不知名的办法销毁的无续图谱。

完好如初。

“究竟要不要毁了它们，你定吧。”

这不是宫寒飞要的答案，但他看着袁青诀的动作，忽地明白了其中含义。

“《无续注》在哪儿？”袁青诀也说过，此本注解上原原本本地记载了“无续”内容。

“料想秦国昭不会相信任何人，注解肯定在他身上。”

那就是落下山崖与元纾一处去了……也好，也算了却元纾一桩心愿。

“那你若毁了无续图谱，散功之事怎么办？”

“这我都想好了。”袁青诀仍旧将手伸向他这边，脸上一片明亮地说，“到时候，你若愿意，一直救我，那就无事；若你连救我都不乐意，那便算了，任它们吞了功力，任它们消磨经脉骨血去。”

宫寒飞听着，愣了片刻。

“……青诀，你这叫无赖。”一字一顿地念出来，宫寒飞想收回前面的那些觉得袁青诀已经长成男子的话，这分明是个无赖的小娃儿！

“如此这般，我可不能允你把这图谱毁了！”宫寒飞说着，伸手过去要夺袁青诀手上的东西。

接着，就被袁青诀握住了手。

这种事情之于宫寒飞之于袁青诀，不过是动用绝续便能取来的，可还是有人不愿，就要将手送给别人去。

袁青诀再无赖再像个娃娃，也要有无赖的本钱。

无绝无续，同根而生，若终归一处，便是天下的福分。

只是此事到底是谁诱引着谁，又是谁偿还谁呢？议论个生生世世，也不一定有些定论。

绝续神功，两幅至珍至贵的图谱究竟去了何处，江湖间自有人在乎，自有人寻觅。

不过，谁是谁的夜火伥，已经不再重要了。

 

……“赤目血魔”的乱事日渐平息，武林盟主张钰晖带领金岭派众人向天下人谢罪，言血魔本是金岭派子弟，就是那二十余年以前废武功弃武林的秦国昭。其人为得世间神功“无绝”“无续”而引发血雨腥风。

此事一出，武林唏嘘。随后有人关心起神功下落。张钰晖昭告天下，百三十年前妄图复辟的元纾之后元钦，以己心脉功力，毁去无绝无续两幅图谱，身死，偿其父及先祖罪孽，以安天下。

从此往后，荡雁谷再不是幽禁元纾后代之处。而荡雁谷袁家仅余的次子消隐在民间，世人不再谈论其间功过。

至于赤目血魔的事情，终究不如元纾之乱轰动。过不到百年，除了记载武林史略之人，也都忘却得差不多了。

 

终


End file.
